


The story of Kara Zor-El

by 3Styx3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex has lady problems, Alternate Universe, Astra is best aunt, Dark Kara Danvers ish, F/F, Lena is soft as shit, Sad moments, Smut, Strap-Ons, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, slight agentreign, slight generalcat, very emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 113,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Styx3/pseuds/3Styx3
Summary: Kara Zor-El felt a lot of things. She was sent away from her home at 12 years old along with her baby cousin, she literally watched her planet die before being cast into a timeless prison, she came to earth two dozen years late, her mission no longer standing as her younger cousin was now “Superman” and she was still the small, weak 12 year old that left Krypton. It was understandable she was angry, that she felt resent for the only family she had left and refused to comply to the law of humans. Wasn't it? Dark Kara?Tumblr; @styx-dib





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick idea I had one day and I just wrote it down, it will be multi chapter and Supercorp is end game. There will be love interest for Alex too but I don't know who she would be best with yet.

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 01: Beginning

Summary:  
Kara Zor-El felt a lot of things. She was sent away from her home at 12 years old along with her baby cousin, she literally watched her planet die before being cast into a timeless prison, she came to earth two dozen years late, her mission no longer standing as her younger cousin was now “Superman” and she was still the small, weak 12 year old that left Krypton. It was understandable she was angry, that she felt resent for the only family she had left and refused to comply to the law of humans. Wasn't it? Dark Kara?

Kara’s Appearance:  
Red, hooded, bullet-proof, closed jacket, it has a longer tail that reaches just below her knees on the back to act as a semi-cape (helps with aerodynamics). it also has the symbol for the house of El on her right arm (It's not obvious but if you look close enough you can see it.)  
Black fingerless gloves  
Black snug trousers that have pockets like combat trousers but they are much more snug than they are.  
Red calf high boots

/.\

There was a painful throb in my head, the kind of throb you get after a crazy night of dancing, drinking, and eventual sex. I take in my surroundings without opening my eyes. I was naked, pressed up against another being with soft skin, who coincidentally, was also naked. The smell was obviously from the deeds that was performed the night before with a neat mix of the smell of stale alcohol and pork scratchings. I smirk, I always did enjoy eating those when I was at the bar, they was strangely nice. I could hear the steady thump of the other’s heart, calm and relaxed. Whatever the reason they came to the bar last night, the problem seemed to slip away after a night of great sex and a morning of sleeping in someone else's embrace.

I finally open my eyes, the room was dark, curtains drawn and the room was still. As I glance down, the form in front of me was instantly identified, it was the small sandy haired girl that came into my regular alien bar last night. Sometimes new girls were the best to go after, if I hadn't managed to get her, I could have bought a night of good fun from one of the lovely ladies that occasionally helped behind the bar. I feel my body complain, I needed food and sunlight, and with the scratch in my throat, maybe a gallon of water. I sigh, rolling away from the smaller girls warmth and to the edge of the bed. I use my legs to spin me around and hoist myself up off the bed in one fluid motion. I could tell the room was cooler than average, but my Kryptonian body couldn't be affected by it. I quickly identify my clothes and pick them up from the floor.

I was dressed in moments, pulling the snug trousers up after the underwear before picking up my white vest and throwing it on over my head. My red jacket gets tossed on the unoccupied side of the bed as I take a seat beside it, groaning lightly at the continuous throb in my head, hopefully it will go away with the sun. I lean down and pull my boots on, feeling slight restriction before the pop on nicely, and then tightening up the buckles on them. I grab a napkin off the bedside table, that admittedly may or may not have been used previously, before fishing for a pen. I pull open the draw on the bedside table and see a few sat in there.

After writing a quick note to the woman I shared my night with, I grab my jacket and stand, heading to the exit of the room, remembering that this is a room in the pub that the owner has kindly let me rent when I need it. I push through the door to be welcomed by a bright overhead light, making me wince and close my eyes, I really need to get outside. I shut the door as quietly as I can before walking down the corridor and towards the stairs which I don't hesitate to go down when I get to them. My boots make clicks on the hardwood steps as I go down them, grabbing the attention of the person behind the bar that was just outside of a door at the bottom of the stairs.

“You look like shit.” Was all she said, she was a petite woman, her hair let down and was a bright orange, her eyes were a dark blue as she looks back at me. People would have thought she was human if she didn't have a fluffy set of pointy ears atop her head and menacing claws where her nails should be. I roll my eyes at her, making my way to behind the bar and next to her. 

“I’ll get your weekly rent later today.” I say to her, picking up a bottle of water from under the bar, popping the cap with minimal effort before taking a chug of the liquid. She gives me a slight brow raise, a smile tugging on her lips.

“I’ve already said you can have the room for free.” She says, moving to pour another beer for a regular that had just come in the front door. I frown and take a seat on a chair that was behind the bar, facing her.

“And I’ve said that I will pay for it. I already get free drinks here, it's the least I can do.” I reply. Over the years, myself and the alien owner have become close, close enough for me to call her a friend, even though I resisted it. And I don't take things from friends without payment.

“And you also work for me. That is enough payment for free drinks and a place to sleep. You know my rules Zor-El, if you work for me I will give you this stuff.” The orange haired woman says, her voice turning more serious now as she passes the drink to the man and takes the payment for it. I immediately quieten down, I know how to pick my fights and I know that she won't back down from this. The rest of the water disappears from the bottle as it is held up to my face, I toss the plastic container to the recycling box and stand up. My red jacket is quickly pulled over my arms and I fish in my pockets for my black leather fingerless gloves, that get put on as soon as I find them.

“What needs doing today Boss?” I ask, patting myself down to find my phone, which is then pulled out of my trouser pocket. I check for any notifications and quickly put it back in my pocket again after none were present.

“Just a supply run today.” She says, pulling out a sheet of paper from the front pocket of her jeans before handing it to me. From experience in this sector, I know that this sheet of paper held addresses and what was needed from them. I open the folds and read over the words, smirking lightly at the lack of money that I will be spending on this.  
“I see why you’re sending me now.” I say through a smile, I would have to rob these people of what the boss needs and sometimes they like to carry a gun or two with them. The boss smiles also as she turns to give another customer their order.

“Make it for the end of the day and I’ll see about an extra payment.” Was all she had to say to get me motivated, I stuff the paper in my pocket and nod in her direction, before using one arm to hop over the bar and make my way to the front door, I had some work to do.

/.\

It was about midday when I almost finished the list, they were easy hits and I was starting to get board. I walked down an ally, one that lead to one of my destinations. It was a gang’s hideout and the boss wanted some of the drugs they ship in. It was painfully obvious that they had guns and maybe this one would be a little harder than the last one. When I got to the back door that isn't used that much by the gang, I try to open the door to find it locked. I roll my eyes and easily snap the locking mechanism off, letting the door swing open slowly.

I use my x-ray vision to get a feel for where everyone is, the base was rather abandoned actually, the only people were the people making the drugs in the next room and some guards with guns around them. I sigh and walk into the base, making my way to the door that leads into the drug room.

10 minutes later I come out of the gang’s hideout with a small crate under my arm and a bar of snickers in my other hand, taking a bite out of it as I start making my way back to drop off the crate before heading out to get the last thing. I’ll definitely finish by the end of the day.

/.\

“Nice work Zor-El.” The boss says as I come back with the last thing, a large crate of alien alcohol. She places an envelope of cash in my hand as she looks over the asked for items. “Oh, and someone asked for you. She says her name is “Agent Danvers”. Got all up in my face about seeing you and how she could shut this place down. Take care of it.” I feel my chest drop instantly, before anger bubbles up. I give the boss a curt nod and make my way to the front of the bar.

On one of the stools, was sat a slightly older woman, her hair was cropped to just below her jaw, the colour looking more brunette-red ish and I knew instantly who she was. Her eyes land on me as her hands fiddle with a glass full of water, I grumble slightly and walk to her, jumping over the bar like I did this morning. She gets up off her seat as I get close, holding her hand out in greeting. I avoid it and cut to the chase.

“What do you want Alex?” I ask, making it seem more impersonal than it should, how dare she come back into my life, I told the Danvers to leave me alone on my 16th birthday and yet here she is, still pestering me. Her brows shoot up for a moment, not at all surprised by my attitude.

“A hello would be nice.” she says, taking the seat she had before again, her hand reaching out to take the glass and have a small drink of the water. I roll my eyes and huff, my foot tapping impatiently.

“An answer would also be nice.” I say sarcastically, “But sometimes we don't always get what we want.” I sit on the chair beside her, the boss has come back out again and glances between us before giving a drink to someone else that had an order further down the bar.

“The DEO has found another Kryptonian. She asks about you and Kal-El but doesn't say why. We want you to come and speak to her.” Alex says, placing her glass down and using her finger to play with the rim. I frown and look at her.

“That’s impossible, no other Kryptonians survived.” I say, removing any hope from my being, no one could have survived, no. I won't believe it. Alex cocks her brow at me.  
“How can you be so sure? She had said she came without your knowledge.” She questions, keeping her tone neutral as she speaks to me, we haven't had the best relationship, which was my fault. I couldn't believe her, I hardly know the woman even though we lived together from when I was 12 to when I was 16 and left the Danvers family. And she also works for a government agency that deals with alien threats, this could be a lure. They don't like a Kryptonian if it isn't on their side.

“How can I trust you?” I ask, knowing that this could very much be a way for the DEO to get a hold of me and try and get me under their thumb. Alex’s face drops the mutuality as almost sadness comes over her for a moment, before she brings her face back to it's professional standard.

“I don't know. But are you willing to risk not knowing for sure? The DEO has her in holding and are willing to negotiate if they knew more about her motives. But we won't know that unless you speak to her.” Alex explains as she picks up her glass again, taking another sip. I sigh and look back at the boss, I knew she had heard the conversation and I needed her permission as her full time employee. I didn't know how long I would be gone for and she will have to know about my leave. Her dark blue eyes were trained on me as I ask the silent question, her eyes dance between myself and Alex for a moment before waving me over.

“Give me a minute.” I say to the agent with the glass of water as I get up, I make my way down the bar, towards where the boss is behind it, passing another beverage to a regular, her eyes stay trained on me as I get close. I take a seat on one of the stools in front of her as she leans over her forearms resting on the wood.

“You think shes telling the truth?” I ask her, she was more likely to know, her super hearing almost touching my own level. The boss cocks her brow at me.

“She's you’re adoptive sister, you tell me.” She replies a smirk playing lightly on her lips. I frown at her, a tiny growl rumbling in my chest.

“She isn't my sister.” I say firmly, all she ever did for me was make me feel even more worthless on this planet just because I had super powers. Granted she was a teenager, but I can hold grudges much longer than any human. The boss contemplates, her gaze looking back at the lean frame that was only made by the most rigorous workout, well, for a human.

“I think you should check it out, she's already threatened my bar and if there is a Kryptonian, what do you have to lose? Just make sure that if you have to sign anything to read everything. I could imagine the DEO using that as leverage. I don't want to lose my best asset so be safe.” the boss says, before catching a glance at someone waiting and walking off with no further comment, leaving me to think this through on my own.

If there was a Kryptonian… maybe I wasn't alone as I thought. But why now? Why didn't she come years earlier to come and speak to me? And why had the DEO taken her into captivity? This whole idea sounds a little fishy, but with the bar on the line and possibly more life that lives on while my planet has died, what have I got to lose?

I sigh and get up heading over to Alex who was still casually looking into her glass of water. She knew I was walking to her but she kept her head down and her face clear of emotion, she really has grown up in the years that we have separated. And deep down, a part of me yearns to have that sister figure that she had once offered, but like almost anything else in my life, I bottle it up and throw it away, covering that weakness with anger.

“Fine.” I say, my voice hard. “I’ll go, but if it is a waste of my time, I won't have the same patience as I have had today.” I finish, trying to sound remotely angry. Though Alex’s lips just curl slightly as she takes another sip of the water.

“Thought you’d come around.” She says casually, before standing up from the barstool and motioning for me to walk with her out of the bar, and with no other plan, I follow.


	2. The DEO

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 02: The DEO

/.\

The black land rover made easy work of the rough road that was carved from continuous use from similar cars. I knew where the DEO was, I’m not stupid, they would want me eventually so I scoped the land out, deciding my best ways out and what they had available. From the outside they had a few bunkers, but I suspect that they had a whole underground facility with the large blocks of lead lined boxes and ventilation pipes that was underground. Alex remained mostly quiet during the trip, probably not knowing what to say. I don't blame her, she is sat in a car with her ex-adoptive sister which she hasn't spoken to in 10 years.

As we get up to the sandy barracks (to make them blend better - it didn't blend better in my opinion), Alex pulls up to the left building, halting the engine and unbuckling her seatbelt. I didn't have to because I never wore it as I open the door, stepping out. Alex follows my lead, walking around to my side, where the front of the barracks is. She leads the way inside, opening the door for me, the space we entered was filled with the standard guns and trucks with missile launchers on their backs. I scoff lightly as we walk through, making it to an elevator at the end of the room which presumably leads to the lower levels, Alex glances back at me as we get closer to the doors.

“Have a problem Kara?” She asks, her brow arching. We get up to the elevator and she presses the button and presents a key card to the scanner below the button from her trouser pocket.

“It looks cliche, completely normal military barracks on the top and secret base underground. It sounds like you got your designs from a five year old with the ambition of a worm.” I say, the words easily rolling off my tongue as I feel the need to reflexly hurt Alex. Said person just raised her eyebrows in surprise as the elevator reaches them and the doors open.

“You’ve gotten better with your words. But I guess that's what happens when you turn into a bar owner’s jockey, all word and no bite.” Was she mocking me? I get in the elevator with Alex, with her position, she would have heard of the things that I have done today, she must know that I have plenty of bite from that.

“No bite?” I quote, scoffing again as the doors close, leaving us in a tight space together, making me go tense instantly, the situation currently dawning on me. I was going into a underground, sealed hole with limited space and ways to get out. I cross my arms over my chest, trying to hide my discomfort and unease, but Alex must have noticed it.

“Kara? Whats- Oh God, I’m sorry I-” She starts before I cut her off.

“Just shut up.” I snap, my arms coiling tighter. “Let’s just get this over with.” I say, it coming out as more of a growl with the want to just run and go back out into the air where I’m not confined by the lead lined walls. Alex seems to realise her mistake, she shouldn't care, so she quiets down and faces the door, her jaw setting so it wouldn't open in protest. Sometimes I suspect that the Danvers really did care for me, they took me in when I was new to the planet and helped me feel… regular. But we both wanted different things, so I left to pursue my own way. As much as they tried, they would never understand the pain I went through, the endless nights and hours of torture; and yet, all these things were on Earth and not my indescribable time in space. I sigh heavily.

“Sorry.” I mutter, maybe I was a little too harsh on the only person who did care about me during my childhood on Earth. “I’ve just… never got used to it…” I carry on quietly, but I knew she had heard what I said with the slight smile on her face. She didn't push me any further, knowing that this was lots of progress in itself, but she didn't need to, because the doors open to reveal a concrete corridor leading into the main room of the DEO. Alex walks down the corridor like she has it memorized, well, she did work here. I followed close behind her, my mind still nags at me that this could be a trap but Alex seemed so… nice? I shrug it off and remain tense, ready to run or pounce if the time arrives.

Once in the main room, big screens show maps and other stats that are useful for the large man who was stood in front of them, his arms crossed, showing thick cords of muscle which could do doubt cause damage to the average human. His head turns to look in our direction, obviously knowing that we had walked through the door.

“Commander Henshaw.” Alex greets, stopping a few footsteps away from him as her hand comes up for a miniature salute. I roll my eyes and look around the room, near the back was glass rooms which contained armouries and labs and the middle of this room had a light-table. We was stood on a platform right now which had some of the main computers and agents tapping away on them. 

“Kara Danvers-” ‘Commander’ Henshaw starts before I cut him off.

“Zor-El.” I say, making it clear that I much prefer my birth name to my adoptive, Earth name. Henshaw smirks lightly at the attitude before continuing.

“Zor-El, we have a Kryptonian in our custody and the seem to know who you are. We brought you here to understand if she is safe enough to be let free without causing havoc.” He says, briefing me about what was happening. I frown lightly looking at him.

“Why did you bring her in anyway? Surely if you're willing to let her out then she can't have done anything too bad. Or did you just bring her in because of her heritage and you wanted to boast about subduing a kryptonian?” I say, crossing my arms and standing tall to show that I wasn't going to back down from this issue. Henshaw looks around for a moment, his arms moving so his thumbs can loop into his belt hoops before looking back at me.

“She hacked into the DEO looking for files on Superman and yourself. Then she let us take her in, probably thinking that we would give her what she wants. I just want to know what she wants and if it will put the planet in danger.” At the name of my cousins alter ego, my skin prickles with anger, he was just a self obsessed person who didn't know anything about krypton apart from the stories he was told. Alex knew that he annoyed me immensely, her posture changing and ready to deal with anything that happens from this. I just nod curtly before replying.

“I’ll speak to her.”

/.\

Alex uses her key card on the door lock again, this was the ‘Prison’ that they held her in. They had weakened her with 18% kryptonite lights, which bring her down to human level strength and power. They had explained to me about kryptonite and how it was a weakness to my supercharged cells and any other kryptonians. They said it had something to do with the light radiation it emits and how it opposes what the yellow star’s radiation does to my cells, much like the red sun, but much more devastating.

The door slides open, revealing a room with a see-through chamber in the middle, green lights running up in the columns of the chamber and the roof. But the person inside shocked me more than a lightning bolt, her chocolate brown hair with the familiar white streak running through it, her own shocked gray-blue eyes staring back.  
“A-Astra..?” I whisper, my voice catching awfully in my throat as I look at my aunt stood in the clear chamber in the middle of the room. Astra places her hands on the wall of her chamber, trying to see if she had misplaced hope to see me again.

“Little one?” Astra asks, disbelieving that I was actually here. I run/walk to the clear wall, not wanting to break it but also not wanting to waste any more time waiting before getting closer to the Aunt I thought I had lost all them years again. I place my hands over the imprints she was making on the wall, looking up at her where she was raised slightly from her prison. I could tell that there was tears welling up in my eyes but I couldn't bring myself to hide them.

“Yeah… yeah, it's me.” I say through the thickness in my throat as Astra gets down on her knees to come level to me, our hands simultaneously drop together and are placed between us as my aunt presses her forehead to the wall while looking down and away from me. I could see tear trails running down her own face as she just stays still, probably trying to take in the fact that we was together and alive.

“I knew Kal-El was alive, I arrived just after he had and saw him safe with a family of humans.” Astra mutters for a moment, her hand curling lightly as she tries to reach through and grip my hand. “But… I couldn't find you, I tried for years… I thought your ship perished on it’s way here… Then I heard someone say something and I knew they were speaking about you. I hacked this… place… They knew stuff about you. I thought they would lead me… Oh Rao, I’m so… jevia that I found you.” Astra says into the material of the wall, making my chest contract painfully, it's been so long since I heard the language of my own tongue. She looked just like the day I last saw her, through her hair was a little more fluffier and she didn't hold the same authority on her shoulders, she was still very much my aunt who once taught me of stars and species that the humans would never know existed.

“I… I thought you had… I thought I was alone… Kal-El never understood how I felt, he never knew Krypton. Yet he prances around in his… outfit, pretending to be a warrior of Krypton when he was more of a child from Earth than his birth planet.” I say bitterly, letting these thoughts out for the first time in a long while. “He loves that the humans call him a God, like he is better than them all. He wants equality, yet he still hides behind the mask of a hero. He’s as much of an alien as any other beings that don't belong to this Earth, yet he gets worshipped and the others get treated like mud under foot.” When I look back to my aunt, she was now looking at me, her eyes soft as she listens before giving her reply.

“You’re both very different people, you have learnt many things from Krypton and Earth that your cousin would never understand. Yet he knows that the Earth needs the hope of a hero. I understand where your anger is coming from, little one. But you also need to understand with the new aliens, the humans depend on him to save them from some of the aliens that do mean harm to the planet… The strong protect the weak, that is what he has learnt. Shouldn't we also be showing the humans that aliens should not be feared but respected for who they are as individuals. Kal-El may have his own way of showing it, but shouldn't you have your own way of showing it? This world needs guidance, protection, shouldn't us as the powerful beings be the ones to do what no other human can?” 

I sigh and look down, she annoyingly did have a good point. The green glow from the prison starts to die down, I twist my head to see Alex at the control panel as she starts to release my aunt. I quickly wipe my face and stand up, moving away from the chamber so that Alex can move it away. Astra stands up and away from the wall, her hand quickly swiping her cheeks. The clear wall retracts up into the ceiling, Astra doesn't waste any time in getting under the moving wall and pouncing on me, her arms coiling around my waist so she can pull me snug to her body. I could feel myself choke up again, my arms moving up and around her neck.

“I missed you, Aunt Astra.” I say, burying my head into her shoulder, she was much taller than I was, her shoulder only just being in reach for my head as she holds me tighter.

“I missed you too, Kara.”


	3. Lena Luthor

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 03: Lena Luthor

/.\

“I’d hate to ruin this family moment, but I need to ask a favour.” Henshaw interrupts, myself and Astra was still in the holding room, not being able to pull away from the warmth the other emitted. I feel my anger bubble again, but the calming hand of my aunt rests on my shoulder, making me quiet and to just listen.

“Go on.” Astra says, her hand staying on my shoulder as she gently rubs small circles on it. It was understandable, we was close before we had separated and to be thrust back into each others lives… we needed the physical contact that we missed out on over the years.

“I understand that you both want to do some good.” He starts, Astra nods, I stay quiet still, telling myself only to speak if I need to and to listen to what the owner of this cave wants. “The DEO wants to recruit you-” 

“No.” I cut him off once again today, catching his attention as his hands rest on his hips again as he looks down at me, prompting me to go on. “I don't like the idea of being ruled by some government force, I’d much prefer if you treated us like allies, only hiring us when you need it. I want us to stay in the shadows, we only help if it is absolutely necessary or if we want to. If I want to keep my own alias during a mission then I will have to be quiet.” I tell him, making my conditions perfectly clear for the much taller man.

Henshaw smiles slightly, his eyes crinkling as if he knew what I was speaking about in a situation he was previously in. “Of course, Zor-El. The favour I wanted to ask is that you investigate National city’s newest member; Lena Luthor.” I furrow my brows softly.

“Why? Just because she is a Luthor doesn't mean that she is going to try and eradicate the alien population.” I scoff lightly, thinking that the leader of the DEO was just as close minded as any other racist pig.

“It’s a precaution. I don't think she would but we can't be too sure… I wouldn't like to put a label on her just as she has moved to take over Luthor Corp, but are you willing to gamble the alien life for someone you don't know? I just want her to be scoped out and I need you to decide if she is a threat. No more, no less.” I sigh, Henshaw was right, we can't put people’s lives on the line for a hunch. I nod after a moment.

“Yeah, I’ll have a little look around.”

/.\

“I’ll go in by myself.” I say to Astra as we sit in the land rover that was taking us back to National city. Alex was driving and Astra was in the back seat. I could see protest on both of their faces instantly, but I cut them off with my logic. “If she is a threat and gets me down, you can come in and help. I’d much rather keep us all safe than have both of us walk into the trap.” I was sat on the chair sideways so I could see the two of them and Astra was sat behind Alex.

“‘Both’?” Alex asks, quoting what I had said. “I’m coming with you.” She finishes, saying her own protest to my idea.

“Absolutely not.” Both myself and Astra say at the same time, “If she is a threat I’m not taking a human in with me just to get hurt.” I finish for the both of us. Alex doesn't seem happy at this as her brows scrunch slightly.

“I’ve been assigned to this mission. You can't say I can't come. I’ll stay with Astra on the roof for backup but I am coming. And I have more hand to hand training then you could ever dream of.” For emphasis she holds up her forefinger on the hand closest to me, “I could kill someone 6 different ways with just this finger. I will be safe with you. And if there is kryptonite, someone has to get you two out safe.” Alex finishes hr case, her hand going back to clutch the wheel again.

Astra looks at me, nodding her head with a very impressed look on her face. “I would have enjoyed having her on my military squad.” Was her way of approving of Alex on this team of whatever we was called. I just sigh and turn my body to look out of the window again.

“Fine.”

/.\

“Miss Luthor is due in her office in about five minutes. Astra will fly Alex to the roof, I will find my own way into her office. Her office is on the top floor, on the front middle of the building. We have comms, if I have any trouble, I’ll get in contact, though Astra will be able to listen in if she wanted.” I say in a quick brief to the two other women in the same car as previously, but now we was in an alley a few streets down from Luthor Corp. We would be able to get their quickly enough, we’ve already established that Astra would be hauling around Alex, which surprisingly didn't affect the former general.

The two women agree with the plan, it was a little late to disagree at this point, we needed to get this done now or lose the edge of surprise. I nod to Alex and my aunt before opening the door and sliding out of the car. Alex and Astra follow my lead, Alex locks the car after we get out before Astra picks her up bridal style and crouches on the pavement for a millisecond before shooting off into the air to get to the roof of the tall Luthor corp.

I use my own flight to propel me up the building that was beside the car, figuring that no one would look up as I go over the buildings to find a way into the engineering company. I get to the roof in no time and start to run towards Luthor Corp with my super speed. I had the time as I jumped over the gaps between buildings to scope out the objective. She had no openable windows or balconies on her office, meaning I’ll have to find another way inside. I use my x-ray vision to see where I could infiltrate, after looking from my left to the right, I notice that the emergency stairwell has openable windows with no air conditioning. With another look, I see that one two floors down from the top had been opened for some movement of air. Luckily these windows were large enough for me to fit through so I change my course for it, coming up to the building in moments.

The roof I was currently on was a lower than the window, which was of course, no problem for a Kryptonian. I propel myself off the edge of the building, flying high enough to reach the window as I look at it. It was a simple push-pull window and could easily fit me inside. I turn my body so I can get my head in the gap first, the window shifting to accommodate my size as it moves inwards from the top, I use my arms on the window frame and the edge of the window to hoist myself easily inside and kick my legs over the edge of the window, dropping to the concrete steps 7 feet below. 

I sigh and dust my jacket off, that was easy. I use my super speed to dash up the stairs, I could tell that there was a receptionist just outside of Miss Luthor’s office and Alex had already dealt with that, sending a fake email to her, telling her that she was needed elsewhere. She wasn't going to be a problem.

Though for extra precaution, I stop short of the door, squinting slightly to use my x-ray vision. No one was in the reception, but there was someone in the elevator, coming right to this floor. I push through the door of the emergency stairwell, and walk through the reception to the large hardwood doors, not hesitating before pushing one open slightly so I can slip inside before shutting it behind me. 

With a quick glance around the room, I already know that she likes to indulge in the greater things in life, a thick rug, expensive furniture, pristine decorating. I just roll my eyes and walk over to her desk. I already figured out how to piss her off, I take a seat on the chair behind the white desk, showing no interest in the laptop that probably held valuable information as I prop my feet up on the corner of the desk. I lounge there for a moment and try and feel what the high and mighty people feel when the world is at their feet. And to be honest, I don't like it.

But I couldn't dwell on it too long, I didn't have to wait much since my entrance until a clearly stressed raven haired beauty walked into the room. Her black hair was curled into an intricate bun and she wore a red dress that matched her lipstick under a black trench coat. Her green eyes look around the room carelessly for a moment before they snap back up to my red and black figure. Her stress and slight weakness quickly dripped away as she squares her shoulders along with her jaw. She glances at the door, the thought of security probably filtered in her mind during that second before she uses the hand that wasn't occupied by a tan bag to shut the heavy wood door, her gaze turning back to me.

I stay quiet as she deposits her bag on the couch that was on the wall perpendicular to the door. Her eyes move back to my own as she makes her way to the opposite side of the desk to me, arms folded as she stands tall, her heels making her seem much more intimidating. I smirk lightly and pull my hand up to inspect my nails, I could tell this irritated her much more, she was used to things being in her time and not in other people's. It's quite funny actually.

“Is this the ‘Welcome to the neighbourhood’ everyone gets?” She asks irritated, Rao, her voice is… wow… and her accent… I wouldn't mind having a drink with this lovely lady after we settle all of this. I keep my inner monologue contained, sighing as I drop my hand and turn my eyes to her. Her eyes flick from my own to the crest on my arm, she knew who else wore that crest.

“I do like to know my neighbours.” I say, kicking my feet off the desk so I could sit up properly, but I remained lounging in the chair. Her brow quirks in question, before her lips twitch lightly.

“I didn't know my last name made it necessary to have a Super investigate me.” At that word, my brows cross in a flair of anger and my body locks up slightly. I could feel the venom dripping through me as it forms words that I can't help but let slip out of my mouth.

“I am not a ‘Super’. That is the last thing I would want to be so how about you don't assume what I am like and I don't assume what you're like.” I snap at the raven haired woman, at the lash out, the youngest Luthor lowers her defences slightly, her stronger posture coming undone slightly. I look away for a moment and take a few breaths, she didn't need this, it was a simple mistake a lot of people make when they see the crest.

“I came here because someone asked if I could see if you had ulterior motives. I thought it was unnecessary and that I shouldn't judge you for your family, but they made the point that it should be seen to rather than ignored and there be a possibility of you actually possessing the want to kill aliens.” I explain to her, deciding not to look in her direction right now with the flame still hot in my chest. I look on her desk and pull a sticky note from a holder, picking up a pen that was lying down and quickly writing my details on the sheet. I figured that if she needed anything then she could call. I could see that she would be the public enemy and maybe it would be best if I offered some protection. After I finish writing was when Luthor speaks next, her voice holding some pain behind it.

“I’m just a woman trying to escape my family name.” I could hear a slight quiver that no one else would have heard if they would have tried, her heart beating in angst to her motive that no one could understand given her heritage. I sigh and place the pan down, looking up at the Luthor and into her green eyes.

“As am I.” With that, her brows come together slightly in confusion as she tries to figure out what I could have meant. “‘Superman’ is a family member of mine. When they see our symbol on my arm and know I have powers they instantly think of him… I was the older one of us, I was supposed to come here first and protect him, but due to… unexpected dilemmas, I came here two dozen years late… Now all I do is try to escape his shadow. It's quite annoying actually.” I say, trying to brush it off closer to the end. But by the look on Luthor’s face, she knew exactly what I was going through.

“Why did you tell me that?” Luthor asks, her head cocking slightly as her arms protectively cross tighter on her midsection. I stand from the chair, putting my hands in my trouser pockets as I walk from behind the desk.

“I don't know… But I do have more respect for you now, Luthor.” I say, moving to the front of the desk before taking a seat on the edge of it, facing her direction. Her eyes stay solid as she looks over me, Laurel green looking into my baby blue.

“I hope this isn't the last time we speak…?” Luthor starts, hinting for me to say my name. 

“Kara.” I say, answering her invisible question. “And I hope not either.” I continue, she offers her hand out in a hand shake and I take it, making sure to keep my strength on a leash. We just clasp hands for a moment before we let them go. There was a slight tingle to my hand as she leaves it, feeling like some warmth had been stripped away with her own skin. Luthor gives me a pleasant smile as I stand up properly, one of my hands tucking into my pocket as I start heading to the exit.

“Oh and,” I say, pausing briefly to look back at Luthor who was halfway to her chair. “Get a balcony or something, it’ll be easier for me to get in without distracting your assistant.” I finish, before continuing to walk to the hardwood doors.


	4. Night

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 04: Night

/.\

We regroup back at the land rover, Astra putting Alex down not long after I landed beside the car. Alex sorts out her wind tousled short hair as Astra opens the back door for herself.

“How did it go?” Alex asks, probably already knowing that she isn't an immediate threat. Alex and I both open our doors as Astra gets inside the car, we follow suit, climbing in before the three doors shut in our own time.

“She isn't a threat. Nothing suspicious in her office or with anything she said. I trust her.” I say, sitting sideways in my chair so I could face the others, Alex clicks her seatbelt in place before starting up the engine again. 

“I’ll report back to the DEO. You two can stay in my apartment until you get your own place if you like. I have a spare room.” She continues off handedly, I was about to protest, knowing that I don't like new spaces and I have my own room at the bar until my aunt cuts in, stopping me from saying anything.

“Thank you Alex.” I roll my eyes, not feeling like arguing two people against one, so I stay quiet and turn to the front of the car watching the scene outside. We leave the alley and head out on the main road, Alex taking a route familiar to her as she eases around without navigation. A thought comes into my head as I look back into the car at Alex and my aunt.

“I have some money left over from my old job, I have enough for a deposit and a few months of rent but I’ll have to find a day job to fill in the gaps.” I tell them, remembering how I usually save a sum of the money that I get rewarded with and where it should be. “I’ll get it tomorrow and we can have a look at some places.”

“You’ll have to have a day job that is lax enough for your new responsibility and enough pay for your new place. I know you don't want to hide yourself, so maybe a job that would be okay with you having super powers.” Alex says, pretty much setting a specification for the type of thing I am looking for. I nod silently and look out of the window again, thinking about what I could do.

/.\

When we arrive in Alex’s apartment, I could already feel my anxiety for the new area that I wasn't familiar with. My skin prickling as my body automatically gets ready for anything that could mean I have to defend myself. The fear was irrational, that’s what I told myself continuously, but the memory was a deep scar that wouldn't fill even if I tried. And by the look of it, Astra had seen it.

“Little one? Are you okay?” She asks, her hand coming up to rest on my shoulder. I step out of range in an instant and nod briskly.

“Yeah. Don't worry about it. I’ll take the couch.” I say, keeping my voice level as Alex walks past with her weapons shed along with her jacket at the door. concern was definitely etched on Alex’s face but she hasn't said anything, knowing all too well what her concern has cost her in the past when directed at me.

“I’ll grab the blankets and a set of clothes for tonight for the both of you. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, I think I have leftovers.”

/.\

I preferred the couch, it was in the largest room in the apartment and I could see all of the exits, though that did little to ease me. Alex had given me both and Astra a pair of gym pants and a vest to sleep in, she had an abundance that was almost concerning if it wasn't for her job. I tried my hardest to eat even though the anxiety made me lose my appetite, I had used my powers today and I needed to fuel my body even though the thought of it was unappealing. I had set the couch up for sleep, pillows in one corner and a blanket over the top of the length of it. I didn't feel the cold but it was mostly for comfort.

Alex was ready to call it a night when her door was knocked on. By the way her nose scrunched up, she wasn't expecting any visitors, instantly putting me on high alert. I listen in closely to the person on the other side of the door, they were filled with nerves and angst. Alex pads over barefoot to the door, picking up her handgun on the way, if she wasn't expecting anyone, she wasn't going to take the chance.

I stand at the back of the couch and closest to the door, ready to make a move if the person on the other side is an aggressor and takes Alex by surprise. I may not have the best relationship with the Danvers girl, but her family did take me in when I was young, and treat me as their own, I owed them. Alex peaks through the small peak hole in the door for a moment, she was stood there shocked for a few seconds before sighing and unlocking her door. The sigh had a shudder laced into it, making it seem like she was preparing for something bad. All I could do was stand there and make sure I was there for her when she needs it.

The door opens, revealing a brunette girl, her hair long and her heritage was definitely somewhere Hispanic maybe, she was shorter than Alex and her face conveyed none of the emotions her body functions were telling me, she looked cold, almost like she couldn't feel.

“I’m here to get the rest of my stuff.” She says briefly, shifting her weight as she stands at the door, it was her first show of nervousness. Her eyes look past Alex and they lock onto me, a variant of emotions passed through her as Alex steps away from the door to let the smaller woman in to get her stuff. Her head snaps back at Alex.

“Really? It's barely been 3 days and you're already with another girl?” She asks, almost like she was shocked, Alex looks confused behind herself and into the room. I snort at her insinuation and it clicks for Alex before she tries to explain herself.

“I’m her adoptive sister.” I say, crossing my arms and showing my biceps. “I’m also a Kryptonian, so I would be careful with how you treat her.” I finish, making it clear that I wouldn't hesitate to stand up for Alex. Though this was the first time in years that I had said it, it had felt almost right to call Alex my adoptive sister, the feeling that I had been trying to suppress for so long.

Alex looks back at me with a look of shock, her eyebrows comically almost hitting her hairline, she wasn't expecting me to say that. The brunette paused, realising that she had jumped to a conclusion.

“I- Sorry. Should I come back at another time?” She directs the last part to Alex who had just come out of her shock. Her head still had some crinkles from her stressed eyebrows.

“I think it would be for the best. You should come when you’re less…” I start, looking over the woman. “Angry.” Said woman seems to look down to the ground, really contemplating what I had just said to her. Before she looks back up between Alex and myself and nodding in response to what I had said. She steps away from the door, giving us both a look each before escaping the scene. Alex was still in thorough shock as she just looks at the doorway where her ex was. It must have been hard, it was the reason why I only stuck with one night stands, my hyper sensitivity to anything even worked with my emotions. That's why my panic attacks were so much more vigorous than anyone else's.

I step up to the door where Alex was, helping her out by taking it out of her hold and shutting it. Alex looks up at me, her eyes glistening slightly as she looks from the door to myself and back again, trying to compile what she had been through. The usually composed Alex Danvers throws her arms around me tightly as she hugs me. I wanted to hide myself into the hug, but I still didn't want to get hurt.

“Hey, enough of that.” I say softly, pushing her away slightly. Her arms quickly snap off me, noticing how she had acted out of her usual self. I feel slightly sorry for my actions but I know that if I want to make sure I don't get hurt, need to keep everyone at arm's length. I nod and force a smile briefly before heading back to the couch.

“Thank you.” Alex says, her arms coming around her midsection, an obvious vulnerable side showing right now, this must have been hard for her, being like this to someone who had walked out on them ten years earlier. So I decide to be nicer, I nod softly and give her a more honest smile.

“It's the least I could do.”

/.\

I couldn't breathe, my throat felt like it was being held in a choke hold as images of Krypton flick through my mind. Aunt Astra was right, the Kryptonians really did ruin their home planet. Then the shock wave, the ship, the sudden power loss. And then the loneliness. No matter how loud I screamed, weeped or cried, no one heard, nothing could see where I was and I was alone. I failed the one mission my mother set for me, I lost Kal-El.

“...Kara…” A small unrecognisable voice says behind a loud deafening noise. I thrashed, feeling constricted and held down. I was lost, no, I needed a way out.

“Kara!” A louder voice says, shouting my name through the abyss of space, I soon realised that the loud unbearable noise was my own voice, ripping through the air and pleading for mercy on the torture of the eternal solitary confinement of my shuttle and space.

My eyes snap open, I throw my body up, trying to fight the clamp hold around my waist, I couldn't think straight, I needed to get out, I needed to be outside.

“Kara. Please.” One voice pleads, “Breathe little one, breathe.” Another more softer voice says, but some alarm very evident in their voice. I recognised them after a few blind moments of thrashing. It was Alex and Astra.

One of my hands come down and grip the arm around my waist, that was Astra’s, the skin smooth and familiar, tough as iron under the velvet surface. I turn my head to the left to see Alex leaning over the back of the couch, looking down at me with her hand somewhere above my vision. After a few moments I recognise the hand was in my hair, trying to sooth me. My breathing was ragged as I stop moving, just looking at the two people here and feeling their touch on me. The feelings were grounding me, as well as the Kryptonian my aunt was speaking that was relaxing nonsense meant to console an upset child.

I slump against my aunt, since she was the closest, and listen to her heartbeat, finding that it was just as erratic as my own. This was her first time seeing this, it must have scared her. I catch my breath, this episode was much more worse than my last one. Usually company always helped me sleep, another reason for the one night stands.

“Sorry.” I whisper, my voice breaking slightly from the screaming, I could feel them both pause for a moment, checking if they had heard me right. Before Astra pulls me close like she would a child, her heart rate now reduced much more than before.

“Oh Kara… Don't be sorry for this, you can't help it, little one.” Astra says softly, she shifts us so she could lay on the couch with me, obviously noting how her presence helps a lot. I find my body curled up on her as she just cradles me. I feel Alex’s hand now on my upper arm, rubbing it comfortably. I twist my head to look up at her, before grabbing her hand and pulling her over the back of the couch. I pull her on me, her body laying beside Astra with her arm wrapped around my waist next to Astra’s.

I find the close quarters quite comforting, the warmth from both of them lulling me to sleep slowly, and before I know it, I was knocked out, the events taking energy out of me.

/.\

A few hours earlier on Luthor corp’s rooftop  
Astra’s POV

I could tell that the woman I was with was troubled, I have read many people in my time as a general and I can see it etched all over her face. And a part of me knew it was about my niece.

“What is troubling you Agent?” I ask her, we was sat on the edge of the raised helipad, our legs hanging as we figured that there would be no trouble, and if there were, I would get us there faster than a speeding bullet. Alex seems to come out of her own mind, her eyes waking up and looking up at me, brows raised slightly in question as she thinks through what I had said.

“Oh, nothing, just some thoughts.” She says, looking back out into the lit up streets of National city, the little flickers reflecting in her soft brown eyes.

“I’d prefer if you spoke about these thoughts.” I reply, looking out into the night like she had done. Even if it wasn't about Kara, I would still like to listen. I hear Alex sigh softly beside me and smile slightly at my victory.

“I’m worried about Kara…” She starts, making my ears perk slightly, my niece had always been a subject I could talk about for hours. I nod, giving her the go to continue. “She's just been filled with hatred and isolation for so long… I’m afraid she won't be able to pull herself away from the darkness she has submitted herself to… I would hate to see her on the other side of the battlefield for more reasons than her being stronger than an army.” Alex continues, confiding her thoughts in me. 

I nod slightly, I had also feared this, that one of the children sent to Earth would be angry and bitter. But I never thought Kara was capable of these thoughts until I had seen it for myself, the thick layer of hatred had buried the sweet and caring girl that I had known back on Krypton. She was misguided, she needed someone, something, to motivate her to see purpose in the making the world a better place.

“She lost herself here… I feared one of them would chose the wrong side, but I never thought that Kara would… on Krypton, she was one of the kindest souls I had met, her heart was made of gold and she would always fight for what was right. Most of this tough exterior is made from hurt, I failed to realise that the loss of her planet would affect her drastically during the vital years of a teenager… She needs to be guided and although I am a few years late, I will be there to ease her through this and make her come out of the other side. It's the least I can do. I love her like she was my own child.”


	5. Renaming ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Title pretty much says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'm on the 7th chapter and it is longer than I thought it would be.

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 05: Renaming ceremony

/.\

A few weeks later

“...Lena Luthor is trying to win back the people, having chosen to change the name of her company from the infamous Luthor corp to the new, friendly face of L-corp. Is this a fake show of trus-” I block out the rest of the TV news, I didn't have any interest in the continued speculation of her want to be good. But I was interested in the fact that Lena was doing something so drastic, but I could also understand the necessity behind doing it, even through the people don't seem to take the idea as it was meant to be taken.

I stand from the couch, true to my word, I had got myself and Astra a place, it had two bedrooms and a cozy living area that included a living room connected to a kitchen, the bedrooms at the back of the apartment. Though, Astra hasn't let me sleep alone since the first nightmare. She was intent on being there when they happened and I couldn't say no to her soft blue eyes that only my aunt had.

Astra was out helping out at a community garden, saying it would build our publicity. She said that I should come with her and show people that I did care but I decided that it would probably be best if I stayed back just in case an “emergency” happened. In reality, I didn't want to go, I hated crowds and the thought of people clamming together to dig a hole and put a flower in didn't make me ooze with excitement like it did for my eco-loving aunt.

Alex updates us regularly, giving us the odd objective to capture a difficult alien or do a little Kryptonian stuff for the DEO. Though I still felt on edge with the Danvers girl, she was starting to grow on me. After all those years away from her, I had forgotten the good times we shared while also sharing the same bathroom. Though my deepest desires were telling me to let her in, my guarded heart and protective mind were telling me to keep her at arms length. I didn't want to get hurt again.

But the news about Lena got me thinking, I could show some publicity by helping her with this renaming ceremony. Maybe if people saw that we was working together, they would see that she wasn't so bad and that I had something to do with my time other than staring at the wall.

I walk to the large sliding window that was in the living room, myself and Astra use this as an entrance and exit more than the front door, it was just quicker. I pick up my jacket from the coat hanger beside the window and pull it on, keeping it open to show my navy blue smart shirt front. I slide the window up with ease, opening it enough for me to slip through and hover as I shut it again. We made sure it was heavy enough for the average human to struggle but light enough that it didn't damage the building over time. 

Once the window was closed, I propel myself into the air above, using my arms to help the momentum of the flight upwards. Once I was above most of the buildings in the city, I started heading towards Luthor corp. I got there in moments, and start looking for a way in the building other than the front door, I had to keep the tradition up to date. But when I focus on the building, I see a new attachment to the office of Lena Luthor that made me crack a huge smile.

I fly up higher than the building’s new balcony before lowering myself down gently, I have cracked concrete many times by some hasty touch downs and I would hate to ruin this new attachment that Lena probably paid a lot for. I could see Lena sat at her desk, she was looking at her laptop that held pages of writing that gave me a headache and I wasn't even dealing with them.

Her black hair was straightened and let down, it cascading over her shoulders, she was wearing a black stylish blazer with a red blouse underneath, leading down to a snug black pencil skirt that framed her ass perfectly from her place on the chair. I let the slight growl of appreciation out before composing myself, I wasn't here to hook up with her, though, I wouldn't mind that at all, this was for business.

I grab the handle of the glass door leading to the balcony and pull it open, entering the office and startling the CEO slightly where she sat concentrating on work.

“Hey, look at that. Looks like you do like me Luthor.” I say teasingly as I let the door swing shut behind me as I walk past her desk and further into her office, turning when I get to the chairs at the front of her desk and pulling one out, taking a seat on it and relaxing back into it's soft embrace.

“Miss Zor-El, I wasn't expecting you.” Lena says, still slightly surprised, which showed in the pitch of her voice, as she leans back into her chair and looks at me, her eyes roving over my choice of attire. Everything was the same apart from the shirt, though I do regularly wear a shirt, she just hasn't seen me in one yet.

“Please, call me Kara.” I tell her, using the spinning function on the chair as I keep my feet grounded, swaying my chair from the left to the right. 

“If I’m calling you Kara, you have to call me Lena.” Said woman says, her voice slightly teasing as her lips quirk up in a smirk and her brow raises playfully. I look over Lena, her hair was now atop of her breasts as she is lent back, defining their plentiful amount, her red lipstick making her all the more alluring to the naughty side of my brain before I drive it in the other direction, business Kara. 

“Of course. So, Lena.” I say, testing her name out on my tongue and if I wasn't wrong, I thought I heard a slight skip in her heartbeat. “I came about the renaming ceremony.” I say, stilling myself on the chair as I just watch her. Her brow raises again in a less playful way but there was still humour on her face.

“I didn't know you was also a reporter, Kara.” Lena teases, making me smile and look away, figuring out how to continue before looking back at her.

“I wanted to offer my support. I understand there is high risk with you in the open and with so much hatred pointed in your direction. I could be… a bodyguard of sorts, I am bulletproof afterall. And I thought it would be good publicity for the both of us.” I say, setting my offer out on the table seriously. Lena’s expression quickly dropped the teasing and humour as her face turns calculating. I could feel the thump in my chest from how scary and incredibly hot that look was.

Lena takes a moment to sort through her thoughts, her eyes trained on the white desk in front of her as she thinks. Her eyes come back to my own after, a look of understanding on her face. “I know.” Lena sighs. “There has been assassination attempts already. I would like to think that people can see my true and honest intention… but it seems like not everyone is completely over what Lex has done to the thousands hurt… But in reality, I think I will need your assistance, I cannot just die before I fulfil my promise to the people and to myself. I will restore whatever opinion people have of me and that I don't belong to the name that I was adopted into.”

The words are set in stone and I nod firmly at her. I was all for this cause and I will devote every fibre of me to defend her during the ceremony. She needed to make a name for herself and I was going to be there to step in the way of any flying projectile. From an egg to a missile.

/.\

A few days later…

A plan had been made, I was to stay beside Lena and defend her if anything was going to happen, Astra would be close by to assist if there is a threat, and even though the DEO denied our request for them to join us, Alex is ‘coincidently’ here and will guide the civilians to safety if something hypothetically was going to happen. Alex and Astra will be down there already, they were supposed to be undercover, leaving myself and Lena to go together to the area in the park in front of L-corp for the ceremony. 

I land softly on the balcony, though this time, Lena was expecting me, stood up in the middle of her room and occasionally glancing between me and the TV, through her attention was more on that. I made my way inside, today, I was wearing my usual trousers, boots and jacket, but I had opted to wear a blue shirt - similar to the shade that my mother used to wear on Krypton and one of the El’s colours.

“You’re here early.” Lena tells me as the door shuts behind me, I smirk and hold up the 2 coffees in the carrier that I was holding.

“Thought you could need a boost. Black coffee?” I ask, already knowing the answer as I place the carrier on the table and pick up both cups, passing hers to her hesitant hands. I could see confusion flicker in her eyes as she sniffs the disposable travel mug.

“How did you know?” She aska back, probably noting the previous smirk and the look of knowing on my face. I tap my nose gently before taking a sip of my own, sweeter, mocha.

“I have my ways.” I reply, leaning against the white desk as I turn my gaze to the TV. It was the news, reviewing Lena Luthor and what her intentions may be. “Why do you watch that junk. We both know that they tease the thought of you being bad for more buck in their pocket.”

At this, Lena sighs, taking her first sip of her coffee, her face scrunching up slightly. I reach out and touch the cup, it was slightly cold from the trip. “Pop the lid.” I tell her, her brows scrunch again but compiles, taking the plastic lid off the cup. I gently touch her hand that was holding the cup and guide it down to eye level. The smoothness of her hand and the warmth combine and I start to feel a little tingle in my own hand and chest. Glance up at her for a moment to see her still confused but another emotion shining through that I couldn't quite recognise. I avert my eyes back to the cup after noticing that I was looking for too long, I feel my eyes and cheeks heat up as I activate my heat vision, the laser disappearing into the black liquid. It only took moments before I stopped it, the temperature having risen significantly in that time frame.

“Look at that… I might have to hire you for how useful you are at everyday activities.” Lena mutters, her tone quite playful as she places the lid back on her cup, I pull my hand away from hers, my body protesting but I ignored it.

“Don't even get me started, why is it so hard for me to find a legal job where I’m useful?” I complain, deciding to warm my own mocha up as Lena starts making her way to the white couch.

“Well… I could make you an offer that does include a job…” Lena says, her tone slightly playful but with the underlayer of seriousness. I frown slightly and take a sip of my hot beverage, Lena taking a seat on her couch, one leg crossing over the other as she watches my reaction.

“You want to hire me?” I ask, her offer was almost comical. Lena pats the couch beside her, signaling me to come to her. I stand straight from the desk and start walking to her.

“My security team is in need for an upgrade. And by the looks of things, we do get along quite well. I can't see a problem with hiring you, do you?” Lena says, her brow quirking in that way that makes my chest contract almost painfully. I take a seat beside her, leaving a few inches as I rest my coffee cup on my lap, looking into the office with thought.

Maybe it would be a good idea. I mean, it would continue the idea of our reputations growing in a positive way, I would be able to afford the apartment and I can see me and Lena becoming good friends.

“But, you can consider your offer for after the event today. You don't know what you’re dealing with yet.” Lena mocks lightly, I smile and shake my head, taking another sip of my drink.

“I’m sure I’m up for the challenge.”

/.\

We decided to follow Lena’s plan, I wanted to fly us down to the park, but Lena was adamant to take the elevator and the longer route to the park. Lena based it on needing longer to prepare herself, but the flicker of fear behind her eyes when I suggested dropping off the building made me think that the Luthor may have a fear of heights. Or plumenting to the ground.

So now we was stood in the descending small box and I felt my own skin prickle with the lodged thought of something impossible happening. I tried to hide it, but Lena must have seen how taught my arms were over my upper body and the way I skittishly looked around at the slightest tremor that Lena couldn't feel.

“Are you okay?” She asks, her hand coming up to gently touch my arm, hovering a couple of centimeters away like she was unsure that I would like it in this situation. I nod too quickly and glance away, trying my hardest to not show what was really wrong with me. Lena moves to face me, her eyes searching me for anything and her brain working at full speed to figure out what was wrong.

Her intelligent mind figured it out moments later, her hand moving from hovering to put a gentle pressure on my arm. “Are you scared of elevators?” She asks, genuine concern shining though and no hint of mockery that was there before. I clench my teeth slightly, the hand on my arm helping significantly.

“It's not the elevator…” I say quietly, almost afraid that speaking too loud would have a knock on effect. “I don't like… small spaces.” I say, my instincts telling me that I could trust the formally dressed woman, even though my mind was telling me not to let another person past the walls I put up years ago.

“Oh God, I’m sorry for forcing you in here-” I scoff at her words, lowering my head so I could be as small as possible without it looking odd. My mind was crying out for support, to get ut of this place that reminded me of the time where I didn't age.

“You could never force me to do something. I chose to come here with you.” I tell her, my hand wanted to reach out, to feel for her own hand, to have her support. Her hand on my arm offered so much, I wanted to envelope myself in her hold and just let my worries disappear. Lena pauses, her mind moving onto a different subject.

“How can I help you? Could I do something or say something?” She asks, her offer genuine and filled with concern. A part of me denied her help, refusing to be weak to anyone. But the other part, wanted to tell her, wanted to tuck into her front and just be held and told everything will be okay. But fortunately, the latter had much more will power.

“Can you just… Hold me?” I ask softly, my head still lowered and my frame seeming much more vulnerable now. This was strange, I’ve never trusted anyone this much before, only my mother and Astra when Krypton was still existent. Lena seems to understand what I was asking as her gentle arms slide around my biceps and pull me snug to her body, my head easily nestling into her shoulder as I revel in the heat she provides. Her throat hums softly, lulling me to the serenity of her heart beat. She rocks us both gently and I feel my unease slip away. I wasn't alone.

“How bad can this get?” I hear her say, breaking her hum for a small moment, I tilt my head, now facing the expanse of her long and fim neck.

“When I first got to Earth, I would have panic attacks all of the time. They wasn't all about being in a small space and not having the freedom to move. Some were being alone, others were reminders of Krypton. I have a lot of it under control now, but after spending a while isolated in a small pod, it scars you in ways that I don't think I can recover from. I struggle sleeping alone at night, mostly taunted by dreams, even if someone was with me, I can still suffer from nightmares. I don't like small spaces that I can't escape from too.” Lena’s hands smooth over the red fabric on my back, sending bolts of lightning through me in the best way possible.

“How have you been handling it?” She asks again, effectively taking my mind off of the tightness of the room but making the clench in my chest very much aware. No one has ever cared this much about me. Well, I don't let anyone care about me. 

I sigh heavily, “Not very well.” I say, knowing that my method of sleeping with women and drinking wasn't the best way to deal with these fears and emotions. But the sad part about it was, I knew it was a bad way of dealing with it, but I carried on anyway. Lena didn't go on, her hand placing gentle caresses on my back for the rest of the trip to the bottom floor.

/.\

Crowds made a path for us, the only obstacle was the waved microphones that was too desperate to wait for Lena to get to the podium and speak. A protective urge slugs my gut as I step in close to Lena, pressing a hand to her lower back as I walk at her side, batting away some of the microphones that were too close for comfort. Some of the reporters got this hint and backed up, but others saw this as a larger opportunity.

“Miss Luthor!” A persistent man exclaims for the third time, his voice grinding on my sensitive ears. His microphone gets trust into Lena’s face and a flash of anger rises like bile in my stomach. I easily rip the microphone out of his hand and crush it under my fist, his face drops instantly, before he tries to defend his ego by opening his mouth to speak. A level glare in his direction made it close and I guided Lena up to the podium stairs. No one else bothered us.

Lena stood behind the stand, her hands resting on the wood as she looks out to the reporters. Her face was composed and perfect, not letting any emotion get there if she doesn't want it to slip through. I stand a meter diagonal to her left. My hands coming in front of me as I look around for any signs. I see Astra on the roof of the building beside L-Corp and Alex weaved into the crowd like she was one of them. Behind us were 2 new concrete signs that held the newest logo of the company and the respected name underneath. I furrow my brow and look back out into the crowd, glancing around some of the people.

Something feels odd, there was a nagging feeling in the bottom of my gut, prying my insides to check for any dangers before they happen. But Lena starts her speech, and I try to listen.

“My brother hurt a lot of good, innocent people behind the name Luthor. It doesn't matter what I do, I can't strip away the bad reputation behind my last name. But I can prove that I am a force for good.-” there was a noise in the background, to small to notice with regular ears and this many people around, but I heard the light tick. I wonder if it is a clock, looking around for watches or larger clocks. 

“I am changing the name of my company, not to hide what my brother has done, but to show you that the darkness this company used to give won't be happening anymore. I am doing this for the good of the people on Earth, not just humans, but aliens too.-” There was only a few watches dispersed in the crowd, the ticks of them distinct and too close together to match with the other one.

I glance around the people, checking for any characters that seem off. Lena continued to speak about her plans, only stowing one glance in my direction from the way I was looking around. She knew something was off. The ticks became louder, I could start to hone in on where they were coming from.

I glance behind me, the ticks were coming from there. But before I could distinguish where, there was a beep that lasted a second, before the concrete signs erupted into a rain of rubble and blocks. I use my super speed to get behind Lena, using my back to deflect the larger blocks of rubble that seemed like they were aimed at her. The woman in front of me ducks lightly at the shock, taking a moment to notice my solid body behind her before stepping closer to it like I had said she should do during our briefing.

The cock of a hammer on a gun was distinct, and right in front of me. I rise my head and look out. One of the police offices were holding a gun up and aiming it at Lena’s front. Smart, they made a distraction at the back and milliseconds later, shooting her front while I was still protecting her back. I admire their thought track, but they forgot one thing. The trigger was pressed, the sound of the bullet leaving the barrel of the handgun making the people around the officer scatter to get away. The bullet was moments away from hitting Lena when I reach forward and catch the foreign metal object in my fist.

Time seems to jump back to normal, Alex easily guiding people away and Astra landing in the clearing around the fake police officer, ready to deal with him. 

“Kara! Get Lena out of here. We’ll deal with the rest.” Alex says over the crowd, I nod in her direction and before Lena could protest, I pick her up and jump into the sky, still clutching the bullet tight in my fist.


	6. Job

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 06: Job

/.\

“I’m not leaving.” I tell Lena, she was insisting that the threat was over, it was starting to get dark and I had just finished checking her apartment, car and office for anything that could cause her any harm. There was no way I was taking any more risks today.

“Kara, I appreciate the gesture, but I doubt anything will happen.” Lena says, leaning back in her office chair after a long day of dealing with people who wanted to know information on the terrorist that Lena simply didn't have. I could see clear lines of stress ingrained into her forehead as she pinches the bridge of her nose. She needed to deflate.

“You look absolutely knackered.” I tell her, sitting on the front of her desk, my leg propped up slightly on the lip as I watch her with my head turned sideways and in her direction, her hand drops from her face as she looks at me. “Do you want to come watch a movie or something back at my place? The last thing I want is you stressing yourself out further in your very dull apartment.” I say, the last bit coming out as more of a tease from my previous visit. A small smile quirks at her lips, releasing some of the pent up tension in her upper body.

With a quiet nod, I set to work on helping Lena get her stuff together in her bag and tossing her jacket to her.

/.\

“Isn’t it a bit cliche that we’re watching ‘Alien’?” Lena questions after I persuaded her to watch it. I was going to put it on after we both get ready for the night and after getting the ice cream. I snort softly, Lena was sat on the couch, a glass of wine already half drunk in her hand.

“Just a little bit. But I love this movie because Sigourney looks delicious in it.” I tell her, not thinking much about my words as I make my way towards my bedroom, going to get some comfortable clothes for us both. I could hear Astra shifting in her own room and the slight mutter of a prayer from said woman, the thought of what she was doing makes my heart clench painfully, rendering me too distracted to hear the faster thump of Lena’s heart. 

I had given up my faith when I came to Earth, it wasn't because I didn't believe, it was because I was angry. I hated that Rao didn't care enough to save all of those people that worshiped them and even though we had science to prove their lack of existence, they were still a beacon of hope. The thought of praying to them made me cringe internally, I ruined my faith to them and now I was just a degenerate Kryptonian that shouldn't be protected by the deity that once shod Krypton with light. I quickly duck my head in shame as I disappear into my room.

A few seconds after I enter my room, I come back through wearing some gray sweatpants and a well fitted white vest, all thoughts of my previous faith had been removed, I didn't need the reminder of how much of a failure I am. Lena had polished off her glass in the moments it took me to change, making my brows furrow at her vigour, but I ignore it, she's had a tough day. I’ve done much worse in previous days.

“I’ve put some clothes on my bed that you can use to get comfy. I’ll set everything up while you get ready.” I kneel down by the DVD player and start preparing the disk, Lena had not moved yet, and after 10 seconds of the lack of it, I glance back at her. Lena’s face was flushed, her eyes quickly darting away from me as she stands and scurries off to my bedroom, the sound of her thundering heart following her all the way. My brows furrow again, she's acting very peculiar.

/.\

Lena had come back considerably less red in the face, her demeanour now seemed calm, the only thing defying that was how her hands fiddled on the t-shirt I left out for her. She was wearing a pair of black sweatpants that were slightly too big due to me being taller than her, and an old, orange, oversized band t-shirt. I could tell with how her eyes bounced from me and away that she was feeling a little self conscious, she had no reason to be. I was sat on the couch with a blanket covering my legs, I didn't need it, but I also knew that Lena was human and would probably need the cover.

I lift the corner of the blanket on my left with my right hand, becoming her to come sit at my side with a wave of my left. Lena seems to get the hint as she slides beside me, clearly making a few inches between us. I put the blanket over her and prop my left arm on the back of the couch, behind her head. I feel her stiffen and glance at her dark hair for a second before lifting the remote with my right hand and pressing play on the movie.

Throughout the movie, Lena slowly relaxed, and by half way through it, her head was rested against my arm and the inches has reduced to the slight space where I could feel the brush of her t-shirt on my snug vest. I could feel a familiar but unwanted churn in my chest, it didn't matter how many times I told myself that I didn't want this, my body yearned further for the Luthor. I realise that I was looking at her and snap my eyes back to the screen, I wasn't going to feel like this. But as I look at how Sigourney was stood in the current scene, all I could think about was how Lena was much more better.

/.\

When the alien was cast into space and the credits started to roll past the screen. I glance back down at Lena, she had fell asleep close to the end and was quietly nestled into my side. Despite myself, a small smile forced its way onto my face. She was utterly adorable like this, you could tell she had a smaller and less lean frame than myself as she was pressed against me, the difference being made very clear.

The logical part of my brain was telling me to take her to my own bed and settle her in there. But I didn't have the heart to move her when she looked the most peaceful that I had ever seen, granted, I only saw her when she was at work, but that was beyond the point.

Instead, I leaned back into the couch and held her to my side softly, enjoying the warmth that she gave me. I knew with her being here, no one could hurt her, which put me at ease as I slip into my own dream land. But even her presence wasn't enough to stop the sadistic dreams that swarmed my mind in the night.

/.\

“Kara!” Was all I heard as I wake with a start. I couldn't remember my dream, but with the way I was clutching a chunk of the couch and how there was a sheen of sweat covering my body, I knew that it was an awful dream, or memory. I look frantically around the room, the beat of my heart was intense, filling my ears with the din of its work.

Astra was stood in front of me, the tightness on my wrists and the ability of not being able to move my legs told me that she had me thoroughly restrained, her knees digging into the tops of my thighs and her hands holding my own away from more things that I could damage like the couch.

“It’s okay, little one... It’s okay…” She soothes, with no threat being around, I force my body to become slack, like how a bow does after it's string has been cut. I nod, letting her know that I could hear her and that I was okay now. This was pretty much a nightly ritual, the only times that she didn't have to help me was when I had enough to drink that my mind couldn't possibly conjure up a thought. I blink a few times dropping the broken sofa part, but as I do, a slightly bed ruffled mop of black hair comes into my view, and I had just realised what she had just seen.

Astra lets go of my hands, her own posture relaxing as she slowly gets up off my lap. It made sense now, Astra was on me to stop me from hurting Lena in my own haze of the nightmare that I live through constantly. I glance at the startled looking Luthor and feel some semblance of shame roll in my chest. She didn't have to see that, I could have hurt her.

“Kara…” Astra starts, taking a seat on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. I look back at her and saw real concern in her eyes as she looks at me, she usually gives me this look, but today it seemed more serious, like something needed to be done.

“You’ve never grieved… haven't you?” Astra asks, the question very clear to myself as I look down at my lap, my hands moving to join there. I shake my head, I never gave myself time to think about it, I threw it all into a bottle and never let anyone see that very ugly container. I hear a sigh from my aunt, I feel another wave of shame roll through me, I was letting her down. How could a 26 year old woman not have gotten over something that had happened over 3 decades ago, it was utterly pathetic.

“Hey… This isn't your fault…” Astra comforts, her hand coming back to caress my shoulder gently. Lena hasn't moved, she was just observing. There was another sigh from Astra, but this one was like she was giving in to a want she felt like she shouldn't have before. “... I’ll take you to see the ship I came in tomorrow… there’s a few things you need to know.”

I frown and look up, but as I do, I only get to see one half of my Aunt’s pained expression as she gets up and starts walking back to her own room, probably wanting to get a couple more hours of sleep before the following day. I wanted to know why she was taking me now, but with her retreating form, I would have to wait for tomorrow.

With Astra now gone, I was left to acknowledge the other person in the room, that was still sat in the seat next to me, but now, she was a few feet away from the scuffle earlier. I sigh and look at her from the corner of my eye, only turning my head slightly.

“Sorry about that… It slipped my mind last night.” I whisper, knowing that she heard me as I turn my eyes back to the coffee table where my aunt used to sit. I really wouldn't blame her if she walked out right now, she probably wasn't expecting to wake up in the middle of the night to me screaming. But Lena did the unexpected, she asked.

“What- What was it about?” She asks nervously, her tone having some genuine interest and concern for what had happened. I smile bitterly, I knew what it was about, it was the same every night.

“Krypton.”

/.\

Lena went back to sleep, she was human and needed much more rest than I did. All I needed was more food to get my energy back up. But as the morning sun drew up through the thin curtains in the large living room window, all I could think about was how utterly adorable Lena looked right now. She was curled up in a ball at the other side of the couch that was closest to the window, the blanket half drawn over her as her shoulder peaks from the stretched fabric of my t-shirt. Her dark hair was cast around her head, slightly messy from the slight shifting she had done in the night but it suited her well.

After I answered her question last night, she knew the subject was touchy and offered her services as a ‘friend’ later on when I had dealt with the issue or I was ready to speak more about it. I had let her go to sleep after that, I knew I could trust her with this but I had to get the thoughts coordinated in my head before I spoke to her about it, which occupied the hours of the night that I was awake for. I knew that I had a connection with Lena, she was the first person to truly understand me and she was the only one who knew to some extent how I felt on certain subjects. I didn't want to let this go, even though my mind was telling me not to get involved for my own sake, so I had decided that I would take the job she had offered me.

I glanced at my watch and got myself up off the couch gently, I would get dressed and make us all breakfast, I would speak to her then about the job and see if I could let some of my thoughts free, in hopes that she would understand and it would make me feel much more better about my lack of care put towards my home planet.

I closed my bedroom door behind me and make it to my wardrobe, I decided to wear something simple and usual for myself, the red jacket, boots and black trousers, deciding to wear a navy blue tight fitting t-shirt under the jacket. I kept the jacket undone for now, I would probably zip it up when I go outside but it was fine open in the meantime. I pat down my jacket, trying to fill my pockets to make sure no clear creases was shown from them being crumpled, when I felt something hard in my pocket.

Frowning, I pick up the hard, small and cold object, pulling it out of my pocket to get a look at it. It was the brass casing of the bullet that would have killed Lena the day before. Taking a seat on the edge of my bed, I roll the bullet between my fingers, looking at the pattern that the gun had left on the casing as it was shot out of said weapon. This... thing… could have killed Lena, ended her life in one moment. Who could possibly hate someone so much when they don't even know them? How could someone hate someone so much to end their very existence?

A brief image flashed in my mind of Lena being hit by the bullet, if by chance, I couldn't catch it. The image made my chest burn in anger, no one deserved that, especially not Lena. Lena was too good, too caring, to be killed by something as insignificant as a fragment of metal. Her family may have done many things but no one should take their anger out on someone who didn't do anything wrong. A gun was a cowards way out, if you couldn't kill someone with your own hands then you shouldn't think about killing that person. You don't see how precious life is until you have the chance to kill someone with your own desire and hands. With a gun, you don't have to think about it, you pull the trigger and that is it, but when you look into someone’s eyes as you physically hurt them with your own hands… you understand that life has much more worth than a bullet. Trust me, I know.

A ruffle in the living room drew me out of my thoughts, I glance up at the door blocking my view and listen a little more intensely. Her breathing pattern was changing, she was definitely getting ready to wake up. I stand from where I was sat, stuffing the bullet back in my pocket, after all, it was a reminder of the first time I saved Lena Luthor.

/.\

“Mornin’.” I heard from behind me, I was currently preparing some pancakes, starting after I knew that she would be awake. I look back at her and offer a warm smile, one that I knew was the first genuine one to anyone bar my aunt for a while. Lena was stood behind the island table in my kitchen, her her still tousled from her lack of maintenance, but I could help but notice how it suited her perfectly.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” I ask, starting to plate up the few pancakes that I had already made and placing it in front of her as the first side of the new pancake was cooking. Lena smiled gratefully as I also pass her a knife and fork that was picked up on my way to her.

“Yeah. I didn't know you was so… domesticated.” Lena comments, picking up the knife and fork as I turn back to the stove to deal with my own breakfast. I scoff lightly.

“Trust me, I could burn water. I can just about cook the basics but I can't do big things.” I say, not looking back at her as I flip the quickly forming pancake that was no longer the liquid batter. “Oh, I also went to your apartment to pick up some clothes for today. I wanted to speak to you and I figured that it would be quicker if you didn't have to go back to your apartment so much.” I say, clarifying my reasons as I start to plate up my own breakfast.

“Oh? What did you want to talk about Miss. Zor-El?” Lena asks teasingly, I bring the plate to the opposite side of the island table as Lena was on and take a seat in the chair waiting. I smile and roll my eyes playfully as she takes another forkful into her mouth.

“I was thinking about taking up the job offer. And I need to explain about last night, I kept the answer rather vague.” I say, taking my first bite of the flat and fluffy cake. Lena’s face contorts into a frown, her fork fiddling with a stray piece of food.

“You don't have to tell me anything.” She tells me, the hand holding the knife placing said item down as it reaches over to hold my fork-less hand gently. Her incredibly soft and warm skin against mine sent jolts up my arm, her thumb increasing the feeling as it was circling on the back of my hand, making my form slacken where I didn't even know it was tense.

“No, I want to… I’ve never spoken to anyone about it before… and I feel like I could trust you with the information… if you want to hear it.” I say nervously, looking down at the plate that held my breakfast. Lena was quiet for some time, and when I look up, I see a small, bright smile sent in my direction.

“Of course I will listen to you. You’re now unofficially my employee so I have some duty of care towards you.” She says the last part in a light joke, making a smile crack on my own face as I look back down at the table, slightly shy. God, I’m so pathetic and I don't even hate it.


	7. Krypton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 07: Krypton

/.\

We decided on picking up a coffee as we walk to L-Corp, we was going to speak about a contract and about my dream last night in Lena’s soundproofed and lockable office. She made sure to add those details to confirm that I knew whatever was said wouldn't be heard from anyone apart from Kryptonians that were lurking around, but Astra understood privacy and Kal-El wasn't in National city.

The walk from my apartment to the coffee shop and to L-Corp wasn't a long one, we mainly made the trip quietly, liking the silence between us, and if we spoke it was usually only small and it wasn't in any way awkward.

When we get to L-Corp, Lena walks to the elevator before realising something, casing a waver in her step, she glances back at me in concern, a silent question in her eyes. Was I okay with the elevator. I wink at her playfully and crack a cheeky smile.

“Race you.” was the only thing that came out of my mouth as I start running at a human pace towards the stairs, I knew that I would beat her if I used my super speed so this was supposed to even out the score a little. After I disappear into the stairwell, I hear a slight curse as Lena presses the button on the elevator hard. My brow quirks at this, she had quite the competitive kick to her.

With my pace not changing due to fatigue (or lack of it), the match was fair, but I had made it up to the top before Lena had, pushing through the steel door and startling the assistant behind the desk as a small squeak comes from her. The beep of the elevator was heard seconds later as the assistant looks between myself and Lena, a friendly smile on both of our faces. She probably didn't know if she should call security or not.

“Beat you.” I tease, stepping close to Lena as a finger jabs into her trench coat covered side. Her hand swats at my own intruding one with a small giggle escaping her, she was slowly opening up to me and some part of me didn't mind that at all.

“Come on, you’re such a child.” She says back like it was a nuisance, but the lightness in her voice and the smell still lingering on her face said otherwise.She starts to make her way to the wooden doors off her office, I follow her, a grin lighting up my face in a way that no one was able to for a while.

“You’re only saying that because you lost.” I say, a slight sing song in my voice as I follow her into her office, leaving a very confused assistant at the desk in the first room we encountered on this level of the building. The door shuts behind us as Lena takes her coat off, putting it on the coat hanger along with her bag. I make my way over to the couch and drop myself on the white cushion in the corner, waiting for Lena to come and sit with me.

I didn't have to wait long before the dark haired woman takes the seat beside me, leaving a few inches between us so we could look at each other clearly. Lena was wearing a pair of dark tight fitting pants with a black vest, it was just before the borderline of inappropriate for work but she didn't want to wear the blouse that I had also brought for her, claiming that she could just wear what she has on now. Lena props her arm up on the back of the couch, holding her head up with her hand as she looks at me with a patient smile on her face. She was waiting for me to be ready, so I sigh heavily and look down at the space between us.

“I was 12… Krypton was dying and… well, they sent me with my cousin to Earth…” I start, figuring that she should know the full story so she could understand what was nagging at my skull every time I closed my eyes. “The Kryptonians had destroyed Krypton, sucking it for all of the resources without a thought of what they were doing to the planet. It was too late when they figured it out… My aunt, Astra, she was also sent to Earth with us, but I didn't know until recently…”

“Kal-El was only a baby when he was sent with me, my pod was the last one to leave… making my ship sustain the majority of the damage of the blast that Krypton had emitted when it had exploded… I can remember, every single detail, how the world had just… disappeared… turned to rubble before my own eyes… Because my ship was hit with the blast, it was knocked off course…”

“I was knocked into a… well, a place where time didn't pass… that's why I look so much younger than Kal-El… I was stuck there for two dozen years before my ship had slipped out of there… All I could remember was how… confined it was… how… cold… It was like a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from and I was terrified.”

“When I got to Earth, Kal-El was there, all grown up and everyone worshipped him as ‘Superman’, they still do… I was so… angry, for years. I broke the law, I relented against anyone and everyone that wanted to help me, I refused to participate in my religion even though I still believe in it… But I was also… scared…” Lena was still listening, her eyes looking deep into my own with no pity, just understanding and care, and that was what pushed me further to talk.

“I felt so… Alone, even though there were people all around me. It wasn't until recently where I’ve started to feel more… welcomed… like someone wanted me… When people looked at me, they saw my cousin… but...” I start to look into those green eyes, they were only holding positive thoughts and it made my chest clench. I knew what this feeling was, and I was sick of denying myself of it anymore. I sigh, lifting my hand from my lap, and rubbing my face slowly, my fingers working over my eye. I can’t tell her now, the time wasn't appropriate and we haven't spent long enough together… If I was going to start something with Lena, I would want it to last.

“I don't feel alone anymore,” ‘When I’m around you’ I wanted to add to the end, but I kept that thought lodged deep into my mind. Lena smiles, a smile where her lips had not opened so it contoured her face more, her small dimples showing as her nose crinkles ever so slightly. I feel my chest throb, now that I have seemed to accepted my feelings my body seems to be even more determined to punish me for not acting on them.

“Well, I hope we could become very good friends, Kara Zor-El. I don't intend to let you feel alone anymore.” Lena stands from her seat on the couch, using her hand on the back of it to help her up as she starts making her way to her desk. Her hips were swaying naturally, long and slightly thick legs out on show for me and I couldn't help but watch when she couldn't notice it, but her voice brought my eyes back up.

“I’ll get one of my lawyer's up here so we can write up a contract for you. I suspect you would want to be on my personal protection team?” She asks like she already knew the answer, rounding her desk and taking a seat on the high backed chair that I had sat in when we first met each other.

“You know me too well. I didn't know you had a personal protection team, they didn't try to come after me when I was in your office for the first time.” I say, lounging back on the couch slightly as I look at Lena’s smirk from behind the screen of her now opened laptop.

“I don't have one… Yet.” And at that, I smile, she must have a soft spot for me if she bought a balcony and made a whole new job in her company just for me.

“Naww. Who knew Lena Luthor was a huge softie on the inside?” I tease slightly, earning Lena’s blush to become almost as red as her painted lips and for her to duck her face a little further behind the screen of her laptop.

“Hush you.”

/.\

After Lena had set an appointment with her lawyer, she had come back to sit with me. She insisted on telling me more about herself, saying that ‘it is only fair since you told me about your childhood.’ I made it clear that she didn't have to tell me if it made her uncomfortable but she had said that she trusted me enough to say and she wanted to start the friendship off evenly.

“So, I was never accepted into the Luthor family by my adoptive mother and she still resents me to this day, though, she is nice but only when she wants to manipulate me. Lex used to be my only friend until he lost his sanity and he now sometimes sends people to kill me. My mother died from unknown causes when I was four and Lionel convinced Lilian to adopt me. He’s dead now, but he was always kind to me.” Lena says, finishing her story of the childhood that left plenty to be desired. I could feel liquid fire slosh though my gut, what they did to her… it made me so angry… I wanted to hurt them more than I wanted to hurt anyone before. How could someone treat a little girl that was trusted on them like that. How could they adopt a little girl like Lena and just… If I ever met Lilian or Lex, I hoped someone was there to stop me from doing the unimaginable. I reach forward and take Lena’s hand in two of my own, holding the appendage tight enough to reassure.

“The way you are treated… it's disgusting. If I ever lay eyes on them awful people…” I say, the fire licking up in my throat and lashing out with my tongue, Lena seems to notice this and cups my two hands with her free one, locking her eyes onto mine.

“What they did was horrible, yes. But don't get yourself in trouble because of it. I wouldn't be the person I am today if they treated me any differently, and I know that I have some…” Her face shifts slightly, trying to think of the word she wanted to say “-issues, but I wouldn't be able to run this company if I didn't endure everything they put me through.” With her words and pleading green eyes, I feel the fire dampen down slightly despite myself. Even though I hated it, she was right, she wouldn't be the Lena Luthor I knew today if it wasn't for them. I nod my head at her and look down at the couch, admitting my defeat.

The hand over the top of my own moved, only to move their soft and luscious feel on the edge of my jaw, drawing my head up to look up into those caring eyes, the colour hypnotising me and making me unable to look away.

“You’ll meet Lilian at some point, she's an investor in L-Corp and usually comes here when she needs something. I just don't want you to burn a hole through her the second she walks through my door.” Lena says, a small smile tugging at her lips, which in turn, tug at the strings of my heart in a wonderful way. Oh Rao, I was falling for her, and only she could soften my landing.

But I could free fall until she was ready to catch me.

Footsteps outside of her office eventually dragged my eyes from hers, I pulled my hands away and pointed to the door, Lena seems to get the hint and gets up, starting to make her way to her desk, I instantly miss her touch but quickly shake it off. I stand also, following her and only breaking away when she had to walk around her desk and I take a seat in the chair in front of the desk, leaving one open for the lawyer.

The door opens a moment after Lena takes a seat, the smartly dressed man with dark skin and straight, black hair that reached his shoulders with a neatly kept, close shave facial hair.

“Miss Luthor, you asked for an employment contract?” He asks, his accent clearly British as he makes his way to the spare seat, showing his briefcase like it held said contract.

“Yes, thank you for coming Mr Swinton.”

/.\

Mr Swinton left with the new contract after it had been signed by us all and authenticated by Lena, it was quite a tiring process with the whole… contract thing. But starting tomorrow, I will be Lena’s official glorified bodyguard. Which didn't sound like a bad idea from where I was standing. Lena was beaming and I couldn't help but smile also at the sight of her happiness, she was really looking forward to having me around, and I couldn't see a problem with that. We both got on really well together and we didn't have to fill in our time with talking or watching TV because being together was enough to satisfy our own social needs.

But all good things had to come to an end, Astra had set a time for me to meet her so she could take me to see her ship. She wanted to show me something related to Krypton and I couldn't help the nagging feeling in my gut that told me that I wasn't going to like it. But I stood from the chair anyway, and preparing myself to go away from the comfort Lena provided.

“I should get going, Astra will be expecting me.” I say, offering Lena a smile as I check that I had everything, patting my pockets for my phone and wallet and even the small metal casing of the bullet.

“Alright. If you need anything, and I mean anything, come and find me.” Lena starts, standing up in the process, “I am your best friend and I wouldn't care if you turned up at my apartment at midnight to speak to me about your eating habits.” I scoff slightly at the example and she continues, “Okay, maybe I would be a little irritated if it was about something that could wait, but the offer is still there.” She must know that whatever was going to be said this afternoon was going to be heavy hitting for me, and the offer was made to let me know that she was there for me. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't accept. But Lena had managed to worm herself into my heart, so I couldn't help but nod and step towards her when she opened her arms for a hug.

I slip my arms around her waist as she puts hers around my biceps in a hug. “I mean it Kara… come speak to me if you need it.” Lena whispers into my shoulder, holding me with some strength to show that she was there for me. I nod gently into her own shoulder before pulling away from the warm embrace, missing it instantly.

I say my farewell and leave through her balcony door, listening to her sigh as she goes back to work.

/.\

I went back to the apartment, figuring Astra would have been there. The window was slightly open so I managed to pull it open further before slipping inside. The first thing I encountered was the form of my aunt on her knees with a very familiar candle in her hand, she was praying. I instantly felt nauseated, I knew all of the words that Astra muttered but I couldn't bring myself to concentrate on them, I had no right to be here. Nothing I could do would give me forgiveness for abandoning our Gods. I swallow hard, I wanted to turn away now and leave, but I had to see Astra and my legs wouldn't listen to anything my mind was telling it to do. Being here felt like an intrusion, like I was breaking into my Aunts private area and vandalising it.

Luckily, my internal struggle didn't go on for as long as it felt like, as Astra realises my presence. She quickly finishes her prayer, before snuffing the candle out with a gentle blow. Astra sighs as she puts her still steaming candle on the floor, she looked like she was about to give me a lecture, I was familiar with the expression from the limited times in my childhood when the general would come home and saw me do something she didn't approve of.

“You haven't prayed for a while. Have you?” She asks quietly, she already knew the answer as she starts to pack away the few things she uses when worshipping our Gods. I feel my chest crumble in pain as I drop my eyes to the floor, a wave of shame comes over me from the almost disappointed tone that she had used. Religion on Krypton was much more serious than it was on Earth, everyone knew of it and it was frowned upon if the higher houses (such as the house of El) didn't worship the Gods. I was initially shocked when I came to Earth to find that a large portion of people didn't have a deity that they worshipped, but that showed how different Earth and Krypton was. I couldn't bring myself to say the words, so I just shook my head, giving her the perfect indication of my answer.

I was expecting her to shout, for her to scold me for abandoning the only thing that was left of our lost society, I tuck my chin to my chest, waiting. But when I feel myself being drawn into warm arms, all I could do was freeze, I didn't deserve this kind of care after admitting what I had.

“I understand.” Was all Astra whispered to me, her scent distinct as I press my face into her shoulder like I was 10 again, I curl my arms around my torso and tuck myself into the warm embrace of my aunt. I felt wet, warm trails find their way down my face, I felt completely and utterly numb on the inside, but my body still reacted, I had failed.

“Shhh… It's okay… I know…” he whispers softly, rubbing her hands across my back in a soothing manor, I slowly sunk into her, finding slight comfort from being with the woman who cared for me so much during my childhood. “You lost everything, you was angry… I understand… But there are some things on the ship that will help… I have kept them from you long enough…” 

I quickly wiped my eyes my hand roughly swiping the unwanted tears away, I can deal with these emotions later, right now, I needed to know more about Krypton and the only thing that had that information, was my aunts ship. I untangled from Astra and nodded at her.

“Let’s go then.”

/.\

Even though my own and Kal-El’s ship had been programmed to touch down on land, Astra’s ship was much more apt, having been stabilised just outside of orbit of Earth. Astra had told me that it was a more adapted ship, used mainly in the army that she was apart of for much of her life, she also mentioned that the humans didn't have the technology to track the ship due to its own Kryptonian advanced technology. Though she did mention that she told the DEO about it and how it was no threat to Earth.

Because of how close it was to Earth, we easily flew up to it. As we got closer, the shape became clear, it was quite a large ship and I was quite surprised that it was able to be prepared before the demise of the planet it had originated from. I had questions, but I knew that Astra wouldn't be able to hear them until we get inside. She seems to notice this and leads us to the side of the ship where a hand was ingrained into the surface of the metal hull. Astra places her hand on it and a section of the wall slides away, revealing a small room that acted like a vacuum chamber to allow for people to get in and out. We managed to step inside, the door shutting after she places her hand on a similar indent on the inside.

“Did others come with you? The ship looks large enough to fit a full house of people.” I ask after the oxygen fills the small room we was in. the whole place seemed to be made of the same dark metal, I saw it plenty of times on Krypton, it was much stronger than all of the metals on Earth and Krypton had an abundance of it. Astra’s face flashes with some pain, but she quickly covers it up.

“No, there wasn't enough time to get more people on board. I only just made it myself.” There was obviously some regret in her tone, she must have wanted to bring more people, she was a general, she had always wanted to protect people and it probably pained her to not be able to do this. I decided to not ask more about it and just follow Astra’s lead, the last thing I wanted was to hurt my aunt more than she had to be.

There was one door other door in the small space, Astra easily pushed through it, the lock of the door flashing green as it detects her Kryptonian heritage, I follow through after her, my mouth opening slightly as I see what was in the next room.

It was a large room filled with electronic Kryptonian storage devices that lined the wall from top to the bottom, there was so many that there was only a 2 by 10 meter walk way in front of them, and in the middle of the wall in front, was a large monitor that was blank right now.

“Is this a Kryptonian super computer?” I ask, walking forward to inspect the devices to see how much data each one could hold and to guess the potential that it does hold. There was a thought of how much Lena would enjoy looking at this before Astra moved in front of the monitor and pulled up a couple of files.

“Yes. Though it wasn't the most advanced one Krypton had, it was the best your mother could do with the time she had… She put this all together.” She says, bringing up a file of a species that used to live on Daxam. I didn't know how to respond, I always knew she was smart, but I didn't know she was this smart, she never told me how good she was with the computer things. All I knew was that she knew a lot about different species on different planets. After a moment, Astra shut down the file and looked at me again.

“Come on, you can look at the computer later. I’ll give you a smaller portable device that can access the files.” She says, her voice plain and unfilled with emotion. Something about this place brought my aunt to this state and I was starting to wonder what it was.

“The door to the left,” She says, pointing, “Leads to the main controls of the ship, it does most of it itself but you need to input what it needs to know.” She finishes and starts to walk to the right door, I figured that she would tell me about it when we get inside so I stay quiet and follow.

This room was filled with familiar medical equipment from Krypton, it had 5 tanks lining each side of the wall that could each hold a Kryptonian or human alike, with a monitor next to each one. I recognised them, they were what they used on Krypton to revive or deter sickness from a person, they could make people hibernate and even bring people back in ways Earth has not accomplished yet. This could have carried 9 other people…

I glance at Astra and saw the same sadness as earlier, she knew this. I decided not to comment as she starts to walk to a door that was to the left of the one we had just came through, and I follow closely. I knew this hurt Astra, it goes against her beliefs, but she knew what she had sacrificed that day, if she didn't come with me when she did… well, she wouldn't be here.

The next room shocked me more than the computer room, I feel my chest beat harder and bile rising and teasing me to hurl it out. It looked exactly like a living room of Krypton, there were couches that curve around the centre of the room where a fake fire was, bookcases lined the walls, filled with books that held my first language. All of this stuff… it was Kryptonian… The main theme was red, like the sun of our planet, it made me feel at home and withdrawn at the same time. I knew this wasn't Krypton, it was just stuff, but I remember how our own couch curled around the warmth of the fire while my mother read me a book. I clear my throat to try and keep the tears at bay from the memory.

Astra seems to notice my reaction and places a comforting hand on my shoulder. “How about you sit down. I need to go get something but I’ll be right back.” I nod softly and walk to one of the couches slowly, my legs threatening to give out on my way. I take a seat on the edge of the sofa, afraid that I would break the familiar furniture. I place my hand gingerly on the soft material that closely resembles cotton on Earth, It has been over 3 decades since I felt this and couldn't help the well of tears that built up in my eyes. I place my free hand over my mouth as I look down at the fabric and make patterns over it with my fingers. I never knew that I would miss a couch this much.

/.\

Astra reappeared luckily after I had calmed myself down, I glanced up at her entering the room from a door that we hadn't come through and she was holding a black box in her hand. It had intricate patterns on its surface and it was about 5 inches squared. It held no other indication of what it could be as she got closer to me and took the seat beside me. I noticed how she had made some space between us.

“Your mother… gave me this just before I had left… she knew that it was too late and… she sent me before going to send you. She told me… She told me to give this to you, she said that you would know how to open it and it was only for you and no one else…” Astra says shakily, fumbling with the box slightly before passing it towards me. I cautiously take it from her shaking hands, noticing that my own were just as bad if not worse. I brought the box into my lap slowly, my fingers slowly going over the engraved shell. I frown slightly, it started to add up.

“... She could have come with us…” I whisper, it wasn't a question. Astra knew this and just bowed her head slightly, she had lost a sister that day when she knew every day that she could have been saved.

“... She told me she had her reasons to stay… to…” Astra starts, but her throat contracts and reduces the noises to a slight choked sound. This was her twin sister that had a bond with her that was stronger than anything else, she had every right to be sad.

I should be sad… but I wasn't… I was just… Angry.

She could have come with us and she didn't… I really was abandoned…

/.\

What happened next was a haze, but I distinctly remember pushing past my distraught aunt to get out of the confining ship that could have carried my mother. I remember lashing out at Astra, telling her that she could have done more, that I had lost my mother because she didn't try harder. It wasn't her fault, but I didn't know what else to do, who else to blame. I left the ship and came back to Earth, I remember the numbness in my chest, the feeling of being abandoned, being angry at everything that wasn't what I wanted it to be…

The rest of the night was darkness, I couldn't remember exactly what I was doing but I knew that I was taking my anger out the way I used to, by rebelling against anything and everything. I was more alone than I ever thought I was… And all I could do was push everyone away because I was better off like that. I was better off alone. No one to lose and nothing to lose, I was my own woman and I was happy being like this.

But I still found myself thinking of Lena and the job that I would be going to the next day.


	8. First day on the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read it and find out for yourselves.

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 08: First day on the job

/.\

Loss does strange things to me. I lose the will to feel anything beyond negativity, probably not caring much about anything other than what I was currently working on. And finding out that information about my mother… it felt like I lost her all over again, like the part that hoped she still lived crumbled away, leaving a dark abyss in its wake.

Astra must have been hurt with what I had said, because when I got home late at night, she wasn't there and some of her stuff was missing. But no matter how much I tried, I couldn't bring myself to care. I just tucked the box she had given me under my bed and laid atop of said furniture. Sleep wasn't hard to find, I lost all will to care and as much as I wanted to, I wasn't going to get a sleepless night. So I ended up sleeping in the clothes that I had worn through the day, not bothered that I was still wearing them.

In the morning, I woke up fairly early, Astra still wasn't back and I was still yet to care about it. It wasn't her fault, but some part of me still blamed her, I felt just as betrayed from her than I did from my mother, Kal-El and many other people who had let me down. I wasn't going to rely on them anymore, I won't get hurt again if I don't let people get close.

I decided to take a shower, letting all the emotions drip away with the water that was from the shower head and from my own eyes. But if anyone asked, it was just from the plumbing.

/.\

Because I was now working for L-Corp, I decided that I should start looking more like an employee there. I had a spare jacket that was similar to my red one but in a black resistant material, it looked exactly the same except for the colour change, the stitching of it was red though. I put on black slim leg trousers and a red smart shirt that hugged my muscles. I left the jacket undone and put my boots on, them going over the leg of the trousers. I glanced down and wondered if I should change my trousers out for some of my combat trousers just in case they went better with the boots, but I decided against it.

I huff and pick up the stuff that I would need for the day, I was a little early but it was my job to make sure Lena was safe, so why couldn't I see my employer earlier than when she requested me?

I flew over to Lena’s apartment, the tail of my jacket flapping in the wind. There was always something special about flying, the feel of the wind on my shin and through my hair. Even how the sun peaked around the buildings to illuminate my way through the sky. When I first lost my planet, flying always used to help, I felt free and unburdened by the weight of my previous hurt. I could forget everything while being up here… But the feeling of concrete on my boots were also quite nice, especially when Lena was just through the covered glass doors in front of me. I knocked on the glass door that was to the left of the balcony and moved to lean on the railing, there was 2 sets of doors but I heard Lena in the room to the left. I pat my jacket down for a moment and pull some black aviator shades out of my jacket pocket, I smile triumphantly and slip them on my face. These were similar to the ones I had as a child with the fact that they were lead lined, they helped me concentrate less on seeing ‘normally’ and made me look cool in the process. Although I hated pretending to be normal, it was far less of a headache when I was trying not to see my elderly neighbour in the shower. I looked to the side, seeing the rising sun as I wait for Lena, but apparently that didn't take long, the door I knocked on getting pulled open seconds later. I could tell Lena was shocked to see me, with her heart rate picking up.

“Hey, Are you coming in? I just have to get some things ready and then we can go to my car.” She says, probably trying to sound like she was expecting me. I look in her direction to see her putting a brush through her thick, straight, black hair. I feel a tug in my gut at the sight. She was wearing a pencil skirt and a red button up blouse. She had her lipstick already in place, making me want to pull her to me and ravish those lips until it was smeared so much it couldn't have been an accident.

“Kara?” Lena says in a questioning tone, pulling me out of my dream land to look into those beautiful, deep, green eyes. Any part of me that wanted to wait and do the good thing dissolved in that moment, I wanted this, I wanted her.

“What are you doing today?” I ask, making it seem like I wasn't just staring at her for a few seconds, though it did make me sound like I was being a little brisk. I step past her and into the bedroom that this door lead into. Lena was quiet for a little while, probably thinking about her schedule as she shut the door and put her brush down on the vanity table she had on the opposite side of the room to the balcony. Her bed was on the left wall and the silk sheets were still ruffled from her sleep. I smile at her slight unkept side, adding some personality to the mostly spotless room.

“There’s a few meetings but it is mostly checking over paperwork to make sure everything is in order. I think I have a stack from finance, I have to check that all the money is accounted for.” She says, giving me a simple run through as she grabs some things like her phone and hard drive before walking through her bedroom door and into the rest of her apartment. I follow her, thinking that it would be rude of me not to.

Her living room was slightly messy, her black calf length trench coat on the back of the couch and some things that she needs for work on the couch along with her purse. There was an empty wine glass on the coffee table with lipstick prints along it's rim, continuing to tease my weakness for her perfect makeup getting smudged on a surface.

“Am I staying for these meetings? Or is it confidential?” I ask, watching her as she packs her purse, with some useful stuff, pausing only for a moment as she acknowledges my question. 

“Yeah, you’ve signed a confidentiality contract so you can't say anything that was said in my office without permission.” Lena clarifies, packing her laptop, that was on the coffee table, she must have brought last night as well as a small stack of papers that she must have ravished last night. Once I take a closer look at Lena, I see the expertly covered up tired signs on her face, making her look like she hadn't slept a wink.

“You know,” I start, pulling my sunglasses off my face as I look at her without the tint of the glasses. “I think I should be more worried about you than someone trying to kill you.”

Lena pauses again, her eyes dropping to the floor for a moment before she looks back up at me. I could see her defensive walls were up, she was about to dismiss my concern. I quirk my brow at her in question, a small smirk licking my lips playfully. Lena looks over me for a moment, probably deciding what she wanted to do. She suddenly sighs, the tension leaving her shoulders as she picks up a black trench coat off the back of a chair before pulling it on.

“Being a CEO is hard work. I’m sure you’re aware of that.” She says, trying to brush away the problem, I knew that she didn't want to talk about it, but she would kill herself before any assassin got to her. She reaches down and picks her cream bag up, pulling it into the crook of her elbow.

“I’m also ‘aware’ that you already have people checking that all the money is accounted for… So you’re either paranoid or... well, paranoid sounds like a good explanation.” I finish, starting to make my way to her front door. I knew that she wanted to argue her corner, but she was either too tired or knew that I was right about something that I had said.

/.\

The drive was quiet, I had made my point and didn't feel like bringing something else up to fill the silence and Lena knew that if she fought her corner she would lose to my witty and quick thinking kryptonian brain.

We got to the building in ten minutes, Lena taking a familiar route, before tucking her car into the parking space dedicated to herself. We got out of the car and walked in through the front door, the rest of the facility had locked doors that could only be opened by key cards, so before we entered the elevator that lead to Lena’s office, Lena had got me my own key card that held the same amount of privilege as her own. I pulled the lanyard around my neck so people could tell that I was a employee and we made our way to the elevator.

Once inside and the small box was moving, Lena noticed something off other than my usual tenseness to the confining space. “Are you okay? You’ve been acting a little… colder, than usual.” She asks, concern shining through like the sun on a cloudy day. My brows furrow as I turn my head slightly to the left to look at the smaller woman.

“I’m fi-” I started, only for Lena to cross her arms over her chest like a mother, easily telling me that she would not take my original answer. I sigh and look at the lights that shows where we are in the building. “We’re almost at your office Miss Luthor.” I say, reflecting the coolness that Lena had been referring to earlier, easily amplifying her point.

Lena seems to withhold what she wanted to say, her lip getting caught between her teeth beautifully as she turns back to face the front of the elevator. “We’ll talk about it there then.” She replies, her voice easily slipping into that CEO position that she visits regularly. She knew something was wrong, but she wouldn't push too hard for it, she probably recognised that I would feel better talking about it outside of the tiny box. So the rest of the ride was in silence.

/.\

“I presume that this mood that you’re in is prompted from the talk you had with your aunt last night?” Lena says momentarily after she had put her coat on the hanger. She started to make her way to her desk, ready to put her bag down beside it. My hands find their way into my trouser pockets, I was stood close to the closed door of Lena’s office, feeling slightly vulnerable with the Luthor and my natural response was to clam up and not speak about it.

Lena had put her bag down and looked back at my unmoving form, her brows raising from the silence I was giving her. She stood in front of her desk and leaned against it, her arms crossing over her chest as she looks at me, deciding what approach she would use. I feel my shoulders tense up with her searching eyes on me, I didn't want to talk about it, but with the way that this seemed to be going, I was losing this battle.

“Kara…” Lena sighs finally, her head turning to look to her left, showing the long expanse of her neck and the sharp line of her jaw unconsciously, making me gulp slightly, she was making this difficult for me without even trying. Her voice brings me back out of my mental turmoil though, not making it lessen in the slightest with that silky, slightly Irish accent.

“I want to be there as a friend, but I can't when you shut me out like this… I may be your boss, but you’re my friend before that and I want us to be okay before we have to work together.” Lena says, her speech knocking down any semblance of keeping my problems to myself. I look to the floor, feeling a hard lump find its way to my throat as I try to bat my ego down enough to open myself up to Lena.

I let out a harsh exhale, forcefully making myself get over my issues as I nod, hoping that she had seen it. Now that I had agreed to it, it was almost easier to speak to her about it, like the weight of asking for help had been released. Lena must have realised how hard this was, because when I glanced up at her, her eyes were soft, her body not holding that rough CEO exterior as she stands, she was relaxed, her hand motioning to the couch. I go to said furniture, sitting on the corner edge, closest to the door, Lena takes a seat beside me, leaving an inch or two between us probably making sure that I was comfortable. Lena’s hand moved closer though, it touched my shoulder gently, smoothing over the muscle as she tries to comfort me.

“Are you okay, Kara?” The question was asked gently, Lena understood that the conversation needed to be broached carefully, and maybe this was the best way to open up to her. I laugh bitterly, looking to my left and up into those caring green eyes.

“No…” I whisper hoarsely, my false laughs turning into sobs as I find myself being pulled into the embrace of Lena’s warmth, her arms circling my shoulders. I could have resisted her, but I didn't. I stayed there in her arms for what seemed like hours, sobs racking my body as Lena just held me, telling me soothing words as she comforted me once again. And once again, I couldn't help the throb in my chest, begging me to act on the feelings that I have for Lena Luthor. But the thought of going there with her, of being vulnerable constantly, scared me. It was why I stuck with one night stands, it was… somewhat easier. But as I feel the long and slim fingers on my back, I knew that none of this was going to be easy.

/.\

Once I had calmed down significantly, I told Lena about the events of the previous day. I told her about how my mother could be saved from her death and how she had chose not to and even the box she had left for me. After I finished, Lena contemplated what I had said, thinking over what had happened and what was appropriate to say in this situation. I was now sat back against the couch, one of Lena’s arms were still wrapped around my shoulder though as she tries to continue with her comfort. 

“Don’t you think you was a little harsh on your aunt? She lost her sister the same way you lost your mother. I’m not trying to judge your… method, but I think pushing your aunt away wasn't the best move… I know you’re hurt… and I know it feels like you have lost everything all over again… but don't push the only family you have left away…” Lena says eventually, her voice careful, trying not to upset me. I sigh, she was right. Nodding, I nestle my head into her shoulder gently.

“I know…” I mutter, feeling numb from the tears that wanted to flow but the lack of them left in my system. “I’ve just… Never dealt with this kind of thing very well before…” I continue, earning a tighter grip off Lena.

“It's okay… I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.” Lena whispers, her jaw settling on the top of my head as she holds me gently. There was that familiar tug in my gut as I nod at her words, the thick knot in my throat stopping me from saying anything in reply to her caring side.

Rao, what was I going to do.


	9. Twins

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 09: Twins

/.\

When I finished work, I flew/jumped across rooftops from Lena’s building back towards my own. What Lena had said today… helped. I needed to get over myself and speak to my aunt, but before I could do that, I needed to see what my mother had left for me in the box my aunt had given me. There was still the heavy weight of fear for what she had to say before her death, but I couldn't keep on running from this. The years that I had spent on Earth was awful, not because I had lost my planet, but because I ran from everything that wanted to help me grieve, making me unhappy and held down by a heavy heart. I was tired of running, the only reason that I never belonged was because I made sure that I didn't. This anger and pain was self inflicted in the roots of this problem and in order to get rid of this negativity, I needed to pass over a hurdle I have been trying to get around for my entire time on Earth.

I jumped down the gap where my window was, catching myself on a cage that protected an air conditioning unit, before jumping off it and to the windowsill opposite, that lead to my own apartment. I grab the window and slide it open, slipping inside before closing it again. I step down from the ledge and to my living room floor, finding it exactly how I had left it. I sigh heavily, Astra wouldn't come back until I ask her to, and I intended to, after I find out what was in the box that she had given me the previous day.

I walk into my room, kicking the door shut behind me as I walk over to my bed, laying on my stomach on the floor to the right of the double bed. The box was left exactly where I had left it, some dust being caught around the bottom edges from when I slid it under. My lips press into a tight line as I gingerly grab it, pulling it from under the bed. I stand up from the floor, holding the box in my hands like it was a live explosive. I step on the bed, hoisting myself on it before walking to the middle sitting down there. My fingers ran over the patterns slowly. A few of the patterns looked familiar, characters of Krypton, symbols that Earthlings would never recognise and didn't even have words for. If the holder knew Kryptonese, they would know that this was meant for the daughter of the house of El.

I feel my chest contract for a moment, by bottom lip quivering sightly. I bite down on it, trying to suppress the sobs until after I had opened the box. Whatever was in here… My mother had left it for me. The box was lead lined, I couldn't take a sneak peak before I had the guts to figure out how to open it. I take a long, shuddering breath, my mother had left this for me when she couldn't come with me. I grip the box slightly, the material not giving way to my strong hands, so I gripped tighter, taking out my current frustration on the only thing left of my mother. 

A click made me jump, dropping the box in fear of breaking it further. I clench my shaking hands as I bring them to my face and digging my knuckles into my eye sockets, my breathing coming out hard. I needed to do this, I had to do this. My hands open up and rub my face roughly before my fingers threaded through my hair as my hands move up and out of my face. I look down at the back box, my brows furrowing slightly at the now open top, it seeming to slide slightly off when I applied some force to it. I bring my hands down, willing them to stop shaking as I pick the box back up. I push the rest of the top to the side as far as it would go, showing the interior of the box. Though, it only stopped a few millimetres down, showing a white panel in its way. I gasp slightly at the familiar Kryptonian technology, I used to look at it constantly as a child, it was a hologram projector. However, there was a familiar shape engraved slightly into the top, a shape that I had stroked many nights when sleep wouldn't come and I felt completely and utterly alone. The shape of my mothers necklace.

I quickly put the box down, fumbling with my shirt as I pull the necklace from under it, the clip unclasping after a few moments from my shaking hands as I pull it from around my neck. The teardrop dark blue/green stone that was encased in a light gold material, the name of the two materials lost in the abyss of Krypton, but it still brought me comfort, the only- one of the only things my mother spared me before sending me to a foreign planet.

I slowly place the gem on the dip, it fitting flush for a moment before a light reflects around it, making me slide it back on the bed a little, the hologram being too big to look at from how close it was from me. A choked sob leaves my throat, my chest feeling heavy as my mother sits behind her desk, her usual composure tossed aside as she leans on one arm that was on the desk while the other holds a glass filled with what looked like the Krypton equivalent of alcohol. The hologram was about life sized, making it seem like she was actually there, I could only see part of the desk top, the rest of it irrelevant as she knocks back her glass and takes the liquid in. She looked tired, like she had given up hope. The hologram seems to flicker, the frame speeding up for a few seconds before going back to normal speed, Alura finally looking up into the camera that made the hologram.

“My dear Kara…” She says gently, another sob was released from my throat, she sounded exactly the same as the day she sent me away. She smiles softly, her eyes dropping for a moment. “I am so sorry… My beautiful daughter… I love you more than anything else… and if you’re listening to this, you have grown strong, brave, and into the woman I always expected you to be…” Alura says, looking back up. Tears were freely flowing down my face as I look at her, I tried to wipe them away, not wanting to miss a moment of what she had to say. The frame shifts again, Alura wiping her own tears quickly with the fast forward the hologram was set on as she pours herself another drink. It sets itself to the normal time again as she looks back at me, her eyes still shining.

“If you're watching this… You already know that Astra could have brought more Kryptonians with her… That I could have gone with her…” Alura says, laughing bitterly as she takes a sip of her drink. “It wasn't her fault Kara… I made her leave… Other Kryptonians were a risk to Earth if they became bitter and started to resent the fact they lost everything… I trusted you and Astra enough to not go down that path… Astra begged me to come…” Alura looks away again, the screen flickering again before the time was set right again. “... I couldn't go…” She chokes out, clearing her throat afterwards as she corrects herself, sitting up in her chair and slouching back in it. “It was my own ignorance that caused Krypton to die so early… Astra came to me years before… warning me…” Alura laughs again the bitterness was unusual but familiar, looking into her glass. “I called her paranoid… I didn't want to believe it…” She sighs. “I’m ashamed to call myself anything other than the reason for the death of Krypton… I could have done something…” The last bit was growled out in anger, her hand clenching her glass hard. The hologram flickers again, when it finishes, she was sat up, looking into the camera, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“My dear Kara Zor-El… I love you more than you’ll ever know… I sent you away, not only to look after your cousin, but to live the life that I selfishly almost stripped away from you… I couldn't bare having you here and knowing that I would have been the reason for your death… I love you my beautiful baby girl… I wish that you will get everything out of life, passion, care, a greater meaning than you would have ever had on Krypton… love…” Alura laughs slightly at the last word, genuinely happy, “Rao, Kara, You deserve love more than anyone else in this blasted life…” Alura leans back into her chair as she finishes her drink.

“I’ve made a program for you that will tell you anything you wish; alien information, Kryptonese databases… Anything. It’s all in this box that I’m giving you…” Alura takes a moment to take a breath, looking to the side where her window would be. She looks back a moment later, a sad smile gracing her lips. “Kara… You deserve everything in this life, you are good, you are worthy, never take anything other than greatness… I know you’re angry, I know you’re sad… But take that and use it to make you stronger… Earth needs you, you have a purpose much greater than being a glorified babysitter-” At that, we both let out a small chuckle at the way she put it, Alura lowered her gaze for a moment before looking back. “I am so proud of you Kara… I am so, so proud of the woman that I know you will be…” I see a tear trickle down her face, contrasting against my own which looked like Niagara falls. She wipes the tear away quickly, clearing her throat.

“There are some more personal things on this box that were meant just for you… Some books that you used to love… the whole documentary on Krypton wildlife…” Alura smiles gently at some of the memories. A nostalgic jolt courses through my body as I look at my mother, she was truly beautiful. “I left some other holograms for you to watch too, small things like a prayer to Rao, your favourite song that I sung to you when you had a nightmare… I just… I didn't want you to be without a mother… so I made little memories for you… the information that is also stored here is made up of an automated hologram too… I’ll always be there Kara… Always…”

And with that, the hologram shuts down, changing, Alura stood perfect and posed. I knew this one wasn't her, it was too perfect. “Hello Kara. Would you like anything?” She asks perfectly, like every word was crafted with precision. I felt a sob rack my body as I bury my face in my hands, stopping me from looking at the fake woman that looked like my mother.

I sob for what feels like hours, I felt awful, I was the complete opposite to what Alura expected me to become, if she was alive she would be ashamed to call me her daughter. I couldn't look at her, I look at the box and pull the necklace from it, the light instantly shutting off and casting my room into darkness. I feel myself curl up automatically, hiding away from the reality as I sob into my knees. I topple on the mattress in a fetal position, crying as I slowly rock myself. The necklace was clutched tightly in my hand as I thought about how unfair life had been. All I want is my mother back, and I couldn't have her...

/.\

I couldn't remember falling asleep, but when I next open my eyes, it was bright in my room from drawn curtains and I’m crying out hard, my sobs and screams echoing around the room as strong arms hold me. I try to fight them, I was undeserving of comfort, but when they persisted to ground me, I collapsed into those warm arms, giving up the fight and letting myself be held. The sound of someone saying gentle, comforting words and the feel of them cradling me in their embrace calmed me, I knew that this could only be one person, and I was scared to be right. She shouldn't be back after the things I had said to her. I was left in a whimpering mess in her arms as she tilts my head up, looking down at my tear stained face.

“Oh Kara… It’s okay…” She whispers, her thumb making quick work of the tears. I was cradled in her left arm and lap like a child, her right hand drying my face before stroking my hair.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry.” I hiccup out, my voice hitching horribly like I was a child that had just cried for hours. “I-I know i-it wasn’t-t your f-fault… I-I-” I tried saying before I felt her finger press against my lips, stopping me from carrying on.

“I know, little one. I know…” She uttered softly, cradling me slightly as she pulls me close. I easily slip into her embrace, enjoying the warmth and pressure she gave me. I stay there for some time, letting my breathing even out as I lean on the firm figure of my aunt.

/.\

“How did you know?” I ask eventually, unless she was in the building, she wouldn't have heard anything that went off and my curiosity nibbled at my insides. Astra laughs slightly, pulling me away from her embrace for a moment.

“Lena… She came when you didn't turn up for work and found you part way through your nightmare. She called for me and I got here as fast as I could.” Astra says, my eyebrows shoot up as I sit up out of her embrace.

“Fuck.” I say, getting up, I forgot completely about work. Astra looks amused from where she was sat as I quickly run around my room, picking up a clean set of clothes, noticing that I slept in the clothes I wore yesterday for the second night in a row.

“Should I mention that she is still here? She refused to leave and is doing some work in the living room.” Astra says, making me turn and look at her in shock again. I groan and toss the clothes for today on my bed. Astra looks amused as I rush even faster around my room, having a shower in ten seconds flat as I come out in a towel and using my speed to dress quickly. I chose to wear what I did the day before but rather than have red, it was replaced with blue, another colour for the house of El. Astra was still smiling when I finished, parting my hair half way to tie the top up and leave the bottom down in a two part hairstyle.

“What?” I ask her, she found something amusing and I certainly didn't find the situation a situation to be smiled at. But at my question, Astra smiles wider, her eyes shining with maternal care that I wasn't going to push away anymore.

“Lena would be a great partner for you-” Astra starts, but my face flushes bright red as I groan loudly, cutting her off and making her laugh out at my reaction. I storm out of my room as fast as possible, finding her absolutely insufferable at this moment and not wanting to hear any more. I could hear her laugh in my room as she continued to playfully tease me. But a small smile tickled my lips, she was the best aunt anyone could ask for, even if she did tease me about who I had a crush on.

/.\

Lena’s POV

When Kara left her room looking slightly flustered, I couldn't help a small smile tug at my lips, granted, I didn't know what was said in the room, but it was rather amusing either way. Kara made her way over to me, I was sat on the couch, waiting for Kara. I could have gone to work without her, but seeing her in such a state when she was asleep made concern flair up inside me. Kara was my friend and I wanted to make sure that she was okay, like what all friends would do, in a completely platonic way, of course.

“Hey…” I say gently, my voice softening as I look at the girl that was bawling her heart out earlier. Calling for Astra seemed to be the right thing to do as Astra walked out, offering myself and Kara a warm smile, they seemed to have resolved everything that was between them.

“Oh Rao… I’m so sorry you had to see that.” Kara says, her tone coming off as slightly ashamed by the fact she was crying as she takes a seat next to me, she was sat on the edge of the couch, her elbow propped on her knee as she holds her head with her hand. I frown and pick my laptop off my lap and place it on the coffee table, I sit forward on the seat a little as I sit a little closer to Kara, my hand reaching out and touching her knee softly.

“Hey, It’s okay, I’m glad that I was here when I was.” I reply, tilting my head to the side as I try to look at Kara’s face, her hair cascaded down her shoulder and a few strands swept in her face, blocking the sight. I use the hand on her lap to brush them away, tucking them behind her ear. I hear Astra make an excuse, slipping out of the room and leaving us in some semblance of privacy.

“I’m your friend, Kara. I’ll always be here for you, but I can't be here if you won't let me in.” I mutter to her, my free hand slipping on her knee, where my other one was before as I continue to brush her silky soft hair out of her face. Kara’s shoulders slacken, a heavy breath leaving her as she turns her head slightly so those beautiful blue eyes were looking at me. A tiny smile slips easily onto Kara’s lips, making my stomach dip hard and forcing me to try and swallow the lump in my throat.

“You’re already in Lena Luthor.”

/.\

Lena’s POV

I pick up the vibrating phone on my work desk, Kara was out of the office getting some coffee, leaving me alone to the unknown caller. I press the green button and pull the phone to my ear.

“Lena Luthor,” I say in greeting, my voice giving off the familiar CEO attitude I opted for when I go for meetings and phone calls with people who was potential clients. There was a humourless, quiet, laugh on the other side of the phone, this spiked my irritation, how did someone get my number to prank call me? I was about to put the phone down and block the number when a far too familiar voice rung from the line.

“That is no way to greet your mother.”

“Lillian.” I growl softly into the phone, making a note to indeed block the number. “How many times do I have to tell you? I will not fund you or encourage whatever you’re planning.” I tell her firmly, my voice becoming a lot more colder as I speak to the woman that emotionally neglected me since I was adopted by the Luthor’s.

“Ah yes, I’ve seen that you have a... pet now. Tell me Lena, has it ever crossed your mind that-”

“Stop.” I almost snarl at her mocking tone. “Leave me, and my company, alone. I have made it clear that I will not have any part in this, if you carry on pursuing me I will send my ‘pet’ - who, in fact, has a name - to come deal with your underfunded project before you can even make your first move.” and with that, I pull the phone away from my ear and thumb the red button hard enough to create a white blotch on my screen, which quickly fades. I toss my phone down on the desk and sigh angrily, I have to remember to keep my cool with my adopted mother, she loves it when I react. I lean back into my chair, taking a deep breath.

“Hey, I got the coffee.” A slightly chipper voice says from behind me, Kara then walks to the desk, placing my cup down before moving over to the couch. A slight smile tugs at my lips at her continued generosity. Maybe my mother could be bearable if I still had Kara around.

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, quick question.  
> Who would you prefer to be with Alex? Maggie or Astra?


	10. Danvers

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 10: Danvers

/.\

When I finish work, I stopped at my favourite pizza place and picked up 3 large pizzas, 2 regular cheese and the other was the meaty option. I personally enjoyed any pizza, but the person I was visiting liked these the most (from a quick talk with one of the staff who knew the woman that also, coincidentally, came here). I took to the roofs as I make my way to an apartment that I haven't visited since taking up this new job with L-Corp, I needed to make amends, and what better way than pizza and a honest talk. I decide, when I get close, to act like a civilized person and enter through the front door of the apartment building, easily finding my way up to my adoptive sister’s apartment.

I thought it would be best to resolve things with Alex, I have treated her so awfully over my years on Earth, I knew a night of pizza and movies wouldn't fix the rift between us entirely, but I wanted to take Lena’s advice. I wanted to let people in. Feeling a little grumble in my stomach as I walk up the stairs, I open the top box and take a slice of pizza. I was halfway through the slice when I get onto the level that Alex’s apartment was on, stepping out of the stairwell, I walk down the corridor and towards the white door that was her own.

I hold the crust in my mouth as I wipe my hand on my trousers, bringing my grease-free hand up to knock on the door. I made sure I knocked loud enough for her to hear before going back to eating the crust of the pizza. The door opens up a moment later, showing a slightly surprised Alex in a pair of pyjama pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. She would have seen me through the hole in her door, so her reaction had dulled down. 

“Hey…” I start, my gut knotting now from nerves, I hadn't thought about this thoroughly enough to think past knocking, not prepared to be faced with the person who had tried so hard to be there for me (after the first few years of mutual resent) when all I did was push her away. “I-I brought pizza.” I say, stuttering slightly before clearing my throat. Alex seems to get the hint though, her eyes softening as she opens the door further to let me inside. I step into the apartment, Alex relieves me of the weightless pizza, holding it in her hands for a moment as I shut the door behind me and swallowing the last piece of crust.

“I wasn't expecting you.” Alex says, slightly awkward, as she watches me for a moment. There was a flicker of distrust in her eyes before it was tamed, she turned and lead me further into her apartment, and probably towards the couch by the looks of it. I brush a strand of my hair out of my face, feeling nervous as I follow after her.

“Yeah… I didn't know I was coming until earlier. Sorry, I should have called.” I say, kicking myself slightly and wincing at how pathetic I sounded in that moment. Alex places the boxes on the coffee table, a tiny smile tickling her lips before moving to take a seat on her couch. She opens the first box, showing off the lost slice from when I already started to have a nibble. Alex smirks slightly at the box before looking back up at me. She picks up a slice and leans back on the couch.

“You taking a seat? Or are you just going to stand there?” She teases, I notice my mistake and drop down on the couch beside her, maybe a little too heavily from the slight protest of the legs on the floor, and picking up another slice of the pizza. I nibble the end of the slice, slightly nervous from the other plans I made, which I admittedly didn't think further than the idea. I had to come out and say it now, or I would lose my nerve and chicken out. She deserved to hear this and I needed to get over myself and my bolstering ego.

“Sorry,” I mutter slightly, my head tipping down slightly and my body losing its appetite quickly. I’ve never felt this bad before about anything, it made me envious of the days when I didn't care, but I knew that I had to make it past this before I could move on with my life, Alex deserves to hear this. Alex seems to understand that I wasn't sorry for standing for too long, and sits up on the edge of the couch like myself. I hear her sigh before I feel a hand on my shoulder, applying a comforting pressure.

“I know you never meant it personally… You were hurt and-”

“No.” I say, cutting her off, tossing the slice down in the open box and wiping the grease off my hands on my trousers. She was taken back by my outburst, but let me carry on. “There is no excuse… I was an absolute dick to you, all you ever did was be there for me. And I threw it back in your face.” I say, leaning my elbows on my knees as my hands clasped in front of me. I swallow the hard lump in my throat and will myself to do the right thing, even if my walls were protesting greatly.

“I am so, so, sorry.” I tell her, turning my head to look in her direction. “I was acting like an ungrateful bitch and you were the-...” I take a deep breath and look away, my chest hitching slightly at the emotional toil this talk was getting me in. “You was the best sister anyone could have asked for… you still are.” I admit, feeling the weight lift off my chest, only for another one to be applied. What if she didn't accept the apology? 

Alex takes a moment to take this in, causing further turmoil inside of me, her own pizza slice was put down, but, instead of using her trousers like I did, she uses a napkin that was on the coffee table to wipe her hands. The crumpled napkin was put back on the table as Alex slides a little closer to me, an arm moving to slip around my back as she hugs me to her side.

“I’ll always be your sister… I’ll always be here for you, Kara.” Alex ushers, her arm pulling me into her embrace. A wave of relief flows over me and I give in, burying myself into the older woman’s side. I was so over acting like I didn't care because I could feel unusual emotions well up on the inside and if this is what having a sister felt like, I wasn't going to complain.

/.\

We easily polished off the pizzas, granted, I did eat most of them, but she had equivalent to the majority of one. We spoke like best friends that haven't seen each other in months, gossiping about the small things that have happened in our life and even the big things.

“So…” I start, smirking at her. We were sat on opposite sides of the couch, facing each other as we spoke like teenagers. “What’s the deal with this Maggie girl?” I ask, quirking my brows slightly in a ‘hint-hint’ kind of gesture, making it seem like a non-verbal innuendo. At that, Alex tosses a pillow at me, that was easily caught as I continue to look at her suggestively. She sighs heavily and leans back against the arm of the couch. We easily slip into being sisters, our personalities adding up to make us the perfect companions of each other.

“I honestly don't know right now.” She starts, kicking her feet out from under her as she stretches her legs so they’re almost touching my own crossed ones. “We’ve been dating for a while, and it's good, it's so good.” a smile played at her lips as she thought of the positive side of it. “But, she said that she wouldn't want kids in the future…” She continues, her face drooping slightly at the said memory. “We had a huge fight about it and she walked out on me… the last time I saw her was when she came over when you were last here.” Alex looked genuinely troubled by this, striking me off guard to see someone as strong as Alex has these emotions towards someone. A protective jolt rears up inside of me.

I furrow my brow slightly, thinking a little about the situation. “She hasn't seen you since? She seemed pretty intent on getting her stuff.” I question, getting a shake of Alex’s head and a huff for an answer. “Maybe you should try speaking to her. If it was so great, you should fight for it. Speak to her like a civilised person and see if it is worth the heartache to continue seeing her. If not, then tell her to fuck off, you don't need someone like that in your life.” I tell her, giving her my honest opinion about the smaller woman. “I haven't known her long so I won’t judge your decision, do what you think is right.”

Alex seems to absorb my information, sitting quietly for a moment as she just thinks about what she will do next. After a little while, she just sighs, looking up at me. “Yeah, I’ll speak to her tomorrow.” She smiles for a moment, absorbing everything, before lunging back up into a sitting position, holding a pillow in her lap as she looks at me with a huge grin, there was a gleam in her eyes that made me want to run, she was planning something.

“What about you? Find someone interesting?” She says, giving me a scandalous wink. At the words, my mind instantly goes to Lena, making me smile gently before clamping my bottom lip between my teeth to try and stop Alex from seeing it, looking down on the couch. But it was too late, she already saw it.

“Oh God!” She exclaims, throwing her arms up and slapping her hands to her face, excitement bubbling up in her. “Can I help my baby sister score?” she asks, making my face flush red as I throw the pillow that she launched earlier at me, it hit her square in the face as I use my hands to hide my face. Oh Rao, I want to curl up in a ball and die. First Astra, now Alex (though she doesn't know it is Lena).

“Who is it? Or do I have to guess?” Alex continues, her enthusiasm bubbling up and making me want to run away, when she gets like this, things get dangerous. She will probably go on a covert mission just to set me up with whoever she thinks I have an interest in.

“I’m not saying anything about this.” I groan, turning my head to the side so I can slam it into the back of the couch that was on my left. The cool leather helping my bright red face calm down a little.

“Looks like I’m guessing.” Alex says teasingly, making me groan again, the sound being muffled by the seat. “Right.” Alex says, the sofa shifting as Alex adjusts herself on it. “Is it that bar owner? Y’know the one you used to work for?” She asks, making me lift my face off the back of the couch and give her a grossed out look.

“No!” I yell, “She was hot and we had a one night stand but that was it!” I say defensively, quickly slapping my hand to my mouth to try and stop more embarrassing things from coming out of my mouth. Alex starts laughing scandalously.

“So it's someone you know now, who isn't your old boss…” She continues, getting way too overexcited, in my opinion, but that was because I was the one getting teased. I then realise the lack of people that I actually know that Alex knows of, making it all the more easier to figure out who the mystery woman is. Alex’s face lights up, her clever mind probably making a huge connection which was way too obvious in the first place.

“You have a crush on Lena Luthor?” She asks, but she pretty much knew the answer. Rather than judge me for who I liked, a huge grin encases her face as she realised that she was correct by my sudden silence and the unhealthy redness to my face. Alex laughs again, tossing the pillow at me. “Y’know, I think she’s gay.”

And with that, I launched the pillow back with more force, knocking her head back and making her laugh harder at my embarrassment. Rao, I wish I something would just swallow me whole right now, it was prefered like 5 minutes earlier but now would also be great.

“If that wasn't clear, I’m giving you official sisterly approval, you better charm her socks off.” Alex continues, a more serious note to her previous teasing, I groan and hide my face in my hands. She could be so insufferable sometimes, but by Rao, I love her.

/.\

That night, when I got back from my sister’s apartment, I activated the box my mother gave me. I played the prayer feature, and for the first time in years, I held the candle and kneeled down, uttering words gently in Kryptonese along with my mother, who actually recorded herself praying for this part of the program. I feel warmth bubble up inside of me from the relief, I could finally get over another hurdle, all because I was slowly forgiving myself, letting people in and not pushing them away. I smile as the recording stopped, a whole unseen weight was lifted and I felt like I could breathe easier because of it. No path was easy, but I have never felt so good during my time on Earth, and I was starting to feel accepted. Not from other people, but from myself. And this acceptance made me smile a little brighter, have an extra bounce in my step and made me fly higher, it made me happy for the first time in years. And when I crawled in bed that night, the nightmare wasn't so painful as all the other times, because I knew my aunt was in the room next door and that she cared about me like I was the light of her life. I never deserved this happiness previously, but maybe forgiveness was the first step in earning it.


	11. May the shipping war commence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahaha. I may have just thrown every option there is for Alex in here... Like I said, this is purely your choice who dates Alex, I will probably have a chapter later showing her interaction with all the ladies so you can have an "unbiased" view of things. The decision was hard so I'm just throwing them all in and writing what feels right for Alex.

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 11: May the shipping war commence

/.\

“You look awfully chipper today.” Lena observes, she was sat behind her desk, looking over some designs for a new project. I was sat on the couch and smiling at my phone, Alex had invited myself, Lena and Astra to game night with her friends. Apparently, Maggie would be there (reluctantly) and I get to spend more time with the people I like outside of a working environment.

“You could say that. You’re free Saturday night, right?” I say, proposing it as a question even though I knew she was free. I message Alex back with an affirmative and send one to Astra, asking her if she was free also.

“Why do you ask?” Lena says, her green eyes peeking over the top of the laptop in front of her. I feel something catch in my throat at the sight, her hair was pulled up into an intricate bun, showing off the shape of her face and the light makeup that made her look all the more… hot. I look back down at my phone at the vibration, catching the answering message, Astra had agreed.

“Alex wants you to come over to her apartment with myself and Astra for game night. I already said yes so you have no choice in the matter.” I tell her, making sure that I don't look at her directly because her captivating green eyes were still looking over the monitor with her brow quirked in question.

“You’re my bodyguard, not my boss.” She says lightly, making it an obvious joke, a slight laugh escaping her before continuing. “I suppose I have to now. Are you going as my protection or friend?” She asks playfully, her lips quirking deliciously. I smirk and tap my chin with mock thought, making it seem like I have to think about the answer that I was about to give her.

“Maybe a bit of both.” At that, Lena shakes her head, the smile still tugging her lips as she looks back down at her work. I lock my phone and put it down on my lap, my own, smaller, smile loosened my face, I did enjoy the banter we shared, it was almost effortless to be in the same room with her for the hours of the day that she spends here. I clear my throat, a thought making me remember to say something to Lena.

“Oh, and... Thank you.” I start, earning the attention of my boss. “I am grateful that you… made me realise that I couldn't do everything by myself and that… my anger should be directed at something more productive other than destructive.” I say, my throat tightening from the intensity of this talk and how unusual it was to speak to anyone this personally. “I’m glad to call you my friend.” I finish, offering a weak smile as I try to battle the emotions welling up, they were ridiculous and uncalled for in this situation, in my personal opinion. Lena’s face changes into a softer expression, her head cocking slightly as she looks at me, her green eyes having a more tender look to them.

“I’ll be here for as long as you’ll have me, Kara Zor-El.”

/.\

Saturday night

I decided to wear a black and red casual plaid shirt that was buttoned up completely apart from the top button, under a black leather jacket and a pair of blue skinny jeans with my usual style of boot but black in colour. The shirt was tucked into my jeans, showing the black leather belt. I pulled my hair up into a lazy ponytail and made sure to pack my sunglasses, phone and wallet into my pockets. Tonight, I was going to game night at my sister’s apartment with Lena and Astra being the only people I know. Maggie would also be there, hopefully, she could talk with Alex, but I could always persuade her with my boot.

I walk out of my room to see Astra in a more casual dress to what she usually wore, she had a white shirt that was tucked into black jeans and a black leather jacket like my own, with a pair of black boots that reached mid-calf. I looked her over and gave her an approving smile, she wasn't used to the fashion on Earth, usually choosing something similar to her suit to wear, but she did great today, even if she based a lot of it off most of my attire choices.

“Are we ready to pick up Lena?” Astra asks, her hands brushing down her jacket as she picks up her phone before slipping it into the right pocket of her jeans.

“Yeah. We can fly over there but she wants to take her car from her apartment to Alex’s. She doesn't like flying so much.” I say, explaining Lena’s reasoning for going against the fastest route to places. Astra smiles slightly, giving me a look that hinted at something before speaking.

“Gives us plenty of time to speak then.” She says, heading towards our window with a smirk playing on her lips as I figure out what she means, my head almost snapping off my shoulders with the rate I turned it to glare at her.

“No. You won't say anything!” I say, quickly tailing my aunt who laughed out loud before opening the window and looking back at me.

“Won't say anything about what?” She says in mock innocence that only your elder aunt could have, before using her speed and flying ability to hop out of the window and up into the night sky, I sigh and quickly follow her, making sure to keep up so she doesn't have the chance to speak to Lena by herself. She was going to be the death of me.

/.\

Lena let us in through the balcony door, this time, we went through the set of doors that lead directly into the living room where Lena was finishing up with getting ready. She looked far more casual than I’ve ever seen, making my jaw drop slightly at the extreme change. She was wearing a regular black t-shirt that showed her figure but left plenty to the imagination, a black zip-up hoodie over the top, where it was left open, a pair of black skinny jeans that did wonders for her ass and legs which lead to the green converse high top trainers. I look back up at the lack of makeup and thick black glasses on Lena’s face her hair hung loosely around her head with a smirk playing on her lips.

“Like what you see Miss Zor-El?” She asked playfully, tossing some things that she might need into a dark green leather satchel. The question booted my brain back into gear, I could feel Astra revelling in my demise but I quickly cover myself with Lena.

“S-sorry. You look… d-different.” I say, almost kicking myself for the lame excuse that I had made up. Lena smirks, closing her bag and pulling it over her head like a messenger back so the rested on one shoulder and the bag was on her opposite hip.

“Well, I can't go out looking like Lena Luthor. And you said it was a casual gathering, didn't you?” She continues, her brow peaking slightly in question, it was blatantly obvious that she was teasing me.

“W-well, yeah but- You don't look bad or anything! No, you look…” Hot. “Nice.” I was just about ready to throw myself out of the window at this point. Why couldn't my goddamned mind get itself out of the gutter when I needed it the most? Lena seems to catch on this and luckily lets me off, picking up her keys and looking back at Astra.

“Are you taking the stairs with Kara or riding the elevator with me?” She asks, I turn back to look at my aunt also, she almost dropped the previous topic completely before she continues her sentence. “Unless she wants to come in the elevator to carry on staring.” I feel my head whip back to her, my neck would have protested if I was a human at the speed and strength of it. I feel my mouth open and close, trying to think of a good reply to put her back in her place but coming back with nothing.

“The elevator sounds nice.” Astra says, an obvious smirk in her tone as she walks past me and towards Lena. They both start walking to the front door and I find myself quickly following, deciding that I could suffer through an elevator ride, just to make sure Astra doesn't spill any more beans about a certain conversation. Lena locks the door behind us when we exit, the elevator, not 2 meters away since Lena had the penthouse. When I go to the elevator and press it's button, a look of concern washes over Lena’s face, her brows furrowing slightly and her eyes searching my face.

“You don't have to come in the elevator, Kara. I was only playing with you.” Lena tells me gently, her hand reaching up to hold my forearm as we wait for the elevator. She knew that I was scared of rides in confined spaces and figured that I would only do it in her car, all teases left her as she looks up at me with those beautiful green eyes behind the lens of her glasses. I shake my head slightly.

“I’m fine. I have to get over myself at some point. Might as well start trying now.” Lena wasn't convinced, her hand holding my arm tight now as she continues to look up at me. Her eyes were pleading me, they almost seemed brighter without her contacts in.

“Kara, you can't just get over a fear that has haunted you for years. Please don't make yourself uncomfortable to get in an elevator with us.” She continues with her case, her brows raising in concern as she looks up at me, she was very similar to a child in some respects. “You know that I’m okay meeting you down there. If you come in here with us, I’ll be worried sick about you. Just go down and we’ll meet you in no time.” With every word and the pleading eyes, my resolve was crumbling. And by the time that the doors slid open to reveal the small box, I nod my head gently. Lena relaxes visibly, a small smile tugging her lips as she gives my arm one last squeeze before letting it go. Astra follows Lena into the elevator, there was some concern from my aunt, but she already knew of my fears for confined spaces and was majoritarily happy with me taking the stairs.

The door started to shut, and as I turned towards the emergency stairwell, I heard one last thing from Lena.

“Race you.”

/.\

The rest of the trip to Alex’s apartment was fairly easy, the car ride was much more bearable with the window cracked open slightly and with Lena and Astra there with me. I took the stairs up to the floor that my sister was on in her apartment building and for the second time that day, Lena had beat me on the ride. We knocked on my adoptive sister's door, glancing at the time and noticing that we were slightly later than Alex had asked them there for, but when she opened the door, the wide smile she gave us made me at ease with that fact.

“Hey.” Alex says, stepping out of the door frame to give me a sisterly hug. “It’s good to see you.” She says into my shoulder, she was obviously slightly tense and I could only guess that is was from the company in her apartment. She pulls back and offers a warm smile to Lena and Astra, the former passing a bottle of whisky to her.

“I thought you might like some considering that there is a bunch of people in your apartment. If they’re your friends, they probably know how to make a bomb out of things in your home.” Lena teases lightly, Alex takes the offering, laughing slightly.

“You aren't wrong with that one. Please, come in.” She says, ushering us all inside. She closes the door behind us and walks us all towards the main part of her apartment. When I see her living room, I’m surprised that there are only three others in there and how diverse they are.

There was a woman sat on a couch by herself, she had thick brown hair that was let down in waves with honey brown eyes, she must have just come from work with her more formal attire but she was happily conversing with a man that was wearing equally formal wear with his shirt, tie and cardigan. He had chocolate coloured hair that was spiked slightly and blue eyes, he had a slight stubble with a tiny scar on his jaw, he looked quite nerdy and there was a slight flicker of thought that made me think that he was gay, though, I’d have to do more of an observation. And then there was Maggie, that looked back from the two that was in a conversation to look between the three of us and Alex. Her eyes shifted back to Lena, taking a moment to realise who it was before her brows furrow slightly in judgement. I feel my defensiveness spike, but I decide that I won’t do anything unless she does something herself.

“I didn't know you wore glasses, Lena.” Alex says, cutting me away from looking at the other people and looking at the two talking right now. Lena smiles, her fingers coming up to shift the glasses on her face a little self consciously.

“I usually wear contacts… Not many people recognise me with my glasses which is a good thing for going out in public for a casual outing.” She says, obviously Maggie was listening because she lets out a small exhale as a laugh, too quiet for anyone but myself and Astra to hear. I feel my anger bristle, looking at Astra, she gave me a warning look and I just nod, I knew that I had to be calm.

“Understandable. Do any of you want a drink? I may have smuggled some alien alcohol for you two if you want it.” Alex says hinting towards myself and Astra. I groan in approval.

“Oh Rao, yes. It’s been too long since I drank.” I say to compliment my noise. Alex pours me a glass first, passing me a drink and pointing to the couches.

“Make yourself comfortable. They’ll introduce themselves when you get to them.” Alex says, moving on to get drinks for Astra and Lena. I nod beside the fact that she couldn't see it and make my way over to the couches. The two strangers that were engrossed in their conversation turn to look at me as I get closer, Maggie was already watching me carefully as I move towards them. The man was first to talk through, his grin was infectious.

“Hey, you must be Kara. I’m Winn Schott, I work with Alex at the DEO.” He says, offering a smile at me that made me tick an extra box on the gay-dar. I give him a slight smile and a nod.

“Yeah, I’m Kara Zor-El.”

“Hi, I’m Sam.” The woman who he was speaking to greets me, offering a small smile that did make her look rather pretty.

“You’re the one that keeps on making crime scenes for me.” Maggie says rather coldly towards me, I could tell that she didn't trust people easily by how harsh she was to myself and Lena. I raise a brow at her, almost questioning the attitude that she was giving me. My aunt makes an appearance just now, she was holding a half-drunk tumbler of alien alcohol, she was probably worried about what I had to say back to Maggie.

“This is Astra, my Aunt.” I tell the group, some of them looking mildly shocked that I brought her, I roll my eyes as Astra takes the seat next to Maggie, probably a precaution to make sure that nothing bad will happen, she must have seen the look she gave Lena. “And this is Lena.” I announce as said woman walks back with Alex by her side, holding a glass of whiskey. She offers a slight wave, probably hearing them announce themselves bar Maggie.

Alex forces me to sit next to Lena who was sat beside Sam now, They all got on well, Alex, Sam, Winn, Lena and Astra being the ones who were speaking the most as I just listened and Maggie watched them all interact. I could tell she cared for Alex, her eyes were on her constantly and she softened slightly when she was pulled into a conversation by her, but I could also see some tension in her, she didn't enjoy this and when Alex next got up for drinks, I followed her.

“Have you spoken to Maggie?” I ask her in a hushed tone so only Astra could hear. Alex glances at me before looking at the Hispanic, going back to get the drinks that she said she would get.

“Briefly. She knows that there is more to say but she wants to wait until later… I don't know what to expect Kara, if she's serious about not wanting kids then I don't know if I can carry on living like this… It’ll hurt more if I broke it off later so if she is serious about not having kids, then I think that I’ll just have to let her go.” Alex says, her voice quivering slightly from the topic. I knew that she really liked Maggie, but she was trying to look at it from a perspective other than her own and what she is saying is right. I nod and give her a supportive smile, my hand coming up to rest on her back gently.

“You’re doing the right thing Alex… I know that this is hard for you, but if the worst comes to the worst, it’ll be easier to just let her go… I’ll always be here for when you need me and so will all your other friends because they all genuinely care about you… You have my number, call me when you need to, even if you just want to talk about nothing.” I say, being the supportive sister I was supposed to be all these years that I spent on Earth, I need to do some making up. Alex nods slightly, a slight sniffle coming from her as she tries to will the blobs in her vision from falling.

“Go to the bathroom, I’ll deal with the drinks.” I tell her, she was about to protest but with her emotions pilling up, she quickly took the invitation to be quiet about how she was feeling, nodding before walking down a corridor and towards her bathroom. I take the drinks to their respectful owners, Sam asks where Alex went, I tell her that she needed the toilet and would be out soon.

Sure enough, Alex came back a minute later, she hardly looked like she was upset, but if you looked close enough, you could see the slight redness that showed the evidence. Either no one noticed, or they didn't want to bring it up because it wasn't mentioned again.

The rest of the night went smoothly, we all said some things about ourselves like our jobs and what we like to do in our spare time. It turns out, Sam is a single mother of a young girl and is currently out of work but her credentials were amazing and she was more than capable in the business field. At the end of the night, I see Lena give Sam her number, and I hear her telling her that she has a job open for her if she needs it. I smile slightly at Lena’s generosity, it was exactly the kind of person Lena was, if only people saw that side more often.

/.\

Astra had left me to take Lena home by myself, giving me a small wink before taking off into the sky, I silently damned the woman that I called my aunt but didn't protest her intentions. Lena had offered a cup of tea to me when we got to her apartment, it was getting late and I should go home, but I found myself nodding my head and following the woman upstairs.

“Do you like any particular tea?” Lena asks, putting her stove top kettle on the heat as she starts preparing some cups.

“An English breakfast tea would do.” I say, referring to the regular tea that most people have, Lena, seems to get this and gets to work getting the cups ready before waiting for the water.

“Have a seat, it doesn't take long to boil and I’ll bring it in.” She tells me, I decide to follow her direction and go into the living area and take a seat on the couch, she wasn't wrong because, in a couple of minutes, she had come through and passed me the cup, taking the seat beside me.

I take a sip of the still boiling liquid, it did nothing to hurt me other than making me feel the warmth it possessed, I see Lena smile slightly at this, she obviously knew how hot it was. Lena looked down at her cup for a while, she was slouched on the back of the couch as she looks into her own tea. I figure that she is trying to figure out what she wanted to say so I left her to it, looking around her sparse apartment that smells slightly of the young CEO.

I had half drunk my cup by the time that Lena turned her head back to me, probably having figured out whatever she wanted as she looks up at me. I look down into her green eyes, relaxing slightly at how much content was held in them, but there was something else in there too, hesitation? I didn't have to think much before she spoke her thoughts to me.

“Can I ask you something, Kara?” She asks gently, I frown slightly and shift in my seat slightly, turning to face the dark-haired woman.

“You can ask me anything you want.” I assure her, this seemed personal to her and I wasn't going to deny her this even if it did make me uncomfortable, she was much more important than my own thoughts and feelings.

“It’s about earlier…” She starts, making me think back to the game night we had just come from, had I said anything to offend her or to make her question my loyalty? “Before we left for Alex’s apartment…” She says like she saw what I was thinking and was quick to reassure me. Lena paused for a moment, looking back down at her tea as she continues to think about what she wanted to talk about. Her brows were furrowed slightly like she was having an internal conflict.

“You know, you can tell me anything.” I tell her my right hand reaching out and brushing her hair out of her face slightly, tucking it behind her ear. Lena glances at me from the corner of her eye, tilting her head slightly to look at me better. A moment later, she sighs heavily, leaning forward to place her cup down on the table before leaning back and turning lightly like I had done, making her body face me a little more.

“Am I wrong to think that there is chemistry… between us?” She asks gently, her eyes looking up at me so honestly, there was a flicker of fear behind her eyes, like she was afraid that I would reject her. I decide to follow her previous motion, placing my own cup on the table before facing her. I take a deep breath, looking at the couch cushions, willing some of my confidence up, I could do this. I look back up into those green eyes, there was a moment where I lost myself, she really was beautiful without makeup and with those big glasses perched on her nose. I feel a small smile tug on my lips.

“I’d like to think that I have… attraction towards you.” I say, trying to veer away from many vulgar words that I would call what I feel for her. I see a flicker of hope on her face and decide to continue. “You’re beautiful, smart, cunning… did I say beautiful?” I joke lightly, making Lena’s lips quirk in a smile as she leans her arm against the back of the couch and rests her head on her upper arm, making her head cock cutely. “I… I do like you Lena Luthor… more than I would have the courage to admit… I just…” At those words, Lena’s face visibly fell and I feel a panic well up inside me, making myself finish my sentence. “When I first met you, I didn't deserve you… I was arrogant, an absolute nob… but ever since you’ve been around… I’ve wanted to be a better person, I have been a better person.” I finish, making Lena smile slightly, her face turning slightly to partially hide it in her arm.

I reach forward and trace the edge of her face with my fingertips, loving how utterly soft her skin is, I smile gently at her slowly cupping her face in the same hand and running my thumb over her perfect cheekbone. 

“You would make me the happiest Kryptonian to ever live.” I whisper to her, earning for her cheeks to flush red as she leans into my hand.

“And you would make me the happiest Human…” She mutters slightly, though it was as clear as day for myself to hear. I smile bashfully and look down at the couch, but before too long, long, slender fingers run their way under my jaw, pulling my face up to look at someone who is easily as equal to a goddess. I feel her tug me forward and don't resist, our faces becoming inches away.

We were so close that I could feel her heartbeat drumming in her chest rather than hear it, her breath washed over my face as soft as a butterfly's wings and her musty green eyes look up at me with so much care and devotion.

“Can I kiss you?” I hear her whisper softly, a slight whimper in her voice that no other human would have heard, I don't give her a verbal answer or keep her waiting any longer, I push forward and gently press my lips against her own, soft, pink, plush lips. She reacted in kind, our lips moving slowly together as we meddle softly. I sigh in content while there, it didn't turn further than a closed-mouthed, gentle and affectionate kiss, but it was all we needed to prove how we felt for each other. When we pull away, I couldn't face being too far yet, bringing my forehead to her own to try and remain contact for as long as possible. The silence that followed was perfect, we didn't need words to say how we felt about the kiss.

Though, if her heart was any indication, she loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND BOOM!!! Just nuked your brain with an unexpected supercorp moment. It's official, it's happening. Let's have a party.


	12. Supercorp lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've all been waiting for it. You know it was going to happen.
> 
> Supercorp fluff will continue from this point onwards, I hope I do the ship some justice.
> 
> Kick me if I do bad.

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 12: Supercorp Lovin’

/.\

I wasn't due in for work until Monday, the thought of not seeing Lena was slightly daunting with the new, confessed feelings we had. But that didn't stop me from speaking to Lena. We messaged relentlessly over the course of Sunday, I had gained several odd looks from Astra throughout the day, who eventually figured out who it was with the way I smiled and giggled at the messages.

Besides the constant teasing looks I got from her from the point of her realising, I couldn't care less when I got the next message from the ebony haired woman. Lena made me feel happy, I’ve never felt so light in my life, every step I took felt like I was walking through a garden that smelt of Lena and everything happy in the world. Along with the joy, I’ve also found that I couldn't pass much of my day without thinking of the woman with raven hair and beautiful green eyes. I felt creepy for feeling this way but at the same time, Lena didn't lessen the onslaught of messages throughout the Sunday, which only made me beam with ecstasy.

It was soon Monday morning, and I found myself contemplating what to wear, should I wear my usual get up or chose something more… different. At some point, I even caught myself thinking if Lena would like what I chose, but I quickly chased away the pestering thought, trying not to sound like a pathetic love-struck puppy.

I huff and pull on a white wife beater style vest, my usual black combat trousers go on afterwards, the hem of the vest going into the top of the trousers. I step into my red boots, using my hand on the back of the boot to help my heels click into the base of the boot sole before clipping the clasps on them to secure them on. I pick up my usual red jacket and slip it on, zipping up the front to hide the vest. I brush the front of the jacket down, but when I get to the pocket area, I feel a small, hard lump. My brow furrows slightly as I stuck my hand into my pocket and feel for the unknown object, I remember what it is when I feel the cold, metal surface of a bullet. I tug it out and look at it for a moment, a small smile turning my lips with the memory. I should put it in a place where it won't get lost. I step to my bedside drawers and drop it in the top one, making sure it doesn't get lost under some of the paper and other things in there before shutting it. I should be getting to Lena.

/.\

As I fly out into the open air, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, signalling a message. I step on the top of a roof, learning my lesson from almost running into a building when I last checked my phone while flying. I tug it out of my jacket pocket, my interest peaking instantly when I see who had messaged, opening it up to read it all.

[Lena: Hey, I’m heading down to my car now to save you the trip in the elevator. Meet me outside the garage, please? And we could get a coffee on our way to L-Corp if you’re interested, I could invest in a sugar glazed doughnut too. Only if you're interested, of course.]

I could almost hear the teasing tone that she would use in the last part of the message, but even that couldn't stop the slight flutter in my chest at the thought of Lena going out of the way of her usual schedule so I didn't have to ride in the elevator or have to meet her at the bottom of the ride down the mechanical box. I quickly prepare a message before sending it, reading it over after.

[Kara: Morning, yeah I’ll meet you down there. And, how dare you insinuate that I wouldn't want either of those things? I thought you knew me better than this Lena Luthor.]

There was an obvious joking tone with my words and I smile, closing it down before stuffing my phone back in my pocket, taking off in a run towards the edge of the building. If her message was any indication, she was already on her way to her car, I needed to get to her building by the time she gets in her car and exits the garage, or even before, if any of our antics suggested anything, we were very competitive with each other.

/.\

Lena’s POV

I got outside of my garage and a slight burst of pride punctures my chest at the lack of Kara, I may have wanted to race her to get here, but if I told her that, she would have no doubt won with her superior alien physical abilities. I pull my car to the side of the driveway that leads to my garage, making sure other cars could get past if other people from my building wanted to get out. I pull my bag from the passenger seat, pulling it open to retrieve my phone, but before I could even slip my hand into the white handbag, the entire car shook from a force that landed on the top of my car. For a moment, I worried something had fallen and hit the top of it, but when distinct footfalls were heard, I easily roll my eyes at the woman’s nature.

Kara jumped down off the roof, landing next to my door in the attire she wore when we first met with a pair of black aviator sunglasses over her eyes. She leans down to look through my window, a cheeky smirk on her face at the pride she held for what she had just done. I press the button at my side and the window rolls down, as it does, Kara uses her right pointer finger and thumb to grab an arm of her glasses and pull them down to the edge of her nose, showing her bright, blue eyes that were beaming in my direction.

“For your information, you take forever to get out of your building. I’ve been waiting on the roof for a full minute.” Kara says, almost gloating at the win of the competition that no one set, but was secretly expected. I raise a brow at her in question.

“You waited on the roof?” I ask, thinking that is was a bit over the top to be up there when she could be on the street waiting. Kara snorts slightly.

“Yeah, because I would want to stand on the street looking like the hooker you’re about to pick up.” She says, her tone light with a joke and laced with sarcasm, but that didn't stop my face from flushing slightly at the crude words that she had used and the insinuation of such a thing when we had admitted some things on Saturday. “Anyway, I looked cooler doing it that way.” She says offhandedly, standing up straight and making it around the car to the passenger side. I take a deep breath as she does, she looks mighty fine today, if I do say so myself. Her arms looked perfectly muscled in that jacket she always wore and the trousers framed her perfectly toned ass and legs. I feel my face flush slightly again, moving to shove my bag to the back of the sports car rather than the seat that Kara would be taking.

Ever since we had admitted our feelings for each other on Saturday, I have found myself to feel a lot more for the Kryptonian, I would want to message her constantly, I wanted to be around her all the time; Hell, it took all of my willpower not to tell her to come over yesterday, thinking that it would be too desperate if I did as her over.

My heart jolts at Kara opening the door and slipping inside, her trademark grin lighting up her face as she leans over the console. I hardly had time to think when her lips touch my cheek gently for a moment, affection streaming from the contact before she pulls back and pulls her sunglasses off her face completely.

“Someone is feeling brave today.” I tease, finding that if I did so, I wouldn't get so flustered by the small contact. Kara turns her eyes back to me, she takes a moment to watch me as I place my hands back on the wheel and ease us out of the side of the driveway with the movement of my foot on the acceleration.

“You make me feel awfully spontaneous.” She replies, looking back out of the front window as I reach the junction that leads to the main road. I couldn't help the glances in her direction, with the morning light making shadows across her face and her eyes sparkling that baby blue and her lips looking so desirable right now… the glances were necessary for my sanity.

“It certainly looks that way.”

/.\

(And back to Kara’s POV!)

When we got to L-Corp, I grabbed the coffees and breakfast food from the centre console, causing Lena to frown slightly in my direction. I wink at her and open the door with my pointer finger, my strength coming very useful as I step out of the car without using anything other than my feet. I hear Lena open her own door and I turn my head to look in her direction. Her dark hair was pulled up into a bun on the top of her head, showing the definition in her jaw and cheekbones. She wore her snakeskin designed dress and a black trench coat over it, the only way that she is about the same size as myself is with the black heels that she also has on. I use my hip to push the car door closed, turning my eyes away from Lena before she could notice I was ogling her.

“What's on the agenda today?” I ask as I make my way around the car to her side before we start making our way to the building. Lena takes a take-out cup of coffee on the tray into her hands, taking a sip of it gratefully before turning her attention back to me.

“I have to answer emails and prepare a specification that a client wants for a product.” She recalls, taking another sip as we step through the doors of the building. “What’s on your ‘Agenda’ Miss Zor-El?” Lena teases, giving a slight nod to the first-floor receptionist as we walk towards the elevator that would lead to Lena’s floor. I smirk slightly and nudge her slightly with my shoulder, trying to make it look like more of an accident in front of the other people bustling around us, but Lena knew full well that I meant every second of contact.

“Well, it's a rather important list, I’ll have you know.” I say in a mock haughty fashion, earning a face lighting laugh off of Lena, her teeth even making their rare appearance, prompting me to go further. “You may not know this, but I have to protect this very beautiful woman just in case anyone wanted to hurt her.” I say as we step into the elevator. No one else joined us as the door shut, leaving us together as Lena’s giggles fill the space.

“You know, you’re very charming.” She tells me, nudging me back slightly with her own shoulder. I laugh gently and look at her beaming face, I feel a tug in my chest that wasn't unwelcome as she continues to smile and settle down at my side, becoming comfortable while next to me. My fear of small spaces hardly showed up during our time in the elevator, and I could feel an overwhelming urge to be affectionate with the CEO.

“Y’know…” I start, shifting closer to her so my hip brushed her own slightly. “I wouldn't hate to add cuddling on the agenda for the day… maybe even a little smooch?” I more ask her, knowing that it is her company that we were at and I needed to respect her boundaries and any rules she wanted to apply. Lena’s brow hikes up, her head turning slightly so she could look at me with the tiny smile on her face.

“Do you have time with your, quite obviously, busy schedule, Miss Zor-El?” Lena teases lightly, her face cracking into a grin that told me that she wasn't serious in the slightest. I could feel a slight nervous buzz in my gut from the look she gave me.

“I think I could squeeze you in.” I carry on with the slight joke we had going, earning a smile off of Lena. I’ve hardly seen this one on her face before, if I had to name it, I would say that it made her seem satisfied, if not, genuinely happy. Her hand comes up and gently hooks around my upper arm and squeezing slightly as she rests her head on my shoulder slightly. But all too soon, she pulled away.

“I wouldn't hate it either.” Her reply couldn't have been better timed because just as she finished the last syllable, the door slides open to show the lobby of Lena’s floor. She acts like nothing happened, walking out of the elevator and taking another sip of her coffee as she meets with her assistant to discuss some things that had happened while she was out of office. After a moment, I follow after her, feeling a pull towards the woman that I haven't felt before with anyone else. I wanted to be with Lena, and not in a sexual way (yet) like all the other girls have been, no, I want to just exist in the same space and time as herself and have the honour of being her companion for as long as she would allow me to. Was that too much to ask? Maybe. But, a girl could wish.

/.\

“I swear to God…” I hear Lena mutter, her eyes were focused on her screen but I could easily see her anger bubbling slightly with whatever she was doing. Her fingers had been smacking the keyboard with more and more force as the morning progressed and I could easily tell that her emails were starting to annoy her. I sat up from my slouched position on the couch, ready to get up and comfort her if I needed to. 

“Lena.” I say, catching the attention of annoyed eyes. “You’ve been working for 2 hours, come take a break.” I tell her, not making it a question, rather an order. Lena seems to contemplate this for the slightest moment, but her eyes turn back to the screen and she starts typing again.

“Kara, you know that this work has to be done.” She replies, a usual excuse for when I tell her to take a break. I sigh and stand up from my seat on the couch. I slowly walk up to the front of the desk, Lena knew that I was coming but her eyes didn't move from the screen, but if the lack of typing and the thunder in her chest were any indication, she wanted me to give her a reason to leave the desk.

“Tell me what work it is.” I say, staying only close enough to the desk to run my finger over the lip of the edge, I trail my finger slowly over the cool, white material, noting the way that Lena’s eyes zoned in on the action.

“Answering emails.” She replies simply, a slight shift in her tone as she watches my finger retract from her desk. I turn to face her directly, before propping both of my hands on the edge of the desk and leaning on it slightly, noticing how her eyes shifted over my arms.

“Could these said emails, be answered by someone else other than the very busy CEO of this company?” I ask slowly, Lena’s eyes look up and into my own, the green irises not holding any frustration anymore. Lena swallows hard as she looks at me, her throat bobbing lusciously.

“Yes.” She answers simply again like her mind has reverted back to small sentences and no compound words. I quirk my brow at her.

“Why are you doing them then? Surely you should only have to reply if they need your immediate attention, am I right?” I question, my tone holding some authority over Lena that I physically didn't have, but she didn't dismiss it.

“I don't have anyone to do them.” As she finishes saying this, I reach over the desk slowly, my thumb grazing over her prominent jaw and sliding it down so my hand can rest on the side of her neck and my thumb can gently smooth over her cheek.

“Sam seems like a good choice.” I tell her, I feel her breath hitch at the contact I was giving her, her eyes still stuck on my own.

“Yes…” Lena almost whispers, her body subconsciously leaning into my hand, I slowly draw it back, sliding my pointer finger along her jaw and over part of her chin before pulling it away completely. There was the slightest whimper from Lena at the lack of skin on her and I smirk slightly, before pulling myself off the desk and making my way around it slowly.

“Are you going to come willingly to the couch or do I have to use more… forceful methods?” I ask her, her head turns to watch me as I make it to her side, I see her throat bob again and all I want to do is run my lips over that perfectly sculptured neck and jaw.

Lena takes a moment to think, before her CEO persona is quickly replaced, a look of confidence is placed on her face as she looks up at me. Her brow quirks slightly in question. I feel a slight tug in my gut from how utterly sexy she becomes when she turns into her professional side. Realising that she wasn't going to move herself, I decided to take things into my own hands.

“You’ll have to grab onto me.” I tell her before I do anything, but Lena hardly had the time to give me a confused look before I had my left arm under her knees and my other arm behind her back, lifting her up effortlessly. Lena let out a small yell of surprise, her arms quickly moving to my neck to hold onto it. I give her a toothy grin, earning a slight smack on the top of my shoulder and an eye roll.

“I’ve been waiting almost 2 days for kisses and cuddles so get ready for the best break of your life.” I tell her, starting to make my way around the desk and towards the couch. Lena snorts slightly and starts to kiss the underside of my jaw, which she now had complete access too.

“I’m sure we’ll have better breaks in the future.” She whispers seductively into my skin, making me stumble slightly on my way to the couch and my face to flush red. Now, I’m no prude to sex, but the thought of being intimate with someone I actually cared about… there was a small pause where my mind just goes blank. Luckily, Lena had me covered.

“Kara, couch.” Lena reminds me, I jump back into action and set Lena down on the white cushion, I was going to take the seat next to her, but with the tug on my neck and the pleading whine she gave me, I settled on one knee at her side as she continues to pepper my neck in kisses. I groan softly when gentle teeth nip at my skin, my hands instantly going to her waist as I lean into the ministrations.

“Do you want to be on my lap?” I ask, trying to assert my dominance in any situation like this. I generally felt vulnerable being the more submissive person and I don't know how I‘m going to react to being Lena’s-

“No.” She growls against my throat softly, her left hand reaching out and grabbing the leg that was still holding me up and was on the floor. “I want you on me.” She continues, her voice possessive as she tugs on the limb gently. I feel a rocket exploding in my lower gut, the tone she adopted making me bend to her will and straddle her lap nervously, my abdomen going crazy with nerves and something a little more. Lena’s hands move to my hips, slowly making their way up my sides, moving up the sides of my breasts before sliding over my shoulders and grasping my jaw in both of them. I was made look Lena in the eye, her face slightly questioning as she does. I swallow hard and lean forward, placing my lips on her own sweetly, my nose touching the side of her own, that was enough for Lena, she guides my face closer to her own as she moulds her soft lips against my own.

It felt like we spent hours there, the kissing never got too heated; there was only a little tongue. Lena had opened my jacket and her hands were exploring my vested back gently, my hands had undone the bun her hair was in and my fingers were threaded through the black locks, tugging when something felt good. Lena’s teeth gripped my bottom lip between them and before she could progress further, her desk phone started to ring obnoxiously.

I felt disappointment pummel my gut, but we were technically at work. I extracted myself away enough to catch Lena’s annoyed glare at the device. Her hands shifted to my hips and she looked like she had no intention of letting go. I pull my hands out of her hair and place them on her forearms lazily, my mind still reeling from the amazing make out we had just been witnessed to. I pull her out of her angry internal rant that she was having towards the phone, her eyes shifting up to look at me.

“I’m not going anywhere, your company needs you and as soon as you're finished you can come back here.” I tell her, she looks up into my eyes for a moment before sighing heavily and letting my body go reluctantly. I stand up off her lap and help her up with the arms that I was still holding onto. She smiles gratefully at me, pressing a small kiss to my cheek before her CEO persona is back in place. She goes back to her desk and takes the call, her voice calm and controlled. I smile and sit on the couch, I was glad that I could see the real Lena, no one else at L-Corp had seen what she was truly like, she was always pressured to do her best and to prove that she wasn't like the rest of her family that she wasn't herself at work. But I‘m glad that she now has someone who she can open up to, I’m more glad that it is me.

/.\

Lena had got swamped with work soon after the call, her client wanted the specification to be done by the end of the day and a few of the departments wanted her attention on important matters. Lena kept on sending apologetic looks in my direction, and I waved them off instantly. The last person finally leaves her office, her shoulders visibly reduce from their tense CEO posture and I could tell that she must have some soreness to them. It was late enough in the day to finish work, the clock showing it to be around 6 pm. Lena rubs her forehead for a moment, taking some time to herself as she unwinds a little from the day.

“I can drive if you want me to.” I offer, standing up off the couch and making my way over to the desk. Lena’s head peaks up slightly, her previously foggy green eyes showing some life after hours of meetings and computer work. Her brow arches slightly as she leans back in the high backed chair that screamed ‘head of a big ass company’ and rested her elbow on the armrest, her hand coming to her face to support her chin slightly.

“I didn't fulfil my entire agreement with you.” She says, making me frown slightly in confusion as I walk around to her side of the desk and lean on the edge of it, off to the side of where her laptop was. “Would you like to come back to my apartment for dinner? I didn't cuddle with you today so maybe we could rectify that afterwards? I do try and meet all standards of every agreement Miss Zor-El.” Lena asks, flashing a mock professional tone that made me laugh slightly as I look down at her affectionately.

“Of course. I would hate to miss out on cuddles with Lena Luthor.”

/.\

We were currently sat on Lena’s 3 seater couch, eating takeout Chinese that we had picked up on our way here, while facing each other from either side of the couch, our backs pressed against the arms of the sofa as we leisurely talk about random things and laugh as we eat.

“So you used to work in a bar? Which gave you everything you need if you do a few illegal things for them?” Lena asks, almost not believing me in my previous occupation. I nod eagerly, swallowing the food in my mouth before speaking.

“Yeah, the owner was really nice to me ever since I first left home. We were good friends, I should probably see her soon in all honesty.” I take another mouthful of rice with the chopsticks, smiling fondly at Lena. She smiles also and hides her face partially behind her box. I coo slightly and swallow the rice, plopping the chopsticks in the box and discarding it on the coffee table.

“Right, lift your arms.” I tell her, crawling over from my place towards the Luthor, she does as she is told and I lay on top of her, my head resting just above her breasts and my arms curling around her waist. She shifts slightly to get her legs stretched out before she puts her own box of Chinese on the coffee table and places her hands on my jacket clad shoulders. She slips her hands down and around my back as she pulls me close, her jaw resting on the top of my head.

I sigh happily into the embrace, it was much better than I ever expected it to be, she was so warm and soft and just… perfect. We stay like this for a long time, Lena’s hands eventually moving to brush my hair out of my face and to run her fingers through it. I could start to feel myself falling asleep, the steady rhythm of her heart and the constant hands in my hair, soothing me to relax fully into the embrace. Lena eventually seems to notice this and presses a kiss to the top of my head.

“If you’re going to fall asleep on me, can I get changed first? And it would be better for my back if we were in my bed.” She whispers, “I’m not invincible like you.” I groan softly at her disturbing me, but I knew that I did have to let her get changed. I reluctantly uncoil my hands from her waist and push myself up. Before I could get too far away though, Lena caught my lips in a gentle kiss, making me smile like a love-struck puppy in my sleepy state.

“Come on then, beautiful. Let’s get you to bed.” She coos softly, she gets out from under me and holds onto my hand as she helps me up and off the couch. I stand up groggily and almost don't understand the implications, but I freeze in my spot, looking at Lena and to the door where I knew her bedroom was. She looks back at my unmoving form and her brows furrow slightly as she comes back, a silent question being asked.

“I don't think I’m ready for… that-” I start, obviously hinting towards sex, Lena’s eyes widen almost comically and holds her hands up to stop me.

“No, no, of course not, Kara. I only meant sleeping and cuddling. We haven't even been on a date yet, I would never-” My face flushed red at my misunderstanding, Lena sees this and steps close to me, her hands running over my upper arms gently in a comforting way. Her eyes were soft, and sympathetic, even if there was also a little redness to her own cheeks. “Come on, you can borrow a pair of my sweatpants. I don't trust you to fly home when you’re this tired.” She tells me, I let out a small breath and nodded softly, giving her a small smile. Lena holds my hand and leads me to the bedroom, and I couldn't stop the smile on my face.

/.\

We settled down after getting changed, I stayed in my vest and a pair of Lena’s larger sweatpants (due to my height), she wore some plaid pyjama pants and an old NCU sweater as she spoons me from behind under her light sheets. I smile gently at the feel of her warmth behind me and sigh contently as I curl up in her embrace. I find the hand wrapped around my waist, interlocking our fingers gently and relaxing further, knowing that she was here and was looking after me (even if I was the one with superpowers). I soon found sleep and I’m happy to say that no nightmares plagued my dreams, it was just filled with the familiar scent that was ladened all over Lena’s pillows, and in the black hair that tickled my face slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated, I get all giddy reading them and I will try to reply if I haven't died from cuteness.


	13. The good and the bad

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 13: The good and the bad

/.\

Slow, delicate fingertips traced along my upper arm, their trail leaving unseen marks on my skin as they slow. I must have turned around in my sleep because the weight of the other person in the bed was now in front of me and was fairly close. I smile softly at the affectionate touches on my arm and move to press closer to the soft, warm human body. At my actions, the chest of the other occupant of the bed vibrated in a gentle laugh. Her hand flattens against my arm as it comes to a stop and slides up to my shoulder before slipping around the back of my neck to cuddle me a little closer. I sigh happily at the scent that Lena was riddled with, it was her raw, earthy, unaltered smell and I didn't mind it in the slightest.

“You’re adorable when you sleep.” I hear the familiar, velvety voice say quietly, not having to speak very loud for me to hear what she is saying. I smile and shift closer, my head easily nestling under her chin as my arms slowly curl around her waist and crossing over her back possessively.

“And I want to keep on sleeping.” I whine into her chest, her hands shifting up to work through my blond hair. I hear her hum in acknowledgement, she shifts to place her lips on the top of my head softly.

“We have some time before we have to leave for L-Corp.” She tells me, her voice not as groggy as my own from sleep, making me wonder how long she had been awake. But the thought of having to get up for work annoyed me, especially since I was very content with spending my day here in this welcoming embrace. I groan and press closer to Lena.

“No.” I mumble slightly, my arms tightening around her enough for her to feel pressure but not enough to hurt the woman I am very fond of. “I want to stay here.” I finish, my bottom lip jutting out like a child that doesn't get their own way. I feel Lena extract herself slightly to look down at my face, she laughs at the controlled pout and moves back to cradle my head on the top of her chest.

“You know I have a company to look after. And Sam is coming in early to get this job that I’m offering her, you were the one who wanted me to recruit her to help with the workload.” Lena says, coming up with the excuses but not making any move to leave the sheets that still covered our interlinked bodies. I just hum softly and nuzzle my face into her shoulder, not wanting to make any move to leave the bed either. Lena sighs gently into my hair her fingers smoothing down my back, but a small laugh leaves her, and before I could ask, she was already telling me about the thing she was thinking about.

“Did you know that the news is speaking about us?” She asks, and I feel my brow furrow slightly, it was understandable, she was a Luthor and I was a mysterious new employee.

“I haven’t watched the news recently. What are they saying?” I question, turning my head so my ear could be pressed against her chest and my face towards the ceiling, hearing the thump of her heart much clearer this way.

“They’re saying that you’re either a robot that was made to act like a Kryptonian and you would be used in less than nice ways. Or that you was a Kryptonian but you are under my control and against your will. Two very stupid ideas if you ask me.” She says, making me laugh at the ridiculousness of the reporters who had a grudge against Lena for what her last name was and what her family had done.

“Do you think we should speak to the press about it?” I ask, I shift back a little to look up into those alluring, green eyes. “It annoys me that they instantly think that you’re the bad guy and I want to put those single-minded fools in their place.” I pull my left arm, that was under me, above my head so my head could rest on my upper arm as my fingers could smooth over the lightly tousled hair on top of Lena’s head. Lena seems to think this over slightly, her head turning to accept the gesture on her hair as she does think.

“We could. But don't you think that would put a huge mark on you? You’re a Kryptonian and Superman’s cousin. You know that he and myself have enemies and if people know about the connections, it could put you in danger.” She says, the logical part of her mind at work. “I don’t mind having an interview with a friend of mine if you think it is for the best but I don't want to be putting you in danger.” I raise my right hand up to her cheek, my fingers gently caressing the smooth plain of skin.

“I decided to accept this job, Lena. This isn’t just about me, they’re slandering you without solid evidence. I want to do this to prove that you are not what everyone expects you to be. You are not like the rest of your family and you fight relentlessly every day to prove that. The least I could do is have an interview to prove that you are much better than what everyone thinks.” Part way through my speech, Lena’s eyes started to water at my words, we both knew how much she worked, and I saw how it affected her every day. Lena looks away from me, trying to collect herself and I press close to try and help her, placing a few soft kisses on her jaw.

“Speak to your friend, I want to do this interview.” I whisper into the pale skin of her neck, running my lips over the mark on her throat gently. “And if someone comes after us, I’ll kick their ass.” At that, Lena laughs gently, her throat bobbing against my lips softly.

“I have no doubt that you will. Now, we have to get ready for work before we’re late.” I groan audibly at the last part, throwing myself back so I’m flat on my back.

“You’re a monster.” I tell her, earning a soft giggle as she leans over me for a moment, her lips pressing onto the side of my neck softly, her smile could be felt from the light presses she was giving me.

“I’ll make it up to you when we have our break. Come on.” She tells me before sitting up and scooting herself off the bed. “I’ll take a shower first, you’re faster at getting dressed.” I grunt in response, still not happy with having to get up which earnt a laugh from the woman in the bathroom before the shower was turned on.

/.\

Alex’s POV

I was fixing the belt on my jeans when I heard a soft knock at my door, I feel my chest stutter slightly at the thought of who was behind it. She told me that she was stopping by today to talk things through, she apparently had too much to drink on Saturday to speak about it properly and she needed some more time to think about it. I tried to channel my DEO confidence and a little of my adoptive sisters as I walk towards the door. I reach for the doorknob and notice my hand shaking slightly, I sigh and shake my head slightly, there was nothing to be scared of, there was just a woman on the other side of the door that could destroy my emotional existence if she tried. Absolutely nothing to be frightened of.

I heavily place my hand on the doorknob and twist it, pulling it towards me to reveal the smaller woman that, figuratively, held my heart in her hands. I try to give her a smile, but it was definitely forced and by the look on Maggie's face, she knew that also. I open the door fully and wordlessly beckon her inside, she tentatively walks inside, going past me and a few paces into my living area before turning to face me.

“Thank you for coming.” I say gently, shutting the door as I turn to look at the Hispanic. I take a few steps inside, making sure to keep some space between us. I could already feel my chest crumbling and she hasn't told me why she came here today. Maybe it was the choice that I had to make today, maybe it was the realisation that I have to use the advice that Kara had told me the other night. The thought of leaving my first ‘right’ relationship made my whole being want to curl up and weep. I was in love with Maggie, there was no doubt about it. But I was also in love with the idea of having children, having a family. Kara was right if Maggie couldn't provide those things… I don’t think I would be happy staying with her.

“Thank you for letting me. I know I’ve been a bit of a jackass… and I know that I probably don't deserve all of these chances you’re giving me.” Maggie admits, her walls coming down now that she was in a space with me alone. Her arms come up to cross over her chest, a defensive mechanism that I have noticed she had. Her head hangs low, another thing she does when she doesn't want to face things head on.

“I love you… of course I’m going to give you these chances.” I mutter quietly, finding myself now in front of the woman and moving my hands to tilt her face up from under her chin. Her brown eyes look up into my own nervously as my hands slowly move to tuck some of her hair behind her ears.

“I- I love you too.” She says back to me, pausing from the obvious overload of emotions that the guarded detective wasn't used to feeling. “I’m sorry for making us argue about kids when we could have just spoken about it… I know that I’ve put you through more heartache than you should have been and I’m so sorry.” As soon as she started, I couldn't stop the torrent of words leaving her mouth, tears started to well in her eyes from the obvious heartache she was under also. Her hands come up to my waist, holding me down tight as she continues to babble. “I love you, Alex. I do, so much. But, I don't know what I want. I don't know if I want kids or if I don't. I’m so sorry for playing with you but I-” I placed a finger over her lips, making them come to a grinding halt as I look down at the precious woman that I love.

“Maggie. I know that this is hard.” I start, my voice choking up at what I was going to say, but I knew that it had to be done. “But I can't physically be with you if… If you don’t want children.” Maggie's eyes drop but I pull her head back up by her jaw again. “I love you, fuck, I love you so much.” I whisper, stroking her cheeks slowly with my thumbs. “But I can't live a life where I know I won't be happy. It will hurt us more if we decide this later, and I need you to tell me if you want this or not.” I swallow hard, feeling my own tears tip down my face at the simple thought of losing the best thing in my life.

“If you need more time…” I start again, after clearing my throat and trying to blink away my tears. “Take the time… But I can’t live a life where I’m stuck waiting for your answer. I love you but… I don't know if I can survive seeing you and having so many unanswered questions. I need an answer… You can go take some time to think about this more, but if you don’t want kids… just tell me and let me process.” I almost beg her, my thumbs stopping their track on her face. Maggie takes a long, shuddering breath. Her eyes dip back to the ground as she thinks for a moment. After a while, she just nods softly.

“I’ll have an answer for you by the end of the week.” She tells me weakly, her head looking back up at me and I see the trails of tears that had marked her face. I nod softly, leaning down and capturing her lips in the embrace of my own, allowing myself to just enjoy this moment while I have it with her. I didn’t know what she was going to chose, but at least I could taste her lips one last time if she chooses that she doesn't want this anymore. We pull away after a moment and Maggie makes her way past me, she only turns her head slightly to look back at me.

“See you around Danvers.” Was the last thing she said before exiting through the door of my apartment and possibly out of my life. I feel my body convulse slightly as sobs make their way through my thick defences. I manage to get into my bed before I let them ruin me completely, little did I know, Maggie had done the same thing in her car when she left the building.

/.\

(Back to Kara’s POV)

“Are you free tonight? I could make a reservation at a restaurant.” Lena asks me, she was packing up her stuff at her desk, she looked visibly more relaxed after teaching Sam how to deal with the emails, who was currently packing up her own stuff next to Lena where she shared her desk. Sam furrowed her brow as she looks at me.

“Didn’t Alex tell you?” She questioned, obviously realising that I would have said yes to Lena’s offer and I looked oblivious to the problem that she knew. I feel my own brow crease as I shake my head.

“No, what happened?” I ask, worry flaring up for my sister that sounded like something was wrong.

“Maggie spoke to her today, she’s giving her an answer by the end of the week and it really shook Alex up. I was going to go visit her when I finished. I assumed you would be coming too.” She tells me, filling me in on the details that I didn't know about. I look to Lena in question, slightly apologetic for having to cancel plans that we hardly made. Lena waved me off.

“Don't, she’s your sister, she will need you. I’ll see you tomorrow anyway.” She says, making sure that I wouldn't feel guilty for going to look after my family before going on a date with herself. I nod and make my way around the desk to her.

“I’ll message you tonight.” I tell her, promising to at least make an effort, if there is one thing I hate, is that I can’t speak to Lena often enough to fill my addiction to her. Lena smiles softly at my antics and places a caring hand on my cheek.

“I know you will.” She tells me, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on my lips, it was short but filled with my fix of affection for tonight, making me smile like a lovestruck teenager.

“You two are adorable.” Sam says, knocking us both out of each others bubble to notice that she was still here. She guessed this morning that we were somewhat together with the ‘heart-eyes’ we were giving each other, but by the look of it, she approved of us and I wasn't leaving without giving Lena a kiss goodnight. I smile proudly and pick up my phone from where it was charging on the desk, before looking back at Lena, completely grateful for her being okay with me going to see my sister.

“If you need anything, call me. Even if it is a carton of milk at midnight, call me.” I say, making up a silly excuse to make sure she knew that she could ask for anything. I receive one of those nose wrinkling smiles that she gives me where her white teeth are also shown, there was a slight giggle that escaped her also.

“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.” She tells me, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. “Now get gone, your sister needs you more than I do.” Lena almost chides and I nod with a slight grin on my face, Sam was ready at this point and started to make her way to the door of the office. I follow after her, giving Lena one last smile and wave before disappearing out of the office. Make a mental note to check on her after I finish with Alex but right now, my sister needed me.


	14. Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised that I would upload this today.

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 14: Date night

/.\

“Are you free tonight?” I hear Lena ask, she was sat behind her desk with her eyes still trained on her laptop screen. We had lunch about an hour ago and Lena jumped right back into work after having a quick makeout session. I glance up from my phone screen that I was playing a game on to see that she had changed her direction of sight to my own direction. I feel a small smile tug at my lips, she looked quite appealing behind her desk.

“Depends. What were you planning?” I ask, locking my phone and laying it on my lap as I put my attention on her. Lena arches a brow at me, probably wondering what happened to make me less likely to hang out with her, though, I wouldn't say no to anything she asked me to do.

“There's a nice restaurant I wanted to try. I may also want to take you on our first date… if you don’t mind, that is.” She says, suddenly becoming nervous after admitting her ulterior motive for asking me out tonight, her fingers were flicking a pen between each other, a common nervous thing she did when in thought. I feel a smile tug at my lips as I bring my hand to my chin, tapping in in mock thought while humming loud enough for her to hear. I see her roll her eyes at me and I laugh slightly, standing up from the couch and using my super speed to get to her. I pull her chair out using the high back as a handhold, when she was far enough from her desk to slot myself on her lap, I did just that, sitting sideways in a semi-bridal style as my hands slip around her neck to pull her attention to me.

“I think I know what I could wear for such an occasion.” I tell her, teasing slightly. Lena sees this right away and leans back in her chair as she wraps her right arm around my back to cradle me slightly as the other that was holding the pen threw said object onto her desk.

“You can be an ass when you want to be.” she says, her tone making it seem like a fact. I just laugh and nuzzle my face into her neck where the junction is for her jaw, my nose pressing there gently. “But I do like your ass, so I can’t complain.” Lena admits, making me exhale a slight laugh against her throat. I was slightly touched by the compliment, so I place a soft kiss on her throat softly.

“You’re the first person that has said that and made me feel happy about it.” I tell her, deciding to be honest with her about how I felt about her compliment. I feel her arm tighten gently around my back, drawing me closer to her warm, soft, body.

“Well, you have a very admirable butt.” She says, in a matter of fact tone, making me smile again as I press closer to her.

“Your butt is pretty great too.” I tell her, “Mine is altered by my alien genetics to look great on Earth. But yours… it's one of the best human butts I’ve seen, if not the best.” I carry on, making sure to tell her my thoughts of her rump since she told me her own thoughts. Lena laughs softly and presses a kiss to my forehead.

“Thank you for the compliment.” She mutters against my head, her nose sliding against my hairline slightly in a comforting gesture. I settle into her embrace, not minding how she made me feel so cared for. It was definitely odd to be this vulnerable towards someone, but it somehow felt right to let Lena take control. I trusted her in a way that I’ve only trusted someone before I was 12 and got sent away from Krypton. She has proven that I can trust her and I have no reason not to, she has taken more care of me than anyone has ever done.

“You’re my favourite.” I tell Lena, moving my head to rest against her upper chest as I rest into her. This was my way of telling her how I felt about her, I wasn't ready to tell her the more traditional way so I kept it like this. Lena seemed to understand at the press of her lips against my head.

“You’re my favourite too.”

/.\

“Hey Astra!” I say loudly as I kick the front door of our apartment shut. Lena had dropped me off at the front of the building so I took the less used route through the lobby to not draw more attention to myself other than a few familiar looks on the street.

“Afternoon Little one. You’re home a little… early.” Astra replies her tone a little more nervous than what I would have expected. I frown slightly and shed my jacket, showing the black smart shirt that I had underneath.

“Yeah, I’m not staying long though. I have a date and I just came to change.” I start, making my way to the kitchen. “Though, I don’t have a clue what to wear for it and I could use your opinion for like… ten to fifteen minutes.” I finish, walking into the kitchen area to pull the fridge open, inspecting its contents. I turn to the living room after picking up a 500ml bottle of mountain dew and instantly pause at the scene.

Astra was sat on the couch, she was dressed nicely for just being in the house, and that's when I notice the short blond hair of another woman. Realisation dawns on me as the neat mop of blonde hair turns to look at me, intrigued with her eyes rolling over me like I was an ornament she could buy for her house. I was about to apologise and disappear into my room to do it all myself (even if I would have had a stroke at trying to find something to impress Lena) when the blonde spoke.

“Try for a dark dress, make sure your arms and some legs are on show. I expect to see it before you leave.” She says, her tone screaming that she couldn't care less about what I was going to do but also telling me that she was just too important for me not to know who she is and not do as she had said. There was a certain maternal feel to the woman also, she seemed powerful in her own light but there were decades of wisdom hidden behind her uncaring attitude and lifted chin. I glance between Astra and the woman slowly, wondering if I should be expected to do something extravagant and hoping that Astra could fill me in on who she is. But none of that was permitted once the blonde rolled her eyes and spoke again. “Did I stutter?” 

And just like that, I used my super speed to dash into my room and follow the orders of the woman, but her identity still scratched at my brain, making me wrack it to try and figure it out. But before any leverage comes, I find a dress that would fit the criteria that the blonde had set and sighed, quickly dipping into the shower to freshen up before dressing.

/.\

“If I had more time I would have gotten something more… well.” The blonde flicks her hand in the air and rolls her eyes. “Oh well, this will have to do.” She sighs and looks over my form. The black dress hugged my upper body, sleeveless with the neckline staying up at my neck, at my waist, it flared out slightly but stopped just above the knee. I wore black flats too, knowing that Lena would probably wear heels and this would make her the same height if not taller.

“You look beautiful, Kara.” Astra compliments, stepping past the blonde and pulling me in for a crushing hug. I squeeze her back, not worried about how much strength I use on her. “Your mother would be proud.” I hear her say, her hands coming to my upper arms as she pulls back. I nod softly, looking down to try and not let the words affect me as much as they usually would. “Now, you better knock her socks off or we’ll be having a talk about your lady wooing skills.” She says, moving her right hand under my chin to pull my eyes up to her own. “And not too much alcohol, we’re training tomorrow.” She teases, making me smile bashfully.

“Thanks, Aunt Astra.” I say, moving in for another hug, my arms going under her arms and reaching up to hold onto her strong back. “You’ve done more than I could have ever asked for.” say, earning a smile from her as she draws me close again.

“I would do much more. I love you.” She tells me pulling away and stepping on the couch where my stuff lay. She passes me my black purse and a navy coat that reached just above my dress and was buttoned at the front.

“I love you too.” I reply, taking the stuff gratefully. I glance back to the blonde that was just watching us, her eyes losing that sharp edge that she had earlier and becoming slightly softer, but she looked far from admitting it out loud. “And thank you for helping me. Sorry for intruding on your night.” I say to her, thinking that I should be nice to the woman that would be potentially my aunt's friend, if not more. I could tell with the slight spark in her eye that she wanted to reply with her natural sarcasm but she took a moment to think before that softness came back.

“Just as long as my advice doesn't go to waste, I’m sure I could live with it.” A small smile tickled her lips if only for a moment, but it didn't last long and quickly turned back into her natural pose when my mobile started to ring. I quickly pull it out of my back to see Lena’s name on the screen.

“It’s her.” I say to them to try and not look rude as I press the green button and press the phone to my ear. “Hey, are you done already?” I ask unbelievably, “I used superspeed and I was only just ready for you to pick me up.” There was a gentle laugh on the other end of the phone.

“I may have admittedly already planned what I was going to wear. I’m outside when you’re ready.” She says, no guilt in her voice as she confesses what she had done. I glance up at Astra, who would have heard what Lena said, she gave me a shooing motion, making sure that I knew that it was okay for me to leave. I smile at her and start making my way to the front door.

“I’m coming down now.”

/.\

“Hey.” I say slightly giddy, having just sat in the car, the thump of the door shutting rattles through the car from my gentle tug on the handle. I straighten my dress, noticing that it had ridden up slightly, I notice that I didn't get a response from Lena so I glance up. Though, if her heartbeat was any indication, I should have known why.

Her head snapped back to the road when I looked at her, her face slightly flush and not hiding the fact that she had ogled me even though her intention was to hide that. I smirk slightly, but when my own eyes wandered, it easily slipped off my face. She wore tight, smart, black trousers that hugged her legs perfectly where she sat, I got a slight glimpse of a pair of black heels that she was wearing too. She had a smart button up navy shirt that was tucked into her trousers and the buttons were undone far enough to give me a slight glimpse of cleavage but not enough to be scandalous and a black blazer over the top the hugged the soft curves of her human frame. Her hair was let down from it's usually tied up place and she wore her thick-framed glasses. Her makeup was minimal apart from the red lipstick that made her lips look like they needed to be devoured.

“Wow.” I mutter, my face flushing at the peaked interest that the word got from the woman it was aimed at. Lena looked slightly alarmed.

“Sorry. Do I look like I’ve just walked out of L-Corp? I thought it might be too formal and too much like what you’re used to seeing but I wasn't sure-” I cut her off by shifting in my seat to prop my knee on the chair and lean over to press my lips into her own in a much more harder fashion than we usually start with. It seems to make Lena forget about her rambling for a moment as she just indulges into the kiss, her hand coming up to cup the back of my head gently as she tilts her head to get better leverage. I attach my hands to the lapels of her blazer and tug her closer to me, easily entering into an open-mouthed kiss without hesitation from the other participant. After a moment, I peck her lips a few times gently to ease us down from the unusually hard kiss that we shared. Lena looks a little dazed as I pull away, urging me to nip at her bottom lip gently before pulling back completely and taking my seat on the passenger side again.

“So… that's a ‘yes’ to the outfit?” She asks after catching her breath and thoughts, her eyes slightly glazed over from the mind-blowing kiss - if I’m honest, I’m still reeling from the heated kiss slightly. I look over the outfit one more time and lean to straighten out the tousled lapels of her blazer that I had fisted during the kiss. I look up at her face and press my lips into a firm line to try and stop myself from laughing.

“I love it. But you might want to check your lipstick.” I told her sitting on my seat flush before picking a tissue out from my own purse to wipe across my mouth. I was glad that I did so because the previously pristine white tissue had red smudges. Lena pulls down the sunblock that was above her and opened the built-in mirror, looking over her heavily smudged lips.

“I don’t regret that in the slightest.” Lena notes, holding her hand out for a tissue as I laugh gently at her words. I go to pull out a new one but get stopped by Lena’s next words. “The one you used will do, darling. We’ve kissed so sharing something that our lips have been on is fine.” I was going to protest, but Lena seemed insistent as she turned her alluring green eyes to me. My eyes bounce down to the red smudge and I just sigh slightly, folding the tissue so none of the lipstick that had transferred onto my lips was shown, before reaching forward with it and wiping her lips for her. Her lips dragged slightly on the material but Lena tensed her lips slightly to stop that from happening so I could get leverage on the greasy concoction that makes her lips to fascinating.

“I love your lipstick, but it sure is a pain in the arse.” I tell her, my eyes glancing up to hers for a moment to see her observing me closely as I continue to wipe at her lips. When it appears to be all gone, I pull the tissue away and nod with a satisfied look on my face. Lena smiles gently, leaning towards me to press her lips to my own in a sweet, short kiss before pulling away a few inches.

“Should I invest in lip stain?” The question was proposed as a whisper that ghosted against my lips and I could feel a familiar tug in my gut. My bottom lip automatically gets drawn into my mouth as I see the slightly hungry look in Lena’s eyes. I feel my head bob slightly in approval to her idea, I loved her lips being the colour that only few could pull off and it is slightly annoying having it smudge everywhere.

“I’ll look into it in the morning.” She tells me before turning back to the driving wheel of the car as one hand moves up to flick the sunblock back against the ceiling of the car. I grab my seat belt and pull it over my body, clipping it in place as Lena starts up the car from it's sleeping state.

“Oh, and you look exceptional this evening.” Lena tells me, her eyes glancing over my slightly shown thighs and the look that the fitting top gave me that left things to the imagination but not by much with what the shape of everything was. “You look nice in a dress.” Those laurel green eyes making my skin burn a trail where they roved. 

“And the colour scheme compliments your eyes.” 

/.\

Lena hands the keys for her sports car to the valet as I finish making my way around the car, Lena gives him a warning to look after her ‘baby’ or she would destroy his chances of getting another job which only made me smile at her possessive nature for her car. When her eyes turn to me she offers the crook of her elbow in a ‘gentleman’ kind of gesture and I could only take it with a huge grin plastered on my face with the way that she was treating me.

“Did your car cost you a lot?” I ask, hinting at what she said to the man that hurried off quickly after she turned her attention to me. She started to guide us to the front door of the restaurant. It definitely looked expensive and if I had known where she was taking me I would have told her to choose somewhere less pricey, but I guess that is why she didn't tell me. She lightly shrugs her shoulders at the question, before elaborating with words.

“Compared to most, but I also did some of my own custom jobs on their so it is mainly a priceless car.” I bite my lip gently at the slight passion that showed through when she was speaking about her vehicle. The fact that she works on her own car wasn't surprising, but the confirmation only made me groan lightly.

“Rao, have I told you that your engineering qualities are very attractive?” I ask her, earning the raise of her brow as she looks down at me, her hair framing her face perfectly at this moment. She was going to reply but we got to the front doors of the restaurant where a ready, young man was waiting for us, he couldn't have been older than 21 with his wispy facial hair and the slightly baby face he had.

“Hello, reservation for Zor-El?” Lena says next, shocking me slightly at the name she used for the reservation. Lena noticed instantly with how tense my arm got in the seconds that she said my last name. The boy nodded and requested that we followed him with his thick French accent. Lena tugged me along slightly, leaning down to whisper in my ear; “Sorry, couldn't let them know that a Luthor was coming tonight.”

I nodded, realising that she was right. The only reason someone would know if this was Lena was if they looked really close or got her last name, she was smart in the way she planned it so it was an undercover date that paparazzi wouldn't be drawn to. I was going to reply but the boy stopped, showing us a table for two in a secluded corner of the restaurant, the walls were a dark red with a dark wooden trim. The table was laid with a white cloth and held the plates, glasses, cutlery and breadsticks.

Lena guided me to the seat that faced the rest of the room, pulling it out for me and pushing it in when I was seated on the wooden chair. She made her own way around to the chair opposite and pulled herself in as the waiter offered the menus for this evening. I smiled thankfully at him, opening the menu to only stare at words that I have never seen before and words that I was afraid to pronounce. I glance at Lena to see her looking rather amused at me, probably knowing that I wouldn't know how to read this.

“Do you like lamb, darling?” She questions, her brow raising while the smile continued to tug at her lips. I roll my eyes and place the menu down.

“Yes.” I tell her, giving the menu back to the waiter, she was teasing me for not knowing the gibberish that was written on the sheet. I decide to get her back somewhat, speaking in Kryptonese, I say; “Smart arse.” Lena obviously doesn't understand, but she must have guessed to some degree what I had said with the smirk she gave me before looking up to the patient waiter and dipping into a full, fluent conversation in what I guessed was French.

Even though I had no clue what she was saying and I used mock-irritation at her teasing me for not knowing the language, I still found it very attractive how Lena could speak this language fluently without even thinking about it. Her voice dipped in and out of the hurdles of this very vocal language and it made me wonder what else that mouth was good at - if you know what I mean. Soon enough though, Lena pulled out of the conversation with the man, her gaze turning back in my direction as she takes in my admiring face as my head leans on my hand whilst my elbow rested on the table.

“Having fun there?” She asks, smiling as she reaches across the table to take my free hand in her own grasp, cradling my digits softly with her own. I give her a small nod, not feeling motivated enough to speak right now, only wanting to watch the beautiful woman in front of me. Lena glances back up and smiles gently.

“I know this isn't your speed- to be honest, it isn't really mine. But I wanted to wine and dine you properly for our first date.” She tells me, her fingers moving to slip between my own in a way we have never done in public before. Her brow creases slightly as she looks at her fingers, obviously in deep thought. I move my hand from under my chin and reach forward, smoothing out the lines on her forehead.

“Don't frown. You look prettier when you smile.” I tell her, moving my hand down her face to pull her troubled green eyes to look at me. “What’s wrong?” I ask, tilting my head slightly. Lena lets out a sigh, her eyes glancing around the room once, almost like she was buying herself time before her green eyes connect with my own again, only to drop back down to our connected hands. I could tell that she was going to tell me so I moved my hand to her face down, cupping the hand around my own gently, before waiting for her to speak.

“I’ve- um… I’ve never really been good… with relationships…” She starts, her hand tightening gently on my own. “But I want this to work… I know we’re in this situation where things don’t seem like they will work- my mother being an alien-hating terrorist and you having trust issues… But I am willing to fight for this- for you.” Lena glances up slightly at me, her green eyes foggy with unshed tears. I feel myself soften slightly, bringing the hand that wasn't tangled in her own up to her face to sweep across her cheek to catch the first tear.

“I know this is early… and I know that I shouldn't feel this much for you this early but… I trust you more than I’ve trusted anyone before today… and I would like to keep it that way, because losing you…” I swallow hard at the thought of what I am going to say, already feeling a little overwhelmed with just the thought. “It would d-destroy me…” I say, my voice wavering slightly as I look around slightly to try and dispel the welling of tears in my eyes. “A-and there's a small part of me…” I whisper, clearing my throat and looking back at Lena. “That’s telling me to run… telling me that I’m going to get h-hurt…” I breathe out slowly, it coming out in a shudder as I try to calm myself. I was going to continue, but Lena moved, placing her free hand on my cheek and drawing me to look at her as she leans forward, her green eyes looking directly into my own.

“I promise to never hurt you intentionally. But I can’t promise that you will never feel pain because life is full of it, but I will give you all the happiness that I can. I promise.” Lena tells me, her tone filled with sincerity and care as she looks at me, her eyes shining with affection and a strong resolve. I nod hard, leaning into her hand and moving forward to capture her lips when she moves forwards for a kiss. The kiss was slow, but it held so much meaning and care behind it that all we could do is continue to slowly move with each other in the most intimate way we have yet. When we pull away, the waiter from before was stood beside us patiently, a bottle of wine held from the bottom in his right hand, he acted like he didn't witness the intimate moment as he shows us the bottle.

“Wine?”

/.\

“I can’t believe you ditched the very expensive restaurant for Chinese food.” I giggle slightly, my hands holding onto Lena’s arm tightly as she walks us inside of her apartment. After I told her about my aunt, she had made the wise choice to bring us back here for the night, just in case my aunt needed ‘privacy’. She shrugs with a proud grin, placing the bag of food on her kitchen island as we walked deeper into her apartment.

“I know your appetite and I know their dish sizes. You wouldn't have had enough calories to walk out to the car if we ate there.” She says, turning to pull me close to her with her hands on my hips and moving us to have us mere inches away. My arms shift around her neck as I hum in thought, my head tilting slightly to look into her eyes since she still wore the heels on her feet.

“You have a good point.” I say, my fingers slipping into black tresses. “And maybe I like to have a more… private affair.” I tell her, tugging her forward by the back of her head so our lips could become flush with each other. Our lips played gently over one another, taking our time to tease open the others mouth and continue the motions slowly. But the kiss had to eventually stop, even though I thought it was way too short, and Lena pulls back to look at me through her glasses with a slightly flush face.

“We have to eat dinner before you distract me further.” She tells me, her hands squeezing the sides of my hips gently, pulling them flush with her own. “I don’t mind the distraction, but I know that I won't be able to stop and I would hate for my beautiful date to starve.” The last part came out as a slight tease as her face moves to my neck, her nose pressing to my neck gently as she slowly rubs a spot of skin there with said contact. I tilt my head and welcome the touch, moving one of my hands down and under her arm as I keep her close with my hand on her back, and my other playing with the hairs on the back of her neck gently.

“Did you plan on doing more than our usual kissing and cuddling tonight, Miss Luthor?” I ask gently, my anxiety going up slightly at the possibility of her wanting more. I hear her sigh gently into the skin on my neck as she gently sways us to no sound in particular.

“Only if you want to. I know you’re hesitant to do it so it's completely up to you.” She tells me honestly, and I feel dreadfull my gut at the fact that I have to deny her another night of lovemaking because of my own issue. I swallow hard, bringing my hands back up to her face, holding her cheeks as I pull her back enough to show those green eyes in front of me. They were filled with curiosity and slight worry.

“N-not tonight.” I tell her, finding myself stuttering over the first word from the gut pummeling guilt I felt. “It’s not you, I promise.” I say, trying to reassure her that she wasn't the problem here. Her brows furrow slightly as she nods, and I feel even more overwhelming guilt in the form of pain in my chest.

“Yeah, of course. I know you’re still trying to get used to being with me in this way and I won’t push you.” She tells me, her hands moving from my waist to my upper arms where she holds them gently in reassurance. Her eyes filled with understanding which only made my throat burn with tears that wanted to well in my eyes.

“I’m sorry-”

“No.” Lena cuts me off from my apology, her grip tightening on my arms. “Don’t be sorry for not being ready. Sex is about two individuals wanting to be intimate, I’m okay with waiting for you.” I shake my head gently, swallowing the lump in my throat as my thumbs graze her cheekbones gently.

“No, I know. I just want to explain.” I start, knowing that she must have some questions since she knew about my history with one night stands before. “I say it isn't you, but it is. You are the reason that I can't have sex with you right now.” At my words, Lena’s brows crease together and I carry on with my explanation. “Sex has always been easy, quick and a way to blow some steam. But I don’t want to have this intimate moment and it not mean as much as it is supposed to because of my past. When we do have sex, it will change everything for us. And I don’t know if I am ready to be that… vulnerable… I am terrified of what will happen if I fall in love with you and then lose you… and I’m sorry that my personal problems are making us move slower than what we are ready for but I can’t help but be afraid.”

Lena seems to take this information in, her brow still furrowed, but now in thought, as her eyes train on a single spot on the ground. Her hands moved down to my hips, sliding down my body gently as her mind is preoccupied with her internal monologue. I feel like something in my chest sinks, maybe she wouldn't be interested after I told her my thoughts on sex with her. I was ready to extract myself from her hold when Lena looks up from the floor, some more understanding very evident in her eyes.

“You know that I won't leave, right?” She asks, tugging me closer. “I meant what I said, I will stay with you for as long as I can, I only know a few basic martial arts but I am not afraid to use them against some alien jackass that wants to hurt you.” She says, pulling her right hand off my hip and to my chin, tugging my face to look her in the eyes. “You mean the world to me, Kara, I wouldn't give us up without a bloody good fight.” I could feel some tears well up even though I didn't want them to, her eye contact and the raw emotion that she had just expressed caught me off guard.

I nod softly, my eyes dropping to the floor in the slight shame in my chest for thinking that she would leave me, though the fear of someone taking her away was still there, I figured that my job was to protect her from that so it wouldn't be as easy for that to happen, and the chances were very slim for someone wanting to do such a thing. I could feel Lena move to walk away, her hand slowly withdrawing from my waist, and I could feel a tug in my chest telling me that I hated the fact that she wanted to leave, even if it was for a few moments. So I used my super speed to accelerate back into her still open arms, coiling my own upper appendages around her waist as my head tucks into her neck tightly, not wanting a moment apart from her. I feel her chest vibrate as a slight laugh leaves her lips, her arms easily coming back around my body.

“Come on beautiful, seen as though I can't eat you out tonight, I might as well eat some Chinese.”

/.\

I come out of the bathroom wearing some grey sweatpants and a white vest that Lena had lent me, said woman was sat in her bed with her glasses perched on her nose as she scrolls through her tablet and probably doing work. I see her glance up at my exit and her eyes dance over my body slightly as she smiles.

“Y’know, I find your slight soft butch choices quite cute.” She says, commenting while my hands slipped into the pockets of the sweatpants as I walked around the bed to my own side of it. I snort slightly as my hands come out of my pockets then move to ease the top sheet up and fold it over, giving me room to get in her spacious bed.

“So you don’t mind that I don’t always wear the most feminine of things?” I ask teasingly, Lena just rolls her eyes, placing her tablet down as I slide into her black sheets. She slides down a little, shifting closer to the center of the bed as she opens her arms for me, I feel a small, shy smile tug at my lips as I slip fully into the bed, getting close enough to put my upper body snug against her own and to coil my arms around her waist, my head leaning leisurely on the top of her chest.

“I love everything you wear.” She comments, placing a kiss atop my head gently. I feel one arm curl around my waist as the other goes to her face, fumbling slightly. I glance up to see her remove the glasses and lean away to place them on her bedside table before retreating back to me, her other hand making it's burning path along my back.

“Do you love what I wear or how I look in it?” I ask, teasing her habit of watching me when I’m doing some of the most mundane of things.

“I’m guilty.” She admits, not at all feeling bad as she shifts, making herself comfortable as she continues to hold me in her warm embrace. I hum lightly, acknowledging what she had said as I relax my own body over her own.

“Night darling.”

“You make us sound like an old married couple.”

“That's what I intended us to be in the future.”


	15. Gay drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So So So sorry for making you wait, I had an exam due so that meant long nights and busy days. But! Worry not, there will be smut in the next chapter ;) Lena is finally getting the booty guys

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 15: Gay drama

/.\

I could feel myself waking up earlier than what I would usually, prompting a quiet groan as I curl closer to the still sleeping body of Lena. I tried not to move too much, but with the energy in my body, I knew I wasn't going to get back to sleep, I felt too restless. Lena’s arms were loose around me as she slept, letting me pull away enough to look up at her, propping myself up on my elbow but still close enough to feel her slack arms pool around my waist. She looked so peaceful while she slumbered a dreamless sleep, her face removed of the worry her company made her think of constantly and the thoughts of her mother possibly coming back into her life in ways that neither of us wanted.

I felt an urge to protect her, I knew that some of these worries couldn't be fought with punches and my bulletproof body but my desire was to make sure she stayed this peaceful for as long as possible. I would even make sure her mother wouldn't come close to her, she was slowly worming herself into my heart and I wouldn't risk anything that could take her away and leave a hole in her place. A smile tugs at my lips as she shifts softly, getting comfortable before settling down again, her hands fumbling to touch my waist that was off the bed from my slightly sat up position.

I could hear her breathing shift, a clear sign that she was waking up and I internally curse, not wanting to do that with my own restlessness. I lay my back on the cushions, feeling her arms slip around my waist, she knew I was awake at this point, no need to hide it from her.

“Mmm, you okay, babe?” She mumbles out, shifting herself closer to me. I smile at the pet name, knowing that she would have hesitated from using it if she was more awake and had some better thinking abilities. Her hand slips onto my stomach as her face pressed into my neck softly.

I press my hand on top of her own, lacing our fingers together and gripping her hand softly as it rests against my gut. “Yeah, just… I can’t sleep. Sorry for waking you.” I tell her, seeing no point in lying. I feel her head nod, probably not being able to think of much to say at four in the morning. She turns onto her side, her arms slipping around my waist and easily pulling me into her front in a common spooning position. Her nose moves to press against my neck softly, it slowly stroking a spot of skin there as her hot breath slides across my skin with some of her black hair tickling it at another point on my skin.

“No, it's fine, we don't have work tomo- today so I don't mind… You okay?” She asks, obviously not aware of what her contact is doing to me at this moment. I nod softly, feeling like it would be rude to disturb the quiet of the night in the darkened bedroom. We stayed quiet for some time, Lena becoming still as she holds me close to her front. At some point, I thought she had fallen back to sleep, but the soft sigh that left her minutes later told me otherwise. I use my free hand to slowly draw symbols on the back of Lena’s forearm that was presses around my front, feeling myself relax in the lazy embrace.

“Stay here with me forever.” Lena whispers into my shoulder, her lips coming out to press against the exposed skin where the vest doesn't cover. I snort softly and pull her closer to me as I push back against her.

“That's not long enough.”

/.\

The weekend was a quiet one, I spent most of my time with Lena in her apartment, the only time that I had left was when Lena had suggested that I bring some of my stuff over to her place so I didn't have to keep going between the two apartments. I spoke briefly to Astra before and after our training session and apparently, the date she had with the woman wasn't really a date and more of an interview/thank you when Astra saved her son from some kids that were making fun of him at the park. I made a slight comment about her being a good match for her but it went straight over her head.

Monday morning was welcomed with waking up in Lena’s bed, my body being tightly nestled into her side as we slept that night, Alex had not gotten back to me about what happened with Maggie which means that something good or bad could have happened, though I do need to let her figure it out herself. I made breakfast for us both before we left for work, Lena seemed like she was busy with emails on her phone so I offered to drive her, she didn't question it and just gave me the keys to her expensive sports car. I hardly got a word from her after getting into the car to when we got into the elevator at L-corp.

“Sorry, I thought I could tackle the easier ones now so my day would be shorter.” She says as her eyes look up from her phone at me as we were headed for the top floor of her building. I shrug slightly, not taking it personally. I was wearing mostly black except for the navy trousers and black jacket that had maroon stitches in it. Lena was wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a white button-up blouse. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun and her makeup was immaculate as usual.

“You have a company, I know that.” I answer, stepping close to her and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. “You’re still free later right?” I ask, deciding to make a plan for us later so she has something to look forward to, but at the mention of some plans, Lena pauses slightly, her eyes dropping slightly. I feel my brow furrow slightly as I pull back, getting a better look at her. “What?” My next question makes Lena look around a little nervously.

“I have a… old friend, coming today. He’ll probably ask for dinner tonight. Do you mind?” She asks her tone still quite nervous and I would have believed her if her heart wasn't beating like crazy. I frown and look at her for a moment, why would she lie about a friend coming over? Why didn't she tell me before? We’ve been together all weekend and this was the first time that I’ve heard of it. I knew that I couldn't just accuse her of lying, but I still felt on edge about the situation. I give her an uneasy smile and hope it was convincing enough.

“Yeah, no problem.”

/.\

“Miss Luthor.” Jess says, her head popping into the office, an apologetic look on her face as Lena pulls away from leaning down to give me a kiss during her apparently very short break, we hardly got any time. “Jack Spheer is here to see you.” At the name, Lena’s heartbeat does a little kick, something that only happens when we were first getting together. I frown slightly as Lena pulls back, giving me an apologetic look.

“Send him in.” Lena replies, moving back over to her desk where she had left only moments earlier. I feel a twist in my gut at the thought of this Jack guy, I don’t know why, but he doesn't sit well with me and I was yet to meet him. But as Lena took her seat and moved to get behind her desk, the door opens again, Jess opening the door for a smartly dressed man, his black hair trimmed to perfection on his face as well on the top of his head where it was pushed back to show is brown eyes.

“Lena.” He greets, his thick British accent making me hate him further, of course, he had a British accent. “It’s been too long.” He continues, smiling perfectly at her. Lena smiles from behind her desk as she stands to offer her hand, her very familiar heartbeat skipping at him. I feel my chest clench in pain and I think I finally realise who this man is. Lena’s ex.

“It’s been a while. Cambridge was it?” She asks, her natural Irish accent peaking at the sound of his British one. A smile lighting up her face in a way I’ve only seen her give me. I feel wrenching in my stomach, jealousy flaring at this perfect man and everything he has.

“Yeah, the MIT convention.” He confirms placing his hand in hers as they shake them, the skin contact making my insides squirm uncomfortably. “Your presentation was definitely one to remember.” At the words, Lena flushes slightly, her hand coming away from his own and waving his words off.

“It was nothing compared to yours. Not many people can explain the uses of artificial intelligence like you.” I feel like scoffing, but I know it would draw attention to me and I would rather Lena didn't know about my feelings, though, I did feel like blowing off some steam.

I pick up my phone as they both take a seat, going into what they have been doing since they last spoke. I flick through my contacts and find my aunts name and type a quick message saying that I was free for our training if she was. When Astra tells me that she is free, I extend the offer to my sister, thinking that she would need some stress relief from her own issues. When I got the whole plan dealt with, Lena was smiling happily with Jack while speaking about something that happened at one of his parties. I roll my eyes at his self-centered nature, even though he wasn't speaking much about himself and it was completely irrational to hate him.

I stand up from the couch, stuffing my phone in my pocket and placing a tiny microphone down (something I usually do if I’m leaving and Lena plans on having more people in her office). Lena’s attention quickly moves from Jack as she looks at me, her brows furrowing at my abrupt movement, she could tell I was leaving and looked back to Jack, telling him to wait a moment as she stands from her chair and walks around her desk, the side where the balcony is.

“Is everything okay?” She asks, slightly concerned as I walked towards her, planning on leaving through the balcony. I feel like lying to her, pretending that I was fine and making her worry less but I could feel a bitter mud stick to my insides and make me resent the man who was sat down and watching us both curiously.

“Everything is fine.” I say, my voice slightly clipped, “I just don't like watching you two eye-fuck each other.” I finish, going to make my way past Lena, her eyes widen slightly in shock, probably not knowing that I had figured out that they were ex’s but as I got to her side, I feel her hand clamp to my bicep.

“Let’s speak on the balcony. Please?” She asks, her eyes pleading as she glances back at her guest. I scoff and move past her, grabbing the handle with more force than necessary as I pull the door open and step outside. I knew Lena would be pissied if I would have just left so I decided to just step up to the railing and wait for her to grab her jacket and excuse herself. It was about a minute later when I heard the door open again, it closed solidly and Lena sighs at my stubbornness when I don't turn to look at her.

“Kara.” Lena says, her voice hard as she moves to stand behind me, her heels making her a little taller than me. I feel my eyes drop, some anger welling in my gut from seeing them being so… ugh. Why did I have to fall for someone who had the hots for someone else? I wasn’t angry at her, Rao, I can’t blame her for her feelings. I was angry at the situation.

“Look at me.” She says, her voice still hard as she demands my attention and I feel a ball of bitterness lodge in my chest. The thought of my fear coming true made me slink back into myself, not wanting to become personal with the relations so it would be easier to deal with when I have to walk away.

“Why? So you can tell me…” I start, my voice breaking painfully as I clench my hands over the metal railing, trying to fight back the boiling tears that wanted to slip out of my eyes. I clear my throat, battling through my pain. “That you don't want me?” I finish letting out a shuddering breath.

“Are you an idiot?” Lena asks, a hint of wavering in her voice as if she was also affected with emotional turmoil. I feel shock punch me in the gut at the words that she said, she has never said a bad word to me. But before I could comprehend anything, Lena grabs my wrist and forces me to turn around to face her, unyielding anger in her eyes.

“You are my girlfriend. MY girlfriend. I have eyes for you and you only.” She says, her voice filled with anger as she starts but it turns softer as she continues, her hand comes up to my jaw holding my face in her direction as she sees my face ready to drop. I feel my chest flip at the name she called me, a slight flush finds its way to my cheeks.

“You mean much more to me then Jack has ever. Please don’t doubt my feelings for you, I care about you so much.” Lena tells me, her voice going gentle as her hand softens on my jaw, coming up to my cheek as she gently strokes under my eye with her thumb. We stay quiet for some time, and I feel my pain slowly seep out of me, I couldn't push Lena away when she was the one who pulled me out from myself. I would just hurt us both because of a situation that was irrelevant.

“Where were you planning on going?” She asks after realising that I wasn't going to reply, her free hand coming to my hip as she tugs me a little closer to her. I couldn't bring myself to lie to her, not like I wanted to ever do that ever. I didn't know how I was going to run earlier, I don’t know how I could have.

“I was going to go train with Astra.” I reply, shuffling a little closer to her myself, she was like my own personal magnet. Lena glances around before looking behind her and into the office at the British man that was scrolling through his phone. Lena moves to look back at me, her eyes filled with care as her head tilts slightly, an almost cute gesture.

“Stay. I’ll help you train later.” She tells me, I didn't have to think much before I nod softly, I wanted to spend time with her and I could never say no to her. “Come sit with us.” And yet again, I nod as Lena pulls away softly, before pausing and moving back and tugging my face to her own with the hand on my cheek as she places a kiss on my lips. It only lasted a moment, and too short in my opinion, before she pulls away, not entirely though, as she looks at me, her dazzling eyes looking between my own and my lips. I see a slight twitch in her brow like she wanted to frown but fought it.

“You called me your girlfriend.” I state, still slightly in wonder for having a name that felt right for what we were for each other. Lena smirks slightly, her head tilting down slightly as a bout of shyness comes over her.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.” 

/.\

Jack left later that day after we had a long conversation about some electronics and programming that he was working on and made a promise to spend some more time with each other before he goes back to England.

Astra and Alex spent some time together, training and speaking about Alex’s current problem and forging a friendship between the two. When Alex called earlier she said that she had a whole new understanding in my aunt, she was hard and unyielding on the battlefield but kind and caring when she sees someone in pain; the perfect general and a much better friend.

Lena was currently talking to someone on her mobile that was pressed against her ear with her shoulder as she was packing up her stuff that was on her desk. It was her final problem of the day before we go back to her place for dinner and a movie.

“Yes, I understand that, but my approach to the situation would save money and be more beneficial for the environment. It would be unwise to not use this method.” Lena speaks into the phone, placing some documents on her laptop so it could be placed in her bag. I could see her slowly becoming more tense, having Sam here to help was definitely easing the workload but it doesn't stop the more tedious jobs that Lena has to do.

I use my super speed to round the desk and stand behind her, my hands slipping around her waist as my head rests on her unoccupied shoulder. Lena smiles softly and uses her right hand to pick up the phone and press it to her ear with that hand. Her other hand reaches to hold one of my hands at her waist.

“I will send you the evidence of my findings this evening and I will let you think it over through the night. Just because you’re the second largest investor besides me with a degree in engineering, doesn't mean that you will overrule my say. I only ask for your opinion to be nice, I could easily find another investor or buy out your shares.” and with that, Lena takes the phone from her ear and presses the red button, slipping it into her bag before taking her hand away from my arms to pack her stuff into her bag also.

“Oo. You definitely showed him who is the boss. I like this side of you.” I purr slightly, kissing the back of her ear softly. Lena laughs gently and zips up her bag, before turning in my arms and placing her hands on my hips.

“Do you now?” She asks her brow quirking in question. “And what do you like about me being bossy?” She continues, her tone slightly teasing as she pushes me backwards, I let her, finding myself sat down on her office chair. She grabs the armrests of the chair and drags me forward so she can sit on the edge of her desk, her hight still superior to my own. My face flushes at the confrontation, not wanting to delve into the more… mature side of this conversation.

“W-well… y’see…” I start, stumbling over my words as I try to make a good enough excuse for my words that could be explained in a quite an embarrassing way. This makes Lena smirk, her right hand coming up to gently run across my jaw slowly and pull my eyes back up to her own.

“Kara Zor-El, are you trying to tell me that you like it when I am being a boss? I didn't realise that you were this… into sex.” Lena says her tone scandalous, my face flushing brighter as I look away from those green eyes. “It’s not a bad thing Kara. Everyone has a thing that they like.” Lena laughs softly, consoling me about my embarrassment.

“I don’t want our first time to… be like that.” I say, reaching up to hold her forearm. “I’m not totally into it, I just like to be restrained on occasion…” I say softly, before ducking my head and letting her hand brush my cheek as I continue to hold her arm. “Rao, why am I talking about this.” I mutter under my breath, but Lena hears my words loud and clear.

Lena chuckles softly, slipping off the edge of her desk and kneeling down in front of me, her pencil skirt making it a little difficult as she gets on her knees. She looks up at me, her green eyes looking up at me as she brushes some of my hair out of my face with both of her hands on each side of my head.

“You can talk to me about anything, beautiful.” Lena tells me, the pet name making me blush hard and dip my head in shyness. I’ve been told of my beauty, I see it every day in the mirror and I was physically engineered to have a higher chance of beauty. But when Lena says it, it means so much more than what the word originally meant. It made me feel special and perfect in her eyes, the eyes that held the only judgement that I cared about.

“Thank you.” I murmur softly.

/.\

Astra’s POV

“What is bothering you, Alex?” I ask, said woman was busying herself with strapping her handguards on for a sparring match that we decided to partake in. Alex had been acting strange since she showed up, her actions more eager and filled with an uncaring attitude that would have usually been expressed in my niece - I can now see where she gets it from. Alex stiffens at my words, probably unprepared for how easily I read her. 

“Nothing.” She replies briskly, brushing off the emotions she felt and was showing as she pulls her fighting gloves onto her hands, they were fingerless and padded around her knuckles, similar to the gloves the fighters wore on TV. I sigh heavily, I knew how to get her type to open up, I had plenty be apart of my squadron when I was a general.

I don’t put my own gloves on, knowing that I wouldn't be hurt if I punched wrong and stood off to the middle of the arena that was situated in the middle of the desert that was relatively close to the DEO but far enough away to not disturb them if Kara wanted a high-intensity fight. Alex steps a meter away from me, giving me a firm nod when she had got herself in the right position, her feet spaced apart and her hands held up just below her jaw so she could move them to any area of her body quickly.

I shift my own foot backwards to spread out my weight and bring my hands up like Alex’s. I take a few moments to breathe, waiting for her to make the first move, but after a while, I figured that she was playing safe with getting inside of my defences when I made the first move. Smirking softly, I take slow and calculated steps closer to her, making sure that I was still outside of her arms reach, if she wanted to play it smart she would wait-

A fist connected to my jaw hard, making my face snap to the side in surprise as I take a quick step back to avoid the next punch. I was wearing kryptonite bracelets to lower my strength so the punch hurt a little but couldn't do any real damage. Alex moved in again, her fist coming at me again in an angry forward fist, leaving her way too open for an agent of her level, this was one of the main, true points that made it obvious that something was wrong.

I knock her fist out of the way and kick a leg under her with enough force to sweep her off her feet and drop her to the ground. I step away after that, giving her space to get up. If I wound her up enough with this tactic, she would crack and open up to me, a lot of fighters were like this, and I plan on helping her with this idea.

/.\

Alex spits sand out of her mouth, wiping her mouth quickly with the back of her glove as she pulls herself off the floor. She was much more persistent than that of my old men, she was very dedicated.

“Are you going to tell me what is bothering you yet?” I ask, hardly out of breath as I slip back into my defensive stance, she has been coming at me rather aggressively for about 10 minutes intensively, and I am honestly rather shocked with her endurance. “Your form gets sloppy when you use your anger in a fight. And you know that with my superior strength that you would be better being on defence, but you’re coming at me every time. You’re either stupid or something is wrong, and I don't think it is the former.” I state some problems with her fighting that has been the most prominent. “Something is bothering you and I know you haven't spoken to anyone about it yet.”

“Shut up!” Alex growls, shaking her head as she shakily gets back into her offensive stance, rearing up to charge again. I sigh and ready myself, but the attack never came. Alex was panting hard, her body strung tight as she blinks hard, trying to fight back her emotions by the look of her facial expression. I drop my hands and stand up straight, she had pushed herself to her limit, and if I didn't approach this properly, she would be worse off after the encounter than she was with her emotions bottled up.

“S-she’s- She’s gone.” Alex says almost too quiet to be heard by a normal person, but I heard it loud and clear. I feel myself softening at her completely broken state as Alex’s eyes spill with tears, her tense body melting under the pressure as she sinks to her knees, her gloved hands coming up to her upper arms as she clenched onto them, her head dipping as her form shakes with silent sobs.

There was a strong tug in my gut, making me move to her side, and kneel beside her. My hands come to her shoulders as I shush her softly. “It’s okay…” I coo softly, my hands moving over her shoulders slowly, massaging the shuddering muscles. Before I could think of doing anything else, Alex had moved closer, her head coming to rest on the top of my chest, burying it there as her body curls like a broken child.

“It’s okay… I’m here…” I whisper to her, slowly wrapping my arms around her form and holding her close to me. There was a strange stirring to my chest, Alex’s sobs fueling a fire in the pit of my stomach, creating true hatred towards the woman who had done this to such a precious and skilled soldier. A strong protective urge came over me, not unlike the one I have for Kara, but in some respect, a different feeling was twisted with the urge. I didn’t know what it was, but I knew that it didn't matter right now, all that mattered was the smaller woman who was in my embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I will go through with Sanvers, I feel like the ship has had its time and Alex has learnt a lot from it, but she needs someone else to have something more special with.
> 
> And Astra is best aunt.


	16. Citrus-y Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cough* sex impending *cough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment everyone has been waiting for; Supercorp smutty goodness

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 16: Citrus-y fruit

/.\

Lena’s hands clench my butt softly, her hands were being adventurous since I was straddled over her thighs. I hold her jaw softly, tilting my head as I deepen the kiss as our tongues tussle with each other. I groan softly at the electric shooting from her hands when she gives my backside a particularly hard squeeze. Lena’s face tugs away slightly, making me grunt as I try to pull her back, but after she continues to try and pull away, I relent and let her go, moving my lips to her jaw to gently press it slowly.

“Babe…” Lena whispers breathlessly, her fingers gliding up and onto my hips softly, giving them a slight squeeze. I hum in question as I drop my face to her pulse point, licking it softly and earning a whine from my significant other. “S-stop. Or I won’t.” Lena says, her throat vibrating against my lips with her words, I groan softly and pull away, looking at her dazed face in exasperation. 

“But I like kissing you.” I groan, my hands moving to her blazer. We had just got back to her place from work and she looked very nice in her very smart looking pant and shirt combo. “And you look very dapper today.” she had her hair up in a high ponytail and it made her look all the more attractive.

“But you don’t want sex yet.” Lena comes back, making me pause. She does have a point, though, it had been a few weeks since I had asked her and my reason for wanting to wait was pretty much non-existent. We had been getting closer and closer and I found myself trusting her much more than I had with anyone else before her. Though, she was probably right, right now wouldn't be the best time to have our first time together. I knew we weren't virgins, but it would be nice if we made it special.

“Alright. I can’t believe you stopped my make-out session.” I grumble in mock anger, flopping to the side from her lap and onto the rest of the couch, I twist myself around so my head was on the arm of the couch and my booted feet on her lap. I sigh in softly, relaxing into her soft furniture and looking up at the ceiling.

“Alright mardy.” Lena says, pushing my feet off her lap as she stands up, hooking her hands under my feet and placing them where she was sat earlier. I splutter at the odd word, having not heard it before as I look at her.

“What does ‘mardy’ mean?” I ask, wondering if I should be offended at the word that could mean anything. Lena just smirks as she makes her way out of my line of sight and towards the kitchen, her pants making her thighs look amazing from this angle.

“Google it.”

/.\

“I am not moody!” I yell from the couch, having just looked up the word on my phone that I had in my jacket pocket. At my reaction, Lena laughs, turning around to face me.

“Your reaction says otherwise, darling. Now, what would you like for dinner?” She says cooly, turning back around and fishing around her cupboard, being satisfied with the look of offence on my face.

“Ass.”

“You love my ass so hush.”

“Yes I do.”

/.\

“I want to have sex.”

Lena coughs, I slightly regret my timing as Lena was just finishing having a drink of water, the last part no doubtibly lodged in her throat from my outburst. I had been stewing it over for a few hours and I hardly knew how to propose the idea, so I had told her straight. Lena coughs up the offending drop of water, her hand over her mouth to cover the violent coughing. Once Lena cleared her airway, she took a moment to breathe as she watches me for a moment, probably filing through her thoughts.

“Are you sure?” She asks, her voice slightly strained as she clears it one more time. I nod softly, moving to sit closer to her as I lean my head on her shoulder and wrapping my hands around her upper arm.

“Yeah. I feel like I am ready for it. We’ve been together for about a month now and I… I trust you.” I tell her, my right leg, and the leg closest to her, coming up over her own left one. Her right hand comes down to hold my knee comfortably.

“Okay, should I surprise you in the near future?” Lena says softly, her thumb making small circles on my knee. “Or do you want to set a date?”

“Maybe this weekend?” I request, snuggling up to her side like this was a conversation about what movie to watch on a work night. Lena turns her head towards me and presses her lips to the top of my head.

“Alright beautiful.”

/.\

On Friday, I stayed over at my own place for the night, Alex had come around to hang out with Astra and we ended up having a night-in together before Alex left to go home. She was doing better since Maggie had left her, letting us in more about what had happened; Maggie couldn't change the part of her that didn't want children no matter how much she loved Alex and they decided to end it where they were. I had sympathy for my adoptive sister, but she had so much support from her friends that I didn’t feel too bad when I couldn't spend all of my time with her after her heartbreak.

I woke up early Saturday morning, my body making it clear that today was a special day for myself and Lena. I lay flat on my back, thinking of what was due today, then my thoughts turned to what I would wear today; what would impress Lena, what would make her eyes pop out of her head. But only after 10 minutes of thought, I could hear my phone vibrate continuously. I quickly reach over to it, knowing that the buzz would wake up my own aunt in time. I hold myself up on my elbow, my hair flowing down my shoulders as I pull the phone into my eyesight. The name on the screen made my heart flip in ecstasy. I instantly press the green button and pull it up to my ear.

“Hey.” I mutter, remembering what today was and what this person was involved in. I hear a sigh on the other end of the phone.

“Hey.” The familiar voice replies, almost relieved to hear from me. “I missed you.” She said almost instantly afterwards, making me giggle slightly and flop back down onto my back, looking up at my ceiling. I rest my free hand just under my breasts.

“I missed you too… So, it’s not too needy to be awake at this time thinking about you?” I asked, earning a bout of laughter from my partner. The line goes quiet for a little moment.

“I think it is rather… endearing.” She comments, I smile and think of herself, laying on her own bed like I am whilst on the phone to me.

“Are you saying this because you are also up at this time?” I ask, my tone slightly teasing and I hear a mock huff on the other side of the line. I find myself smiling at the thought of Lena, her loving nature that I have the honour of being the one who gets to witness it. We ended up just staying quiet for some time, the silence not being awkward but much like when we’re together and we can just be together without communicating. After some time, I pull my phone away to check the time, seeing that we had been on the phone for 18 minutes. I sigh in content, moving my free hand up to brush some of my fringes back.

“Come here.” Lena tells me, making me let out a small exhale as a laugh. I knew what she wanted and the burn in my lower stomach told me that I didn’t disagree.

“What would you like me to wear? I have a few dresses and-”

“Nothing.” Lena interrupts me, making me gasp in mock horror.

“Lena!” I say, my tone scandalous from hearing her say this. I couldn't fault her though, we both wanted what we had said we would do today, she was just brave enough to say it out loud. Lena laughs lightly.

“I’m being honest. Come in whatever you’re comfortable in, but if you’re coming now, stay in your sleepwear, I want cuddles.” Lena didn’t have to say it twice, I used my super speed to pull on a fluffy robe before hanging up the phone, figuring that I would be at her apartment in minutes anyway.

/.\

The balcony door was unlocked when I touched down, letting myself inside, I see Lena laid leisurely in bed, a pair of sweatpants and a baggy jumper hung on her figure, her hair was down and splashed across her black pillowcases. I shed my robe and practically pounced on the bed, crawling up to her laid out figure and straddling her waist. Lena’s hands lift off the bed and slide around my waist.

“Why, hello there. What brings such a beautiful lady like yourself to these parts?” Lena asks jokingly, her head lifting off the bed to press a kiss to my more than eager lips. It was a short and sweet kiss, reserved for when you first see your significant other after some time away. I hum gently as I lean my head down, nuzzling into her neck.

“An equally beautiful lady and an arrangement that we had made.” I mumble into her neck, lying my body flush with her own. “And a promise for cuddles.” I finish, earning a light laugh from the woman below me, making me vibrate along with the rumble in her chest. I feel her fingers move from my waist, slipping around my body to hold me snug against her own, the pressure not an unpleasant one.

“Mmm, cuddles sound good right now.”

/.\

“Do you want anything specifically?” Lena asks, her head in the fridge after we agreed that eating would be best before we get started. Though, this gave me more time to psyche myself up about it. When I didn’t reply, Lena peaks around the fridge door at my sat down figure on a stool that was at her kitchen island. She must have known what was wrong because her head tilts in sympathy as she shuts the door to the fridge. I was going to brush off her worry, but she stepped up to me, easily slipping between my legs and bringing her hands to my face.

“It’s okay…” She murmurs to me, her lips coming to my own to brush them together but not bringing us in for a full kiss. “What are you worried about? Your powers?” She questions and I shake my head, my hands coming to her hips for some sort of support.

“No. I’ve controlled my powers for moments like these… I’m just nervous. I don’t think there is any reason in particular. It just feels like it’s my first time all over again and I just…” I start, losing my words as I get further into my explanation. Lena seems to understand this, stepping closer and placing a gentle kiss to my lips.

“I’ll be there the entire time. I care about you more than anything and this is something I would love to do with you, but if you’re not ready, I can wait-”

“No.” I state. “Absolutely not. I want this.” I say, pressing forwards to place another kiss on her lips, this one a little needier and as I pull away I bite her bottom lip softly. “I just… I don’t know what to expect, which sounds stupid with the number of times that I have had sex, but it's kind of my first time giving someone else all the control and I care about you and, I just… I feel like a teenager all over again.” I say, my fingers running up the ladders of her ribs as I look deep into those understanding green eyes. “I just… can we just get this first time over with? We can spend the rest of the weekend making it special and slow and- I just want to jump over the first hurdle and get over myself.” I explain, earning a thoughtful look off Lena.

Her fingers pull my forehead to her own, pressing them together softly as her hands slip off my face, dropping down to my legs and gripping the tops of my thighs softly before slipping them down and under my knees. I knew what she was going to do, so I move my own arms around her neck, holding on as I keep our foreheads connected. Lena lifts me up by my knees, drawing my legs around her waist and making me groan out, it sounds stupid, but I love that she is strong enough to pick me up.

“We can get breakfast after.” Lena whispers, her breath cascading over my face like velvet, making me nod, unable to think of words that could match with what I wanted to express. Lena carries me over from the stool, walking around the kitchen island and back towards the bedroom. I slip my fingers into her free hair, holding her close to me as I push myself against her.

“I love you.” I whimper softly, moving to press my nose against her own and nuzzle against her face. I have wanted to tell her for a while, but right now, at this moment, it just felt right. Lena lets out a tiny exhale of air, it blowing over my face softly. I feel myself being lowered and brace myself as Lena places my back down on the mattress softer than I would have been able to with my super strength.

“I love you too.” She whispers back her fingers moving up from my knees and up the outsides of my thighs, making a hot trail up to my waist. I could feel my abdominal muscles spasm as her fingers graze my hip bones, her touches gentle like a feather but sure in her movements. Her fingers grab ahold of the bottom hem of my vest, glancing up from my body and into my eyes with a silent question. I nodded softly, lifting myself up with my hands to help her take off the material that was in the way.

Lifting my arms, Lena drew the vest up slowly, exposing more and more of my slightly tan skin off to the only woman I would want to see it. It eventually slipped over my arms and Lena gave me the bundled mess when it reached my hands, letting me toss it aside as her hands dropped down to my bare abdomen to smooth over the rungs of my ribs and the hills of my abdominal muscles. I was still covered by my sports bra that I usually wore to bed, but I suddenly regret the decision now.

I grip the hem of her own jumper from my sat up place, Lena seemed to understand and helped me out, lifting her arms to let me pull her own confines from her own body. I tossed that to the side where my vest went and took in the physique of my unbra-ed girlfriend. Her midsection was squishier than myself, her breasts were larger also with soft curves that I had seen many times with the clothes she wore.

“You don’t wear a bra to bed?” I question, almost facepalming after I did say it, a lot of people don’t wear a bra to bed and the fact that she doesn't shouldn't surprise me, especially after the cuddling we have done where she hasn't worn a bra. Lena notices my obvious internal plague and laughs, leaning down to capture my lips in a soft, comforting kiss.

“No, but I would like yours off.” She says smoothly, making me blush and giggle. I raise my arms back up in response, earning a pleased smile off Lena and a hungry look in her eyes as she grabs the bottom hem and pulls it up, releasing my breasts from their chamber. I could feel them move and settle from where they were, making me blush further as Lena groans at the sight.

After that article of clothing was dismissed, I grab ahold of her hips and pull her close, pressing my face to her cleavage and pressing kisses to her pale skin that only sees the light when she wears something scandalous and shows the bare amount of her chest. Lena hums in approval, gripping my blonde hair as I lick lines down the sides of her breasts and moving to dip my head lower to the underside it, clearly missing the point where she wanted me.

“If you won't play fair, I will walk away.” Lena warns, her tone not making it seem like she would but with how wound up my nether regions were, I wasn't willing to take the risk. I pull away from her chest slightly, pinpointing the place where she wanted me. Her nipples were pert and ready as they stood at attention, begging to be touched. I dive my head back in, my lips wrapping around one of her nipples hard as my mouth suckles the hardened nub. A pleased gran leaves Lena, her fingers tightening against my hair and tugging on my scalp.

“It’s been too long.” She mutters, her face pressing to the top of my head as she breathes in the scent of my hair. I smirk and switch to the other nipple, deciding to nip at this one also, earning slight cants of Lena’s lower section with each biting motion I made. As I tease her nipples and build her up, my fingers slide down to the hem of her sweatpants, teasing it down slowly to just above her pubic bone so I could stroke the skin there but I don’t go further or closer to where she really wants me to me.

“I swear to God Kara.” I hear Lena growl against my hair, giving me all the permission I needed to slide the pants down her plump backside. I wanted to grasp her now nude ass but I carry on sliding her underwear and pants down her legs, she sounded like she needed this, and I wasn't going to deny myself of her luscious body anymore. When her lower clothes reach her knees, I let them drop down the rest of her soft, milky legs, letting her kick off her own trousers. I go to reach between her legs, ready to send her into oblivion like many people before her but in a much more caring way when her hand grabs ahold of my wrist, making me realise that she had taken her hands out of my hair.

“Back.” She mutters, pushing me softly to signal for me to lay back. I do as she asks, laying down on my bare back as Lena’s hands move from my shoulders, sliding slowly to my breasts. She plays with them slowly, her hands cupping them both and squeezing; earning herself an approving moan that I would have been embarrassed about if I wasn't in the ‘sex-haze’. Her fingers slip up, dragging along my breast as she slowly extracts her hands until her fingers are pinched around my nipples. I groan hard when her fingers pinch and rub my hard nubs, she was rather skilled with this method, but soon enough, it wasn't enough to satisfy the burn in my loins.

“Lena…” I whine needily, Lena’s eyes snap from my breasts, looking up at my face for some sort of sign that she had hurt me in any way, when her fears were unproven, she realises what I wanted, giving me a gentle nod before leaning down to press a gentle kiss on my lips as her hands explore my abdominal muscles, ticking over each lump and groove whilst moving downwards to the sweatpants I slept in.

I feel eager hands grasp at the hem of my pants, scrunching the material in its grasp as she tugs them down softly. To help her out, I lift my hips off the bed, letting the pants easily slip over my upper thighs and down to my knees before settling back down on the sheets. I could feel her fingers on my skin just above the material of my loose pants, she has one hand on each leg and slowly moves them down, making the trousers follow and eventually slip off my feet with a small kick from myself.

Lena’s hands don't move from their respective legs, their hot hold slowly gliding back up them to my muscled thighs where they slip around the backs of them and tug me forward to the edge of the bed. I let out a tiny giggle as she brings my hips to the edge of the bed, her waist finding its place between my parted legs as she leans over my frame, placing her lips over my own in a soft but passionate kiss. Her fingers glide up my thighs, her nails scraping gently as she moves upwards. Her hands flatten on my hips, shifting up my ribs slowly, cupping my breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze and earning a gentle moan against her mouth. She continues her trail up to my jaw, holding my face close as she continues to give me slow, lazy kisses. My legs automatically shift around her bare waist, my ankles locking at the small of her back, my arms curling up and around her neck to pull her closer.

I feel teeth bury themselves into my bottom lip, tugging at it softly as Lena pulls away, letting it go when it is pulled taught. Lena’s half-lidded, beautiful eyes look down from me as her thumbs slowly caress just above the edge of my jaw. Her right hand comes off my jaw, dropping to my thigh, she slips her hand to the back of my leg and tugs my hips hard against her own, making me groan at the electricity that shot through my loins, making me ache for more. I feel my hips grind up into her own pubic bone, making her exhale in pleasure as my head rolls back unintentionally, my mind going still at the pure desire between the two of us.

A wet, warm mouth presses to my newly exposed neck, drawing a groan gurgling out of my throat and rumbling my chest. Lena’s hips thrust and cant into my centre, making pressure and friction at the place where I needed it.

“Lena…” I whine softly, moaning her name gave her more incentive, making her press harder into me. My fingers slip into the hair at the top of her neck, gripping it tightly but not too hard to hurt her in any way with my super strength.

“That’s it, baby… That’s it…” Lena moans into my neck, her lips catching my skin with each thrust she provides into my groin. “Talk to me… How do you feel?” Lena questions the hand splaid on my thigh tugging me to her as she grinds down, creating a harder pressure and building me up much faster.

“S-so g-good...” I stutter, a groan erupting from me as I feel my head bounce lazily from the hard rocks. “I-I’m c-close…” I whisper out horsley, my head lurching back as another moan rips through me. My hips jolt, signalling my words were true and that I was getting closer and closer to the edge. Lena’s hot lips trail up the side of my neck, shifting over the lump of the edge of my jaw and to the lobe of my ear. Her teeth latch onto the lobe, tugging it softly and inflicting a groan to escape before she lets it go, her lips trailing around the edge of my ear.

“It’s okay… you can let go… Let go for me.” I hear her gently mutter into my ear, her Irish accent highlighted with the quietness she chose to use. My head tips back, my eyes continuing as they dip to the back of my head, my gut spasms as my orgasm takes over, making my hips roll and by body tense up as a hot, white power rockets through my body; starting from my lower abdomen.

“That’s it, baby…” A soft voice mutters, my brain making the connection that it was Lena as my high starts to descend from its greatness and into a happy haze. I curl up softly against Lena, my head tucking under her jaw as my arms tighten, bringing her closer. Lena’s hands move, slipping around my back and pulling me close, in turn, causing my already sensitive centre to press against her warm skin. I groan softly at the contact, causing her to chuckle.

“You’re like a cute little puppy.” Lena comments, making me smile against her throat and snuggle closer to her.

“Give me a minute and I’ll turn you into a withering pile of goo.” I purr into her neck, placing kisses along her neck and shoulder. Lena’s hands move from my back and up to caress my shoulder blades, her touch soft and full of care.

“I have no doubt about it.” She whispers, leaning against me gently. I use my quickly replenishing energy to shuffle back on the bed a little. I let go of my hold on her, moving my hands to her hips and tugging her forward slightly as I continue to retreat further on the bed.

“Come here.” I whisper. “Cuddle me for a minute.” Lena smiles softly, placing her knees on the bed as she moves her hands to each side of me, crawling up the bed and over me. I keep her between my legs, my hands moving up to her back as I tug her body down. “Lay on me.” I tell her, continuing to tug her gently. She seems hesitant at first, almost like she was afraid of hurting me. “Please?” I almost beg, throwing all hesitation out of my significant other as she gives me a gentle smile, the ones that are just reserved for me before she lowers herself between my legs and rests herself on me. Her head rests on my bosom, her ear pressed up against my chest in a way that I was sure she could hear the thump of my heart crying out to her.

I run my hands down the smooth plain of her back, fingers gliding against the ripples of her spine, tracing the curve of her shoulder blade, proding the dimples at her lower back. I hear Lena sigh happily, obviously enjoying the treatment I was giving her, but if the smell was any indication, she was desperate for another kind of attention that involved my hands in a much different place than her back. My energy kicks back in, slipping my hands to her hips, I use some of my strength to flip us over, my legs still parted for her waist so I was straddled over her hips.

My hands move up, climbing up her ribs and over the bulge of her breasts before resting on her shoulders, drawing her eyes to look up at me through the curtain of my blonde hair that hung around my lowered head.

“I love you.” I tell her, my hands shifting up to her cheeks as I stroke them softly with my thumbs. “I’ve never felt so right.” I carry on, before lowering my head down to capture her plump, pink lips. Lena’s hands come up to my waist, holding onto me gently as we kiss delicately, like one of us were ready to break at any moment. When we pull apart, Lena’s hand leaves my back, tentatively coming up to brush some of my blonde hair out of my face before tucking it behind my ear.

“I love you too.” Lena replies, her voice low and filled with pure emotion. The slightest nod moves my head, the moment too perfect for me to break with any words that would indefinitely mean less than what she had just said to me. Instead, I move my right leg, slipping it between Lena’s parting ones as I move my other leg there also, sitting on my haunches between Lena’s legs. I could see the swollen extent of my lover's centre, it was oozing, begging for too long to have release, and I never liked to keep a lady waiting.

I grab her thighs, tugging her closer to me effortlessly and propping her thighs on my own, opening her up and placing her at an angle that would give me the easiest access. I could hear Lena’s heart skip, her breath hitch, hell, I could even see the clench in her abdominal muscles that showed that she was desperate for her sweet release. I glide my hand along her thigh, moving from the outside and slipping to the soft and smooth skin of her inner thigh. I move upwards, the skin gradually getting moist with the arousal she was outwardly showing, making me sigh softly.

Lena whimpers as my fingers make contact with her swollen lips, my fingers slip easily through her sodden folds as I move around, feeling the contours of her most intimate area. When I reach the top, Lena’s hips roll forward, grinding onto my fingers with need. I appease her, circling her clit slowly with my index finger as I draw out a stifled moan, making me smile softly.

“What do you like?” I ask, continuing my slow movements, it wasn't enough t get her off but it was enough to make her ache less, for now.

“C-circles and i-inside.” Lena stutters, obviously too taken by the labour of passion to speak fluently, but the broken phrases did stroke my ego slightly. I nod, leaning down to place a kiss on her stomach affectionately, I move my other hand to her centre.

Slipping two fingers inside, I use the hand already on her clit to continue circling but using the same speed as my slowly thrusting fingers. Earning a very pleased groan from Lena as her head moves to lean against the mattress.

“H-harder.” She mutters, she didn't need to be loud for me to hear. I do as she asks, my fingers moving much faster and slipping deeper into her clenching womanhood and my fingers placing more pressure on the sensitive nub of Lena’s clit, causing mewls and moans to spill from Lena’s lips. Soon enough, Lena’s walls clenched over my fingers, trying to sap them as Lena topples over the edge, her mouth open and letting out the previously suppressed moans, I slow my fingers to a halt, stilling inside of her as my other hand slows down to a small circle every moment or so to help her ride out her orgasm.

I know when to stop when a hand reached down and stills my own, shifting it up to rest against her shuddering abdomen as Lena tries to catch her breath. After a moment, Lena looks down her body at me giving me a weak smile before tugging at my wrist.

“Come here…”

/.\

“You’re my favourite.” I whisper into dark hair, hearing a slight laugh as I get pulled closer to the, once again, naked figure of my girlfriend. Her front flush with my own as we lounge on the sheets of a well-used bed. 

“I hope so, I don’t give orgasms to anyone.” She teases, pulling her face back to look into my eyes for a moment, my eyes dance across her face, not sure about where to look when every inch of her is so perfect that I cannot look in one place and call it the best part. My hand moves to rest against her cheek, our legs tangled together to make sure we stay close.

“I love you, Lena Luthor.” I mumble, before moving forward to place a soft kiss on her lips, it only lasting a moment before Lena pulls away gently, her eyes full of care and adoration.

“I love you, Kara Zor-El.”


	17. Job

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 17: Job

/.\

My naked front was pushed flush against the tiled wall of the shower, the cold ceramic against my heated body making me moan out and my previously soft nipples harden. Lena was soon pressed against my back, her pubic bone pressing against my ass as her breasts push against my back, just below my shoulder blades.

“You’re such a good girl.” Lena purrs into my ear, her lips grazing the shell before gripping it with her pearly teeth, nibbling slightly and tugging at times. The sensitivity in my ear making me press my forehead against the tiles, trying to prevent moans by letting out shuddering breaths instead. Both actions did the same thing, told her that whatever she was doing, carry it on because she was doing one Hell of a job.

Even though what she was doing was amazing, we had done this all weekend, and if we did carry on, we would definitely be late for work. I hated myself for needing to stop, my body was screaming at me when I stopped her wandering hands when they were just under my breasts.

“Babe… Work.” I whisper out, breathless and still sounding very needy. Lena knew that I didn't want to stop, but she also knew that our schedule demanded us to be at work today and especially early. Lena’s nose moves to my neck, her throat letting out a soft growl of frustration that would usually turn me into putty, but my resolve was strong.

“Fine.” Lena sighs, her breath slipping across the plain of my wet shoulder and neck, making my skin cool and prickle with the need from her touch. I turn around in her embrace, placing a kiss on her cheek softly.

“You can have a little touch of my ass when we go on our break.” I tell her, trying to encourage her to want to go to work, but the firm squeeze to my rear and the malicious grin on her face says otherwise.

“I’m sure I can touch your butt whenever I want.”

/.\

“What are you wanting for dinner? I’ll order it now.” I ask, pulling up the message string that I have with the delivery guy for the company, we were good friends and he usually got what we wanted with a nice tip in exchange. Lena’s eyes pop up from her screen, looking at me thoughtfully for a moment before her eyes light up.

“I would kill for a meatball sandwich.” Lena almost moans, the thought of the food almost as satisfying as eating it. I smile at her enthusiasm and send him a message for our order before placing my phone down on my lap. Lena gives me a smile before her eyes turn back to her work, her hand reaching for her mug of coffee, but as she grasps it her face twists slightly, her eyes glaring at the caffeine-filled drink like it committed a crime. And with how long it was sat on her desk, I could guess what was wrong.

“Is my assistance needed?” I ask teasingly, standing up from the couch and catching my phone before it hit the ground, slipping it into my pocket before I move towards the desk my girlfriend was behind. She looks up at me in question, her brow furrowed slightly as I step up to her desk edge. I offer my hand out and she hesitantly places the cup in it after some time of confusion. I smirk slightly at how she forgot about one of my powers, before using said power to heat up the cup of coffee in my hand back to the heat where steam drifts from the top.

I place the coffee back down on the desk and take a seat on one of the chairs opposite to Lena, said woman was looking like she was about to slap her hand into her face at forgetting one of my powers, but I couldn't blame her. She saw me as Kara Zor-El and not as a super-powered alien, she didn't actively think about my abilities and I was thankful for it, she didn't expect anything more of me because of these powers and she treated me as equal as she would any other human (maybe more because I am her significant other). I smile softly, and when Lena saw it, she looked puzzled at me, like I shouldn't be happy that she forgot something about me.

“It’s okay, I like that you don’t think of me in relation to my powers.” I reassure her, Lena takes an extra moment to make sure that I was being honest, her eyes searching my face. Before her face splits into a beautiful smile.

“It's easy to forget that you aren't actually from Earth. I’m sorry baby.” Lena apologises, making me grin slightly before standing up and leaning over the desk, using my hands to prop myself up as I place my lips against her own in a soft, small kiss. I stay close after we part, taking in her beauty and closeness.

“I like it when you just think of me as someone equal to you. Most people treat me differently because of them, it’s nice to have someone who will treat me the same no matter what.”

/.\

Lena lets out a frustrated groan, we had dinner an hour ago and she was deeply immersed in her work. Though, now it looked like she had just opened an email with some bad news, so I sat up from my lounged place on the couch, ready to comfort her or catch something she would regret throwing later. However, she didn't take it out on anything except for the keyboard.

“Babe, can you do me a huge favour?” Lena asks, her hands rapidly typing on her computer. I nod and stand up, ready to do anything she asks of me. “Come sit with me and I’ll tell you what I need you to do. If you have any trouble you can ask me but I need these security reports done for the end of the day and the head of security had given his leave a month or two ago and I haven't gotten around to getting a new one.” I understood instantly what was wrong and I took fast strides over to her desk, grabbing a chair and bringing it around to the other side to sit with Lena. She generally did all the work herself but if we had other things to do or we wanted to get to her apartment on time, I would help her with some of the work, it was a small deal we had.

I dropped myself onto the chair and shuffled it closer to the desk, Lena shifting some of her stuff to give me some desk space as she gives me her tablet, the reports already brought up on the screen. I dive right into the work, my Kryptonian intelligence helping me out a little with the understanding side of the work and my super speed helping with reading through large chunks of writing.

/.\

“You’re very good at that.” Lena comments, her lips gently touching my cheek as she watches me type effortlessly and read through some documents about what needs to be written about. I give her a soft grunt, trying to concentrate on an incident about an unidentified driver trying to deliver something. “Oh no. I’ve lost you to paperwork.” Lena jokes lightly, I heard what she had said and intended to reply, but the report caught my attention, and after passing the point where I said I would stop and speak to Lena, I knew she would become impatient.

“This side of you is actually quite hot.” Lena whispers hotly into my ear, causing a twinge in my lower gut, but I knew I was close to the end of the work, so I promised that I would finish it fast, but yet again, it wasn’t fast enough. “If you’re not going to even look at me I might as well just masturbate here.” Lena continues, obviously teasing me. I roll my eyes and continue to read, managing to speak while I concentrate on what I need to type.

“You wouldn’t. Not in your office anyway.” I tell her, earning a slight laugh as I get to the end of the document, quickly signing the digital screen before sending it off and placing the tablet down on the table and looking towards a very intrigued Lena. I could tell there was a question on the tip of Lena’s tongue, so I let her stew over her thoughts before asking me said question.

“Do you like doing that?” She asks, nodding to the tablet, in turn, hinting at the work that I had just done. I frown in thought, looking back to the screen and to the thing I spent hours on without hesitation.

“I guess so. It’s vaguely interesting, knowing everything that could have gone wrong today and making sure all the security procedures are in place. But I wouldn’t leave the job to protect you, that job means more to me than anything else.” I tell her, earning an interested look from Lena and a slight nod. “Why?” I asked, leaning towards her, pecking her lips softly. She contemplates her answer for a moment, her eyes looking away from me to think.

“The position is free, and it’s easy to open up your job to that as well. You’ll have the office next door and it’s not like you can’t see me from there. If you really enjoy this, you should go for it.” Lena tells me, her hand coming up to stroke some hair out of my face. “Just think about it, but you do have to wear formal wear if you do become the head of security.” Lena finishes, making me give her a small smile, still in thought about the offer she had given me and what it could mean. Something like this was great, I loved that little shot of endorphins that runs through me when I do something helpful for the company, especially if it was helping someone (Lena).

“Anyway, let’s go back to my apartment. I have a half-cooked lasagna waiting to be finished and eaten.” Those words were enough to convince me to get up from my place on the chair and start packing up my stuff, earning a laugh from Lena as she does the same, but only after pressing a kiss to my temple and hugging to my side in a slight side hug that was brief but enough for me to know that she cared.

/.\

“That was perfect babe.” I moan softly, rubbing my filled stomach after propping my plate on the coffee table. Lena giggles, leaning over to press a kiss to my forehead.

“I love feeding you. You get all passionate about it and you never hesitate to eat anything- except kale but I don’t blame you for that.” Lena says, her nose scrunching up when she speaks about kale and our distaste for it after she had taken us on a date once and ordered us something with kale. We ended up with burgers that day.

“Who doesn't like food?” I ask exasperated, my hands coming up behind my head as I lounge back into the seat with my eyes shutting on their own accord, enjoying the fullness in my belly and the warmth of Lena’s loving stare in my direction. “Don’t worry about washing up, I’ll do it in a minute.” Lena doesn't say anything in reply, but I feel her warm hand slip onto my knee.

“We can do something before that…” Nothing else needed to be said, I push myself off the couch and pull Lena into the bedroom, earning a laugh and a squeeze to my rear in response to my eagerness.

/.\

Lena’s POV

I press into Kara’s back, her naked and exhausted form limp on the sheets as she tries to catch her breath. I smile and press my nose against her neck softly, I loved how responsive she was to sex, it made everything heightened and in the moment. She has made sex special for me.

“You’ve made me into a sex addict.” I tell her, my filter gone after being pleasured myself, reverting myself to the most basic thoughts and moments. Kara laughs breathlessly, her butt pressing back into the top of my thighs as she curls up in a ball. I smile more and spoon around her, tugging her constantly warm body to me.

“You? I don’t think I can go a day without having your hands on me.” Kara says, relaxing into the embrace as she finds my hand and locks our fingers together in front of her toned stomach. I smile and press close, relaxing around her.

“I love you.” I tell her, like it was the most obvious thing but it still needed to be said to make sure the other person knew. Kara understood this, her legs shifting around my own and drawing us closer.

“I love you too. Always.”

/.\

(Still Lena’s POV)

I woke up early, my mind consciously telling me that I had work to do, especially finding a new head of security if Kara wasn’t willing to take the job. I huff and feel for the warm body of my partner, reaching through the sheets to only find thin air, but it was still a little warm, telling me she hadn’t been up long. I smile and sit up, looking around the bedroom blearily, nothing seemed disturbed majourly. Though, if I strained my ears enough, I could hear Kara in the kitchen, which brought no surprise with her appetite after an… eventful night.

I get up off the bed, picking up my glasses off the beaded table and pushing them onto my face, before looking around the room a moment for my robe, I checked where I usually keep it; inside the closet, on the door handle, on the floor by the bed. But the only one I found was Kara’s royal blue one that was laid on the vanity chair. A flickering thought of Kara possibly wearing mine crosses my mind, making me smirk and pick up her own one. I pull it over my shoulders, not bothering to tie the midsection together as I leave my cream coloured bedroom.

My guess was right, Kara was in the kitchen cooking pancakes while wearing my dark green robe, dancing to the music playing out of the headphones that were snug in her ears. I find myself smiling at her slight bobs and steps, making a big deal about flipping a pancake; it was quite cute. I find myself moving to her back, my hands moving to hold her hips, making her jump slightly against my hands. The hand not holding the spatula reached up and tugged the headphone wires, pulling them out of her ears as she looks back at me.

“Sorry, I thought you wouldn't be up yet.” Kara says, her cheeks flushing slightly from being caught. I smile and press against her back, standing taller to place a kiss on her cheek before hugging her back softly.

“Don’t worry. It was cute.” I tell her, resting my chin on her shoulder and watching what she was doing with the pancake. “And I didn’t know I gave you permission to wear my robe.” I tease softly, tugging at the sash that was holding it closed. A tug in my gut reminds me of something I could do with said sash, making me hum in appeal. “But you look… exquisite in it.” I whisper into her ear, earning a crushed spatula to be dropped on the counter. I reach around and turn off the heat on the cooker hob, making sure to return my hand to her toned front.

“We can spend the morning in if you want…” I carry on whispering in her ear, my voice low and filled with a promise to make her whimper my name as I make her fall over the edge more than once in an hour.

“N-No… Babe, I wanted to speak to you about... something.” Kara says through ragged breaths, her hands coming to hold her up on the edge of the counter, I obviously knew how to make her want more than what she could have. I feel slightly alarmed, wondering if I crossed a line that she wasn't ready with as I retreat slightly, letting her turn around and face me. Her eyes drop to her opened robe on my body, before bouncing back up my face, her cheeks flushed from being distracted. I smirk and show mercy, closing the robe and tying the knot lazily. 

Kara seems a little more at ease now she can’t see my barely covered body, making fear rise up in my gut about what she needed to say. The fear of her leaving me struck the hardest, she had opened me up so much, and I couldn't think what life would be like without her being there. But before I could assume further what she wanted to tell me, she told me.

“I want to take the job.” Kara blurts out, her hands clenching the counter. “I love working with you and I love being at your side, but I feel like…” Kara takes a moment to take a breath, steadying herself before her beautiful blue eyes lock onto my own. “I don’t want to spend all of my time with you and… I’ve heard that if people spend all of their time together… they grow to despise each other and… I don’t want that to happen to us.” Kara takes a quick step towards me, her hands coming to grip my own, her eyes pleading like I was mad at her, which was the exact opposite in this situation.

“I will always be there to protect you, but maybe being in the next office will do us some good. Not just for our relationship but for us too.” I smile and roll my eyes at how worried she was over something she was definitely right about. I pull my hands out of her own and reach up to cup her face, holding it softly as my thumbs caress her cheeks.

“I completely understand what you’re saying, and I agree, I think we should have some time away from each other, it is unhealthy to be together for every second.” I say softly, pulling her head down to press a soft kiss to her lips, keeping them connected and moving to slip my arms around her neck. When I pull away, I peck her lips a few times, moving my lips to her jaw slowly.

“Come on then, when we get to work we have to write up a new contract.” I tell her, pulling away and squeezing her shoulders softly. “Are you going to make breakfast while I shower then we’ll switch?” I ask, pulling away and starting to make my way towards the bathroom, already knowing that she would agree.

“Of course, babe.”

/.\

(Back to Kara’s POV)

“So this is your new office, you can do what you like in here. You’ll mainly be doing paperwork and seeing people in the security sector.” Lena says, showing me a plain but modern looking office, it was slightly smaller than her own with some construction going on outside of the window. There was a desk in the middle back like Lena’s it held a laptop and other various things.

“You already know that L-Corp has a ‘Green’ policy so we don’t print anything off unless it is absolutely necessary.” Lena explains walking us over to my mostly clear desk. “If you want anything in your office, a couch, coffee table, bookshelf; just tell me. I can get it for you through the company’s budget.” Lena looked over my desk, her tight, shoulderless dress showing her cleavage and collarbone and stirring something in my gut. (The same dress she wore to CatCo when Jimmy touched our precious leader.)

After Lena had informed me that I had to dress more formally, I decided on wearing a pair of black smart pants that hugged my legs and a dark blue shirt that was tucked in. I had a black blazer over the top and brown leather shoes. I have a few smarter outfits in my wardrobe and they seemed to come in handy.

“If you need me, you know where I am.” Lena says, turning to face me, her hands coming together in front of her, but I notice her eyes wandering over my body. “For anything, of course.” She adds, a slight drawl in her voice that made me realise that she was insinuating office sex. I feel my cheeks flush as I nod softly, she was about the same size as me with her heels on and she steps up to me, placing a kiss on my chin before turning and walking out of my new office, her hips swinging naturally. I let out a shuddering breath and look over my desk, this is my new job. The torture and all.


	18. Citrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baso just sex

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 18: Citrus

/.\

I step out of the bathroom, wearing Lena’s robe (again) as I dry my hair using my super speed and a towel. Lena was sat on the edge of the bed, she was wearing her work clothes- a pencil skirt and purple blouse with her hair still pinned to perfection. Said reason for her still being dressed was her phone in her hand, her fingers sliding through more documents. I sigh and flop on my back onto the bed next to her, trying to get her attention. When Lena doesn't give me a reaction, I huff and sit up next to her, wrapping my hands around her left bicep.

“Babe.” I whine softly, nudging my head into her shoulder softly. Ever since we had been spending less time together, we had been appreciating the time we spend together at Lena’s apartment more, and it made me especially needy for her attention. Lena looks over at me, her eyes questioning as she pauses moving her fingers over her screen.

“What’s up? I have a few more things to do and I’ll get ready after.” She says, her head starting to turn back to her screen before I reach up, holding her face in my direction as I whine again, my bottom lip jutting out pathetically as I try to convince her otherwise. Lena sighs softly, her eyes shutting for a moment.

“Babe. I know you want me to get ready now but I have work to do.” Lena says, turning her head out of my hand and going back to her phone. I groan and get up, going towards the bedroom door, planning on getting something to eat or anything to distract my attention. “Where are you going?” Lena questions, her tone had a twinge of worry, making me turn around as I carry on walking backwards.

“Kitchen.” I say simply, giving her a smile before turning back and stepping out of the room, making a beeline towards the kitchen area. A few moments pass before I had a bottle of weak alien alcohol with some junk food that consisted of chocolate, potstickers and doughnuts. I place them all on the kitchen island and take a seat on one of the stools, stuffing my face with 2 potstickers.

I hear Lena shifting around the bedroom while I pour myself a drink in a tumbler that was already on the island table. I take a small sip, sighing slightly at the slight burn and the rush it left in my blood, there was nothing like alien alcohol. I continue to feed myself with the Asian food, putting enough in to puff my cheeks slightly before swallowing. The sound of Lena’s footsteps made me glance in her direction, she looked a little guilty, her hair down and glasses on whilst wearing some more casual sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

I carry on eating and drinking as Lena comes up and takes the seat next to me, she stays quiet for a little while, making me turn to look at her and quirk my brow slightly. Lena shuffles closer to me, her hand coming up to rest on my leg.

“I’m sorry. I should have finished it when I left work.” Lena apologises, her other hand coming up to brush some hair out of her face and behind her ear. She frowns slightly as she looks at the ground, her jaw shifting slightly as she thinks. I roll my eyes, smiling as I bring her head back up, placing a potsticker into her mouth before placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Just as long as it doesn't become a common occurrence, I’m okay with the odd email or document.” I tell her, she was still shocked that I had given her one of my sacred potstickers so she processed while she chewed the Chinese food. I finish the glass of alcohol, placing it back on the counter as I turn back to Lena, shifting so I can press my head onto her shoulder. I feel her fingers glide over the bumps of my hips, shifting to my lower back.

“I love you.” I whisper into her shoulder, nuzzling closer.

“I love you too.”

/.\

Lena’s POV

Kara was stood in the kitchen, washing out the glass she had used earlier, I got up and stood behind her, my chin resting on her shoulder as I watched her was the glass with care that made me envy her control. My hands were pressed against her hips and I could feel the sash that ultimately belongs to me, wrapped around her hips and holding her robe closed. I feel the same tug in my gut that I did not too long ago, the want to use the sash for less than innocent things plagued my mind, and with the way her backside pressed into my front, I wasn't going to say no to my urges anymore.

I press my lips to the back of her ear, my teeth following up to nip at the skin there. My fingers hook under the sash, feeling her body through the material of my dark green cotton robe. Kara knew what I wanted in some respects, her hands reaching for a hand towel as she dries her hands, pressing back into my body. 

“Bedroom.” I tell her in a growled whisper, taking her ear into my mouth after to suck and bite softly, the slight moan I ripped from Kara made my heart swell as Kara quickly shifted away from the sink and held my hand as she guided us to the bedroom, all too eager to perform acts that we had done many times before, but little did she know, I was going to introduce something new.

When we got through the door, I pushed her towards the bed, tugging the sash open as we moved and pulling it out of the loops holding it to the robe. Kara didn't think much of this, just moving with me towards the bed. I push her back when we got close enough, her back hitting the mattress as my robe opened up, showing me plains of delicious skin and muscle, her breasts heaving with her breathing.

“Move back to the headboard.” I tell her, my hand coming out to feel a strong, smooth thigh. Kara nods eagerly, wanting to listen to my order as she shuffles herself backwards, I follow her, shuffling on my knees so when she stops, I’m between her already open legs. I lean over her form, pressing kisses up her abs and between her breasts as I scale her throat before placing my lips to her own, earning a groan as she reciprocates, her fingers slipping into my hair as we make out slowly. My lips slowly move back down to her jaw, placing soft kisses along the impenetrable skin before pulling back to look down into foggy blue eyes.

“Can I tie you up?” I ask softly, there was the slight twinge of worry that she would reject the idea, even though she expressed interest to this before we even started to have sex. Though my slight fear was dissipated at the quick nod she gave me, even going as far as offering her wrists to me with her throat bobbing with needy swallows.

There's a punch to my gut, the rush moving straight between my legs at her open allowance to doing such a thing to her. My fingers move the sash to her exposed wrists, tying them together and making sure she couldn't wriggle her hands out of it by accident. I move her locked hands above her head, tying the long leftover sash to the poles of the headboard.

“Don’t break anything,” I tell her, moving back down once the sash was loose enough for her to move a little but not too much. Kara nods softly, pouting her lips slightly to signal that she wanted a kiss. I lean down and kiss her softly, holding her jaw with my hands with a gentle ease, drawing out every soft movement and moan. As I pull away, I place slow, soft kisses to her bottom lip before looking down at her fully, my hair making a black curtain around us.

“I love you.” I whisper to her, my thumb coming up to stroke her cheek in an affectionate manner.

“I love you too, Lena.” Kara says softly, her eyes softening slightly, handing herself over to me in a way that only complete trust can do. I feel my heart swell with her act and I couldn't help the smile rise on my face. I press my lips to her own again, quicker this time before pulling away and sitting back on my haunches. 

My hands roam her bare thighs gently, feeling the soft skin that was given to me. I could tell this wound Kara up more, her hips jutting in the slightest ways when my hands got closer to her wetter centre. I carried this on for a while, just stroking her thighs leisurely before a growl leaves Kara’s lips and her flushed red face stands up from the rest of her body.

“I swear- If you do not get your hands on me right now…” Kara says, her tone quite fierce and her eyes shining with determination. She was a Kryptonian with powers that could only be witnessed, yet, she was begging me to touch her when it would be much easier for her to break the flimsy bonds that held her.

I smirk and don’t give a verbal reply, moving my fingers down her inner thigh and to where her sex is, probing her vulva with my fingers and slowly moving up to the sensitive nub at the top. I know when I had found it because Kara’s body tensed and a low moan was drawn from her. I place a soft kiss to the inside of her left knee, leaving my nose there as I make gentle circles over her nub, the continued contact from my face eased her into relaxing as much as she could (considering the circumstance).

“That’s it, baby.” I coo softly, moving down to probe her entrance as she relaxes into my hold, I insert my index finger slowly, pushing inside to as far as I can go easily. I stay deep for a little while, tugging my finger back out then inserting two fingers, taking that insert more slowly, making sure she can handle it. Kara lets out a soft whimper, her leg spreading open a little more to give me more access. Opposite to my usual thought, Kara quite liked it gentle and occasionally rough, but seeing as though we’re trying something new; I thought it would be best if I took it at our usual pace.

“L-Lena… Talk to me…” Kara says with a breathy moan as I move my fingers in a slow rhythm, I use my other hand to trace her clit slowly, moving both hands in a pace that Kara would enjoy immensely. Kara had a tendency to enjoy me speaking to her during the throws of love, she liked the personal connection that we would make and it often caused her to have a better time.

“You’re so… so beautiful.” I tell her, placing a kiss to her inner thigh gently, moving after to press my cheek against the toned skin and muscle that was quivering with effort not to contract with pleasure. “You’re the only woman that will ever have my eyes on for the rest of my life, I love you so much Kara.” I tell her, meaning every word that sent Kara further and further to the edge. I could start to feel her walls contracting lightly, telling me that she was almost there, that she was ready to hear the most hard-hitting thing. I place my lips on the base of her abdomen, affectionately kissing and nuzzling her lower stomach.

“You’re mine” I whisper to her, I doubted that she would have heard what I had said if she had human hearing, but with the rock of her hips, the loud, gut curdled moan and the almost painful contraction on my two fingers that were embedded into her, I knew that she had and it had had the desired reaction drawn from her. I slowed the movements of my fingers, easing her orgasm out until her hips shudder with oversensitivity. I halt my fingers, slowly easing them out of her, earning a soft gasp and a slight groan afterwards.

I place my hands on her thighs, lifting myself up to look along the bare plain of my girlfriend. Her head was tilted back as she panted slightly, her energy already coming back with the sunlight streaming into the room from the slightly open curtains covering the doorway to the balcony. I crawl my front over her relaxed body, placing a kiss between the ridges of her abs, under a breast, on the knobbly bit of her collar bone, the muscle of her neck, along her jaw. All the way up until I was close enough to place my lips against her own in a soft, affectionate kiss. We lingered there for a moment, basking in our closeness and enjoying feeling our lips against each others. But when we eventually pulled away, I looked down at warm, blue eyes, smiling softly at the happiness that she was feeling that was projected through them beautiful eyes.

“I love you too.” Kara tells me, her legs shifting slightly to get in a more comfortable position. “Can you get my hands? I want to return the favour.” She asks, giving the sash at her wrists a gentle rattle. I nod and reach up, starting to undo the knots.

“You make it sound like I do it out of obligation to our relationship.” I comment, concentrating on her hands, but the touch of lips on my jaw made my hands pause for a moment, reminding me of how wound up I am from watching what happened earlier.

“I know you don't… I- I don’t know, Lena. We’ve just never really spoken about it.” Kara says nervously, like this was a subject that she had wanted to bring up but has been unsure about it. I frown softly and free her hands before sitting back on my haunches and letting Kara sit up and flex her arms slightly.

“Why? What do you want to talk about?” I ask, shifting slightly so I was out from between her legs. Kara face morphs into a guilty expression, her arms crossing over her chest. I sigh, moving so I can sit beside her at the top of my bed. My arm shifts around her shoulders, pulling her close to my side, making Kara shift so her head was resting on my shoulder as she lays beside me.

“You can speak to me about anything.” I tell her, placing a gentle kiss on her head; just where her hair line was. Kara’s hand moves to my still clothed waist, clutching the fabric of my vest when my abdomen was. I hear her take a shuddering breath before starting to speak.

“I just- I don’t know. I haven’t really had a relationship like this before and… I just don’t know what to expect. I know that I want sex with you I just- I just don’t know the rules…” Kara says, taking pauses and moments when she needed to think or when she was struggling with getting her words out. I laugh lightly, tugging her warm body closer to my own.

“There aren't any rules to a relationship Kara. All that matters is that we’re both happy and if I go without sex for one night whilst I’m making love with you, it won’t make me any less happy. If you were sworn off sex until you were married or all together it wouldn’t affect how much I love you. Sure, I’ll want sex, but if I was happy with you I would be okay with it. And because I am happy with you, I can survive one night if you can’t quite get the energy to come and do it. And if I was that desperate, I could get myself off.” I explain, my hand moving to the top of her back as I make slow circles around her shoulder blades and spine. “I love you, and nothing could change that.” I finish, planting a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Kara sits up slightly, looking down at me with those perfect blue eyes and with a look that was all too familiar. 

“I’m still going to give you an orgasm… or maybe more.”

/.\

(Still Lena’s POV)

I feel a weight flop down on the bed next to me, before shifting closer to me. A head finds itself in the junction between my neck and shoulder, limbs moving over me so said person was pressed as close as possible to me. I slip my arms around her strong back, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head.

“I love you.” I tell her, slightly breathless, my chest still heaving softly as Kara’s lips press against my collar softly.

“I love you too. Always.”


	19. Another day in the office (Citrus)

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 19: Another day in the office (Citrus)

/.\

“Hello, this is Miss Zor-El, head of security. Can I help you?” I say pleasantly into the phone at my ear, I had just turned up to my office, making me seem in a much nicer mood to people that want to have something to do with the security of L-corp.

“Hello Miss Zor-El.” The smooth voice of a man said, he sounded experienced with speaking on phones and getting exactly what he wanted. “I’m Mr Olson, head of reprographics at CatCo.” I almost groaned at the knowledge that someone from a large media branch wants to be anywhere near L-corp. Though, I had to be professional, with my status at the company.

“I didn't know CatCo had interest in L-Corp, I thought they cared more about high waisted jeans than engineering that this company follows.” I say, leaning back into my office chair as I hold the phone to my ear, hearing a slight laugh from the man on the other side of the phone, at least he wasn't so serious and wasn't offended by this, though, I doubt I would have cared if he was.

“I will admit, we do have a large fashion sector.” He says with a slight chuckle, “But I was asked by Cat Grant to request for an exclusive with Lena Luthor and possibly yourself.” He states, making me furrow my brows slightly, why would they want an exclusive?

“An exclusive on what? We haven’t been large on the media for weeks now.” I say, swinging my chair back as I rock myself slowly.

“Your relationship. My guess is that news is running slow and she needs something to fill some slots. She said it would benefit you two as well, saying something about a Luthor having a relationship with an alien and how it will change everyone's perspective.” Mr Olson says, making me think for a moment, sitting up from my lounged position to quickly type a note with my free hand to bring this up to Lena.

“I will speak to Miss Luthor about this and get back in contact. I can’t promise anything, but it would be in everyone's best interest.” I say, finishing up the note and turning my attention back to the man on the other side of the phone.

“Great, I look forward to it.” He says, finishing up the conversation. We say goodbye and I put the phone back down on its holder. I pick up my tablet, pulling up the notes that I need to bring up with Lena on the screen. I had a few things to confirm with her with regulations and about some security issues I am having some issues with. Along with the exclusive.

I stand from my chair, glancing around the room. The construction outside of my window was done, it was a balcony that gave me access from outside if I quickly need to get in, and it connected Lena’s to my own. I had a black material L couch in the corner of my room, a coffee machine and a bookshelf filled with my work. This was all I had asked for so far, it was all I needed to this day. I correct my burgundy knee-length skirt, making sure they look right, I was also wearing black ankle boots. I brush the front of my navy shirt down, tucking it in where it had slipped out slightly. I make my way around my desk and towards my door, not needing to forward my phone, since I would be able to still hear it from Lena’s office.

I understood why Lena put her hair up whilst at work, it certainly helped me concentrate more than having it in my face. Today, it was up in a high bun, completely out of my face and it admittedly had an effect on Lena.

I open my door, seeing Jess behind her own desk, looking up momentarily, giving me a slight smile, knowing that I often go and visit Lena and would usually refuse her help with anything I could do myself. I give her a smile back and turn towards Lena’s office door, holding the tablet in my left arm and pressing it against my chest. I push the door open with my right hand, walking into Lena’s office and tugging on the handle once I’m inside to shut the door after me.

Lena was sat behind her desk, her eyes drawn to her screen as she looks over new plans for a product that she was very excited for. I smile at her passion, and step up towards her desk, making sure to stay quiet so I don’t disturb her and make her lose her thought track. Lena’s eyes dance across her screen, her fingers moving on the touchscreen whilst she put down her thoughts and ideas.

“What is it?” Lena asked almost harshly, she hadn't looked up yet so it was obvious she didn’t mean the tone towards me. I smirk and sit on the edge of her desk, facing the TV. I sigh heavily, mock disappointment leaked into the exhale.

“Now, that isn’t any way to speak to your girlfriend.” I say, Lena’s head shot up from her screen, her eyes full of fear and worry about how she had spoken to me and the consequences. I give her a cheeky smile, showing her that I was just fooling around with her. Lena just lets out a gentle laugh, leaning back from her desk and back in her chair.

“Hey.” She says softly, giving me a sheepish smile. I cock my head gently, giving her a smile which calmed her down a little, making her relax a little behind her desk. She took a moment to look at me, her smile telling me that she was just… watching. But her head quickly shakes and her eyes averted, her smile widening as she notices that she was staring at me for longer than usual.

“Sorry, are you here for work? It's not lunch yet.” She observes, looking at her computer for the time before glancing back at me, her posture changing back to the professional side. I nod softly, pulling my tablet away from my chest to see the notes written down on it.

“Some new employees need security access for the level that their job, can I grant it to them?” I ask, pulling a stylus out from the case of the tablet, ready to scribble down what she is going to say.

“It’s your job to decide these things, Kara.” Lena laughs, nodding her head. “As long as you do a security check on them to make sure they won’t abuse their position, I am okay with any security level you give them.” I nod and scribble down an affirmative to the request, making sure to write about giving everyone a double check.

“There is a new delivery service that is trying to send stuff to the company. I’ve been trying to look into it but they’re using a surprisingly large amount of restriction with what they’re telling me.” I state, “I’ve had people look into the things they’re sending, there is nothing suspicious but it is nothing that the company has ordered.” I open a link on the notes, it showing the receipt and what the product was, showing it to Lena. Her brows draw together as she looks down at the screen.

“Shut it down. We can’t show people that we tolerate such things. If they want to send things to the company, they will do it through the proper routes.” She says sternly, I nod softly, bringing the tablet back to myself and pulling the notes back up, scribbling some notes on the subject.

“And...” I start, holding out the ‘a’ of my ‘and’ as I look towards the end of my list. “Cat Grant wants an exclusive of us and our relationship.” I tell her, glancing up to check her reaction. A look of realisation comes over Lena’s face.

“Oh yes. I was going to speak to her about that. Don’t worry about it, I’ll call her in a bit to speak to her, personally, about it. We already agreed to speak to the press about it, I guess we just forgot about it.” Lena says, taking a note herself on the screen of her computer. I smile and nod, placing my tablet down on a spare space on the edge of the desk.

“Alright.” I say, standing up from the desk, making my way around it slowly. “You know, I missed you.” I tell her pressing my finger to her phone, making sure her calls are forwarded. Lena’s eyes lock to my hand, moving back up to my face as she swallows hard.

“Yeah?” She questions, her voice quaking slightly at my obvious intention. I slowly get to her, leaning over and using my index finger to pull her chin up. I give her a sweet smile, placing my lips barely on her own in a slow, almost-kiss. I pull away as Lena pushes forward slightly, her needy whine making me smirk lightly.

“Now now.” I say softly, but before I could carry on, I find my ass smacked onto the edge of the desk, Lena between my legs in an instant and a hungry look in her eyes. I couldn’t help the groan tearing through my throat, damn, she is sexy like this.

“I think you’re in the wrong position to tell me what to do.” Lena growls softly, her lips moving to my ear as she nibbles the lobe softly. I groan and wrap my arms around her neck, we were very much still in the ‘honeymoon’ stage of our relationship, meaning we continuously wanted to climb all over each other.

“In your office? My my…” I say, letting out a particularly surprised yelp after I feel her teeth on my neck, attacking mercilessly. “Though… I was thinking of something.” I say, peaking Lena’s interest as her head moves away enough for her curious green eyes to look into my own, prompting me to go on.

“Have you ever thought of…” I blush slightly, thinking of what I wanted to say. The embarrassment was almost enough for me to dismiss it, but her caring glance sent a bolt of bravery through me, she wouldn't do anything crazy if I told her that I was thinking about other things in bed. “Toys?” I say, my voice a slightly higher pitch due to my forced release of the word and the embarrassment that often occur around the word. Lena seems to understand me, and her face turns into one of thought and seriousness, something I needed to get over this red flush that still covered my face.

“I mean…” Lena starts, looking at me nervously, like she was going to admit her own sin to me. “I have wondered what it would be like to… fuck you with a strapon.” Lena finishes, quickly, mainly rushing to finish her embarrassing confession. I groan at her words, involuntarily jumping my hips at her waist eagerly, my face flushing when I realise my inner muscles are trying to clench something that wasn't there.

“So that’s a yes?” Lena asks, laughing slightly at my reaction as she grinds her pubic bone on my centre to relieve some strain there. I whimper softly, burying my red face into her neck so she couldn't see it and nod. “I guess I’ll be going shopping after work.” I raise my head instantly, looking her in the eye.

“I can come with you-”

“No no.” Lena cuts me off, her hand coming up to wave too, signalling further that she doesn't want me to go with her. “You need to go home and make sure there is enough food and I think I know what I need to buy for us.” Lena finishes, placing a kiss on my forehead.

“But I can’t leave you this wound up until then.” Lena states, a slight purr in her voice as she hikes my skirt above my waist. I nod softly, letting out a soft moan of gratitude, I wouldn't be able to do work if she didn't deal with this and vice versa. But I feel like we’re about to have an eventful night.

/.\

Lena’s POV

“Hello, can I speak to Cat Grant? It’s Lena Luthor.” I say into my phone earning a quick affirmative and a scurry to change lines of where my phone was calling. In some ways, I hated how my name made people react, but I did have to appreciate how much I got my own way with it. There was another dial tone before the line opened up.

“Lena.” Cat says politely but almost sarcastic. “I’m guessing you got my message?” She asks, already knowing the answer.

“Yes. I’m surprised you didn’t ask before.” I say, flicking a pen between my fingers with speedy precision. I hear Cat laugh slightly.

“You have to time things well with the media, if I did it whilst everyone was making accusations, I would be stoking the wrong fire. No, if we do it right, everyone will benefit, you will look better than what you did before and people will see a gay, alien-human relationship in the media.” I smile slightly.

“And it will give you more money and power.” I state making Cat make a slight scoff.

“And will reveal the truth.”

/.\

(Back to Kara’s POV)

I flew home that night, Lena having to take the car for her own needs. I landed on the balcony (admittedly heavier than I wanted but hey- I’m excited). Stepping into Lena’s bedroom, it looked a mess from this morning, when we decided to cuddle for an extra 30 minutes before getting up, giving us no time to clean up the room.

A quick run around the room with my super speed and everything was back where it was supposed to be, clean clothes hung up, dirty clothes in the laundry basket and the bed as made with pristine lines that made the Queen’s bed envious. I sighed, content with the job before using my speed again to go into the shower, taking a few more minutes to wash away the particularly… sticky situation between my legs. When I got out, I didn't bother getting dressed, my own core temperature enough for me to stay warm as I move through the bedroom and towards the main part of the apartment.

I look through the kitchen, happy with the stock of food that we had gotten yesterday. I pull out a box of cereal, not bothering with the bowl or milk as I pop the top open and start using my hand as a shovel to push the food into my mouth. I walk back to the bedroom, chewing the food as I do. But as I move around the doorframe, the front door of the apartment opens up and shuts quickly after, followed by footsteps.

“Hey babe. I was thinking while I was out.” Lena says, the rustling telling me that she was taking her coat and shoes off.

“Yeah?” I ask, coming back into the main area of the apartment, bringing more food to my mouth and remotely remembering that I was as naked as the day I was born. Lena looks in my direction, her eyes flicking over my body and the box of cereal that I was devouring.

“Move in with me?” She asks, her voice slightly dreamy as she makes her way through the apartment to stand in front of me, a paper bag being dropped on the couch as she walks past it. I frown slightly, cocking my head.

“Don’t people have to be married to do that whole thing officially?” I ask, letting out a comforting sound when Lena’s hands find their place on my hips as she starts to kiss my neck slowly. She lets out a little laugh on my neck, making me shiver slightly at the feel of her silky breath flowing over my skin.

“Not very often. They usually do it when they’re serious about each other.” Lena corrects, making me nod softly and make a noise of understanding.

“That makes sense.” I say softly, pressing my head into the side of her own head affectionately. “I’ll move in if you want me to.” I feel Lena smile against my neck, her lips taught before the press slowly in languid kisses.

“I’ll like that a lot.” She tells me, pulling back after a moment, looking into my eyes for a moment before her own drop again to my body. “And I wouldn’t hate coming home to this.” At the comment, I laugh and pull her head up with my free hand, kissing her lips gently as I toss the cereal onto the kitchen island, not caring for the mess it made.

“I bet you wouldn't.” I tell her, pulling her close and starting to unbutton her blouse. “But I want these off.” I use my super speed to get to the bottom of the row quickly, tugging the thing open to show her pale, pliable skin underneath along with a black lace bra that highlighted her bust nicely. I instantly forget about the blouse, my hands instantly coming up to palm her breasts with vigour. Lena stifles a groan, watching my hands fondle her covered breasts, her own hands moving around to grip my ass.

“I got one that… goes in us both.” Lena says, part way through a moan. “I didn’t know what size you liked so I went for average… we can change it later but… God, I want to fuck you with it now.” I moan at her words, turning to putty as I lean against her heavily, tugging her blouse off her shoulders.

“Rao, fuck me.” I groan against her neck before attaching my teeth there, sucking softly and easily marking her pale skin. As I detach myself, I feel Lena move me around, and the next thing I know is that I am bent over the arm of her couch, a hand on my lower back to hold my hips down.

“We’ll figure out what is best but I don’t feel like letting you break my hips with your thighs.” Lena jokes lightly, a pair of lips affectionately pattering my shoulders moments after before she pulls away slightly, her breath still rolling over my back and shoulders, making goosebumps spread along my skin. “Stay still while I put it on.” At the mention of the toy, I feel myself clench, making my face burn as Lena pulls away slightly to shuffle around behind me for a moment.

After a few moments of Lena shuffling around behind me, I feel cool, solid hands on my hips, thumbs moving in slow circles over the dimples on my lower back and her lips pressing to the centre of my back. I could feel the hard cartilage of her nose, nuzzling the bumps of my spine affectionately.

“Are you ready, Love?” Lena asks quietly, her hips drawing closer. First, I feel her legs against my own, the slight stubble on her legs grazing along my own, and then I feel it. It was only average in size, the length rubbery against my thigh as it drifts between them, just below where it was needed. I groan heavily, nodding and tucking my face into the pillow.

“Speak.” Lena demands, her hips thrusting forward, the strap rubbing up against my weeping centre and making me groan out.

“Oh fuck, Lena… Put it in me.” I reply, my butt bucking up into her abdomen before she pushes down on my hips with her hands, putting her weight into it. Lena didn't reply, one hand coming down to pull the strap away from between my legs and start to align it, the tip easily pushing through my folds but not penetrating my entrance. I moan needily, crossing my arms under my head and burying my face in them. I slow my heart rate, concentrating on calming myself down and listening to everything that Lena is doing.

Lena lets out a slow breath, her hand soft against my hip as she grips it slightly. Lena takes a moment, before pushing her hips forward, easily pushing through my entrance and tucking the strap inside of me. I let out a low moan, pushing my hips up to meet her own eagerly. Lena lets out a sharp laugh, slightly breathless from her own pleasure.

“How do you want it?” Lena questions, resting against me briefly as both of her hands return to my hips, affectionately holding me in a safe embrace. Her words make me tilt my head to the side and look back at her, giving her a soft smile and a slight beckoning movement of my head.

“Lay over me and hard.” I whisper, just loud enough for Lena to hear in the quiet apartment. Lena looks over me, a little worried and I shake my head. “I like feeling your weight on me.” I tell her, earning a slight laugh before Lena starts to lower her upper body over the top of me until she was flush with my back.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Lena says softly, her lips just in front of my ear, where she kisses slightly before she shifts her legs so they’re on the outside of my own, giving herself more leverage. I smile as her arms slip up and along my own crossed ones, her hands gripping my forearms.

“When I feel you like this… It makes it more real. Y’know?” I say, pressing closer to her soft skin and sighing, loving the weight of my lover over me. Lena smiles and tilts her head to face me, her lips pressing against my own in a gentle embrace. We kiss slowly for a moment, enjoying the moment of our lips on each others.

“Yeah, I understand.” Lena replies, her lips quirking into a lopsided smile that made my breath catch. Lena seems to remember what position we were in and glances down to our snug bodies before looking back at me, a new fire in her eyes that made me clench around the strap. “You said hard?” She asks and I nod.

“Hard.”

Five minutes later, all I could feel was the build of my orgasm, it teasing the edge as Lena’s front grinds into my hips, driving the strap in rough thrusts inside me. The strap wasn't terribly big, but it was enough to get me to beg for release.

“Rao! Lena! Oh, Rao! Harder, fuck me!” I exclaim, gyrating my hips back to meet her own as my orgasm starts to rip me open, making me moan loud and push my face into our entwined arms to keep the rest of my body under control as powerful waves rocket my body to oblivion.

“That’s it, baby.” Lena moans out, having come a couple of times previously from the contact she gets from her side of the strap. She was breathless, her hips slowing to small jolts and shifts. I shudder against her warm body, her weight still on me and making me feel comforted and loved.

I sigh heavily and relax, my body becoming jelly under her as I lounge over the arm of the couch, laughing slightly at our horny needs that made us skip the bedroom.

“I guess we christened the couch then.” I joke, making Lena vibrate above me with her own tired laughter.

“I guess we did.”

“I love you.” I whisper to her, tilting my face towards my left where her head was resting on my shoulder. I feel Lena’s lips pull into a lazy smile on the skin of my shoulder, before her head tilts towards mine. She looks into my eyes for a moment, her green ones showing all the emotion and care that she dedicates for me before she draws in to place her lips on my own for a moment, not pulling away fully as she replies against my lips.

“I love you too, baby.”


	20. Interview

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 20: Interview

/.\

“Is that my shirt?” I ask, noticing the slightly snug bust of my black and white check shirt on her body. I notice her glance down at said article of clothing, her brow furrowing slightly before a look of recognition comes over her face as she goes back to eating her breakfast.

“Must be. Is that a problem?” Lena asks, slightly worried now with her sexy brows threatening to draw together again. “I can take it-”

“Nope.” I say, popping my ‘p’ slightly as I look down at her bust again. “You look hot in it.” The comment earnt a slight laugh from Lena and a redness to my cheeks as I push a spoon-full of musli in my mouth. Lena gives me a fond look, an elbow on the table as she leans her head on her hand as she puts her own spoon in her mouth.

“You’re my favourite.” I hear her say softly, I glance up and smile bashfully, ducking my head and pushing my still down hair behind my ear. Lena giggles, her hand that was holding her head up coming over to caress my face and draw it up to look at her.

“You’re so cute.” Lena coos, giving me a grin as she leans over the island table, pressing her lips briefly to my own. I hum in content, pressing closer to her, but when she pulls away, I find myself quickly checking the clock to see if we had some spare time. Of course, Lena caught me and checked herself. I hear her sigh heavily, turning back to look at me sympathetically.

“If the interview goes well, you can have whatever you want for however long you want. I promise.” Lena tells me, her thumb rubbing over the edge of my jaw slowly. I smile and press my cheek into her hand softly, nodding as my bottom lip draws into my mouth with thoughts of what I could want. “Good, now eat your breakfast, we’re leaving soon.” 

/.\

Lena walked into CatCo, stepping in front of me to show her face to reception and to get the appointment pulled up. However, when she did, I got the perfect view of her ass in those black skinny jeans. Lena was wearing my shirt, it tucked into those eye-catching jeans, a black blazer over the top and high heeled boots that made her taller than me with my flat-footed ankle boots on. I was wearing some navy pants with a pale yellow shirt tucked into them with a matching dark blue cardigan. We decided on wearing clothes that we would usually wear to the office, not wanting to give out too much about ourselves during the interview, we still wanted some privacy.

I see Lena turn back towards me, holding out a clip on visitor badge- her own already on the lapel of her blazer- before she changes her mind, moving so she was a step away, using her own hands to put it on my cardigan. I smile and look up at her, my hands coming up to hold onto her forearms in a gentle caress. Lena glances to my hands before smiling and looking back into my eyes. I could see her eyes bounce down to my lips, but before we could move together for a much-wanted kiss, there was a flash, drawing my attention towards a tall, bald, dark-skinned man with a camera in his hands.

I feel a flash of anger well in my gut, feeling like my own and Lena’s privacy had been violated. The man flashes his pearly white teeth as the camera gets pulled away from his face, obviously not noticing the frown on my face as he moves close to us.

“Miss Luthor, Miss Zor-El. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Mr Olson, we spoke on the phone, But you can call me James.” He says, the deep voice becoming recognisable and making it harder to hate him for taking a picture that he was legally allowed to take. I could feel Lena was still not impressed by his action though, so I move my hand to clasp her own in an embrace and give him a sunny smile.

“Hello James. It’s nice to see the face of the man that asked us here.” I say, offering my free hand out to him in a handshake. He lets his camera hang by its support around his neck as he reaches out his hand to shake my offered one.

“Well, I can say the same Miss Zor-El.” He says, giving me a firm shake before letting go, I wave my hand in a dismissive manner.

“No no, you can call me Kara.” I say, James gives me another cheek cracking smile, making me realise how attractive he is- though he hardly compares to the woman next to me. Said woman tugs me close to her, a slight protectiveness obviously coming over her, holding her own free hand out.

“Lena.” She grits out, it being obvious that she was trying to be nice towards the man that had just taken a picture of a personal moment. I squeeze her hand softly, trying to make her ease up as she gives James quite a firm handshake. “And if you want to make friends, try to refrain from taking unexpected pictures.” Lena finishes, her tone in that professional way that made my knees weak and James turn a shade of red. Lena pulls her hand back as James stands there, a little struck by the words that Lena had used.

“Sorry, Cat wanted some genuine pictur-”

“Don’t worry about it, James. We’re just a little private.” I explain, taking the extra inch between myself and Lena and making it significantly less. Lena seems to visibly relax a little, while James looks between the both of us for a moment before relaxing himself.

“Okay… Do you want to go up to see Cat?” James says, pointing towards the two elevators that are in the main entrance hall of the building. I could feel the sarcastic remark surge from Lena before she said it.

“That’s what we’re here for, Mr Olson.” Lena says, putting emphasis on his last name and making me press my lips together to stop myself from smiling. James quickly jumps into action, walking us over to the elevator on the right and pressing the button for the top floor where Cat’s office is.

/.\

“I’m guessing you’ve met Cat Grant before?” James asks Lena, Lena gives him a curt nod, we were travelling up in the elevator and I was still close to Lena’s side, our digits interlocked.

“And I am aware that she can be… Honest.” Lena says, thinking about the word that she was going to use to describe Cat, I scoff slightly, how hard can she be to handle?

The doors slide open and the first thing I hear is the crying of an employee as she moves towards the elevator we were in. James quickly ushers us out as she comes in, pressing the ground floor. I look at her and where she came from, a glass office with a small, familiar blonde woman.

“That’s Cat Grant?” I question, shocked that the woman that gave me advice for my first date was, in fact, the ‘queen of all media’. Lena looks between me and the office, giving me a questioning look.

“You’ve met her? When?” Lena asks, obviously putting the dots together; from my recognition and questioning tone, James looks between us and the office.

“I’ll keep her distracted, come as soon as you can.” He says, turning and going towards the office, noticing that privacy was probably needed for the conversation or that she likes people on time.

“She was at my apartment when we had our first date. It looked like she was on a date with my Aunt but I never thought she was Cat Grant.” I say, quite amazed that my aunt had scored such a public figure on a date. “She helped me dress for the date.” Lena looked back at the office, seeing Cat look in our direction before she lets out a soft laugh.

“Well… I didn't expect that. You did look nice that night.” Lena says, reminiscing the first date we went on. She looks over my body slightly; bud different to the way she does at home- more playful, offering a cheesy smile. “You always look good.” I roll my eyes and slap her arm playfully.

“You’re such a flirt.” I sigh ducking my head for a moment and tucking my hair behind my ear. Lena just laughs and tugs my hand softly.

“Come on, love. She’s waiting.”

/.\

“So, is it safe to assume that you, Kara Zor-El, are a Kryptonian?” Cat asks, the camera rolling with myself and Lena sat together across from Cat on her dual couches in her office. The set up was rather casual and I suspected that it was so Cat could make it seem like we’re ‘normal’ people. I nod softly, continuing with speaking.

“Yeah, I was sent to Earth by my parents when Krypton was destroyed.” I say, making sure to keep it vague and not say why I was sent, I didn't want to be related to my cousin even though our blood still bound us. Cat gives me a nod, one leg coming up to come over the other in a relaxed position.

“And you’re in a relationship with Lena Luthor?” She asks next, prompting me to nod again and lean back onto the couch, next to Lena’s slightly tense figure, I place my hand on her knee gently, making sure to give her some physical support. Lena flicks her eyes from Cat to myself and then back, clearing her throat slightly as she shifts a little closer to me.

“I don't think her alien genetics matter in this situation. Do you?” Lena says, challenging Cat with a deadly quirk to her brow and a slight smirk playing on her lips. “Kara is an alien and I only treat her differently to any other relationship that I have had because I care more about her than I have cared about anyone else. She isn’t a sick experiment nor under my control; she chose this as much as I did and for people to assume that I am xenophobic is very uncalled for.” Cat quirks her own brow at Lena, seeing the challenge and obviously taking it.

“Wasn’t you the one who was producing an alien detection device not too long ago?” Cat questions, she obviously meant well, but it was her job to search in every nook and cranny for evidence and the truth; in some ways, I envied her for it. But damn it made her a bitch.

“That wasn’t being xenophobic, that was making a product that was going to expose who are aliens in situations where it is useful. Without any laws yet to protect or attack aliens, it is understandable that some people are a little uneasy about it. I just made a product that would help everyone, I’m not promoting discrimination for any race; I’m promoting equality. If aliens are honest with who they are, humans can be honest too. But someone has to make the first move in this situation. And I won’t stand by when there are organisations like CADMUS who are killing innocent lives.” Lena finishes, her voice was filled with compassion and she didn’t waver once when saying this. I smile and press into her side, rolling my thumb around in a tight circle on the inside of her knee. I knew CADMUS was a tricky subject for Lena, and her speaking about it was definitely hard.

“Well said. But don’t you think that they also deserve privacy?” Cat probes, making Lena sigh.

“Everyone deserves some prospect of privacy. We’re not asking for bank details here, we’re asking for honesty. If people feel uncomfortable being who they are because they’re afraid of discrimination then that is fine but if we don’t make a move to be honest, how do we expect laws to be put in place to make it illegal to be xenophobic? I know it has only been a short while since we have gotten rights for women and the LGBT+ community but we need to work on it to make rights for the people that have come to Earth for a safe place to live.” Lena answers, making me turn my head to look at her. Lena glances in my direction, our eyes locking.

“Interesting.” Cat says, interrupting our moment and drawing our eyes back to said blonde who flicked through her notes momentarily. “So, Kara, you were her bodyguard at some point is that still true?” Cat queries, her eyes turning back to me.

“My official job is being the head of security at L-Corp, I used to be her official bodyguard. But off record, whenever she does anything risky, I’m usually with her. We all know that a Kryptonian is pretty much impenetrable so I would much rather myself get shot at then herself.” I say, giving her knee a little squeeze again, I feel Lena’s hand shift around my shoulders protectively.

“I may not be able to take a bullet for Kara, but I have many resources that I am not afraid to use if anyone even thinks of injuring her.” Lena says protectively, tugging me close to her side and holding me firm. I smile at the hold, feeling the warmth of her soft, less-protected side. It felt special to be trusted with the places that are seen as a weakness, it makes me feel closer and more trusted by the most important person in the world, well, in my opinion.

“Well, I can see that you two care about each other a lot. Now…”

/.\

I could almost hear Lena’s body sigh in relief, we have just gotten back into Lena’s car, said woman in the driver's seat and her back flush with the seat as she lounges back, her head tilted up and showing the strong column of her neck and the sharp line of her jaw. I had to admire her beauty in this moment; she was literally the most stunning person that I had ever met, and I was proud to be the one that she considered her girlfriend. I reach over and grasp her hand, linking our fingers between us and over the middle console.

“Hey.” I say, tugging her hand softly to earn her attention. Lena turns her head, her green eyes looking in my direction. “We’re good.” I tell her, pulling her hand over to me and pressing my lips to the back of her hand softly. Lena’s lips tug into a lopsided smile, her eyes softening as she nods.

“Yeah…” Lena says softly, her brows furrowed slightly as she drops her eyes to our interlocked hands, obviously thinking of something with how her face was wrinkled. I place my free hand on her cheek, easing her face up to look at me again. I cock my head to the side in question, my thumb easing over the ridge of her cheekbone.

“Do you want to speak to me about something?” I ask, my brows coming down slightly in worry for her mental well being. I wanted to make sure that we were completely okay and that she felt comfortable to speak to me about anything. But I will let her tell me if she wanted to, if she wanted to keep it to herself then she had the right to her own privacy and secrets, I wasn't going to force that out of her. Lena takes a moment before shaking her head, looking at me and giving me a soft smile.

“No, it’s fine. Do you want to go pick up some food for dinner?” Lena asks, turning her head back to the front of the car as she sits back up, ready to go. I give her a nod and look towards the front of the car myself. Lena lets my hand go, starting the engine. 

I feel a familiar tug in my gut, one that I have never felt with Lena. A tug that meant that I felt like I couldn't trust her about something. I quickly bury the feeling, knowing that, logically, she hadn't done anything to make me distrust her. But that didn't stop the vice grip in my body, telling me to be wary, like it knew something was going to happen… I shake the feeling off, nothing has happened so I shouldn't worry.


	21. Interview #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when there is an unexpected interview? *Cue suspicious music*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah please don't hate me for my bad life choices.

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 21: Interview #2

/.\

The first thing I noticed today was that Lena was being distant, more distant than usual; not necessarily with affection or pulling away from me, but with the looks she gave me. She only spared me slight glances and they only lasted for a moment before she looks away again to occupy herself with something else entirely. Which, in turn, fed that horrible monster in my gut that was telling me not to trust what she was doing- especially since she was acting out of character. So far, I was speaking to Lena about something and the distant look in her eyes as she flicks through her phone tells me that she wasn’t paying attention to me in the slightest.

“Lena?” I question, after my previous question landed on deaf ears. Lena hums in question, not even looking up away from her phone. I sigh and turn back to the closet, flicking through my clothes harder than I should and often breaking the hangers holding the clothes- which were promptly forgotten about and left to lie on the floor of the closet. I grab a pair of skinny beige khakis and a white button shirt, walking out of the closet and towards the bathroom. That apparently earnt Lena’s attention, used to me changing in the bedroom with her after our morning shower that we took already.

“Hey… What’s up?” Lena questions, standing from the bed as she places her phone just to the side of where she was sitting before, still in her robe with her hair damp. I sigh and place the clothes on the countertop beside the sink, going back to the door and holding the edge, just above the handle as I look at my girlfriend with slight annoyance.

“Why don’t you ask yourself that.” I reply sharply, before shutting the bathroom door to get ready for the day that was surely going to be a busy one, and definitely stressful.

/.\

When I tied my hair up and dressed, I opened the door to see Lena buttoning up her dark green blouse with a pair of black leather pants on the bed. I tried not to linger my eyes on her long milky legs, wanting to remain angry at her for the way she has acted all morning. Lena looks up at me, only having done half of her buttons and showing her black bra which does wonders for her breasts.

“Kara…” Lena starts, continuing her buttoning as she steps closer to me, her bare feet ploding on the carpet as she moves closer. I shake my head and move around her, going to my bag and packing the small amount of daily stuff that was in the bedroom; like my phone and tablet. “Kara, I’m sorry-” I scoff slightly and hoist my bag over my shoulder, of course she was sorry, and move towards the door that leads to the main part of the apartment, intending to finish packing my stuff that wasn't in the bedroom.

“Kara!” Lena yells as I get to the door, making me pause, she never raises her voice to me. I turn my head to look at her from the corner of my eye. Lena was frowning, her arms crossed over her chest as she steps up to me, she moves around me and stands in front of me, her hands coming out to hold the tops of my arms.

“I am sorry.” Lena says gently, her right hand coming up to guide my face to look at her pleading eyes. Lena looks around the room quickly, obviously thinking about something before she looks back at me, stepping forward to place her forehead on my own in an affectionate manner, trying to plead her case with physical connection.

“Hey… I just… it's just work.” Lena says, her tone gentle as she pries the bag off my shoulder but I hold it when it gets to my hand, letting out a long sigh.

“It's always work.” I mumble stepping out of her hold and walking around her to finish packing my bag, I could feel Lena’s eyes watch me as I do, I could almost feel her pain as she promptly turns around to continue getting dressed. I swallow the clog in my throat, not wanting to fight with Lena; but what had happened is making life difficult for myself.

We went to work separately, myself choosing to hop out of the balcony and take some alleys with my superspeed, the air gave me time to think, to let my body relax a little. I shouldn't be so angry with her, she was a CEO, but she has been acting off recently and I could only resent the fact that she was a busy woman because it was creating a rift between us. Though, my impulsive anger didn’t help any matters.

When I walked through the front doors of L-Corp and flashed my security card, I could tell people noticed the absence of the CEO, their eyes flicking behind me to see if she was going to follow a moment later, but was promptly disappointed when I carried on to the elevator without a Lena Luthor behind me. That was going to be the news of L-Corp today, I might even hear people discussing why we didn't, maybe we broke up, maybe we had a fight, maybe I stayed at my own place that night. These people were so desperate for some drama.

/.\

I heard Lena come up the elevator 30 minutes after me, considering that she had to get dressed and ready and drive to work, she was okay. If she would have taken longer than she should, I would have gone to check on her; I’m angry but I don’t wish for her to be in any form of trouble. I could tell that she was making her way to my office, her heeled shoes making their distinct click as she walks.

I look over the document, checking that I was in a reasonable place to stop; It was a new courier service that wanted to deliver to the company, this one was different to the one we had problems with previously and was asking permission first. Apparently, we were ordering large quantities of materials and they were the best service for it. I was still checking over the details of the arrangement, it seemed like a solid document, but it was my job to look over it to make sure it was positively better than having our usual courier do it.

The door handle was pushed down, opening enough for Lena to step inside quietly before she closes the door behind her; she probably didn't want Jess to hear. Her face looked completely guilt-ridden, her eyes downcast as she makes her way towards my desk with her hands folded in front of her in a respectful manner. It was almost comical that the CEO of L-Corp was grovelling at an employees feet, almost.

“I’m-” Lena starts, but before she can continue, I speak, cutting her off.

“I feel like you don’t know why you’re sorry, or why I’m so annoyed at you.” I comment, making her raise her eyes to look at me, her green eyes clouded in a distressing matter. I wanted to get up and forgive her, hold her close and tell her that she was fine. But her work has overflowed into our personal life on several occasions and I wasn’t going to take it anymore. Lena shakes her head in a negative, moving to take a seat across from me on the guest chair. I sigh and lean back into my chair, my elbow on the armrest as my hand comes up to rub my forehead softly.

“You have brought work home with you several times, you’ve been distant with me for weeks, ever since we had that interview with Cat. So tell me, Lena, what the fuck is going on?” I ask, the pent-up emotions finally coming out, I had been standing by for too long, hoping that it would blow over. I should have said something before it got this bad. Lena drops her head again, obviously in thought.

“If you can’t leave work at work, then I think we shouldn't involve our relationship at work at all.” I say, my voice stern enough to match off with Lena’s when she was pissed. Lena looks up, slightly shocked, her mouth opens and closes a few times before she shuffles to the edge of the chair she was sat on, her eyes filled with the begging that she wanted to do at that moment.

“Kara, I am sorry, I really am. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Lena pleads, her hand reaching over the desk to grab the one that wasn't on my face. I look to the side, glancing out of the window to the bright morning outside. “Do you want to go away for the weekend? Just us?” Lena questions, her eyes not moving from me as she makes tight circles on the back of my hand. 

I sigh, not knowing what to do. I’ve never been in a relationship like this before, I’ve never cared this much about anyone, and everything that goes mildly wrong hurts in ways I’ve never experienced with pain. I slowly look back at Lena, her green eyes looking into my own. I take a moment to take a breath before nodding softly, knowing that we couldn't move forward if we don’t take a break from some things, leaning down to place my lips on the back of her hand gently and hold it to my face for a moment, just enjoying the softness of her skin for the small moment we allowed ourselves to be away from work.

/.\

Lena was in an interview with a reporter from the Daily Planet, the media branch probably wanting some of the publicity that CatCo got when they interviewed us, though, they didn’t request for me to be present, so it could be based on another product that L-Corp was making. I was due to meet with the new courier service in five minutes and I had my stuff ready for meeting them; tablet and a camera to capture possible evidence to not trust them.

Something felt off though, I wasn't sure about what it was, but I’ve always trusted my gut. I pick up my stuff and decide to check on Lena before I go down to the loading bay of L-Corp, just to make sure that she was okay and to spend the extra 5 minutes that I have spare. I step out of my office and make my way down the short path towards the office that held my girlfriend.

“Does she know that I’m here?” a man asks, the voice coming from Lena’s office, I couldn't recognise the voice, not having had a conversation to anyone at the Daily Planet. But he had a smooth and attractive voice, almost perfect with the right amount of masculinity and white privilege.

“... No.” Lena says, slightly uneasy and sounding very guilty, that was strange, she was never this personal with any of her clients. “I’m sure she would instantly disapprove though, you know how much of a hot head she is.” Lena continues, but as she finished, I get to the door and decide to open it, wondering who they must be speaking about. Though, it wouldn't surprise me if this man was an old friend of Lena’s, since she didn't just hand interviews to anyone and maybe this other person was his ex that Lena was still friends with.

But as I look into the room, I quickly realise that they weren't speaking about anyone's ex, but myself- considering that I knew the man with the perfectly cut black hair and fake glasses over his eyes as he turns to look at me. Lena looks utterly mortified, obviously not expecting me, she stands up and goes to speak, probably wanting to explain why someone I made clear that I resented was in her office.

“Kal-El.” I growl, my throat making a noise that I can’t remember making before but it definitely earnt a startled look from my cousin, making him jump up out of his chair and hold his hands out in defence.

“Kara! Please, there’s no need to be like this.” Kal-El exclaims, trying to calm me down but only being as useful as flashing red in front of a bull. I growl and place the stuff in my hands on the couch, not wanting to break it as I scoff hard, bitterness from years of self-loathing and hate blinding me.

“No need? No need?!” I almost scream, taking a step towards him, Lena’s heart rate was out of this world, probably more scared about this side of me and what I can do with the anger that was boiling in me.

“You…” I growl, having so much to say but with no way of saying it. “How dare you come here-”

“I invited him.” Lena says, her tone strong besides the thundering of her heart. I turn my eyes to her, seeing her flinch slightly at the anger held there.

“Why- You know how I feel about-” I start, but Lena cuts me off again.

“Yes. I do. But he is your only family besides your aunt, you-”

“That isn’t your call, Lena!” I yell, feeling completely compromised now that she had done this to me. “Is this what has distracted you for the past few weeks? Thinking about how you’re keeping secrets that you know I wouldn't agree with? I am your girlfriend, you’re supposed to speak to me about these kinds of things.” I say, I vaguely tell that my eyes were watering, my chest was hammering with the feeling of betrayal and hurt, Lena looked at me with those big eyes, pleading me not to be angry.

“How do you expect me to trust you if you do things like this?” I ask, feeling my own heartbreak with the reality that she had broken my trust, she knew that I lothed my cousin for many reasons, yet she still went out of her way to invite him here. I could feel a hot trail make it's way down my right cheek and quickly bring my hand up to wipe it away. I turn quickly and pick up my stuff, turning back to the entrance of the office and making my way to it.

“I have a meeting.” Was the last thing I said before I disappear behind the heavy wooden doors, leaving them both shocked in their own manner, Kal-El from the resent that hasn't lessened any since he left me and Lena for the broken trust between herself and me. At least this day couldn't get any worse, could it?

/.\

I was in the elevator going down to the loading bay of L-Corp, trying to rid my mind of what had happened to try and be as clear headed as possible for this meeting, What happened…- No, I wasn’t going to think about it. I was almost to the floor that I needed to be, but just before I got to the floor, the whole elevator comes to a standstill, the cables groaning in protest above me as the box rocks precariously in its place in the elevator shaft.

My fear of small spaces heightens in an instant, making it difficult to breathe. I grip the wall of the elevator, holding it tight as I try to cool my breathing, inadvertently gorging a hole in the side where my fingers puncture the metal. I try to think back to Lena, but with what has just happened, I couldn't find it in me to feel comforted by her thought. The logical part of my brain told me to hit the yellow button on the wall, the one that alerts the maintenance crew that I am stuck and need help. 

I decide to listen to that part of my brain, it probably being right, and stumble towards the console, but before I could lift my hand to hit the button, a hatch at the top of the elevator was opened, making me look up and see a canister drop into the room before the hatch was quickly re-closed, the canister starts dispelling a green gas that filled the small space quickly, making my throat and lungs burn as I feel my body topple to the ground, all of my energy leaving me as the sickly green of the room blurs and turns to darkness sooner than I thought it would.

/.\

All I knew was that the room was dark, not too dark, but dark enough to have to strain to see anything. My arms, legs and head were tied to a wall, making it so I could only move slightly and so my arms were above my head. The pain in my throat and chest was still there, confirming that whoever did this, knew their fair share about Kryptonians and hasn’t exposed me to the yellow sun yet. My body still felt weak, but with my airways clear I could somewhat drift into consciousness.

I feel myself slip back into unconsciousness, but what felt like moments later, cold liquid is dropped over my head, making my body seize and shiver as my eyes snap over to look at a man that looks incredibly familiar to Jonn at the DEO but with metal body parts, confirming that he was not the same man. This man was holding a metal bucket in his hands though, also telling me that he was the one to wake me. He steps back and I look around the small room frantically before my eyes settle on the lanky figure of a woman with a pristine, stuck up look to her. She smiles coldly at me, stepping forward to look into my eyes.

“Good Morning, Kara Zor-El.” She says, the warm line coming off as a cold laugh from the woman, she was mocking me. “A God reduced to being chained to a wall with no idea of who her captor is.” She laughs again, the noise becoming my least favourite thing in the world.

“Let me help you. My name is Lillian Luthor. And you… you are the new pet of project CADMUS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know.  
> I am an ass. But a damn good ass, and you can't kill me because you need me to finish where this is going and make the happy supercorp ending that you all want.... right?


	22. Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian dabbles in some Kryptonite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this...

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 22: Kryptonite

/.\

Lena’s POV

“I didn’t know she was this angry.” I say, walking through the door of her apartment when I explained what had happened with Kara to Astra. It has been 2 days since she walked out on myself and Clark and I haven't heard anything from her. Astra was quite worried herself, realising that Kara has been particularly quiet with her too and she hasn’t been back to the apartment for anything.

“I would have thought she would have come back when Clark had to go home the same day. But there has been nothing.” I say, worry building heavily. “She wasn’t at work for the rest of that day and 2 days after she still hasn't spoken to me.” I say, telling Astra all of my evidence as I pace back and forth in front of the couch. Astra had quickly followed me through the apartment, observing me from the side as she thinks.

“What if she hates me?” I ask, stopping to look up at Astra, pent-up emotions from the whole situation building quickly due to them being suppressed, tears gathered in my eyes and when Astra had seen this, she was beside me in an instant, easing me onto the couch and in her arms as she soothes me with words and a hand running over my back slowly.

“Hey… She doesn't hate you. I’ve never seen someone love another as much as you two feel about each other, she doesn't have it in her to hate you.” Astra says softly, holding me in her maternal feeling arms as she eases me. But the words made me let out a single sob before I could control myself.

“That’s the thing.” I start, absolutely distraught, “She told me she couldn't trust me… What if I hurt her so much by that… I-I can’t- I can't lose her,” I start sobbing and I hide my face in Astra’s shoulder. I hear Astra hush me gently, her arms tightening.

“It's okay, we’ll find her…”

/.\

Kara’s POV

The thought of Lena wasn't as bad as it used to be. I don't know how long it has been, hours? Days? All I knew was that these… sick bastards… they were experimenting on me, torturing me until I break… And the small room didn’t help in the slightest.

I was alone for now, though, they were relentless. My guess? They don’t get Kryptonians in here often. I tug on the restraints gently, my strength was coming back, but with the lack of UV radiation, it was a slow process, to say the least. I hoped that Lena realised that something was wrong by this point, I know I didn't leave with the best attitude and it made me worry that I hurt her so much by not being able to come home to her, because I would have come home to her; no matter how angry I was. Though, my attitude did deserve some punishment. I was caught up in the moment and I didn't realise that Lena was trying to help me when she invited my cousin over, this doesn't mean that I want him around; not in the slightest, but then again, that doesn't mean that I’m not sorry for how I spoke to Lena that day.

The clunk of the metal lock signalled the entrance of my captor, I lift my head to watch them walk in, seeing that it was Lillian Luthor and Hank Henshaw- I learnt his name after a while, but all he does is follow this bitch around like a lost puppy. Hank was carrying a suitcase in his hand, and I knew it was something new that they were going to try on me.

“Good morning, pet.” Lillian sneers, making me smirk and glance around the room in mock thought. If I was going to be held against my will, I might as well get as much enjoyment out of it as possible.

“I wouldn't know what time it was, there's not much… daylight in here.” I tell her, clearly hinting at the plain concrete walls. “I was thinking some decoration could be done in here to brighten it up. Well, except for the blood stains.” I say my nose scrunching at one beside my head- which was obviously caused by them punching my face repeatedly. “Your style is a little… barbaric.”

I look back to Lillian to see an unhappy glare directed in my direction, she wasn't happy that I was still keeping positive, even with everything I was getting submitted to. I see her take slow steps towards me, her eyes burning with obvious hate.

“You’re a very… strange alien. Most would be crying for mercy…” Lillian notes, her hand coming up when she was in front of me, tracing a cut that ran just above my jaw, it following the line of my jaw. The sting of it was partially pleasant; it reminded me I was still alive. A particularly evil glint comes over her eyes.

“You’ll want death once we’re finished with you.” Lillian says, her tone filled with malice and hate as she pulls away, turning around and walking to Hank; who was opening the case and showing pre-filled syringes filled with a sickly green liquid inside. I feel my whole being tremble and thrash against the restraints.

“No.” I groan, my throat raw with the thought of what this thing will make me feel if it won't kill me. Once Lillian pulls out a syringe, Hank places the case down and moves towards me. “No!” I shout, thrashing harder and willing my powers to kickstart enough to at least get away from this; it was… inhumane.

Hank’s strength enhanced, metal, hand grips my shoulder, forcing me still. I try to push against him, I try to fight- but as Lillian moves closer with the syringe held in her hand… 

“You… you monster! You sick and twisted monster!” I scream, Lillian just giving me a cold smile as she gets right in front of me, close enough for me to smell her scent.

“I’m not a monster, Miss Zor-El… You are.” Those were the last words I heard her say before the sharp tip of the syringe was pushed into my neck, the thick, burning liquid slipping into my bloodstream. I couldn't feel the hand on my shoulder, I couldn't feel the presence of the two people, all I could feel was… pain.

And it didn't stop.

/.\

Astra’s POV

Lena was curled up beside me, her head still nestled into my shoulder as she quietly thinks. Her arms were coiled around her waist and her knees were drawn up. I worried for my niece, she hadn’t spoken to me at all when she would at least call me daily. But I was also worried for Lena, she was so vulnerable right now, feeling like it was her fault that Kara hadn’t spoken to her for days. Lena had been here for a few hours, having cried herself out and was now just laying there, her mind lost in thought.

The dead screen of the TV switches on, drawing our attention to the static of the screen. It flickers, showing a red hexagon with yellow lines through it in a particular pattern with the lettering CADMUS underneath. The image made Lena stiffen beside me, sitting up and looking at the screen with what seemed like slight fear. Wasn’t this the xenophobic extremists?

After a moment, the screen changes again, but to a live feed of an older woman and a shivering figure behind her, the golden, blood-splattered hair looking all too familiar, making my heart stutter. The woman smiled in a cold, controlled manner, making me want to break her neck and do other countless things to her weak, human body.

“This…” She starts, signalling back to the quivering blonde. “Is Kara Zor-El. I’ve injected her with a heavy dose of Kryptonite… I’m surprised at how quiet she’s being… she was screaming earlier…” She sighs, mock sadness on her face before she waves her hand dismissively. If she wasn’t the personification of evil… I don’t know how anyone could be worse.

“No matter… But, I thought she would be the perfect example for what I had to say.” the woman looks back at the lens, her eyes filled with darkness that I have never seen in anyone before. “Aliens don’t belong here.” She says sharply. “They’re just a… pest… Pests that will be exterminated.” She raised her previously hidden hand, showing another syringe of black liquid with small flecks of green throughout it.

“This… Concoction. Contains 2 types of artificial Kryptonite; the green causing significant pain and weakness, and the black… well, if it doesn't kill her, I would be surprised… it's quite… extraordinary, and no doubt will cause excruciating pain.” The woman says, turning around and starting to walk towards the figure of my niece, making my body tremble with anger as I go to stand, but a hand on my arm stops me. I look towards the shaking figure of Lena and see thick, ugly globs of tears running down her face, but a solid stoic look holding her firm and in place.

“She has Kryptonite… You’ll get hurt if you go and will make the problem worse. We need to call the DEO, they used to own CADMUS before it went rogue, they can help-”

A gut curdling scream rips through the speakers of my TV, making my head whip to the screen to see the woman had moved away to show Kara thrashing wildly in absolute agony, the sounds made weren’t even of this world as she cries out in pain. I feel my heart ache terribly, my own family was being tortured on live TV and I couldn't go and protect her. I turn back to Lena and see her eyes shut tight and her head bowed, trying not to look at her love as she screams for any sort of mercy.

“When we find her, I need to take her to my ship. I have some medical equipment there for her.” I tell Lena, moving to my phone with a new resolve, flicking through it to find a number when said number of Alex Danvers pops up, making my phone vibrate. I answer it quickly, pressing it to my ear.

“What can I do?” I ask ready, a steel to my tone that told everyone that could hear that this was my family that was getting hurt and I would not hesitate to destroy anything to save her.

“Come to the DEO. We have an idea.”

/.\

Lena’s POV

An uncertain time passes, my body and mind going numb soon after we got to the DEO. All that filled my mind was that Kara was hurting and that God awful scream she wailed… I would kill my mother personally for this. Kara, the woman I love, was getting brutally tortured and it was because of my own, adoptive, mother. The DEO have made a plan with Astra, she was going to bring her ship down to Earth so they could get Kara in there as fast as possible while the DEO agents went to go get Kara using force. Jonn had said Alex was too close to the situation to go, so she had opted to go with Astra.

I didn’t know much about how they were going to get Kara, all I knew was that they knew where she was from the broadcast and was going to make a direct attack right on their doorstep. I would have told them it was stupid to do what Lillian expected, but my need for Kara to be okay and for the lack of care on how they got back made me quiet. This was the fastest way of securing her and making sure that she was going to survive that horrible black liquid Lillian pumped into her.

I sigh, bringing my knees up to my chin as I hide my face there, the bridge of my nose going into the crease where my two legs met, hoping that she was going to be okay. I couldn’t find the energy to cry any more tears, when she comes back to me… I will never let her go again. Never.

/.\

Kara’s POV

This pain… it was nothing that I had experienced before. It felt like it was tearing my body away piece by piece, shredding it and putting it back together just to repeat the process. Not only did this hurt more than anything I could think of, it also solidified my hatred towards Lillian, towards anything that will give me long enough to hate.

Now, the thought of Lena was almost just as agonising as the serum of death. Not because of what she did, but because of the way I treated her, how I acted… All I wanted was to crawl back to my love and beg for forgiveness, to beg her to take me back. Lillian speaking about my death terrified me to my core because of the thought of leaving Lena all alone and in the way I last saw her killed me… I didn’t want to hurt her like that. I knew that death didn't hurt the person dying but the people around them- learnt from my own experience (and ‘the fault in our stars’ obviously), and all I could think of is the people that I am letting down by just losing now.

So I fought. I feel my hands tug at the chains weakly, my power was depleted, the Kryptonite sucking the energy that my body did produce and emit waves of pain in its place. But that didn't stop the well of anger and determination from raising in my chest, I groan and lurch against the chains, using my resent to power my motions. The wall creaks behind me, moving minusculely. I take a long, shuddering breath; trying to gather everything I had left, before cracking my eyes open to look around.

The room was emptied, and the usual quiet buzz of the facility was nowhere to be heard. I would have been happy about this- no one around to stick more substance in me- except, it also meant that there was no one around to stop the facility from being useless- making it susceptible to anything CADMUS wants to do to it; including destroying it. I groan from a particularly hard pain in my shoulder, trying to stay conscious long enough to find any way to get out of the bindings. I shake my head, growling softly, trying my hardest to wield some sort of power.

“No…” I whimper my voice hoarse, weakly tugging on my restraints. I tried to find that anger again, that bellowing fire in my gut that had started to simmer with my weakness. I thought back to my family, not the one that left me all those years ago on Krypton, but the one that I had forged in recent months. 

Alex; My older sister that had acted like she didn’t care about my anger for years, but she has a heart of gold and one of the most caring natures that I had ever seen. She was my best friend that I could call in the middle of the night and speak to about how my milk had gone off when I wanted a bowl of cereal. I vowed that when I got out of this, I was going to attach myself to her ankle and not let her go. I might even get her a girlfriend for everything that she has done.

Astra; My loyal and blood aunt, the aunt that used to sit with me through the night and help run the nightmares away. She used to be my best friend on Krypton and was still my rock when couldn’t go to Lena about something. She was my maternal figure on Earth and I couldn't think of anyone else that I would go to for help about anything. She was strong, powerful and I respected and loved her so much.

And Lena… Lena was the love of my life. She was my best friend and the first person I think of when I wake up in the morning, when I’m having a rough day; she's there whenever I need her. And she needs me… I need her… The image of my girlfriend pops into my head, not the last time we spoke, but the morning after we woke up from our first time of having sex.

/Flashback\

I woke up before Lena, my body still in its blissful stages from the night before and from the good night sleep that followed it. She was laid facing me, her arm was draped around my naked waist as she slept. I smiled fondly, using the arm under me to prop my head up as the other one laid between us both.

She looked so… peaceful, happy… perfect… When I shift my legs slightly, I could feel her smooth skin under my own. The touch was welcomed, perfect. 

The sheets were pooled just below her breasts, showing their bare shape to me. The yearning in my heart made me promise to always be here for this precious person, that I would always be by her side… A sense of protectiveness churned in my gut and I agreed wholeheartedly with it.

I lift my hand and place it on the base of her throat, noticing the very exposed place where it would be easy for me to just… end the beautiful life in front of me. I knew she was human, I knew she was weak compared to my Kryptonian body… but I vowed to make sure that no one could hurt her.

Lena’s eyes shifted slightly, telling me that she was waking up. I loved how she woke, she was so calm and relaxed… I shift my body closer, so close that I could slip the arm that was on her chest around her back. Slowly, Lena opened her eyes, glancing at me for a moment, before smiling and closing her eyes again, the smile still on her face as she sighs; completely content.

“Hey…” Lena murmurs softly, her pure smile not coming off her face. I shift forward softly and trace my lips over her own slowly in a lazy embrace.

“Hey.”

/End of flashback\

“No!” I shout out, I will not leave Lena. I refuse. The fire in my belly reignited and I tug against the restraints with new found power. The metal of the cuffs pulling apart, but the tug had dislodged the wall slightly. I topple to the ground, a few bricks following me as my body cries out with pain from the Kryptonite in my system and the lack of power to prevent me from getting hurt when I smacked the floor.

I tried my hardest to stay awake, even with the pain still crashing over me and making me want to keel over and cry. I use my shaky hands to lift up my upper body, but I don’t get up an inch before my arms wobble and drop me back down to the ground. I groan, trying to swallow the pain. I couldn't die. I couldn't…

But no matter how much I tried to stop it… my vision blurred… I tried to blink, but it was fruitless. Soon, everything goes dark, and the pain goes everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you rant at me on Tumblr!  
> @styx-dib  
> I mean, come speak to me, I have no life and I need to fill my time with something. And you never know, I could be more motivated if you come sit on my tumblr and bother me about it.


	23. Alive

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 23: Alive

/.\

“Kara!” I hear the tear-filled wail of my significant other; I will to wake up, needing to be there for her in her distraught state- my chest filled with pain for the fact that I wasn't there when I could have tried harder. I groan and try to force my eyes open; the act fruitless as they stay closed- promptly keeping me away from my partner. I had to survive for her… For Lena. My body feels weightless, like flying; but not like flying in the fact that I could feel the stronger gravity pull me down and make me feel weak- though, I couldn't feel the ground below me. But when I try to move, it feels like there is an invisible barrier- stopping me from moving anything and holding me still.

“Kara… Please come back to me… please…” Lena begs, her voice filled with tears. I could tell that I was in an upright position, but I couldn't tell which direction I was in. I wanted to reach out, to touch my girlfriend- tell her everything was going to be okay; that I was okay. But it didn't matter how much I willed myself, it seemed my own body had lost its energy entirely- Leaving me in this state of torture where what I wanted was at my fingertips but I couldn't move that extra inch to reach it.

And as much as I wanted to cradle the poor human in my arms and tell her that I loved her with my whole might, I couldn't shake the barrier stopping me from moving towards the woman that I loved more than anything. And that was worse than having Kryptonite pumped through my veins.

/.\

I had no rule over time, nothing to tell me if it was midnight or midday, but the only think I was sure of, was the voices that were in the room with me. I knew who they belonged to, often Lena, Astra, Alex, Sam and recently; Kal-El. I only caught some snippets of conversation, but most of the time I was drifting in this odd space of time that was not unlike the phantom zone- but it was different somehow; probably because time was actually passing. 

Apparently, my aunt likes to ramble when she was doing work, because when she was alone in the room, she often spoke about what she was doing and what some things meant. With this, I’ve found out that I am in some sort of comatose state, yet, I couldn't be woken from it- which Astra often calls strange. 

“You seem fully healed, no Kryptonite left in your system and all natural functions are working at their usual.” Astra says aloud, pondering on what could be wrong. “I don’t understand, Little One… This is very unusual… I wonder if it is the black Kryptonite that has altered something…” Astra continues, leaving me quite amused by one of her many moments that she has when she’s with me. She has stated previously that she does speak to me; just in case that I can hear her and needed some company from time to time- Which was very thoughtful of her.

“How is she?” A soft, masculine voice asks. I’ve learnt this was Kal-El, though he wasn't Astra’s blood, he still treats her like family, making it much harder for me to hate the man. Though, I still despise his methods, he wasn't a terribly bad guy, he was just taught differently. And if I was honest, maybe it was my own blind jealousy that he had been brought to Earth okay and had the time to flourish without me that made me not like him so much. 

“Healthy.” Astra says, her tone quite annoyed as something was thrown down onto a counter in the room. “I don't understand. How isn’t she awake?” Astra questions, like the answer would just come to her.

“Astra… Sometimes… Sometimes people can’t just… wake up.” Kal-El starts, obviously struggling with his words.

“She will wake up.” I hear Astra snap at the younger man, quite amused by their small tussle. Kryptonians often got on each other's nerves when they spend so much time away from their own race.

“I never said she wouldn't.” Kal-El replies sharply, before huffing slightly, sounding very tired. “She might just… need some time before her body is ready to wake up. She was pumped with that Rao awful liquid and… I think her body just needs a break.” Kal-El finishes, making the room go quiet as Astra just listens to my cousin. I hear Kal-El sigh heavily, his breathing heavier than my Aunts- which was silent with her military training and constant meditating.

“I have to go help the others. We’re planning on taking on CADMUS before they get their bearings. Are you helping?” Kal-El asks, obviously wanting a reply. I either slipped out of mental-consciousness or Astra gave a silent answer because I didn't hear anything else. Though, with the dead silence, I am guessing that I have slipped out of it for a while.

I definitely felt guilty for what I’m putting my family through, I didn't want them to worry so much about me and I would much rather just wake up and not have them run around like headless chickens for my well being. Though, all I could focus on was trying to boot kick my body from the inside.

/.\

“Hey there...” An awkward voice says, I knew this was Sam from her constant visits to give Lena paperwork and to spend time with Alex (and for your information, I’m sure she’s crushing on my sister and as soon as I’m out, I’ll totally hook them up.) Though, this time, Lena wasn’t here and neither was Alex- them both having been called into work. All I could do was stay here and listen, not like I could just hop out of my cylinder and give her a brisk handshake.

“God, why am I speaking to a comatose Kryptonian?” I hear her whisper before the chair beside my cylinder makes a slight sound as she heavily sits down on the furniture- Lena had it moved in here for when she wanted to sit with me after work.

“I know you can’t reply or anything…” Sam starts, waiting so long before her next words that it almost made me think that she left and decided to go against her previous thinking. “But… I like your sister.” She replies in that often reserved, professional tone that she uses at work. I feel myself smirk(on the inside obviously), I was totally right about the two. There was a heavy sigh, like Sam was trying to dispel her nervousness.

“If… If you can hear me… can you speak to me about this when you wake up? I just… I like her but… what if she doesn't like me?” Sam questions, making me want to crush my face against the clear material of my cylinder. I’ll have to note this down. “I mean… she’s so good with Ruby and she’s just so… sweet and perfect… I just don’t know what to do…” Sam says, almost in despair. Sam stays pretty quiet from that point onwards, probably thinking to herself about what was said and what she is going to do about it.

I found that most people find my comatose state to be quite therapeutic, Lena uses it daily to just sit and do her work and to often vent about thinks in her life that I would understand as her girlfriend. Sam spent some time with me, before saying her goodbye and thanks (for listening) before returning to her work, apparently I also helped Sam with her own internal turmoil.

/.\

“Hey babe.” I hear the familiar tone of my girlfriend, my heartrate physically picking up at the sound of my beautiful girlfriend that I haven’t seen in a while- though this is the first time that my body has moved outside of its natural course. “Can you hear me, Kara?” Lena questions, her voice slightly filled with wonder and curiosity for what she had just witnessed. She must have seen the monitor at the side of my cylinder. I try to give her another signal; anything. But my body gave no response, apart from my still heightened heart rate. Lena seems to accept the lack of response, but I could tell she had gotten closer to me with the sounds of her footsteps making their way to the front of my cylinder.

“It was my mother’s trial today.” She says softly, probably wanting to believe that I could hear her. “She will be leaving for a long time, darling. She can’t hurt you anymore.” Lena whispers, obviously slightly upset with the fact that I was still injured by what she had done to me and was reminded that I could never wake up again- though, I would like to think that I would try a lot harder if I knew that I would never wake up. Lena must have taken a moment to herself as she takes a seat on the chair that she usually sits at, just staying quiet for some time.

I could feel my chest clench in pain, wanting to be awake to hold my girlfriend and tell her that I was okay. I knew she hated to admit it, but she hoped her mother was better, that she could be that real maternal figure that she needed when she was growing up. I knew Lena said that she wouldn't be the way she is today if her mother was nicer to her but I could tell that she often asked herself ‘what if?’ questions about if the Luthors were nicer to her. I don’t hate her for hoping her mother was better, she had every right to hope for this, needing that someone in her life that would nurture her instead of judge every action she did. It indeed made her a chess prodigy and a genius but at what cost?

“Astra was thinking of moving you to a bed. You’re fully healed and the cylinder doesn’t do anything for you except give you the yellow sun radiation like most other lights on the ship.” Lena states after some time, obviously having thought some things over. “I think she is doing it for us too… she knows that… God, I haven't touched you in… in months, Kara.” Lena says, her voice turning thick with the tears that were obviously running down her face. “I-I… The last thing I saw of you was you screaming for mercy when my mother-” Lena starts, a racking of sobs stopping her from continuing. All I could hear was her crying, sobbing and letting out months of pent up emotion; all because my useless body couldn’t come out of this stupid comatose state. This wasn’t a wall that I could just punch through- this was my own body. I damn well wish that I could just bash trough this problem, just to see Lena again and tell her how much I love her; but that wasn’t working too well for the whole ‘waking up’ thing.

“I love you, Kara. More than anything. Just… Just come back to me.”

/.\

“Hey there stranger.” I hear Alex say as she steps into the room that I had been put in. Astra had moved me earlier today, whilst on the phone to Lena; telling her to finish work before she came back to speak to me. From what Astra told me, I was in a large bed that Lena had decided to share with me. From the moving, I knew that I could feel people now, which meant that I could feel Lena fall to sleep on me at night. I knew that this wasn't like what we used to be- where I would be cuddled by her and we would whisper sweet nothings to each other, but it was close enough to give me enough hope that thing will get better.

I feel the bed shift beside me, Alex having laid down on my left side as she relaxes into the bed, a familiar position that we would take up when I was still able to move.

“So, Lena is okay. I know that you pretty much hear from her all of the time but I know she can lie to you about how she’s feeling… She’s just taking it as well as she can right now. Astra is helping her out quite a bit, she’s taking her out to places where you would have- like that fancy restaurant that you like.”

“Astra went on another date with that blonde lady from CatCo. They seem to be really hitting it off; though, I am sceptical- Y’know, because she is high up in media and Astra is close to you and all of that. But, Astra seems to thoroughly enjoy her company and I can see that they’re happy when Astra brings her up to the ship.”

“Sam is keeping me company, she’s really good to me and I find that Ruby is quite helpful to have around on some of my bad days because she’s just so… bright, y’know? I don’t know, I just really appreciate Sam for being around for me and having my back when I need it. Ever since Maggie left, she’s kinda been my rock; I know you were there before all of this but it’s sometimes easier to speak to someone that isn’t my sister- but in other ways you’re definitely my favourite person to speak to.”

Alex babbles, just updating me on what has been happening recently that my immobile body can’t get to. I note to say thank you to her once I’m out of this. I have figured out that my body is just not responsive, so I’m hoping that it will either heal itself or it will wake itself back up after something important happens- though that doesn't mean I haven't tried any other way to try and start up my body. I’ve tried for hours to try and stimulate anything that will make me move anything any amount but my body just stays still. Though, with my body now starting to feel some things that are happening, I hope that it won't be too long before I start to wake up fully.

/.\

I couldn’t measure the time that I spent like this. All I knew was that I had a shower (given by my aunt) every morning and Lena came here every day after work, got ready for bed and laid with me while she finished her last pieces of work off and fell to sleep. Sometimes she would speak to me about the work and other times, she just sat quietly. Alex visited often enough, telling me how things have been with everyone and how she was on occasion; apparently, Alex started having feelings for Sam and couldn’t tell her that because it is obvious that she is ‘straight’ because she has a daughter. It made me want to get up and slap the girl silly for a few hours- because no one can be as stupid as my sister sometimes. Kal-El comes round not often enough; telling me about his job and Lois and everyone else he has met in his time away. But no one tells me how long I’ve been in a coma for. Well, until today.

“Hey beautiful.” Lena sighs, stepping through the door of our room on the ship. She sounded tired and I wanted to comfort her more than anything. “I got you some flowers.” Lena continues, the rustle from the paper around the stems telling me that she was at the bedside table closest to me while she places them in the vase that was already there. I try to listen to what she was doing, but when I feel a pair of soft lips on my cheek, I feel my mind visibly relax.

“Happy 1 year anniversary, love.” Lena mumbles against the skin of my cheek, her dry lips catching slightly on the skin and making a strange sensation. If I could, I would have reacted physically with the shock I had at those words. I’ve been asleep, for 10 months, considering that we had been dating for 2 before the accident. I wanted to say it back, to tell her that I loved her, cuddle her and do soppy romantic things like one would expect on a day like this; but neither of those things happened and I was left with the swelling of guilt in my gut.

I was so frustrated, Lena got up, moving to the other side of the bed where some of her clothes were as she changes into her usual nightwear. I wanted to touch my girlfriend, I wanted to make sure that she knew that I was here. So I used all of my might to do something, anything. I low growl leaves my throat unexpectedly, making my brows draw down into a frown. I almost yelped in shock with the new revelations that were being made today, but I couldn't do much else; even with my continued attempts.

“Kara?” Lena says softly, her questioning tone filled with slight hope but also laced with worry, like she was expecting something to go wrong. “Astra!” Lena suddenly yells, making my brows come down painfully from the unexpected shout.

“What is it?” Astra questions, her tone alert and ready as she must have sped into the room. I could feel how strung up Lena was, probably worried sick with my actions. I grunt again, trying my hardest to move my arm to reach for my girlfriend.

“She’s… Is she waking up?” Lena asks, her voice filled with hope. I feel my fingers twitch with the effort I use to try and shift my arm like it weighed tonnes. Lena must have seen this, because, in the next second, I could feel her colder hand wrap around my own in a tight embrace. Moments later, Astra was at my other side; the one where she could still stand up and look over me.

“Kara? Kara, can you hear me?” Astra questions, checking some reflex places on my body. I groan again, finding it easier to do now that I have done it before and I now know how to do it. My eye was forced open, showing a worn looking Astra look down at me, flashing a light in my eyes moments later and blinding me from seeing her properly before my eye was closed again.

“It definitely looks like she is responding to stimuli now.” Astra confirms. “It wouldn’t surprise me if she could hear us through all those months. It seems like her brain has experienced something similar to what you humans call a ‘stroke’. Though, if she would have had one, the yellow sun should have healed it perfectly fine. This must be a side effect of that black Kryptonite… Though, she is definitely starting to wake up.” Astra observes, pressing her hand to my free one. “Just… don’t expect her to get better instantly now. It took 10 months to get to this stage, I don't know how long it will be until she can speak again or can move but… just don’t get your hopes up, Lena.” Astra says, trying to settle the obviously excited Luthor at my side who must be taking the good part of this news.

“Anything is better than what was happening before. Thank you, Astra.” Lena says, her hand gripping my own a little tighter. After a few moments, I guess that Astra had left us, because I feel the soft press of Lena’s forehead against my knuckles that she brought to her head.

“I love you, baby.” Lena mumbles, and all I could reply was a small grunt; which she takes as an affirmative to what she had said.

/.\

“Hey, beautiful.” An awfully chipper Lena says. It has been about a month since I made my first move in the real world and everything finally seems to be falling into place. I open my eyes to look at my beautiful partner as she hands up her coat on the coat rack at the side of the door. Once I learnt how to open my eyes again, I found out that we were in a room very similar to an apartment, with everything we could need in here and it was completely separate to everyone else. I still struggled with speaking and moving, but I could shift around like a slug on the bed, still working on sitting up by myself so I could get some praise from my lover- I always liked how she got so excited when I learnt something new, it always helped me push to do more things.

Lena was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a silk purple blouse with black 4-inch heeled ankle boots. She must have just come back from work, I glance at the clock and notice the time was a little later than her usual, but it was just today so I didn't mind much.

“Sexy.” I say, my eyes still trailing her body. That earns a snort scoff my partner as she walks further into our place of residence, going towards the closet where she was going to deposit her shoes. Admittedly, I did excel at my words more than my movements, but that was because I wanted to tell her I loved her in all the languages of Earth.

“Someone is feeling lucky.” Lena comments, taking a moment to take her shoes off and put them away before she comes back out, leaning on the doorframe as she slowly untucks her button up blouse. I grin at her, earning a slight laugh as she moves over to the bed.

“You’re insufferable.” Lena says lightly, giving me a mock eye roll as well as a smile as she crawls across the bed. I see the slight movement of her breasts, my eyes were attracted like a magnet to the confined masses. “My eyes are up here darling.” Lena says, her tone taking on a mock annoyance as she gets close, her hand coming up to my chin to ease my eyes back up to her gleaming green ones.

“They’re both very…” I start, thinking of the words I want to use. “Attractive aspects of you. I think I should… appreciate them both equally.” That earnt another bout of giggles from Lena before she presses forwards to place her lips over my own in a slow, love filled kiss. It didn't last very long, mainly because we spend most of our night together kissing, just so we could teach myself the technique again. Lena pulls away slowly and presses her lips to my cheek softly.

“Did Astra sit you up this morning?” Lena asks, noticing that I was sat up in the bed and Astra hadn't been back to set me back down yet- mainly because I told her to go on her date with Cat. I nod softly, nudging my head forward to nuzzle her neck softly.

“Yeah, do you mind helping me back down later? I told her to go on her date.” I ask, knowing that Lena wouldn't say no to this, because she would want to spoon me tonight. Lena nods against my head before settling down in a sitting position next to me, her arms slipping around my waist in her usual fashion.

“I have to spoon with something. And you’re not that heavy.” Lena comments, her fingers playing with the hem of my white t-shirt; a habit she picked up a while back, she would usually do it when we embraced. Though, this time, the contact created a little flip in my gut that sent electricity between my legs, making me shift uncomfortably.

Yes, the attention in that department was lacking, but whenever I try to do it myself, I always get tired too quickly and end up giving up part way through; which did nothing for my ebbing desire to be fucked ruthlessly.

“You know because I’m not that heavy…” I start, leaning into my lover to try and butter her up a little, making sure that my weight was pressed down on her in a comforting manner. Lena hums in question, her cheekbone resting on the top of my head as she cuddles my midsection. “Can we… y’know…” I say, hinting at what I want and giving her a slight full body nudge. I could already feel the disapproval, I knew her brows were drawing together by the second as she pulled away from my head slowly.

“Kara… I don't know-” Lena starts, her tone filled with insularity as she goes to look down at my face. I huff to stop her from continuing and turn my head to look at her.

“Lena. I may be bedridden but that doesn't stop me from wanting your-” I blush slightly, thinking of the object that I would want to be put inside- I completely shut off that thought, blushing harder as I try to focus on Lena and her smirking face; obviously aware of what I was thinking of. “W-Well, that's b-beyond the point!” I exclaimed, pushing her shoulder gently and earning a laugh from my girlfriend. I feel my face heat up and I promptly bury it into her shoulder to hide the redness. “I just want-” I was cut off by Lena’s slight laugh.

“Yes, you want me to use the strap-on. Are you sure you’re okay? I don’t feel okay with doing it if you can’t push me away or anything.” Lena says, her voice going soft as she speaks about the reason she feels unsure about having sex with me at this moment. I raise my hand up and place it on her cheek softly, feeling her soft skin and loving it after so long of not being able to touch it.

“I want you to. If there is the smallest chance that I don’t like what you’re doing, I’ll tell you; I promise.” I tell her, my face still hidden in her shoulder, but I made sure I moved my face enough so she can hear my slightly muffled voice. Lena takes a moment, thinking about what she wanted to do, she was obviously conflicted about what she wanted and what she felt was right.

“You have to tell me the second that you’re uncomfortable.” Lena says, making sure that she was clear about the rules of what was going to be happening. I nod fast, needing my girlfriend's hands on me in ways that I haven't for a while. Lena takes this as confirmation, her fingers gripping the hem of my shirt before lifting it over my head in one swift motion. I feel lips instantly attach themselves to my shoulder, her fingers splaying over my still toned midsection. The nip of her teeth made me groan softly, before Lena pulls her head back to look at me with those caring green eyes.

“Let’s lay you down on your back, baby.” Lena says, her tone gentle and filled with love. She gets up on her knees, getting herself up enough to get leverage. Her hands slide down my waist to grip my hips, but before she can move me, I grab her wrists, thinking of something that I’ve wanted to do for a while.

“Can I… Can I ride you?” My question coming out as a soft whimper and my face flushing slightly at the open question. Lena glances down at me for a moment, her eyes soft.

“Are you sure you can do that?” Lena asks, her lips pressing against my temple gently, her hand coming up so her thumb can brush over my red cheeks in a slow, tentative manner. “I mean, I can help if you need it.” Lena says, correcting herself as her lips wander down to my ear. I nod vigorously, earning a slight chuckle off my lover. 

“Okay.” Lena whispers against my ear before her lips follow; pressing to the shell and lobe in slow, languid kisses. “I’ll get you undressed and I’ll go and get ready.” Lena says, before her lips move from my ear, down to my neck, nipping and sucking her way down to my chest where her hands disappear under the hem of my sports bra. 

A low growl leaves my throat as Lena palms my breasts slowly, her wrists tilting up to push my bra over my breasts. Lena’s teeth graze my collarbone slowly, her breath tickling my skin before her hands come off my chest and grip the material of my sports bra. Her lips come off me for a moment as she pulls the black bra over my head, making me raise my arms to help it slip off.

Once it came off my hands, I buried them in her hair, pulling her close as I press my lips to her own, I feel Lena’s lips tighten in a smile as she kisses back, prying my mouth open and pressing her tongue into my mouth. Lena’s hands press just below my breasts, sliding down my stomach and stopping at my hips; where her hands gently squeezed each side of my pelvic bone. I groan softly, pressing my lips around Lena’s tongue and suckling it softly- even tilting my head a little to get a better leverage on her wet muscle.

Lena groans softly, her hands gripping the material of my gym pants as she starts to ease them off my legs- along with my underwear, lifting up my butt when she gets to where I was sat on the material so she can take the gym pants down before putting me back down on the bed. Lena pulls out of my mouth so she can move back to take my legs out of the gym wear, giving me enough time to pant softly and lift my legs to help her.

“God, you're so wet.” Lena mumbles, tossing my clothes aside as she slips her hands under my knees, easing them apart. I couldn't help the shy and insecure part of me that wanted to close my legs, knowing that there has been 11 months of no attention to that area. I knew the hair wasn't that bad- Kryptonians had genetics to make sure that the amount was reasonable. But it definitely wasn’t something I wanted my girlfriend to see.

“Lena.” I whine softly, grabbing her arms and pulling her forwards and over my body. Lena laughs softly, kissing my neck with love.

“Come on Kara. I know I said I was going to change but I want to eat you out.” Lena teases, obviously not seeing my insecurity- which was definitely a good thing. So I decided to distract her.

“Get changed or I won’t let you.” I say, almost slapping myself afterwards, that wasn't going to stop her from going down on me later! Rao, I’m a dummy! Lena pouts against my neck for a moment before sighing, her breath gliding across my skin lusciously.

“Fine.” Lena says before she gets back up on her knees, peppering my stomach with slow kisses as she does. “Don't move.” Lena tells me as she sits up and moves off the side of the bed. I laugh sarcastically at her; she knew that I couldn't move far by myself. She gives me a sly grin as she disappears into the closet, making me huff loudly.

/.\

Lena’s POV

I could tell instantly that Kara was insecure. After I had gotten changed and laid sat against the headboard, I saw her eyes dropping constantly as I eased her up onto my lap. Kara was sat on the strap, it's length not inside of her but was laid between her legs as she was straddled over my legs, I held her hips securely as she wrapped her arms around my neck to support herself. I make slow circles on her hips with my thumbs, trying to ease her since I didn't want to bring it up and make her even shyer than she already was.

“You’re okay.” I whisper, pressing slow kisses along her jaw as I wrap my arms around her waist, making sure to hold her tight so she knows that I love her dearly. Kara nods gently against my head, pressing close to me as she shifts her hips up slightly.

“Can you help get it-… in?” Kara asks, her tone shy and slightly flustered. I smile at her adorableness, nodding gently as I lift her hips up, letting the length of the strap stand up from its strained position. It dragged against Kara slowly, making her body go rigid and a soft moan to crawl through her throat. I place a kiss to the side of her neck before moving one arm off her to hold her up with the other as my now free hand slips between her legs to help line the strap up to her centre.

The strap was slightly slick as I hold it, slipping my hand up to the head so I could feel where I was at on her moist centre. Her puffy lips guided me to where the head should sit, and held it there as I pull my hand away so Kara can take it when she was ready. Kara lets out a shaky breath before pressing her hips down, taking the head in her with some resistance; due to the length of time, it has been since she was impaled last.

I slip my hands to her ass, holding her up as she relaxes in my embrace; her hands moving to hold my shoulders- gripping them softly as her face pressed into my neck, just under my jaw. I could tell something was wrong, she wouldn't look at us whilst we were in this position. But before I could bring it up, she starts to gyrate her hips down, trying to take more length and telling me that she was ready to start being lowered, so I complied, letting her slowly sink down on the length until it was fully buried into her tight nethers. Kara lets out a slight whimper when she feels my hips snug against my own.

“Hey… you okay?” I ask, slightly breathless from the pressure that was given to me by the strap when Kara had impaled herself on it. Kara’s face doesn't even leave my neck, nodding her head against me- but I knew that she wasn’t okay. “No, come on. What’s wrong?” I mutter softly, trying not to spook my girlfriend as I slip my arms around her waist in a comforting manner, making sure she knows that I wouldn't want her anywhere else right now. Kara seems to contemplate my question, like she was deciding whether she should lie or not, until I hear her quiet, shy voice.

“I- Do I look… bad?” She asks quietly, insecurity shining through and making her seem small and timid; her body even seeming like it shrunk into my embrace, making herself as small as possible. I feel the swell of protectiveness come over me, the fact that my girlfriend feels so… unworthy- it almost makes me want to hurt the people who have ever made her feel this way.

“No.” I say softly, tilting my head to the side and leaning back so I can get a look at my partner. She keeps her eyes angled down, her head tilted so she couldn't look into my eyes. “No, never think that, baby… You’re the most beautiful thing there is and I love everything about you.” I continue, running my hands up her back slowly, moving to press the side of my face against her own, kissing her cheek softly. “I love you, Kara Zor-El. And I don’t care about how you look; but you do look great.” I say honestly, one hand turning back to her front where I trace one abdominal muscle.

“Really?” Kara asks, her voice still quiet, but it held more hope in it. I nod and pull her close to me, involuntarily shifting the strap in us both, making myself groan lightly and for Kara to let out a startled moan. “Okay… Can I just get… y’know?” Kara says, her voice filled with a new desperation as I start rolling my hips under her; making the strap shift in Kara. Her own hips cant into my own hips, making us both make soft noises into the quiet room.

/.\

“Rao! Lena!” Kara moans out, her head lying on my shoulder as her hips are moving slower now; due to her tiredness. “C-can you… Oh, Rao… Can you j-just fuck me?” She asks, her previous nervousness removed, leaving a desperate Kryptonian, begging to be impaled thoroughly. All I could do is flip us over, so I was between her quivering thighs. I picked up my pace- it mostly being restricted previously due to my ass being planted on the mattress. This earnt more moans from my partner, her hands clawing my back ruthlessly.

“L-Lena!” She moans out, her hands moving to slide into my hair, gripping it and pulling my upper body close to her own as I trust my hips harder. “R-Rao! I’m- Oh-!” Kara lets out, pretty much moaning loudly at this point and probably telling Astra about what we’re doing. Apparently, the shout was for a reason, it suddenly becoming hard to thrust my hips as Kara’s strong inner muscles grip the strap, trying to suckle the life out of the rubber as she hits a powerful orgasm. I gyrate my own hips down on the strap, being close to my own climax.

“Oh, Fuck Kara!” I moan out, my hips stuttering and pressing into her harder as my own body falls over the edge of my own orgasm. I groan and lay against her, panting heavily; trying to catch my breath for the moment that I have. The hands in my hair relax, running a slow trail through my hair slowly.

“I love you too, baby.” Kara whispers softly, her slow fingers making my eyes droop, a sudden tiredness coming over me as I relax into the embrace.

“I know.” I whisper back, before my eyes close completely, letting me slip into the first relaxed sleep I’ve had in a long time.


	24. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small filler chapter to kind of brush some things under a rug.  
> Apologies for the long wait but here it is!

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 24: Cuddles

/.\

Her breath was the first thing I felt; it slowly cascading down my neck as her forehead was pressed snug to that place just under my jaw. We were still tightly coiled together from the previous night of coitus. Lena’s arms wrapped around my midsection with my legs tight around her waist. We must have moved because we were on our sides- facing each other as our naked bodies provided all the warmth we needed. My own arm was over hers, the arm under her head had laced its hand into her hair, whilst the other laid flat on her back- keeping her as close as possible.

She was still asleep, and the nip of cool air on my shin made me realise that my lover was probably colder than what I was. With a quick glance, I notice the sheets were pooled at the base of the bed; having moved away from us during the time that was used to ravish each other. I reach down with the hand that was on her back; shifting her head from my neck and lifting my upper body slightly, trying not to jostle my partner as I manage to reach far enough to grasp the edge of the sheet and pull it over our forms, letting the hem sit at our waist; knowing that our upper bodies were plenty warm with them pressed together as intimately as they were.

I lay back down beside my lover, pressing back to her front. I relax my body, sighing gently as Lena automatically moves back to me, her head tucking itself back to my neck, her own breath coming out as a sigh as she presses back into my body with the practised ease of a long-term relationship. I slip my arm under her own one, placing my hand on the arch of her back; enjoying the feel of soft skin and the curves that were so perfectly laid out for me. I couldn’t recall hearing her wake up- nothing changing significantly from her sleeping heartbeat and slow breaths. But when I feel her lips curl against my neck with a smile, I knew she was awake, and probably enjoying the closeness just as much as I was.

I could feel the welcome bliss that the previous night gave us, it not having changed one bit since our first time. I smile and press impossibly closer to her, feeling miles of pale skin against my own and not thinking of a better place to be right now. Lena’s fingers start moving along my back, making slow shapes and symbols along my skin in what seems like the perfect morning.

“I love you.” I whisper softly, slipping my own head down to rest against her throat softly, going to move my hips so I could place my head on her chest, but was stopped by a sharp tug of pleasure from the strapon that was still buried in my centre. I remember that we fell to sleep pretty quickly last night- so we didn't get time to get cleaned up. There's a quiet laugh from Lena as she just holds my back securely, her lips climbing up to my ear as she nips at the lobe teasingly.

“I love you too. But do you need help there?” She asks, one of her hands slipping down my back slowly before shimmying down the curve of my ass. I feel my breath catch in my throat, thinking about what help she could mean. But before I could say anything, the door of our room was opened, making our heads snap up immediately to see Alex’s short red hair quickly spin around to look in the other direction.

“I’m going to kill you, Astra!” She shouts up the stairs, which earnt a bout of laughter from my aunt that obviously knew what had happened last night. “Breakfast is ready.” Alex quickly says to us, not turning back before she blindly reaches for the door and shuts it faster than I have ever seen her before.

I shouldn't, but I started to laugh, forgetting about the need between my legs and rolling my top half to lay down on my back as quiet chuckles leave me- making sure my hips stayed snug to her own though. We had a kitchen in here for when we wanted to eat alone but Astra usually cooked for us all in the main kitchen next to the living spaces upstairs. All of the guest rooms were along a corridor; but you had to go down a set of stairs to get to each room- supposedly, it was for saving space on the main level of the ship.

“We should invest in a lock.” Lena grumbles playfully, her hand coming to rest on my stomach, slowly moving it in circles. I smile and tilt my head to the side to look at her, her brows were furrowed slightly; like she was actually annoyed that we were interrupted, though, I could tell that she wasn't as angry as she let on. I grab the hand on my stomach with both of my own and bring it up to my face, placing kisses along her knuckles slowly.

“Well, I’m hungry. We can continue this later.” I tell her, rolling back over to her and placing a kiss on the bottom of her jaw. “You do have today off.” I purr softly, earning an approving hum, Lena’s hands coming down between us as she eases the strap-on out; which leaves me feeling slightly empty and wanting it back inside- but my need for food won out this once, I always did have a large appetite after an eventful night.

“I can eat. But I expect desert afterwards.”

/.\

There was a wheelchair at the top of the stairs for when I needed to go outside of my room- which, Lena had no problem with carrying me to after she got us both dressed appropriately for breakfast- plain gym pants and a t-shirt each.

“Enjoying yourself?” Lena grunts, her legs working extra with my added weight as she makes her way up the steps. I smile and nod my head with vigour, placing a kiss on her cheek as my hand holds the other side of her face.

“Y’know you’re my favourite, right?” I say with a touch of sincerity to my playful tone, she was one of the best things to happen to me and I couldn't thank her enough for what we had become in the past year(and a bit) of knowing each other. Lena must have heard how much dedication was in my voice because she looks down at me, her green eyes holding all the care and love that I could ask for, as she pulls her bottom lip into her mouth. She holds it there for a moment before it slips out, making her look every inch desirable.

“You’re my favourite too.”

/.\

“Morning.” I say as Lena wheels me into the kitchen, offering my aunt and sister a smile. The room was split in two, one side holding a large kitchen- equipped with things that used to be in the best Kryptonian kitchens, and the other side hosting a large rectangle table, large enough to comfortably fit 15 people. Astra was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast on one of the counters as Alex was brewing the coffee and filling up 4 mugs.

“Sleep well?” Astra asks, a slightly playful tone in her voice- obviously hinting at things that she must have overheard from our… loud activities. I feel a slight flush to my cheeks, dropping my head slightly in embarrassment.

“Add soundproofing to the list of things we need, Kara.” Lena tells me, her tone flat and unimpressed with the fun that they were poking at us. I knew that they were all joking, having enough time together to bond and consider each other close family- making it easy to take Lena’s tone as one of mock anger rather than actual annoyance at what Astra had heard.

“New eyes for me too.” Alex says, faking a slightly traumatised look on her face, making me laugh slightly- helping the embarrassment die down a little. Alex passed me both my own and Lena’s mugs pointing towards the table as she starts making her own way there; holding her own and Astra’s drinks. Lena wheels me towards the table, putting me in my usual place where the chair was already missing. I place the cups on the table as Lena takes her seat on my right, hooking her fingers in the handle of the mug and picking it up, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Have you asked Sam out on a date yet?” I ask, taking a sip of my own coffee, and suddenly glad that Alex had put the cups down because she stumbled over her chair from my question as she goes to take a seat making me smirk at her now blushing face.

“W-What? Sh-she doesn't like me like that Kara!” Alex says, trying to make an excuse. I roll my eyes and place the cup back down on the table, giving her my signature ‘are you sure about that?’ look. “I mean it! She’s probably straight!” Alex continues, making me roll my eyes again and for Lena to visibly hold the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

“Alex, she has one of the biggest gay crushes on you.” I sigh, making Alex flush harder, about to reject it again before I hold my hand up to stop her. “Don’t tell her I told you this, but she came to me when I was in my coma.” I start making Alex’s mouth snap shut, her interest peaking at the new information being brought up about her ‘not crush’. “She told me that she likes you but doesn't know how to tell you. So get your gay ass into gear and ask the poor woman out on a date.”

Alex opens her mouth for a moment, before it snaps back shut again, her head tipping down as she looks into her cup, her eyes clouding over in thought and what she should do. I feel Lena’s hand slip over my own- cupping my hand that was around my mug and gently brushing her fingertips along the seams where my fingers meet. I turn my head to look at the woman I love, her eyes focused on me with a look that I could only explain as happiness- but much much more than that at the same time. I tilt my head to the side, giving her a small, shy smile. Nothing needed to be said, we knew how we felt about each other and it was most definitely true with the love and adoration in her beautiful green-

“Get a room.” My aunt says, placing two plates of breakfast down in front of us and making our eyes shift to look at the disruption in slight annoyance. There was a clear smirk on her face, saying that she knew what she did and she had plenty of fun doing it.

“We did.” Lena replies, turning to her food. “You brought us out of it.” She finishes, picking up her cutlery and pretending to have a little strop about how she was disrupted from doing something she was enjoying. I grin and turn to my own food, picking up the fork and not bothering for the knife- knowing that it was useless trying to be neat and nice about eating.

“Thanks, Aunt Astra.” I say quickly, before digging into my bacon and eggs, there being plenty on the plate for my Kryptonian body. I feel a soft kiss on the top of my head before Astra goes back into the kitchen to fetch her own and Alex’s breakfast.

/.\

“When can I go back to work?” I ask, pressing against Lena’s side as we sit on our bed with our backs to the headboard, our bodies naked and bare to the room; with our lower half hidden in the sheets. My question came off as more of a whine, complaining about how bored I am being stuck in the ship for all of my time. I feel Lena’s arm slip around my shoulders as she holds me snug to her side, a thoughtful look coming over her face as her other hand comes over to stroke my hair slowly.

“When you can do it all perfectly- like how you used to.” Lena says, her head turning to look down at me with a look of endearment on her face. “Though you can always come to keep me company, though, you would probably prefer to go into your own office and work, wouldn't you?” Lena says, a smile catching on her lips as she thinks about my natural tendency to work when I’m bored. I groan and press my head into her neck softly, mindful of her fragile human body.

“Can’t I have like a tablet or something? I get so bored when you go to work and Astra has other things to do. I could even write your shopping list, anything.” I say, huffing at the lack of things to do on the ship. “I’m fairly certain I know everything that I need to from the cube that my mother gave me.” I continue, describing the length of boredom that I was faced with while alone in the ship. Another look of thought comes over Lena’s face, this one more serious though, the lines on her face being pronounced by the slight scrunching her face is doing. I run my finger over one line on her forehead, gently caressing her skin but pressing it enough to ease away the slight stress that the thinking caused her. Moments later though, Lena’s eyes flash in that ‘light bulb’ moment way, her eyes turning back to look at me as the hand that was in my hair comes to hold my own hand that was fussing with her face.

“How about, you make me something. I hardly have anything from you to think about you from, so will you make me something that I can carry around anywhere that will remind me of you?” Lena asks, her thumb moving in slow circles on the inside of my wrist. I frown for a moment, thinking about what I would make for her, when I feel her forefinger prod just between my eyebrows.

“Crinkle.” Lena comments, having dropped my hand to poke me before picking it back up and pulling me close to her again. “Think about it later, this is my time with you and if I can’t bring work to it, you can’t either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I know the chapter was short and I don't have much more good news for you.  
> I have planned the chapters until the end, and I think that chapter 27 will be the last one. I may come back to this in the future and add some extra chapters for their continued future together but I feel like this story has said all it can say and I think our babies have had enough pain in their lives and it should end on a good note.


	25. Sorry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I'm so so sorry!  
> My laptop decided to drink coffee a few days ago and it's really been a challenge to write with a phone and access to computers later than what would be nice.  
> I am trying to get these chapters out to you and I appreciate all the lovely comments, they really keep me going and motivating me to do more with my work.  
> So, thank you and enjoy this treat!

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 25: Sorry?

/.\

1 Month later

“I’m bored.” Lena sighs, her eyes still glued to the screen but with a glassed over glint to them, confirming that anything that she was reading, wasn’t sinking in. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves and gave everyone who looked a shocking glance at her clavicle, though, I convinced her to wear a trench coat if we left the building. I stood up from the guest chair in her office, having come in here to do some basic tablet work with her- mostly things I needed her for. Currently, she was looking through a file of my security checks, a very vigorous and tedious process that Lena has to do as the CEO. From the 2 months that it has been since waking up, I have regained all the ability that my body had before the accident, my recovery being faster with the unyielding need to leave the ship and do something other than lay in a bed.

“I tried to type it as nicely as I could, but excel has the knack for making things boring.” I say, leaning over the desk to look at her screen and to place a kiss on her cheek. That earns the attention of green eyes and for her head to move in my direction and nuzzle into my cheek as I look at her monitor. It is 15 minutes past our usual lunch hour, which is understandably why she was so distracted.

“Spreadsheets. The bane of… I can’t even think of what they’re the bane of.” Lena says, finishing it with a sigh as she presses her forehead into my jaw gently, her eyelashes fluttering against my neck as she closes her eyes. I smile and turn my head back towards her, placing a kiss to her head that was trying to stay attached to me.

“Come on, we’ll get some lunch. You need a break.” I tell her, standing up straight so I can go get my bag and stuff. Lena glances towards the clock and stands quickly, picking up her bag and trench coat on her way up before walking around the desk and reaching out for my hand. I take it as she walks us out of her office, our fingers locking together; since we decided that lunchtimes are for us to be together unless work is more important- but since Lena was the CEO, she could easily swing her authority to make sure we could spend the hour together.

“Let me go grab my bag.” I say, moving to move towards my own office when Lena tugs on my arm softly, making me pause and look at my lovely girlfriend.

“Don’t worry about it, you have your phone on you. You don’t need anything else.” She says, trying to tug me towards the elevator, I roll my eyes and let her pull me, a playful smile tickling my face as I look at the woman I love. I didn't notice the way that Jess was smiling at the both of us, but all I could ever process whilst with Lena, was Lena. She presses the elevator button as soon as we get to it, pressing close to me afterwards, her side slotting easily into my own.

“Where do you want to go?” She asks, pressing a kiss to my temple with practised ease, finding it easier with my hair being pulled up into a tight bun. I hum, thinking of where I want to go as I squeeze her hand softly- making sure that she was still in my hold and the reciprocating squeeze made my heart jump slightly; in the best way.

“How about that little diner you like? Y’know the one that does the really nice salad?” I ask, knowing how much she loves this small nook she found in the city where no one will pester us more than asking what we would like and if we need a refill. Lena smiles and pulls me into the elevator when it opens, pressing the ground floor.

“I can do that.” She replies, letting go of my hand before moving behind me to wrap her arms around my waist, holding me close to her as she places her bag on the floor and the door closes on the floor we were on, starting the descent to the ground floor.

Quicker than I have seen her move before, her hands were on my button of my pants, quickly undoing it and making my centre instantly beg for her hand in there with it. I feel my breath catch in my throat as she nips at my neck, placing kisses afterwards- even though there will be no marks made.

“We have 1 minute and 30 seconds.” Lena purrs, her hand easily slipping into my pants as my legs reflexly open, letting her hand slip between and for her fingers to stroke through my folds experimentally. I nod, a slight whimper coming out also as her finger makes a quick circle around my clit. I knew no one could come in from other levels, the elevator being programmed to not let any other floor in when going to the top floor and back down again.

She starts with quick circles over my clit, using both her first and second finger to give me more of a surface as I writhe against her, my body falling back into her strong embrace. I feel her other hand come up to slip her index finger into my mouth, letting me suck and muffle my moans against it.

“That’s it, baby… Come for me… You’re doing so well…” Lena murmurs against the shell of my ear, having moved her head up to place slow, gentle, caressing kisses to the lobe and curve of my ear. The encouragement only made me shiver and move closer to the edge, groaning around the now wet digit in my mouth. Lena only doubled her efforts, her circles getting tighter and faster. I glance down, seeing the bulge of her hand disappearing under my black panties that were on show from the unbuttoned tan pants, the bulge moved with vigour and speed that continued to pool heat in my lower gut.

“L-Lena..!” I shout, my orgasm coming over me much quicker than what it would usually as Lena’s fingers slow- not stopping yet due to her prolonging my orgasm that little while longer. I slouch forward, her hand at my mouth holding my upper body up as her other hand comes out of my black underwear just as quickly as it got in, using practised speed to close the pants again with one hand.

“There you are, baby… good girl.” Lena whispers, her tone comforting as her hand rubs my lower belly in slow circles, letting me come out from my high. “This might be the wrong time, but you need to act natural soon, we’re almost on the ground floor.” She tells me, her wet finger being promptly pulled out of my mouth as she holds me to her, trying not to get the mess on either of her hands on my expensive button up. There was an unusual twinge in my chest as the praise that she gave me, though, I would think about that later, since we were most definitely almost at the bottom floor.

With a quick flash of my superspeed, I grab a napkin out of her bag and wipe her hands, before putting it back in there, I pick up her bag and coat, before standing next to her, grabbing her left hand with my right as I stop using my superspeed, handing her the bag that was in my left hand; that she took with her right, before helping her into the bright blue coat.

“Thank you, darling.” Lena says, just before the elevator opens to some other employees that were walking around the lobby, not suspecting a thing as we walk out of there, hand in hand, towards the exit and out to our dinner date.

/.\

We were seated together on a booth, sat across from each other as we ate our lunches; Lena had a salad and I had a large burger and fries, a usual for us both. Under the table, our ankles were locked together, almost like we needed the physical connection to know that we were both there and that we were okay- which was understandable, considering what we went through together.

“Do you want to go out tonight?” I ask, holding the burger in my two hands before taking a bite, knowing that I’ll have enough time to chew it before Lena replies. I feel Lena’s ankles pull me closer almost possessively, the gesture spurring an emotion of care towards my significant other as I move them closer to her so she didn't have to strain against me.

“I want to stay in tonight. We have the weekend to go out to meet friends and stuff.” Lena says, stabbing some lettuce and bringing it to her mouth, but holding it away for a moment. “I want to have you for myself tonight.” She finishes, before plopping the green vegetable into her mouth, her eyes carrying that hungry look that she only has when she is very… interested in doing some things. The silver fork was pulled from her red lips, tugging them and making them awfully delicious. I feel Lena’s heel clad foot ease up my calf, slowly drawing lines up the muscle and back down. I snap my head to the clock on the wall, we had 30 minutes left of our lunch date and the more that she was stroking my leg, the more she was convincing me to take her back to her apartment and ravish her probably weeping-

“Take me home.” A small, breath of a whisper says, my super-sensitive skin could feel the breath that was let out with the words. No one else heard the words, but I did, and Lena knows that I had. The burger in my hands was definitely forgotten as it was dropped onto the plate that was under it, I stood up from my chair- pulling my legs from Lena’s own, and moved out of the booth to find Lena was following my example, leaving cash for the meal and a hefty tip. I held her hand as she got out and we walked towards the exit, planning on going to the alley to give us enough privacy for me to fly us both back to Lena’s apartment.

/.\

“... K-Kara…” Lena mewls, her hands in my hair as I circle her clit again with my tongue before going back for broad strokes down the length of her labia. Her legs were shaky, her heels pressed into my back as she was trying not to come undone with slow languid licks along her wet centre. I feel a particularly hard tug on my scalp as Lena arches against me gently, not coming undone yet, but almost as she sinks back into the sheets and continuing to let out small hums and groans.

“G-God… You’re s-so good… with that…” Lena whispers, her head falling back and exposing the long column of her neck, which could be seen from where I was at, through the valley of her breasts. I pick up my pace, focusing on the small nub above her entrance which made my lover writhe. Her back arched and her hips pushing against my head with need as her hand tugs it forward. Heels were grinding into my back in ways that would be painful if I was mortal and a low groan filled the room- Lena not being so loud on this particular orgasm. I rode her orgasm out, slowly turning her nub around my tongue with slow, delicate motions until the hand in my hair was physically pulling me away as her hips tried t escape my attention.

I pull my tongue away from her sensitive womanhood, moving to place slow, delicate kisses along the junction of where her legs meet her pelvis, taking my time to kiss along every inch and spot as I enjoy the sound of my lover's erratic heartbeat and her heavy breathing. Lena’s hand slackens in my hair, stroking it slowly in her post-sex haze as her other hand reaches down for my own, stopping at her hip and clenching and unclenching in a gesture that I understood. I place my hand in her own and lace our fingers together. I then rest the side of my head on her lower abdomen, relaxing into the slow strokes that she was placed on my head.

“You look great between my legs.” Lena murmurs gently, her ankles crossing over my own abdomen where they rest at their natural length. I smile and place a gentle kiss on her stomach, my nose pressing to the natural swell of her stomach as I do.

“I love you.” I tell her, tilting my head up to look up at hazy green eyes as she looks down at me in her tired post-coital moments. She gives me a crooked smile, pulling my heartstrings with her unfiltered love and happiness.

“I love you too, baby.”

/.\

“We could have stayed longer, you look like you need to get off.” Lena murmurs into my ear since we were in the lobby of L-corp. We left soon after Lena got over her orgasm, leaving her wanting to… finish me. I feel her hand cup my ass and stifle a surprised squeak as I smack her hand away, my face turning red as she giggles at my reaction.

“We have tonight.” I tell her, knowing that she won't leave me alone in the office if I don’t promise her a time or let her fuck me on the couch. Lena huffs as we step into the waiting elevator, I press the button as Lena crosses her arms like a child that doesn't get her own way.

“Such a spoilsport.” She mumbles under her breath, making me laugh at her (rare) child-like antics. When the elevator door closes, I press a kiss to her lips, giving her some promise for the night.

“I’ll let you go crazy tonight if you stop groping me.” I say, offering a deal that Lena sullenly agrees to with an exasperated sigh and a nod, making me smile and press another kiss to her head.

/.\

To be honest? I was so happy that the day was finished.

“Lena?” I ask, stepping into my girlfriend's office, she was still on her computer and reading something. And I regretted not asking her to take me in her office, but I was too proud to take my word back because I had a raging storm between my legs. But the lack of response made me instantly turn into a needy mess of a puppy.

“Lena? Lena? Come on… Let’s go home. Lena?” I say quickly, stepping further into her office and quite ready to pull the plug on her computer and drag her out by her ankle. Lena looks up, quite shocked by my behaviour; she must have really gotten into her work and must have forgotten about our deal.

“Yeah, just let me quickly fin-” She starts, but I growl and use my super speed to move around her desk and nuzzle into her neck as I straddle her waist.

“If you finish that sentence, I’ll fuck myself.” I tell her, too wound up to take no for an answer and way too horny to wait a moment longer than I have to. Lena pauses for a moment, shocked at my open admission and how easy it came out before she was quickly shutting down her computer.

“L-Let’s go home.”

/.\

It was only known to people that knew Kryptonians personally, that we have an incredible sex drive. Some days, we can go without, but other days… Let’s just say our… animalistic natures come out to play. I haven’t been too bad at the time that myself and Lena had been together- granted, most of that time was spent with me in a coma. But tonight… it was bad. And it will leave us thinking about it for days.

As soon as Lena steps into the apartment, I slam the door shut, grabbing her and pushing her deeper into the apartment. All I could think about was the need to ride her face- The thought was stopped instantly, but there was still the nagging throb in my lower belly that enjoyed the thought of her bright green eyes between my legs- I shove her down onto the couch, stripping off my trousers and panties. And before Lena could even question it, I was straddling her chest and inching forward, giving her a questioning look.

“God, yes.” Lena moans, her hands wrapping around my thighs as she tugs me forward, obviously loving the idea of me over her face and wanting it just as much as I do. There was always that little ebb of self-doubt and insecurity, but at this moment, it was purely blinded by the need to fuck me on her face.

The feeling of her wet tongue on my centre was what brought me out of my thoughts, making me moan out as I bury my hands into her hair and rock my hips on said muscle; always making sure not to be too rough- remembering that she was human. Lena’s hands coil around my thighs, drawing me closer to her so her tongue can do its many wonders. Circling my clit before delving down to lap up my slit was the rhythm she used for the next few minutes, making me groan and writhe over her mouth, but it wasn't enough to get me over that orgasms ledge.

“L-Lena..! Fuck, Rao! M-more! I need m-more!” I tell her, my voice loud as it escapes through my moans and whines. Lena must have heard my need or must have noticed how my muscles tried to rub her face harder because she started to lick my clit was such speed… I never knew a human could move their tongue that fast. I was soon falling over the edge, the scene making things more… sexy. We were still mostly clothed, except for my trousers being tossed aside, we were still wearing the stuff that we were at work with.

I gasp and try to catch my breath, my hands tugging her hair away from my centre as I pant, hunching over like an exhausted animal. But the untamed beast in my stomach said otherwise, telling me that there will be more as soon as I am capable and I couldn't find it in me to stop it.

/.\

My hands shook against the restraints holding them together and close to the headboard, Lena had roughly placed me on my knees and told me to stay here while she did something and I was dying for her to hurry up, my walls contracting painfully and leaking with arousal, waiting for the woman that chose to take longer getting her strapon.

But before I could outwardly shout to her, there was a weight on the bed, shifting up and towards me as Lena moves across the bed on her knees. Her slow, delicate hands ruan along the skin of my butt cheeks, sliding up to grasp my hips gently before slow kisses were places along the small of my back, peppering me in love and making me relax into her embrace.

“You need to tell me when I’m doing too much.” Lena whispers, her words ghosting over the skin of my back, making me shiver. I try to say something, but all that comes out is a strangled moan and the bob of my head as it drops into the cushions.

“Say it, Kara.” Lena demands, her hard tone making my walls clench in want. I throw my head up to look at the black headboard, knowing that the only way my desire was going to be quenched was if I said it out loud.

“Rao… Yes, do anything you want to me, Lena.” I tell her, rocking my hips backwards to try and feel the strap that I wanted to be desperately inside. Lena must have seen my plea and how much I needed her because she allowed the head to touch the length of my vagina, making my head tip back down into the pillows, trying to control my arms so they don’t rip off the headboard.

One of Lena’s hands comes away from my hip, dipping between us to align the strap with practised ease before she pushes her hips forward, meeting little resistance since I was slick from the wait and previous actions that we both introduced earlier. I moan softly, resting my forehead on the pillow so I could look between my legs and see her own between them, rearing her hips back a little before pushing forward to penetrate the strap deeper.

“I-I need it hard.” I tell her, my voice slightly torn into a moan as she starts to thrust slowly, the pace teasing. Her hands skim up the rungs of my ribs before coming back down again to rest on the lumps of bone at my hips.

“Okay.” Lena says, her tone casual; like we were speaking about some regular thing at work but the sudden change in pace that her hips take makes my legs quiver and arch my back to get her at a better angle, my voice crying out with pleasure.

“Such a good girl.” Lena mumbles, making me groan and push my hips back into her, the praise going straight to my lower regions and making them pulse with want. Lena’s right hand slowly glides up from my hip, leaving the other to force me backwards and forwards on the strap by itself- though, I would say I was doing most of that work now.

Her soft fingertips graze along the apex of my ass slowly, seemingly natural in their way until I feel them dip into my now open valley between my ass cheeks. The unexpected actions make my hips falter slightly, rather surprised that Lena would want to do that and in turn making Lena pause the movement of her fingers just above my previously untouched hole.

There was a deep, wanting urge in my lower stomach, something like the need for the strap, but it wasn't being quenched by the vigorous motion that Lena’s hips were going at right now. The need seems to be stemming from my lower back, wanting my previously ‘forbidden area’ to be explored by Lena’s languid fingers. Lena must have taken my reaction as a bad one, as she starts to move her hand back up, moving to take her hand away from the puckered hole of my ass. And there was a sudden, almost primal, need for her to stop what she was doing and to track backwards.

“No.” growl out between a moan. “I-... I want it.” I tell her, going slightly timid at the admission of it, but the want rumbling in my lower back made me speak up about it. I feel Lena’s hand pause again, almost contemplating what she should do, but as I let out a particularly breathy moan, Lena’s hand starts to move back down to where it was before, and much further.

At first, Lena just gently coaxed the tight entrance(or exit if you will), testing its durability and how it stood up against her pleasant, invading finger. I could feel myself getting wound up much faster with the play that she was conducting on my rear. Lena took her time, but soon, the tip of her finger had already found its place inside of my rear, my muscles contracting around the digit and the movement of my hips shifted it deliciously.

“Fuck… Lena…” I moan, my voice broken and showing clear signs of my impending orgasm. Lena pushes her finger in a little deeper, the sensation so unique and strange, it made me grind down with my hips, an orgasm gushing over me in seconds. “Lena!”

“Kara!” Lena shouts back, but rather than the pleasure, her voice was filled with pain as she reflexly tugs back from me, making the strap and her finger slip out. With the sudden realisation that my lover was in pain, I snap the bindings holding me to the bed and quickly spin to look at Lena, her jaw set tight and her eyes slightly watery as she holds the wrist of her right hand. At a closer inspection, I see the finger that was previously in my ass was crooked and out of shape.

“Fuck.” I whisper, the only thing that I could comprehend right now before a sense of guilt came over me, I quickly get up off the bed, going towards our closet in search for clothes that she could easily get on. She needs to go to the hospital.

/.\

“Hey…” Lena says, her left hand coming over to rest on my knee, we were currently waiting for a doctor to come to us after signing in. Lena had tried to speak to me before but I had always busied myself (though, I had contemplated getting some coffee at this moment to avoid this conversation). I point my head in her direction slightly, but not looking directly at her, still feeling rather guilty for what had happened not an hour earlier.

“I don’t blame you for this, Kara.” Lena says gently, raising her left hand to my cheek to guide my face in her direction, when I met her eyes, I could see that her finger was giving her pain and I could feel the guilt flash again, I had hurt the love of my life. I go to move my eyes away, but the firm hand on my jaw stopped I, making me look at Lena.

“No.” Lena says, her head coming in close before pressing a quick kiss to my bottom lip, not giving me enough time to reciprocate before she pulls away. “It was my own fault for not researching it first, love. I wanted to do that with you so I should have looked into it.” Lena tells me sternly, her eyes flashing with protectiveness that she has only shown for me. “I will not let you beat yourself up for something that we both enjoyed. We knew that you are much stronger on Earth and I should have thought about that a little more before putting my fingers in places where there are strong muscles.”

I couldn't argue with her, my mind only thinking of one thing; Lena had broken her finger because I didn't think about controlling my strength. The orgasm wasn't what hurt her, it was when I pushed my hips down, I twisted her finger in a way where it didn't want to go and now we were in the hospital because of it. The tears that made their hot trails down my cheeks were the next thing I registered before I drop my head. I hear Lena sigh softly, before her arm wraps around my head and pulls it to her shoulder where I cling to her shirt and sob softly.

“Lena Luthor?”

/.\

We were home rather quickly, the doctor could tell that it was just a clean break and placed Lena’s finger back into place before putting it into a brace. Lena had refused to have drugs for the procedure and her startled yelp as the doctor put her finger back into place made me jump and start to cry again, turning me into a useless pile of emotions.

I was still sniffling slightly as I shut the door behind Lena, it is an awfully eventful night and I just wanted to curl up and go to sleep, maybe eat a bar of chocolate. Lena sighs, placing her coat on its hanger since she didn't wear it, but thought she should bring it with her just in case it was cold. I make my way into the kitchen to go grab some much-needed calories when I hear Lena speak.

“Come through when you’ve got your food. You need to help me out of this button down.” Lena says, indicating to the shirt that I gave to her when I grabbed anything out of our closet. I frown, I knew she could unbutton the shirt with one hand, having done it plenty of times before. But I couldn't say no to the woman that had just broken her finger because of my inability to control myself so I just nod slightly, turning to the cupboard to grab the snack I wanted.

/.\

After helping Lena into a t-shirt and leaving with just her panties on, I quickly got changed into a white vest and grey sweatpants. I start to move towards the bedroom door as Lena gets herself into bed, figuring that it would be safer if I wasn't in the same bed to hurt her finger further than it already was by putting involuntary weight on it or knocking it in our sleep.

“Kara? Why aren't you getting into bed?” Lena asks, her tone genuinely curious. I look back at her, her brows were drawn down and her uninjured hand was pulling the corner back on my side of the bed.

“I- I didn't want to knock your finger when I move in my sleep.” I say, stuttering at first because of the tightness in my throat from the remainder of her finger being broken. Lena rolls her eyes.

“I have a broken finger, not collarbone. You won’t hurt me, I promise.” Lena says, motioning to my side of the bed. I didn't need to be told twice, moving to get into my side of the bed, slipping into the sheets and pulling them over me. I ended up crying again, my head buried into Lena’s chest as she whispers how she's okay and that she wasn't in pain and how it wasn't my fault. We eventually fell asleep, and with time, I forgave myself for hurting the woman I love more than the yellow sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to say that there is SMUT in this chapter with a little fluff at the end? Sorry!
> 
> Oh and the last sentence makes it sound like it's the end, it isn't, I have 2 more chapters planned for my lovlies. 
> 
> :)


	26. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You read the title, you know what is going to happen. So buckle the fuck up, and read this cute fucking moment.

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 26: Proposal

/.\

10 months later

Lena’s POV

2 years ago tomorrow was the day when I took Kara on our first date. When I first met her, I knew that she was good; she hated to call herself that but she always chose the right path. She didn't accuse me of being like my brother, she didn't make it seem like she hated me instantly, she looked at me like she would when you’re meeting someone new for the first time and she had never heard from me before. She was honest and true, an admirable trait that was rarely found, which only made it harder not to like the Kryptonian that could easily have a grudge against my last name due to my brothers actions. Now it seems surreal that we met in such circumstances; she is my best friend, my lover, and hopefully; my future wife.

If I could only get the guts to knock on the door to Astra’s apartment where I had asked herself and Alex to be so I could speak to them. I didn't know Kryptonian tradition on asking someone to marry the other, and if I asked Kara, I would give too many hints towards my intention. I also wanted to ask their blessing, I know that Kara’s parents perished all those years ago along with her home planet, but Alex and Astra were the closest family that Kara had, they were protective for the blonde, and if I had to ask anyone, it would have to be them.

I groan, fingering my loose hair for a moment, tugging on the roots as I move it in frustration. It shouldn't be this hard to knock on a door, I’ve been in this apartment so many times before, what makes it different now? Well, I guess the whole asking for permission thing was holding me back. What if they don’t want me to marry her? Maybe they’ve had a grudge against me since I started dating Kara and didn't want to step in on Kara’s life? What if-

No. I huff internally, pinching the space between my eyes as I tilt my head down. I am Lena Luthor, I can do this. If they don’t like me, I can still marry her… can I? Oh God what if they don’t want me to marry her!?

There was a crash in the apartment, jolting me out of my internal debate, making my nerves go on edge until I heard the voices.

“Astra! Let her knock herself, she might need time to think!” I hear Alex shout-whisper, making me realise that they probably knew that I was out here all along due to the time being later than I had asked to meet them and Astra’s Kryptonian abilities.

“Alex, she’s stressed! She needs a hug!” Astra shout-whispers back, they must be near the door, since I could hear their moderately quiet conversation. Astra’s motherly instinct made my heart strings twinge slightly, the care that she showed towards me made me think of all the years that I went without that warmth and love. Astra truly did care for me, almost like her own child, reinforcing another pro on my pro-con list of why I should knock and ask them for their blessing.

“I know but she needs to think by herself or she would have knocked to speak to us about it.” Alex says, her tone less shouty now and more of a quiet whisper. Alex’s reasons also made me realise that she also- slightly- cared for me. She didn't show it often, but Alex had a soft side that has been hurt before, and to know that I am one of the people that she cares for- it's another pro on my list and will probably make me choke up later to Kara when we’re snuggled in bed.

I knew that I was ready to face them now, my nerves easing slightly at the care that they’re showing. I raise my fist and rap it on the door a few times, the sound not sounding as awful as I thought it would a few minutes prior. It only took Astra a few moments to open the door, pulling me in for a tight hug that sent waves of reassuring emotions through me her taller body giving me a safe place to bury my head into her shoulder and hug her back. After some time, Astra pulls away, tugging me into the apartment and closing the door, her eyes lock onto my face and a look of soft, sympathy comes over, her hand coming to my cheek to wipe at tears that I didn't realise were there until now and with no explanation to why they’re there except for the happiness that the El family are giving me.

“Oh dear, what’s wrong?” Astra asks, her thumb skating over the arch of my cheekbone in a very maternal oriented way. I wanted to cry into her shoulder, the urge itself quite startling- I’ve never cried on anyone's shoulder before meeting the El family. But I knew if I did, I wouldn't be able to speak to Alex and Astra about the reason I came here. I quickly shake my head, wiping my eyes quickly with my right hand and giving her what I was hoping to be a reassuring smile.

“Nothing, I just needed to speak to you both about something.” I tell her, seeing Alex behind Astra, her shoulders sagging from their protective tenseness that the agent was previously sporting. Astra gives me a supportive smile, her hand coming up to rest on my shoulder as she guides me towards the couch.

“Okay, let’s take a seat.” Astra tells me, easing me towards the living area and the 3 seater couch. I nod and let her guide me, finding myself in front of the middle seat as Alex goes around the other side and Astra stays where she is, the two women framing me as they take a seat first, prompting me to follow and sit down on the couch cushions.

I rub my hands on my thighs slowly, trying to wipe away the anxious palm sweat that had accumulated. Astra gave off a calming smile, her hand coming up to rest on the curve of my shoulder, rubbing a slow circle to try and help ease my nerves. I sigh and look forward, knowing that if they didn't say yes, I couldn't look at their face.

“I uh… I need to a-ask you two something.” I start, finding it harder to say then the thought of asking them. It was like coming out to someone who you thought a lot of, I couldn't find the words that would make the surprise less shocking and anything that comes up seems like the wrong thing to say. It was awful. The thought of them not accepting what I was going to ask makes me pause a moment longer. I feel a hand on my thigh, looking up to see Alex with her big brown eyes looking at me with support and care, her lips tugging into a small, rare smile that makes my chest hurt slightly.

“I-I love Kara. Very much.” I start, pausing to look forward again to gather my courage and to take a deep breath. “I want… I want to marry her- and I want to ask for your b-blessing.” I stutter, my voice slightly strained, not having enough guts to turn back to look at either of them, just to try and avoid the chance that they could say no and shatter my dreams of staying with the woman I love for the rest of my life. There was a pregnant silence that took over the room, mainly because I was so tense about the situation and I couldn't stand it if I was- my thought track was cut off by a soft hand cupping my chin and turning me to the right to face Astra, her eyes were soft and there was a small smile on her lips.

“I couldn't imagine my niece with anyone else, Lena.” Astra says softly, making my throat form a lump in it from the emotion that the situation was rising. I could see my vision blurring and the prick in my eye telling me that I was going to cry. Astra tilts her head slightly, her thumbs coming up to brush my tears away. “You had my blessing for over a year already.” She continues, making me nod before Astra pulls me in for a long hug. “You’re already apart of the family, the ceremony will just make it by law.” Astra mumbles, making the tears come down harder, the sense of acceptance and family love was something that I wasn’t expecting to feel.

But to throw me off further, I feel another pair of arms curl around me from behind, Alex hugging me with the care of a mother bear as her chin rests on my shoulder, making us look like an odd sandwich cuddle.

“I won’t tell you not to hurt her because I know you won't. You’ve been my sister since we found Kara in a coma and it’s about time you ask her to tie the knot.” Alex whispers to me, causing an unexpected sob to come out of me, shaking my chest and making Astra let out a slight chuckle.

“Oh, Lena,” Astra coos, a slow hand slipping through my hair. Soothing me slowly as she holds me close. “You’re perfect for Kara.” and those words were all I needed to start choking up again, sobbing into her shoulder and saying ‘thank you’s to them both.

/.\

“What should I do? Is there like a tradition on Krypton for this kind of thing? Should I buy her a ring?” I ask, having calmed down and finding myself back sat up to put less stress on my knotted up back that I was going to ask Kara to massage- she is exceptional at it. The knotts were something that came when I was stressed and put some strain on my back. Astra and Alex were both facing me at this point, both of them holding one of my hands in continued comfort. Astra smiles and brushes her thumb over the back of my hand, gently grazing my knuckles with practised ease.

“Rings are for marriage. It's tradition to give a piece of jewellery though, I would suggest a wristband- it's something most soldiers went with for safety reasons and to keep it safe. And I’ll handle the marriage rings, they have to be provided by a family member, but you can get her the bracelet.” Astra says, easing my nerves about what to give to Kara and making the cogs turn in my head, some ideas coming together for what I wanted to give her and how it will be made.

With a glance at the clock, I realised that it was coming around midday. With my plan to ask her tomorrow on our anniversary, I needed to make this bracelet rather fast, and I’m almost positive all the things I need are at L-Corp. I look back to Alex and Astra, giving them a smile and a squeeze to their hands, grateful for their reaction towards my decision.

“I’d love to stay, but I plan on getting it for tomorrow.” I say, nodding towards the clock and making them both look too.

“Oh! Of course!” Astra says enthusiastically, standing up from the couch and pulling me up after her with the strength that I’ve gotten used to from Kara. I steady myself and look up at the taller woman before getting wrapped up in the famous Kryptonian hug.

“You’ll have to call us and tell us how it goes.” Alex says from behind, having stood up to help make sure Astra doesn't smother me. I smile as Astra lets me go, allowing me to get pulled into a rare Alex hug. “She’ll say yes.” Alex reassures, her hand smoothing over my back slightly before letting me go. I give them both a grateful smile as they walk me out of the apartment.

/.\

I was back at L-Corp and I decided to go see Kara in her office for a couple of minutes before going down to the labs, knowing that if I didn't tell her I might be a little late she’ll come investigate. I’m surprised that she was completely okay with me going to a ‘meeting’ earlier, but she was so relaxed about it. I pushed into her office, having given Jess a small smile as I passed her earlier. Kara was sat behind her desk, typing away on her computer and only glancing up for a second before her superspeed started to make her type much faster. I smirk and shut the door, knowing that she was doing it so she could finish that part before she lost her thought process while speaking to me.

I move right from the door, towards a black corner couch (like the one in my office). Only managing to only just take a seat in the corner when Kara stands from her chair, showing me her daringly short skirt, it just reaching above her knees and a lot shorter to what she usually has. I know that I’m staring, her legs long, tanned and toned; who would say no to that? She moves around to me, going to sit next to me until I open my arms, inviting her onto my lap. She pauses for a moment, but then sits sideways on my lap, her body on the left and her legs carrying on down the right. I wrap my left arm around her waist, pulling her snug to me as my right-hand slips onto her bare knee, sliding under the hem of her skirt slightly and touching the smooth skin.

“Hello, beautiful.” I tell her, kissing the underside of her jaw slightly as she blushes and tries to hide her face in my shoulder.

“Hey.” She mutters in response, her voice filled with shyness that was surprising for how long we had been together. I smile and press my lips to her cheek softly. “How was the meeting?” She asks, obviously not suspecting my true whereabouts. I nod and press my forehead against her jaw softly.

“Yeah, it was okay. Nothing special though.” I tell her, feeling my temperature heighten as I think back to the conversation that I had with Astra and Alex, it was much better than special. “How was your day, Princess?” I ask, lifting my right hand to move some hair out of her face before putting it back on her exposed thigh, feeling the muscle tighten slightly at the contact before relaxing again.

“It has been okay. I had to deal with someone though. He demanded to see you, strutting up here and thinking he owns the place.” She says, sighing and pressing closer. I frown and kiss her neck softly, earning a pleased purr of my love.

“Who?” I ask, curious to who would want me so urgently and with so much arrogance that he got kicked out. Kara plays with the buttons of my shirt gently, tugging them and stroking the rim.

“He said he was Morgan Edge. When I checked the system it said he shouldn't be up here without permission and an escort from Jess. Should I put something in about trespassing or..?” Kara starts, her tone going slightly businesslike. I groan slightly and press my nose into her neck.

“It’s not worth it. He always gets out of them. Next time kick him out of the building, He won’t like that you’re stronger than he is.” I say, peppering her neck with gentle kisses. I feel her nod softly, leaning into my affection.

“Are we doing anything tomorrow?” Kara asks, her arms looping around my neck gently as she pulls my head a little closer. I hum in contemplation, knowing what we were doing specifically.

“How about we stay in for the morning, go out for lunch and have a nice walk around the park afterwards? You can decide what we’re doing for the rest of the day.” I ask her, hoping that she doesn't change the plans for the sake of what I wanted to do. Luckily, Kara just nods against my head, nuzzling her nose into my hair.

“I just want to spend my time with you.” Kara mumbles, tugging me close and basking in our closeness. I smile and hold her for a moment, I could do that for a little while.

/.\

I left Kara with the promise to come home later when I finish, not knowing when I was going to finish my ‘work’ and knowing that she wanted to be home early enough to make sure she can cook dinner for us both. I was in my personal labs, one of the only places that were void of people to annoy me. I knew what I wanted to make, L-Corp had been tested producing a material that was half composite (like carbon fibre) and half titanium alloy. I started the idea not too long ago, hoping to make a material that I can use for things that are put under stress and are more likely to break; and with Kara’s Kryptonian strength, the material needed to be strong. It included the titanium alloy being in strips and then placed into a mould that would be heated enough for the material to melt slightly- but not completely- leaving the material to have a stronger forming structure.

The hardest part was making the mould and the polishing work afterwards. It shouldn't take longer than a few hours- not too late where Kara would be worried about me. I started with designing the basic shape on the computer, making sure the sizes were right for the quick estimate I got of Kara’s wrist. That only took about half an hour, the shape basic and lacking a lot of shape- the shape would be refined later on. The wristband will be rigid and will have a gap just large enough for her to get it on and to make sure that it doesn't fall off during the many activities a Kryptonian participates in.

After setting the 3D printer off, I went through the computer's system to look at our stock resources, making sure that the titanium strips that I would take wouldn't disturb the amount needed for other projects- though, I would log taking the titanium strips and order some afterwards to make sure that I won’t confuse the employees on the amount that was in storage. I put in a request for a trainee engineer to go fetch me a small box, getting an instant reply saying that the box should be at my personal lab within 10 minutes. I sigh and slouch back into the chair, looking at the moving printer for a moment and thinking back to the person that I was making this for.

/.\

3 hours later, I held the bracelet in my hands, it held the appearance of the strips to an extent, them merging together slightly where they had melted together, the colour was grey with the slightest twinge of blue when it hit the light. To add a finishing touch, I had engraved the symbol for the house of El on the outside, the metal polished of the previously burnt residue that coated the bracelet. I would have admired it more, it's beauty probably going to be stunning on the wrist of my lover, when my phone woke up with slight vibrations and the image of a beautiful blonde- wearing the favourite red jacket that she had worn when we first met and many times afterwards. I quickly pick up the phone and press the green button, bringing it up to my ear so I could hear the gentle tinkle of my girlfriend's voice.

“Hey, babe.” I say into the phone, hearing a slight giggle from the owner of the number, she seemed relaxed.

“Hey, when are you coming home? I just need to warm up the lamb and the sauce.” Kara says, the sound of her voice being slightly deeper and off than usual, reminding me that her voice changes slightly when she is lounged back further than necessary when on the couch.

“I think I’m done now, actually.” I say my thumb grazing the indentation of the proud family crest.

/.\

As soon as I walk into the apartment, Kara was there to take my bag and hang it up and start moving around me to shed me of my coat. She was still wearing what she had on for work but with a dark blue apron was pulled taut over her red oxford dress shirt and that short black skirt that hugged her thighs in ways that I wanted to hold them. I laugh at Kara’s eagerness, pulling her to a stop when she moves to hang up my coat, my hands on her wrists with my thumb gently rubbing the tendons on the inside.

“Where’s my kiss?” I ask teasingly, my lips cocking up into a smile when Kara turns her head down with a slight blush on her cheeks. Before I could say more, Kara got up onto the tips of her toes and places a small kiss on my lips, lingering for a moment before pulling back. I couldn't stop the smile from breaking out on my face; shy Kara was always the cutest Kara. She continued to hang my coat up before coming back to me, her arms slipping around my waist as she draws me in for a hug.

“I missed you.” She says, pressing her face into my shoulder. I laugh lightly, wrapping my arms around her relaxed shoulders as she lets out a long sigh of relief.

“I was gone for a few hours, Darling.” I tell her, my tone tight and slightly joking about her needy-ness. I won’t lie, I love it when she is all huggy and needy, it makes me feel so much more wanted by the Kryptonian; not to say that she usually makes me feel unwanted. But it is always thrilling to see her so malleable around me, like I was her weakness.

“That doesn't stop me from missing you.” Kara whispers, her nose pressing into the hollow of my shoulder, just above my collarbone. I smile and pull her in tighter, pressing my lips against her thick blonde hair that was let loose to cascade down her shoulders. There was a tightness in my chest, the one you get when you love someone so much, you can’t imagine life without them. The fear of ever having to lose that person and also the sheer joy of being around them… I glance down at my absolutely perfect girlfriend and I know that I don’t need some special arrangement to ask her to be my wife, because she was the thing that made it special.

“Kara…” I mumble, pulling back slightly. There was a flash of alarm on Kara’s face, her mouth opening slightly and a familiar look of regret crosses her face. She takes a step back quickly, and despite myself, I felt a crushing feeling in my chest- even though Kara doesn't know what I was going to speak about.

“Oh, Rao. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be so clingy. I know that you aren't fully comfortable with the whole touching thing since you're not used to it and all. I’ll stop, I swear-” She starts to ramble, her tone regretful and slightly afraid of my thoughts. The fact that Kara had thought that the genuine nature of our relationship was the problem made me cut her off with a surprised laugh, not at all aware that she thought that her soft side was a problem for me.

“Oh God, Kara.” I start, grabbing her hands and tugging her the step that she took away from me, pure love welling up in my chest so strong that I had to place my lips to the top of her head, hopefully kissing the stress away. When I pull away, I look down at questioning blue eyes, making me tilt my head to the side slightly and give her a small smile.

“Let’s talk on the couch, baby.” I tell her, starting to ease out of my heels and kick them gently onto the shoe stand beside the door. Kara nods softly, still confused as she lets me guide her towards the sofa. I pause momentarily to pick up my bag before carrying on following the love of my life to our couch. There wasn't room for doubt, I knew how I felt about Kara, I knew how she felt about me. Though, I know when I actually have to ask her, I might melt a little.

I take a seat close to the corner of the couch, but making sure to angle my body so I was facing Kara who ha sat on her left leg- her right one hanging off the couch as she faced me. Her brows were now drawn together as she looked at me.

“Lena, what’s going on? What’s wrong?” She asks, her hand coming out to rest on my free one as I drop my bag to the floor at my side. I smile at her, tilting my head slightly as I look into her deep, blue eyes. I knew that I had to ask her now, she was the most important thing to me and I couldn't imagine keeping something like this from her for a whole night.

“Kara…” I start, moving my right hand forwards to hold one of her own, more for my own comfort than Kara’s- the nervousness starting to build now. “I-... I love you, I love you more than I have loved anything before.” I tell her, looking up into her softening eyes as she listens to me proclaim my feelings for her. “You’re honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I cannot live my life without you. I refuse to.” I tell her, watching as her own right hand comes up to stroke my cheek softly.

“You’re not losing me, Lena. I’ll always be here. I love you too, and nothing will change that.” She tells me, her thumb grazing the edge of my jaw in slow strokes. I nod, giving her a genuine smile that was reserved for the people closest to me. I look down into my back, seeing the black box that held the thing that I was going to propose to Kara with. I lower myself to reach down with my free hand, grasping the box and bringing it out to hold in my hand with the delicacy of which you would with precariously thin glass.

“I spoke to Astra this morning, I wasn't at a meeting.” I tell her slowly, trying to think of the best way of asking her to marry me other than the boring sentence that held no meaning for what I wanted to ask her. I wanted to ask her to be my wife in a way that told her how I felt about her, so I decided on just telling her about what I did and what I want.

“I asked her about Krypton’s custom for marriage…” At the words, Kara stiffens slightly, but her fingers move to link with my own, a slight tightness in the hold. “I love you, Kara… And I couldn’t imagine one waking or sleeping second where I wouldn’t think about you, where I wouldn't worry about you or wonder where you are so I can plan on when I can give you a hug…” I tell her, being honest about my slightly creepy need to think about her constantly- but hey, that's what love does.

That was when I crack open the box, pulling it back as far as the hinge would let it and revealing the titanium bracelet to the Kryptonian, there was the slight intake of air from Kara, where it caught in her throat as she looks down on the object that I had made for her.

“Kara will you-”

“Stop.” Kara says, making sure that I couldn't finish my sentence, I look back up at her, the ugly stab of rejection in my chest as Kara pulls her hand away and stands up, looking around the room with vigour. I was about to speak again when she turns back to me, her eyes filled with unshed tears and a ‘lightbulb-moment’ look on her face.

“Give me five minutes.” She tells me, her voice slightly cracked and strained, not giving me any context before there was a gust of wind left in her wake with the balcony door shaking with the force used from the Kryptonian when she flew out of the building.

I didn't know what to do. I was told to wait by the person who I had asked to marry me. I knew it wasn’t a complete rejection, but that didn't stop the part of my brain that told me that she could have said no or that she was going out to clear her head before coming back to say no. I place the box on the coffee table, fishing through my bag to pick up my phone and pull up a message thread to Astra, wondering if this could be a weird Kryptonian tradition.

Lena: So… Kara flew out on me..? After I almost asked her to marry me..?

It only took a few moments before a response came through, then another in quick succession.

Astra: Yeah, she came in a moment ago. She didn't say anything and she's in her room now.  
Astra: No, wait. She's gone again.  
Astra: Whatever it is, it must have been important. She didn't look rather upset per say but she was definitely crying up a storm.

I frown at the screen, not knowing what could possibly be going through Kara’s head. Wouldn’t she have stayed and spoken to her aunt if she was upset about the proposal? Why was she upset? I only almost asked her to marry the woman she loves (it's not narcissistic to say that, is it?). I decide to reply to Astra anyway, not wanting to leave the woman hanging from an unanswered text.

Lena: Right… I guess I’ll just wait for her then. She said she’ll be back in 5 minutes before she left so…

/.\

6 minutes later, the balcony door opens to Kara striding in, her fist clenching something in her hand as she strides over to the couch and where I was waiting. There were dried tear trails down her face that she hadn't bothered to wipe away and a look of determination on her face. I go to stand but she was close to me before I could, dropping down to her knees in front of me, her free hand clutching the material of my pants. With a look at her face, I could see her eyes welling up again, but this time, they were filled with absolute and undeniable love.

“I-I couldn’t let you give me t-that bracelet without having something to give back to you.” Kara stutters, her eyes spilling over with tears that I quickly brushed away with the pads of my thumbs. “I-It’s Kryptonian tradition to exchange jewellery… it’s often things that have been in the family for years or something that means a lot to the person.” Kara explains, bringing the hand up that was clenched to rest on my lap, opening it to show a familiar but unfamiliar sight.

There, in her hand, was the necklace that she had told me was the last thing her mother gave her before she left for Krypton. But there was something new attached, a small brass bullet with a hole through the barrel- closer to the flat end, to make it able to stay on the chain- only made to fit into a small handgun. Kara must have seen the slight furrow of my brow, because she started to explain.

“My first job for you… I caught a bullet… This is that bullet.” She tells me slowly, her voice still ridden with tears that weren't at all the sad kind. In fact, my own tears had started to fall at the realisation of what she was giving me. “It was my most valued possession, because it was the first of many times that I had saved you… It was when I realised that I would catch as many bullets as I could for you because you were worth it…”

I couldn't help myself, I grabbed Kara’s face, pulling her in for a searing kiss that felt almost too rough until we melted into it, Kara pulling me closer by my shoulder and myself tilting my head to slot our lips together more firmly. The kiss tasted like the salty tears that ran from our eyes and the strawberries that Kara must have snagged from the fridge before I got in from work, making it so easy to slot this into my memories and keep it there for as long as possible. When we pulled away, gasping for air, I kept my forehead pressed against her own, refusing to be any further away, for now, needing to be close to the love of my life.

“Marry me.” I whisper hoarsely, not having enough energy to waste to beat around the bush. I wanted her, and she obviously wants me.

“How could I say no?”

/.\

That night, the love we made was slow, passionate, and filled with all the care and affection we had for each other. After our third round, Kara laid by my side, her ear pressed to my chest as her hand drew slow patterns on the curve of my stomach, her legs wrapping around my own as I look up to the ceiling of our bedroom. I run my fingertips up the valley made by her shoulder blades, tracing the lumps of her spine and feeling the slight tickle of her long blonde hair. I look down at her, her hair being the thing I see the most with her nose jutting out from it as her head is faced down. Right next to her head was the necklace that she had given me, there was a warmth that blossomed in my chest at that, but also the slight worry. Kara must have noticed a difference because her hand stills on my stomach, listening and letting me come to her about my issue.

“... Are you sure you want to give me this..? It's the only thing you have left of her-” I start, stopping only when Kara turns her head to look at me, a softness to her eyes that was only for myself.

“And the love I have for you deserves something close to me.” Kara states, placing a soft kiss on my chest as she keeps eye contact. Her next words ghosted against my skin, making goosebumps flourish over my arms. “... I have worn that necklace ever since she gave it to me. Directing the love I had for her to that necklace… I couldn't trust anyone else with such a precious item.”

I nod softly, feeling the prick of tears as I look down at her bright blue eyes, showing only honesty as she opens up to me about something this personal. Kara seems to notice and crawls up my body lazily, resting on her elbows- it being on my right side- as she places her lips on my own, kissing me sweetly. I bring my hands up to her head and held her to me, kissing her back with slow, languid movements that make my heart swell.

I feel her sigh in content as she pulls her lips away slowly, not straying too far as she moves to lay back down, her head going to my shoulder as she relaxes into the embrace, her arms loosely wrapped around my nude midsection.

“I love you.” I feel her whisper against the skin of my shoulder, before it was attacked with a flurry of kisses. I smile and press my nose into her sweet smelling blonde hair.

“I love you too. More than anything.”

/.\

“I’m going away.” Astra states, her arms crossed over her chest as she looks at the room filled with our intermediate family- Alex, myself, Kara and Cat (she was there on Astra’s wishes). We were in her apartment, all of us sat on the couch as she stands in front of the TV, facing us as she tells us what she needs to.

“What? Where?” Kara asks, sitting up from her position slouching against me, her elbows going to her knees as she leans closer to her aunt, trying to catch every word that she has to say. Astra gives Kara a smile, her eyes shining with that motherly care that she often had when looking at the younger Kryptonian.

“It’s my duty to provide the rings for your wedding. I need to go harvest the material and form it into rings.” Astra explains, glancing uneasily towards Cat for a moment before looking back at Kara. “I’ll be going into space for about 11 months to find the materials that I will need.”

“What?” Kara asks, not out of misunderstanding, but shock. “You don’t have to go out that far for the materials, I would never ask you to leave for that long.” Kara continues, slightly panicked. “We don’t need anything special, I’d be happy with titanium rings.” Astra gives Kara an easing smile, her eyes shining with the knowledge that she wasn’t going to say anything about.

“I need to make the trip anyway. The material I was thinking of… it’s special. You’ll see when you get married in a years time.” She says, shutting down the question that was on my lips about this specific material. I rest my hand on Kara’s back, trying to ease her worry a little. I know she hated space with what happened to her all those years ago.

“Promise that you’ll be safe?” Kara asks, her voice slightly weak from her personal question that was clearly linked to her loss of time in the phantom zone. Astra softens her stance at her words, walking over to Kara and kneeling in front of her, her head tilting slightly as she grabs both of her hands on her own, eyes meeting each other in an understanding.

“I promise.”

/.\

“Have you got enough food?” 

I could hear the pestering from Cat Grant from the side of the landing pad, trying to look after Astra even while they’re light years apart. It was sweet, I never knew that Cat could be grounded by anyone, yet, here she was, playing the good partner and making sure Astra was well prepared for her long voyage.

“Yes dear.” Astra practically sighs, pulling in Cat by the waist and placing kisses on her cheek sweetly. I smile at the scene, I was even surprised at how soft she could be, but, I guess the Kryptonian was to blame for that one.

“They’re a cute couple, aren't they?” I hear, before my own Kryptonian arm of steel wraps around my waist and pressed into my side, her head coming snug with my shoulder. I smile and wrap my arm around her shoulders and place a kiss on her head. 

“Have you finished putting things on the ship?” I ask her, slipping my hand from her shoulder up to her ponytail, playing with the tips of her soft hair. Kara was mainly packing things for Astra because she had the strength to move all of this stuff and she wanted Astra to say her goodbyes as much as she can.

“Yeah.” She mumbles, looking out to her aunt, who was playfully tugging at her lover. I could tell she was going to miss her, she had been a large part of her life for a few years now and the fact that she had to carry on with her life and not go with her was infuriating to the young Kryptonian.

“Hey.” I whisper, using my free hand to bring up to her face and pull her eyes towards me, pecking her bottom lip gently before leaning back to look at her in the eyes. “She’ll be okay. She’ll come home and we can get married. She’ll be there to give you to me, she is too stubborn to not come home.” I tell her, placing my lips on her cheek this time, trying to comfort her more than anything. When I feel her cheek tightening with a smile, I nuzzle my nose there softly.

“I know.”

/.\

“No!” Kara shouts at me, her eyes filled with anger that is rarely shown in my presence. “We can’t have kale at our wedding. What monster would want that?” Kara says, her tone carrying a playful lint to it. I smile and pull her in for a slow kiss over my desk in my office. I pulled away sooner than I would usually, needing to speak through more wedding plans with her before our break was over.

“God, I love you.” I tell her, smiling at her perfectness. I knew she hated kale, and I mostly said it to irritate her because she is the cutest. Kara’s eyes soften as a small smile tickles her lips gently, a reminder of what I was choosing to marry; which in turn, made me smile.

“I love you too.”

/.\

“So, dresses?” I ask, poking Kara on the side as I walk past. She was at the coffee machine, making us our Saturday morning brew before we go and watch some TV that we missed through the week. Kara glances in my direction, her blonde hair looking ravishing as it hung around her face, I grab some bread and place it in the toaster, setting it to a medium cook. I hear Kara sigh from the conversation that has plagued us since we got engaged, it was asked many times but we just couldn't come up with an answer.

“I mean, I love you in a dress.” Kara starts, spooning in sugar and milk as she stirred the brewed cups. “But, Fuck. You look super hot in a suit.” She states, making me smile softly and make my way back to her side, pressing my lips to her exposed shoulder with the vest that she was wearing, my hand coming down to gently touch her bare thigh where her short shorts were hiding her butt. I did have to admit, I do look smashing with a suit on.

“How about we compromise?” I ask, knowing that she would listen to what I have to say, but still asking the question out of respect for my partner. Kara arches her brow at me in question as she passes me my cup of coffee, turning to lean her butt against the counter as she looks at me.

“I can wear a dress to the ceremony but I’ll wear a suit to the after party.” I tell her, taking a sip out of my cup before continuing. “You can wear what you like, I think you would look nice in a dress but I know how much you like your khakis.” I tease, poking her strong gut as I turn and walk back to the toaster, placing my cup on the side and bending down to get into the cupboards underneath for the plates.

“Oh no, I want to wear a dress.” Kara explains, not hiding the fact that she was checking me out while I was looking for the plates and pulling out 2 medium-sized ones. “And I look great in my work trousers, thank you very much.” Kara says, mock offence riddling her tone and making me laugh softly at her defensiveness over a little teasing, before turning to give her a slightly seductive look.

“I know you look great in them, Miss Zor-El.”

/.\

“What would be our last name?” I ask Kara, our bodies laid out on the couch, her back pressed my front as we spoon on the couch. Kara links our fingers together, squeezing my digits softly.

“On Krypton, it would have been Luthor-El. El has to be passed down because I would have been a higher social status on Krypton and you don't have a hyphenated name or it would have been your family's last hyphen.” Kara explains, turning her head to look at me from the side. “But I’m open to listening to what you want to say about this.” She finishes, giving me the chance to put my own opinion in there. I hum softly and place my lips on her shoulder in a quick peck.

“Luthor-El sounds nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter ended up a lot longer than I wanted it to be and the next chapter isn't any better considering that I've filled 21 pages so far and it is only just coming close to the end.   
> I'll try to get the chapter out as soon as possible but I'm having to use the computers at college and I only get a couple of hours at a time, but I'm confident that the chapter could be out this week.
> 
> Though, on a good note, this story has just gotten over 100k words and I'm not complaining about that in the slightest.


	27. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've read the title... the second title today....  
> AND WHOOOO WE DID IT GUYS, THE END IS HERE, ITS QUEER AND WE ALL WILL LOVE IT.

Title: The story of Kara Zor-El  
Chapter 27: Marriage

/.\

11 months later

There was a ping on my phone, making me groan and press further into Lena’s side; it was way too early on a Saturday morning to go and answer messages that I didn't know the recipient of yet. I knot my hands into the oversized t-shirt that she was wearing, pressing my face into her neck, my nose taking in deep breaths of her natural, relaxed scent. I could tell that she was almost awake, her body shifting to pull me closer into her, her bare legs coming up to tangle with my own in her own tight embrace.

Astra still hasn’t come home yet, though she had said that she would take about a year. It was hard, I won’t lie, I missed having my aunt around and my marriage with Lena had to be put on hold until she brings back the rings that we have to use. Though, there were a few good things that had happened because of my aunts leave. Cat Grant has become a lot closer to both myself and the rest of the family, now that she had more free time without Astra and with her company doing as well as it always has done. She could act like she didn't care about spending time with us, but sometimes she did express how the care we show to her made her feel more wanted in the group and how we all had accepted her in the ever-growing family.

There was a soft press of familiar lips to the top of my head, lazy and sleepy in nature as the woman beside me squeezes her arms around me, their pale complexion peeking from where the sheets pooled around our waist and how her sleeves stopped just above her elbows. 

“Morning, love.” Lena whispers, making me smile against the skin of her neck and press closer. Everything had been going so good with myself and Lena, we were due to get married, something we were both elated about. All of the planning was done, deciding that we was going to have a small wedding for just our closest friends and family; even Eliza was coming down when we tell her that we’re ready to do the ceremony- our relationship drastically improving since I got over my grudge that I held over the world.

“Morning.” I mutter back, shifting so close to her that I was practically laid on her, my smile not breaking from my face as I think about my fiance and the life we were going to have in the coming months. Lena must have known what I was thinking about, because her hands smoothed over my back, pressing a kiss to my forehead softly before speaking against the skin her lips were connected.

“Thinking about it again?” She questions, her lips taught with a smile that was infectious and made me reply with a small giggle and for me to press closer to the warmth of my lover. “I know how you feel, I can’t stop thinking about it either. Your aunt needs to hurry up or I’ll rebound and take you to Vagas.” She continues, her voice sounding serious but with the clear edge of a joke on the end. I laugh softly, moving to place my head on her chest and to pull the arm that wasn't under me from around me. I take her now free hand in my own, lacing our fingers together and resting them on her stomach. I feel another soft peck on my head, Lena placing more love on me.

“Why did your phone go off?” She asks, turning her attention to the thing that woke us both up (we found out that we were light sleepers when we didn't need as much sleep- like tonight). I turn my head, looking over my shoulder to glance at my phone that was placed on the bedside table the night before. I make a puffing sound, not actually knowing what my phone wanted from me and shrug carelessly, flopping back down on my wife-to-be. I knew that the lack of attention to the mystery would kill Lena, she was naturally curious and I could almost feel it throb in her chest that was under my head. I almost thought she would just stay silent, almost.

“... Can you check it?” She asks, it comes off as a general question but I knew better. I grin and press a kiss to the covered valley of her breasts, nodding softly before sitting up slightly and rolling over to get to the edge of the bed, laying on my stomach as I fumble for the device. Pulling it into my hand, I quickly unlock the encryption that Lena had put on the device and check my notifications. 

My heart almost stopped at the small warning that was programmed to pop up when necessary, designed to alert me when a certain event happens to get me ready for the hectic day that will follow the event. 

‘Astra’s Ship is incoming.’

/.\

There was a moment of quiet, where Lena had gotten up after reading the notification and started to rummage through the closet for clothes for greeting my aunt back to Earth. Then realisation dawned on me, my aunt was coming back here, back home. I threw the covers off my legs, clambering to my feet(on the bed which Lena would scold me for later) and hopping off the end off the bed where the closest entrance was. I step beside Lena, watching her flick through some items of clothing with a slight crinkle in her brow- she obviously wanted to greet Astra back home with a good choice of clothing and a warm hug by the way she flicked through some of her oxford sweaters- though it was getting a little colder in the year.

“Try your red dark blue shirt with that green sweater, maybe a pair of those black jeans that make your arse look wonderful.” I tell her, pointing to the items as I list them off. Lena smiles and nods, picking out the items and hooking them over her arm before she turns around to place a kiss on my cheek.

“Do you need help with your outfit, babe?” She asks, making me look over my shoulder to my side of the wardrobe with a thoughtful look, my eyes landing on some particular pieces of clothing that I was planning on wearing for Lena.

“Nah, you go get dressed, I’ll be ready by the time you are.”

/.\

“You’re wearing that?” Lena asks, her tone quite shocked with her eyes wider than usual as she looks over the dress that I had chosen out for the day. It was a smart pale pink dress that reached just above my knees, the top was high cut and stopped at my arms to show my muscles, there was a small black belt around my waist and I picked up one of Lena’s black leather jackets to wear over the top. I shrug softly, threading my arms through the jacket and checking myself out in the mirror as I pull my hair from under the jacket, letting it hang over my shoulders.

“Yeah, it there something wrong with it?” I ask almost innocently, like I didn't know what the outfit looked like to my to-be wife. I see Lena approach me from behind, her hair tied up in an high ponytail and making her look absolutely dapper in her smart clothes and the ankle boots that she had put on. She had her thick-framed glasses on her face and a black trenchcoat hooked over her arm. I feel her free hand touch my hip softly, her face moving to press a soft kiss to my neck on the opposite side of my body to her hand, the corner of her glasses knocking on my jaw softly.

“Absolutely not.” She replies, her tone low and filled with something similar that made me smile softly and press into her body slightly before turning in her embrace to face her, bringing my arms up to wrap around her neck before tilting my head next to her own so my lips grazed her ear slightly, making her shudder in the slightest.

“Later.” I tell her before pulling away to go retrieve some flat shoes to try and stay shorter than Lena- liking how she sometimes wraps her arm around my shoulders if I’m shorter than her. I could hear how Lena’s heart stutters slightly at the teasing and the small mutter that follows.

“She’s going to be the death of me.”

/.\

The ship was easing down on the tarmac landing pad, we were inside the DEO whilst this happened since the power of the engines were so strong it might knock a human off their feet. But Astra will need time to adjust back to Earth gravity so we should be good to meet when she lands the damn thing- she was doing that stupid hover thing where she has to slow the thing down enough to land without damaging the ground or the ship, I personally think it's stupid, though, that has nothing to do with the fact that she was holding the rings I needed to get married to the love of my life.

I squeezed Lena’s hand a little tighter, finding comfort in her warmth and the forever promise that she will be at my side for the rest of our lives. I feel a soft peck of lips on my cheek, making me smile softly at the affection that she was showing to me.

“It’s okay, she’s home now.” Lena whispers to me, her lips staying close to my cheek before turning back to the window where we were watching from along with the rest of the family. I nod softly and rest my head on her shoulder, liking how it was just the right level for this.

“I know.”

/.\

“Astra!” I yell softly, using my super speed to race towards the tall figure of my aunt, the bag slung over her shoulder was quickly dropped as she opens her arms to accept the crushing hug that we were capable of. The familiar scent of my aunt made me grin against her shoulder as she holds me securely like she did when I used to have terrible nightmares. I feel my feet get lifted off the floor effortlessly as she pulls me impossibly closer to her, a small laugh escaping her.

“Oh, young one! It’s good to see you again!” Astra tells me, holding me like she left for war and we didn't know if we were going to see each other again, though, I suspect that that situation would include a lot more hugs.

“I missed you.” I tell her, feeling my eyes prick with tears that I had been holding since the first night that she had left- where Lena had comforted me and told me that Astra would be okay. Though, these tears were ones of relief that she made it back home to us.

“Oh, I missed you too, young one.” She replies, a large smile covering her face which could be heard with every word she said to me. I just stay there, enjoying the hold of my blood relative and thankful for her safe flight. At the sound of footsteps behind us, I pull away, hearing the familiar clack of Cat Grant’s heels. Astra seems to notice it also and looks over my shoulder at her lover that she hadn't seen in 11 months, however, she quickly looks back at me with an apologetic look that I quickly waved off.

“Don’t be ridiculous, be with the woman you love.” I tell her, low enough for just myself and Astra to hear, there was a smile that quickly enveloped her face at the words I said before her hand squeezes my shoulder softly.

“I’ll speak to you about the rings later, Kara.” She treasures and I nod, slipping under her arm to get behind her as I start pushing her towards Cat, that had been waiting patiently for us to finish a couple of meters away. Astra lets out a slight laugh and walks up to Cat, sweeping her up into a searing kiss. I smile at the scene, I can guess who is getting married next. At the reminder, I look around them to see Lena standing with Alex around the cargo hold of the ship, planning on helping Astra unpack her things to help her get home fast enough to prepare the dinner that we had planned.

Lena looked beautiful, her ponytail sweeping slightly in the breeze as she speaks to Alex, her hands doing the thing when she explains something, the jumper looking absolutely fitting over her natural curves and making her look all the more dapper, the blue shirt collar peeking over the edge and giving the extra colour that makes her eyes sparkle when you look up close, the cuffs of the shirt peaking slightly from the ends of the jumper and making me want to tug on the fabric slightly to bring her closer to me. And those jeans… I love her ass and thighs in those jeans.

Almost like she could feel my eyes on her, she turns her head in my direction, catching my gaze through her large glasses that fit her face perfectly and made her jaw look all the more enhanced. She smiles at me, her head cocking slightly in that way that makes me feel like she was letting me open up to her and bare everything to her seeking eyes. I try to think of an excuse to go over and speak to her, almost forgetting that I didn't need one when we were out in public and it was okay to go seek her attention.

“I’m going to go see Lena.” I tell the two lovers behind me, they had pulled out of their embrace by now and were speaking to each other quietly. Astra turns her attention towards me and I turn my head over my shoulder to look at her just in case she had decided that she wasn't going to give a verbal answer. A look of recognition comes over her face as she looks towards Lena and she gives me a nod.

“Yeah, you can open the cargo hatch, can’t you?” She asks, and I nod back to her, giving her a slight backwards wave as I start walking over to my sister and girlfriend, knowing that they would need my strength to open the hatch and to carry the heavier things. It didn't take too long to get over to Lena and Alex, greeting Lena with a quick peck on her lips and Alex with a soft nod and smile in her direction.

“Hey.” I tell them, stepping over to the hatch and pulling it open with a mix of my strength and the Kryptonian DNA it scans for, pulling the door down that also acted as a ramp. I glance in the storage space and pull a high-tech tablet out of the wall, looking at the things that need to be removed and the things that need to be topped up for the general ship storage.

“Just the things in the first row of shelves, I’ll get the heavy stuff.” I tell my two helpers, pointing to the first row of many shelving systems that hold all of the stuff that needs storing on the ship.

“Anything that needs to be topped up?” Alex asks, looking around and grabbing a small box filled with small trinkets that Astra took with her from her apartment. I flick through the tablet, looking at the materials that were low.

“Fuel, titanium and new tools. There are specifics here, do you need me to send them to the DEO to get them sorted out?” I ask, peaking up to look at my sister that paused to look at me while I spoke. She gives me a small nod and continues to carry the things towards the DEO where a car was for us to bring all of the stuff back with us. I finish tapping on the tablet and place it back in the wall, glancing around the shelves before I feel a pair of familiar hands slip around my waist and a set of lips kiss my uncovered neck softly.

“Have I ever told you that your strength is hot?” Lena questions, her breath ghosting over my shin and making a shiver run down my spine. I smile and turn around in her arms, wrapping my arms around her neck with a sly grin on my face.

“Only every time.” I tell her, leaning forward to press my lips against her own in a gentle caress that only lasted a moment before we pulled away from each other. I press my nose into her own softly and take a moment to just relax in her arms, enjoying the closeness and the happiness that this person made me feel.

“I love you.” Lena whispers, her voice barely there but filled with so much truth and affection that it made my breath catch in my throat and for a lump to lodge itself there uncomfortably. But my next words were the ones that I meant with everything in me and equivalent in meaning to the ones that Lena had uttered to me.

“I love you too.”

/.\

3 weeks later

The day of the wedding came around quickly, not much planning has to be put in place since we did most of it during the time that Astra was gone. The venue was in a secret place apparently, but I was the only one who didn’t know about it; though, whenever I complained, Lena just smiled and kissed me on the head. I was going to be driven there once I had gotten ready tomorrow. Yes, it was tomorrow, I try to calm my breathing, slightly panicked about the fact that it was so soon. Not that I didn't want to get married, of course I did, but I was getting married to the love of my life and all I could think about was the things that could go wrong.

I was currently laid on the couch with Lena, knowing that I will have to leave before it was too late since she wanted to do the whole ‘meet at the place we were going to marry’ thing. Though, that didn't mean that I liked it at all. I feel the slow fingers of my to be wife along the rivets of my back and I know that going to sleep will be hard tonight.

“You can call me just before you go to sleep.” Lena comforts softly, her lips pressing against my hairline in an attempt to help me relax a little more. I sigh and press closer to her, knowing that I’m going to miss the soft press of her body against my own.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Lena continues, her voice low in the quiet room that was only filled with the quiet sounds of a TV show that was just thrown on to give us some extra time together. “We’re getting married tomorrow and then we can run away to our honeymoon for two weeks and spend every second together.” Lena says, her hand splaying out across a shoulder blade as she rubs slow circles there.

“Why are you not telling me where we’re going?” I ask, knowing nothing about where the ceremony will be or where she will take me for our honeymoon. All I know is that I have 2 dresses for tomorrow, one for the ceremony and the other for the after party. I feel Lena’s chest vibrate with a gentle laugh as she pulls me close to her.

“Because it is my wedding present to you. I promise that you’ll love it.” Lena tells me, an index finger poking me in the side as she looks up at the clock. I knew that I had to leave, she needed more sleep than me and we had a big day tomorrow, but that didn't stop the scowl from coming out on my face.

“Oh come on, Kara. You can call me as soon as you get to Astra’s apartment and I’ll speak to you until you fall asleep. I promise.” Lena tells me, pulling me in for a tighter hug before shifting to get up off the couch. I mercifully let her out from under me, flopping on my back as I look at her walk towards her bedroom with the grey jumper that she has been wearing all day and the leggings that hugged her ass in all the right places.

“Can I have your jumper?”

/.\

After getting ready for the night, I got under the covers of my old bed, tucking into the sheets with the grey jumper keeping me company with the scent of Lena on it and the warmth that it gave to me. When I get under the covers properly and lay down, I pull my phone next to me, making sure it stays on charge, as I make the call to my lover. After a few dials, there was the realisation that she may be asleep, and then the unwanted well of jealousy that she won't be able to speak to me on the only night that she won't sleep with me. I was so stuck in my mind that I barely noticed that phone had been answered.

“Hey, babe.” Lena says softly, her tone filled with wanting and affection. I smile and relax, knowing that she was here now and hand answered my call.

“Hi.” I whisper, nuzzling my face into the cold pillow in slight embarrassment as I think of my previous thoughts and how utterly ugly they were. I hear a slight laugh off the other end of the line and didn't have to wait long before she told me about her thoughts.

“I remember the last time we did this. You flew over to our apartment just to see me.” Lena states, making me blush softly and hide my face further like she could see me right now.

“I was young.” I say blaming it on the fact that it was now a good couple of years ago at this point. Lena laughs at my response, it comes through as a lovely chime that made me smile softly.

“I love you.” She states.

“I love you too.” I say back, in the same simplistic manner as she had.

“I can’t wait to marry you. Is it too late to take you to Vagas?” She asks, the last bit coming off as serious but it was obviously a joke. I snort softly and cuddle into the duvet that was laid over the top of me.

“Yes, I want to see my wedding surprise that you made for me.” I state, making Lena laugh.

“Good point.”

/.\

“Morning.” Astra says as I walk out of my room, still clad in the hoodie that Lena had given me the day before. I yawn softly and wipe my eyes, taking a seat at the kitchen island where a plate was stacked precariously with pancakes that was way too much for one human. I give Astra a grateful smile and start to eat the fluffy goodness in quick bites.

“Eliza will meet us at the ceremony, Cat will help you get ready, I will make sure you’re on time and Alex will drive us to where the ceremony will be. Is that clear?” Astra asks, her tone turning all business, much like the one she opted during her time in the military. I give her a food-filled smile and a quick thumbs up before continuing to eat my food with more vigour, knowing that Cat won’t wait all day for me to eat my breakfast.

“Good! Come on, let’s go!” Astra exclaims, overly happy about the wedding that is happening today, yes today. I make a slight cheer around the food in my mouth, but it came out as a muffle at best.

/.\

“You look excellent, Kara.” Cat says, her fingers touching the soft fabric of the wedding dress. I look in the full sized mirror and I had to admit, I looked good. My dress had a high neckline, covering my upper chest completely but leaving my arms out to the world, the dress hugged my figure all the way down to my hips, then came off my body and flowed down to reach just above my ankles. I had chosen to wear flat white shoes, thinking about Lena’s own high in her heels and almost swooning at the difference there will be. The fabric of the top bit was embroidered heavily and contrasting with the plain flowing skirt.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” I ask, suddenly unsure about the length of the dress and how it was close fitting to the base of my neck-

“She would be blind not to love you and the dress. Now, I didn't put a lot of makeup on, but the stuff that I did is waterproof so you’re free to cry but try not to, it’ll make your eyes red and puffy.” Cat advises, poking around with my hair that was in an intricate bun with a plait running along the sides and leading into the bun. I nod softly and look myself over, giving another nod into the mirror and turning to look at my aunt's girlfriend.

“I think I’m ready.”

/.\

Nope, not ready, not at all.

I take a deep breath, my hands holding onto my knees as I try to calm myself down, we hadn't left the car yet to go into the very nice house that the ceremony and reception were being held at. Astra had a comforting hand on my back but I knew that she was getting antsy at the time that I had been taking up. Previously, the thought of marriage wasn't so bad, it made me happy in fact. But the thought of having all the pressure to do everything right as I walk down the aisle and say all the right things and be loyal and not Lena down.

“Hey, calm down, it’s okay.” Astra whispers, Alex went into the building to try and explain what was taking so long. It wasn't okay, I knew my past, I knew it wasn't pretty, what if that comes back up during my time with Lena? What if I hurt her again? I don't want Lena to hurt and the more I think about how permanent the arrangement was, made me more terrified of dragging Lena through a situation that I could have easily avoided if I didn’t marry her. In my past, I could just sleep with a woman for the night and forget about her the next day, they wouldn't get hurt by my previous job and I wouldn't have to care about them at all. But the thought of Lena getting hurt because of something relating to my Kryptonian heritage kills me, I don't want her to get hurt because of me and that feels like the only thing that could come out of this marriage- the injury of Lena.

“Lena-” My aunt starts, sounding surprised and confusing me. She doesn’t know that I’m thinking about this and she certainly didn't sound like she was expecting it. But the following sounds made everything make more sense and the feeling of fear settle further into my stomach.

“Move, I’ll speak to her.” The very familiar, stern voice of Lena Luthor said over my aunt, making her give my shoulder a slight squeeze and quickly get out of the car. I glance up to see the white dress that Lena was wearing as she waited for Astra to get out of the car fully. The dress was started at her breasts, showing her hefty cleavage with what looked like shoulder straps hugging just above her biceps the strap thick as it held the dress up to show her pale shoulders and her defined neck and collar bones. The body part of the dress hugged her smooth curves down to the tops of her thighs and fell down the rest of the way, the end of the dress looking like it reached past her feet and dragged along the floor as she walked. Her dark hair was coiled up into one of her intricate buns, showing more of that neck and making her jaw look all the more defined. Her makeup was perfect, dark eyeshadow to enhance her hair and to make her piercing green eyes look all the more elusive, her lips painted a dark red that reminded me of the time we kissed in her car and got the lipstick all over each other's faces.

Once Astra had cleared the door to the car, Lena had stepped in, her high heel flashing from under her dress as she takes the seat next to me, pulling her dress in after her so the door could close with a thud, giving us privacy and the closure we need before the wedding. I couldn't help it, the moment she turns her eyes towards me with that caring and soft look, I burst out crying, Lena making quick work of sweeping her arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to her so my face could hide in her neck. A set of familiar lips press against my head as she whispers softly against my skin.

“What’s wrong, baby?” She asks. My hands slip around her waist, trying to fist the material of the dress but only managing to grip her waist gently. My sobs wrack my body softly, making Lena pull me closer to her, her lips gently pressing along my hairline.

“I-I don’t want to l-lose you.” I sob out, my voice thick with the tears that were making their salty trail down my face. I feel Lena relax against me, relief flooding her being as she hears my words before she laughs gently against my head.

“For a moment there, I didn't think you wanted to marry me.” She tells me, a slight joke tickling her words but with very clear evidence that she was worried about what I would have said to her if the situation would have been very different. Through my sobs, I let out a gentle laugh, smiling watery against her skin before shaking my head softly.

Lena lets me sit here for a while, to try and calm down enough to speak to her about how I was feeling. And slowly, the sobs resided down to gentle sniffles as I hold Lena close to me, my nose pressing into her now wet shoulder and my hands gently pulling her closer to me. Rao, I missed this last night, I missed her. I feel Lena shift slightly, moving her head so she could look down at me with that loving look that she always has for me and I take a shaky breath, knowing that I will have to speak to her about it eventually and let her know what was going on in my head.  
“I- uh… I don’t want t-to be the reason you get hurt in the future.” I tell her, stuttering slightly from the emotion that was still very clearly thickening my voice up. “A-and I feel like… like if I marry you then it will mean that I have to stay with y-you when things get dangerous and threaten our lives… I d-don’t want you to get hurt by anything that is trying to hurt me… I want you to be safe… from me…” I tell her, my voice getting weaker as I get closer to the end of my speech. Lena’s head had placed itself on the top of my own, her brows furrowing against my hair as she smooths my back over with her hands. Lena pulls away from me, looking down at me with all the love and care that a person could give me.

“Kara…” Lena whispers, her accent making the name sound so much better from her lips. I feel her right-hand slip from my back and ease over my cheek slowly, her fingers making a gentle caress over my cheekbone before her palm rests just below there so her thumb can ease over my cheekbone slowly with concentrated strokes.

“I love you.” Lena tells me, saying ‘love’ with so much emotion inlaid into the word that it made my eyes prick with tears again. “I don’t care what danger I get put in, just as long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know that if I do get into danger…” Her thumb stills on my cheek as she leans in to press a soft kiss to my lips, finishing her sentence against my lips. “You’ll be there to catch the bullet.”

I nod softly, my nose pressing a little harder into her own in search of the comfort she gives to me when we make more and more skin contact. Lena smiles against my lips, the hand on my cheek wrapping around the back of my neck, her blunt nails scraping gently on the skin there with slow, satisfying moments. We spend some moments like this, just enjoying each others presence when I shift my hand and feel the dress that my fiancee was wearing and remembering the wedding that we were due to be at. I move my head away from her own and rest the side of my head on her shoulder, my ear touching her collarbone softly as I look out of the window at the building that we had driven up a long, private road to get to.

“I thought we couldn't see each other until the ceremony,” I state, hinting at the question of why she had come here to see me if she believed so heavily in not seeing each other before the wedding that we had to sleep separately. I feel Lena’s shoulder shrug underneath my head, making me smile at the lazy nature of the gesture.

“The way I see it is that my to-be wife needed comforting. I couldn't leave you all alone while you dealt with your thoughts, I know that you’re your worst enemy when it comes to things like this.” Lena states, the hand that was still on my back slid up to slide her fingers around the base of my neck and smooth her fingertips over the exposed skin. I smile softly and nod against her shoulder, pressing closer to her.

“You look beautiful.” I tell her, tilting my head up to look at her downcast eyes that had fixed on my own, my right hand comes up and traces the top hem of the dress where her breasts were proudly on display. “And I’m not complaining at this neckline.” I whisper, placing a soft kiss on the skin of her collarbone and earning the chance to hear the hitch in her heartbeat that made me smile cheekily. But Lena didn't even blink at the comment, her exterior saying something completely different to her heartbeat, her brow arches in a challenge and a small smirk takes over those dark red lips.

“Then you’ll love what is underneath it-” Lena starts, but the door was abruptly opened to a very traumatised looking Astra, her eyes trying not to land on us in particular as she leans down to look into the car.

“You two need to hurry, the ceremony is waiting for you.” She says before quickly retreating out of the car and a few steps away to let us out. I feel a blush come over my cheeks, knowing that Astra had heard everything that was said in the car. Lena looks back down and makes a slight cooing noise at my face, placing her lips on my cheek for a short moment.

“She isn’t wrong, we have to go.” Lena tells me, her eyes dropping over my body for a quick moment, her eyes lingering in some particular places before meeting my eyes, her own eyes losing their hungry look, softening slightly as she leans forward to place another quick kiss to my lips. I didn't want to leave Lena, bringing my hand up to her jaw as I held her close to me as we kiss. But I had agreed to follow Earth’s tradition when going to the altar where we were going to profess our love, making me thoroughly hate my past self for making that decision. Lena seems to notice my inner thoughts as she pulls away, looking at me apprehensive before her eyes soften again, flashing that look that she gives me when she’s about to give me everything that I want.

“Come on, we’ll walk together down the aisle.” She tells me, motioning for me to follow her as she starts to do this odd shuffle to try and get to the edge of the seat so she can step out of the car. I snort at the moment, and hold onto the handholds on the ceiling of the car as I lift myself up to try and get out with her, trying not to wrinkle the dress with my movements. Our odd shuffles and pulls made us giggle relentlessly as we clambered out of the car, the laugh turning infectious as Astra and Cat starts to also laugh- the only two people left outside. Astra had to make sure that we were on time and Cat was basically attached to Astra’s hip at this point.

I instantly notice the height difference between myself and Lena, smiling and grabbing her arm gently and press close to her and rest my head on her shoulder. I feel her lips press to my head as she moves the arm I have in her grasp so she could hold it in a flexed position so my hands could hold onto the crook of her elbow like a classic ‘gentleman’ would. I smile and press my lips to her cheek as Astra steps in front of us, telling us to wait at the main doors before everyone was ready and the music started. Lena seemed to understand and nod her head, letting the couple walk off in front of us as she takes me on a slower paced walk towards the large building that resembled a very nice mansion. I frown as I look at the building, wondering why she would keep this from me.

“Why is this apart of my wedding gift?” I ask, nodding towards the building. Lena looks at where I nodded and smiled in that bright and joyful way that she does, her pearly white teeth on display and her nose scrunching up slightly.

“Well, this is the Luthor-El estate.” She says, like it was obvious. I pause, trying to think about what she meant. It soon dawned on me that she had bought all of this land for us as our wedding gift. I gasp softly and tug on her arm with a slightly annoyed but excited look on my face (if the two could be combined).

“You bought this for us?” I ask, glancing around at the miles and miles of grassland that surrounded the large building that would be way too big for just the two of us. Lena smiled and nodded, her head turning to place a soft kiss on my temple.

“Well, yes. Though, I don't expect us to spend all of our free time here. It's too far away from L-corp to be useful for the commute so I thought we could just stay here for weekends and holidays that we don't plan to take out of National City.” Lena explains, her eyes turning back to the building that was getting closer to us as we walked, almost at the front doors already.

“The Luthor estate was about the same size but the building was bigger so we didn't have such a big garden. But I knew that we would enjoy the garden so I looked for one that had a nice garden.” Lena says, her voice going into that distant tone that she always opted when speaking about her previous family before she looks down at me and gives me another one of those toothy smiles. “Oh, and what are your thoughts on horses?” She asks, making me furrow my brow slightly before I heard the telltale sound of a horse's huff. I gasp and turn my head to the field on my right- and away from Lena- where there were a few horses grazing on some fenced off land.

“You got horses?” I almost shout, twisting my head back to Lena’s ecstatic face.

“Badass, right?” She asks, making me laugh slightly and press closer to the woman I love, smiling as we come up the open front door of our new home- that was currently being used for the venue today. Lena helps me up the steps like a gentlewoman- even though she was the one wearing the heels- before guiding me through a hallway that seems small compared to the rest of the house, stopping at the door that was at the end of this short hallway that was only decorated with some doors to other hallways and a closet.

“The foyer is through here.” Lena tells me, her head leaning down to give my temple another kiss before she continues. “The stairs to the next level are through here and it's where we set up the altar and guest seating. After the ceremony, we’ll go through the doors at the back of the room to a ballroom kind of area where the reception will be held- we can go get changed before we go in there.” Lena explains, making sure I know what the night entails. “We’ll spend the night here, then I get to take you away for two weeks to a place that I won’t tell you yet.” Lena says, her tone filled with a teasing tone that she often used when she knew someone no one else did. I smile and lean against Lena, clutching her arm tighter as I do.

“Okay.” I reply, ready for the next words that Lena was going to say when she was disrupted by the clear tone of the piano playing the classic wedding theme song, beckoning us to walk down the aisle. Like clockwork, someone else opens the doors the foyer, giving me a true look at how large the place actually was. Even with the 30 people attending, the room still looked huge- with plenty of space around the rows of chairs to make the room seem almost empty. Everyone stood up from their chairs at the door opening, turning to look at us as Lena starts to lead me down the line cut through the middle of the room and towards Jonn- who was conducting the vows and lines that we would say today.

I tried to concentrate on the people walking past me, I did, but the only thing I could think about was the woman stood next to me, in her long white dress and with her black hair tied up to perfection. It was distracting enough not to notice that we had gotten to Jonn, and I only noticed then because Lena had pulled away from my side to face me in the classic position that people take when marrying each other.

“We’re all here today to celebrate the -” Jonn started, and I tried to listen to that also, but yet again, the woman stood in front of me had to be distracted again, her green eyes looking down at me with so much love and dedication that I couldn't possibly think of anything else- that was until Lena had started talking an unidentified amount of time later.

“Kara…” Lena starts, her smile infectious and making one break out on my own face as she looks down at me with the only way I think was possible of her at this moment in time. “I love you, so so much. You tossed yourself into my life and… God, I don't regret a second of my life- even the bad parts with how I was adopted by the Luthors… because you made it worth it all and much more. You are the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with, I want to hold your hand while we watch the TV in the morning and I want to cook way more than any person should eat for the rest of my life because I know that you will eat it all.” At that part, there was a chorus of laughter and a tear-filled smile that I directed at her- making me notice that I was crying now. She pauses to wipe her thumbs over my cheeks, gathering the wetness and pulling it away, her eyes softening so much that I thought I would be the reason for her hardened side to disappear fully.

“I don’t think I can ever find the words to thank you enough for what you have done, or to tell you how much I love you… You mean more to me than the universe and I don't ever intend to leave you, ever.” Lena finishes, making me catch my breath softly and try to quench the tears. I nod numbly as Lena holds my face gently- with so much care that made me wonder if she thought she could break me with the wrong pressure.

“Kara? Your vows?” J’onn says, after realising that Lena had finished. His tone was warm and happy, like he was joining his own child in marriage to someone he approves of greatly. I nod in understanding, glancing down at the ground to collect my thoughts for a moment. Lena’s hands slipping off my face and skirting down my shoulders as her delicate fingers come down to my hands, taking them into her on as she offers her support to the words that will be difficult to say- she always knew I had a problem with expressing my feelings, so I started from the beginning; making sure to lift my gaze to look at those beautiful green eyes.

“When I lost my world… I thought I had lost everything that I loved… I was so filled with hatred for so many years that I forgot about the people who put their lives on the line to make sure I had a place to stay when I came to Earth. Yes, I still think my cousin is a self-obsessed prick but I also know that he is the last thing of Krypton that I have… But Krypton isn’t my home… Not anymore… I spent so long in my own bubble, trying to stay out of the way and trying not to… feel for anything.”

“Then I met you…” I say, my voice low and filled with the tears that were filling my eyes. “Krypton isn’t my home, you are, and I promise that I will keep you safe with my life… You are everything to me and more, and I can’t think of anyone else I would rather marry. You are my family, my rock and everything I need out of life… I would be honoured to grow old with you.” I tell her, my eyes staying on hers the whole time I said my vows. Her own tears were starting to fall at my heartfelt honesty, and I knew that I had to say something to her that meant what I wanted it to be, but I knew that English wouldn't hold the same meaning behind the words.

“(I love you more than the planet that birthed me, more than the stars in the sky and with every fiber of my being. And under Rao’s light, I will love you eternally.)” I tell her, my Kryptonise flowing like water from a river and making Lena look at me with awe at the way my mouth moved to form words that most humans could never pronounce. I heard a sniffle from my aunt who was sat on the front row, where she was holding the box for the rings. I could also see J’onn blinking repeatedly, obviously understanding the words also.

“The rings?” J’onn asks, his voice slightly strained from the emotional moment that everyone was feeling as Astra stands from her seat, bringing the box over to us. Her eyes were puffy and red, but clear joy and happiness were there to greet us as she took over from J’onn- since the Kryptonian ceremony of declaring the rings needed to be done by a Kryptonian woman. Astra takes a moment to look at us both, pride shining in her eyes as she opens the box.

“Kneel.” Astra tells us gently, Lena had asked about this moment to be prepared, so when she effortlessly turned to face Astra, I followed. We both lowered ourselves down to one knee- which was quite the challenge with the dresses- in front of Astra, knowing that if we went to two knees, we would have even more trouble getting up off the floor. Astra gave us an approving nod, holding the box in front of her waist with both hands before she started our Kryptonian vows that would seal us together for life- which Astra conveniently turned to English for the majority of the population in the room.

“Under the light of Rao, we connect these two spirits together, binding them to each other in the mortal realm and in the afterlife- where they will meet again.” Astra pauses for a moment, looking between the two of us with a look of thought in her eyes, before continuing- making it clear that she decided to change the vows for us. “Love wasn’t a concept that many people stood by on Krypton, it was often forgotten in exchange for compatibility on a genetic level… Rao would be proud to see a spawn of their light had followed their heart and chosen to marry the person that they loved rather than who would fit them genetically.” Astra tells us and the room around us, making my chest contract with the emotion I felt with the idea of Rao being proud of me. Astra gives me a gentle smile, one that screamed care and love, before continuing with her part of the ceremony.

“There was always going to be a problem with the fact that Lena wouldn't lie as long as Kara whilst Kara was powered by the power of the yellow sun. That is why I took an 11 month trek to retrieve a rare rock… it was born from a blue star exploding and has the power to give energy to humans in the same way the yellow sun gives energy to Kryptonians. I won’t go into details, but both of these rings have this material in it and is only powerful enough to extend the life of Lena long enough for them to grow old together- but not for a while yet. There are safety mechanisms in here that stops anyone else from using the rings and it will give Lena or Kara a boost of energy if either one of them is in significant danger… And now that I’ve appeased Lena’s curiosity-” Astra says, making everyone laugh at how Lena looked absolutely amazed by the rings in the box. We all knew that Lena was naturally a curious person and loved everything that included engineering- I knew for a fact that Lena would ask more about the rings at a later date.

One the laughter had calmed down, Astra lowered the box down to us both, showing the silvery rings with small, blue rocks embedded into the material like it was cast into the metal when made. The rocks gave off a low light, and I already felt a little lighter. I reached into the box first, pulling out one of the identical rings, Lena copying my action soon after to hold a ring.

“You may place the rings on each other's appropriate fingers,” Astra says, giving me permission to reach for Lena’s left hand, finding it easy to slip it on her ring finger with some resistance going over the final knuckle- reassuring me that it wouldn't fall off so easily. Lena did the same for me, placing the ring on my finger then finishing up with a gentle press of her lips on the jewellery that she had placed on my finger. I swoon slightly at the action wanting to lean forward now to place a kiss on that beautiful woman's face, but I had to wait-

“You may now kiss the brides.” Astra said, making me stop mid-thought to listen. For once, I was too slow, because I didn't see Lena launching herself forward, placing a rather rough kiss to my lips and pulling her hands up to grip my jaw and tug me closer. The kiss started rough and needy, but slowly enveloped in a slow, loving kiss that let us express our hearts desire in the most publicly acceptable way.

When we pull away, there were some cheers and clapping, making me blush softly and press closer to Lena, making her laugh gently and tug me close to her, her arms wrapping around my lower back to pull me close to her side as we stayed kneeled on the floor.

“I love you.” Lena whispers into my ear, like it was some scandalous secret that we had to keep under wraps. I smile and press my lips to her cheek softly, before pressing my nose to her cheekbone in an affectionate manner.

“I love you too, baby.”

/.\

There was just the signing of the papers that needed to be done before we could retreat upstairs while Astra made sure everyone was moved into the main room for the reception. Lena guides me up two sets of stairs, easily navigating them and pulling me down the corridor of the 3rd floor towards the room at the end. Our hands were locked together and Lena tugged me as close as the thick dresses would allow, making her huff slightly.

“I need you out of this dress.” Lena tells me, her voice slightly husky with obvious intent in her words; said words going right between my legs. I whine softly, pressing closer to my lover- no, wife. My wife. I feel my face flush softly at the low chuckle Lena does at the sound that I had made. We got to the door, but before I could open it, Lena had spun me around and pressed me hard against the door, the ring obviously working well for her with a slight increase in strength.

“We need to talk about something.” Lena whispers, her voice filled with filthy intentions as she lowers her hand and starts to hike up my dress, only enough to slip her hand under and between my legs to feel the wet heat through the expensive lingerie. I groan and nod softly, throwing my head back softly to give her free reign over my neck. I feel a wet tongue start to make trails up my throat with needy urgency, Lena’s hand shifting over my centre so the heel of her hand ground against my clit with less than the desired pressure. Soon, I could feel Lena’s teeth my skin just under my ear, licking afterwards for a moment before her lips align with my ear with the slight brush of a heavy breath making my hair stand on point.

“Are you my good girl?” Lena whispers, almost too low for me to hear, but it was definitely head. I whimper hard and grind my hips into her hand, my head falling back into the door and making a loud noise that I wasn't at all bothered about right now. Lena’s hand was drawn back when I didn't give a reply, making me whimper and cant my hips needily in the air, before a hard slap was aimed between my legs, making me moan out in surprise and pleasure, Lena’s teeth nibbling the skin of my ear slowly.

“I asked you a question, Kara.” Lena says, her tone sounding dangerous with a promise to do worse if I didn't give my reply. I then realise that she had asked a question, and quickly went to reply.

“Yes! Rao, yes.” I moan out, my voice hoarse and making it quieter than intended- though, that wasn't a problem with people who had super hearing being a few floors below us. I feel Lena’s lips pull into a smirk against the skin of my neck. It was a shock when she drew back, her hand coming from between my legs and her body making space between the two of us.

“We can Christen the house when we don’t have guests. I'd much rather fuck you in our new bed.” Lena mutters to me, making my inner walls clench with how rough her words were. I nod numbly, fumbling to find the door handle for the door that I was pressed against just moments before. But before my hand could securely hold the metal, Lena beat me to it, her hand holding the handle firmly and twisting to open the solid wood door inwards.

I stabilise myself on Lena, about to walk into the room when Lena holds me still. I look back at her, seeing her eyes filled with care and love as she pulls me close to her, before easily taking me off guard by swiftly picking me up bridal style.

“I have to walk my new wife over the premises the proper way.” Lena says softly, making me laugh at the silly tradition that Lena wanted to do, though, I did find it rather romantic. I press my head into her jaw and rest my hand on her exposed collar.

“What a gentleman.” I whisper, letting her carry me through the door and kick the door close as she chuckles at my response. “Have you been working out? You weren't this… swift when you had to carry me up those stairs.” I question, making the observation. Lena frowns slightly and shakes her head.

“No, but stairs are different to through a doorway.” She says with absolutely no humour in her voice, sounding unimpressed about the time that she had to carry me up and down stairs when I couldn't walk them myself. I giggle and wrap my arms around her head, tugging it close to me before having a look around the room.

Our new bedroom was large, big enough for the largest bed that I have ever seen to stand proudly and still give us plenty of space to move around it. The bed was a 4 poster made from a dark metal (That was sure to be reinforced) with white sheets and a white sheer curtain that could cover the bed from eyes that could decide to look into the room. There were 2 dark wood side tables on each side of the bed, holding the standard alarm clock and lamp on each. On the other side of the room, there was a long vanity table, stretching out long enough to have 2 seats comfortably in there where some basic things were already placed, the mirror above it was just as long as the white vanity table and was smear free from lack of use. On the opposite side of the room that we were on, there was french style balcony doors, leading to a spectacular view of the back garden. The walls were painted white, the skirting boards were all a dark wood like the 2 doors in the room(One being the entrance and the other probably leading to our closet). The floor had thick black carpet covering it, making me want to reach down and run my fingers through the tempting material.

“Rao, it’s beautiful.” I tell Lena, who had stopped to let me admire the room. She smiled gently, placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

“Just like you.” She says, her tone just as soft as her touch and making me swoon farther. Lena looks around the room, before seeming to remember something. “Oh, and our bathroom is through the closet.” She tells me, making me just stare around the room slowly.

“It’s perfect, Lena. Thank you.” I tell her, pressing my lips to her cheek again in a loving manner. Lena grins and starts to walk us towards the bed, cradling me like I was the most precious cargo on the planet. Lena’s eyes were filled with care as she places me down on the bed, making sure that I was sat up. She kneels in front of me softly, cocking her head adorably like she does when she is going to ask me a question.

“I was thinking about having sex then going for a shower before going down to entertain guests. Is that okay with you?” Lena asks, going through her plans. I couldn't help but smile, she was so considerate to ask me about how I felt about this when she didn't have to in the slightest. I nod softly and place a kiss on her lips.

/.\

After a quick shower (because of certain events), we went into the closet to grab the smart wear that was hung up closest to the bedroom. Lena was wearing a form-fitting black suit with a vest and a dark green tie that made her eyes stand out exceptionally, she braided her hair up into a tight french braid and reapplied her makeup. I wore a light blue dress that was close to the colour grey, the top half was snug to my body with the collar reaching the base of my throat and sleeveless. From my hips, the skirt came down freely, the shape is different to the usual dress at the sides had a longer length than the front and back((The one that Kara wore at Lena’s first Gala when she had to change into Supergirl and kick some ass and came back with the explanation of ‘Golly’)). I tied my hair into a tight intricate bun and reapplied my make up on the chair beside Lena.

“Have I ever said how good you look in a suit?” I question, making sure not to smudge my mascara as it dries. In the mirror, I could see Lena smirking, applying some powder to her face.

“Once or twice.” She comments off-handedly, making me giggle slightly and shift my chair closer to her own. Lena offers me a gentle smile and leans towards me to place a soft kiss on my forehead. I smile and press close to her, a giddy feeling taking over my stomach as I think about today and us.

“We’re married,” I tell her, my tone not holding back the excitement that I felt about the idea and how we are bound together legally. I could almost feel Lena’s own excitement as she wraps an arm around me.

“Yes, you’re my wife.” She replies, making me squeal slightly and press closer, nuzzling my face into her shoulder.

“No, you’re my wife.” I say back, a slightly childish lint to my voice as I wrap my arms around her own that was closest to me. I hear Lena laugh slightly and lean down to place another kiss on my head, obviously loving the situation.

“Yes, I’m your wife. I’ll always be your wife.”

/.\

I stood back to admire my wife, she was stood at the boot of our new sleek black Range Rover- a gift from one of Lena’s investors- packing the boot with our luggage for our honeymoon. I knew that I could do it and I had offered, but she wanted to do it; and by the way that suit strained against her body, I was not complaining.

The party was fun, filled with food and with all the people that we love having a good time. But it was getting later in the day and Lena had said they needed to leave soon to get there by dark, though, Lena had said that she had given a spare key to Astra so they could stay a little longer into the night before going back to their homes.

Lena hoisted up the last bag into the boot, easily finding space with the size of the car and the efficient use of compact packing that Lena insisted that she would organise- and this wasn't her being a gentlewoman either, she almost threw a tantrum because she had the ‘best’ way of packing and refused to let me do anything. Regardless, it was rather funny to watch.

The door of the boot shut with a click of a button on the car keys, which Lena pocketed and turned towards me, her braided hair looking very pull-able right now. She gives me a heart-stopping smile as her hands tucked into her pockets before walking up the gravel path towards me, making my heart leap at the playfulness. When she got close, I bring my hands up to her face and stroke her cheeks softly, looking up into those green eyes like they would tell me the answers of the universe.

“The car is ready.” Lena whispers, her breath ghosting over my lips, as she looks down at me. “I just need to get the food for the drive- I know you won’t be able to sit without food for longer than an hour, never mind the time it will take to get there.” Lena teases, making me smile cheekily- almost proud of how much I can eat.

“Okay.” I answer, leaning up to gently capture her lips on my own for a small kiss before pulling back. “I’ll be waiting in the car.” I tell her, before my hands slip off her face and I move around her, letting her get past so she can re-enter the house. We had already said goodbye to the family, so all that was left was for Lena to go get the food and come back to drive us to the place that she still hadn’t told me about.

/.\

“Snow?” I question, thinking that Lena might have wanted to go farther south than north when the snow started to become more and more present, layering the sides of the road in a white blanket. Lena smiles gently, reaching over the panel to rest her hand on my knee, her fingers skimming the uncovered skin on the inside of my thigh.

“I prefer snow to the sun because I wouldn't want to get burnt on our honeymoon, and I thought the snow would reflect the sun better so you wouldn't lose out on any energy,” Lena explains, glancing over at me every moment or two, her thick-rimmed glasses over her face as she looks out at the road and back at me- she had put them on before she started to drive, saying that they irritated her less than the contacts she usually wore.

I move my hand to wrap around the one on her leg, holding her thumb between my own thumb and index finger with the rest of my hand over the majority of her hands. Lena seems to pause for a moment, her face dipping into that thoughtful expression that it usually does when she's working or contemplating telling me something.

“We’re going to a quiet part of Canida.” Lena says, letting part of her secret out for me, making me smile softly and shift to the edge of my seat so I could be as close as possible to the love of my life. She didn't have to tell me, I already assumed that we would be either going deep in Canada or Alaska with the direction she was driving in and the time frame that she had told me, though the sky had started to darken already and we were passing through a quiet town.

I press my lips to her shirt-clad shoulder, noticing earlier that she had taken her blazer off for the drive, and feeling the edge of her suit vest on my nose. She really was the best.

/.\

The snow was thick now, making me understand why we took the Range Rover with how well it was ploughing through the thick snow that had piled up on a quiet road that wouldn't be catered to until the morning. Trees were spanning the area around us and the sky had turned black, the only light coming from the headlights that were bright against the white fluff of snow. I could tell Lena knew where she was going, the ease she moved around the covered road was spectacular and made me wonder how many times she had come down this road. Lena must have read my mind, because her next words had correlated with my thoughts almost perfectly.

“I used to come here a lot when I was younger. My father bought a small cabin out in the woods and he used to take me when I was on holidays… after he died, I didn't come back for a few years- Not until I finished college and needed a break. I only came back when I heard about what Lex had done…” Lena tells me, making me reach over to grasp her hand that was placed on her lap after coming off the wheel moments before. Lena gives me a slightly warm smile, it not entirely going to her eyes- where she was feeling some pain.

“I wanted to show you this… it was one of the only places that I was happy as a child.” Lena says, turning a car towards the right, the headlights landing on a cosy looking cabin that stood alone in the middle of a clearing that the trees were surrounding. The cabin wasn't very big- nothing compared to the house she had bought the two of us- but it must have been large enough to be easily classed as a 3 bedroomed building that could be found on the outskirts of a city- but with the classic log walls and stone chimney.

“It’s beautiful.” I tell her, making her smile gently, pulling the car up to the cleared porch, taking her hand out of my own to pull the handbrake back to make sure the car doesn't move away from the house while the engine wasn't on.

“I have a local caretaker that looks after the land when I’m away. You’ll see her tomorrow when she comes to move the snow out of the way and get us food.” Lena mentions, twisting her keys in the ignition to turn the vehicle off, pulling them out and placing them on her lap while she stays sat in the car, turning back to look for her discarded blazer.

/.\

Lena lead me into the house, using a key that she had put on her car keys before leaving the house, and turns the lights on as she walks inside, holding one bag in her free hand while I held two.

The interior was exactly as I expected, warm, soft and filled with small trinkets that Lena had put in here over the years. Lena places the bag that she was holding at the base of some stairs that lead up to higher levels. I followed suit, placing the two bags that I was holding beside the one that she put down, before slipping my arms around her waist to press into her back, my chin resting on her shoulder.

“Do you want some hot chocolate?” Lena questions, nodding towards the kitchen as her own hands move to hold my locked ones at her waist, making me frown at her slightly cold skin.

“Only if you’re having one.” I say, thinking that the beverage would warm up her hands and make her a little more comfortable. Lena cocks her head to the side to look back at me, a small smile tickling her face.

“It’s tradition.”

/.\

“Lex never came here.” Lena says, we were snuggled up on the couch, the fire at full blaze and warm hot chocolates in our hands. Lena recommended that we have to change into something more comfortable, so I grabbed us both fluffy robes which were snug around us as we pressed closer together. I turn my head on her shoulder, facing towards my wife as she spoke about something personal.

“Mother would have never lowered herself to a standard of coming here- especially after dad died, so I got given it as apart of my inheritance. I wanted Lex to come here when we were younger but… I don't know, It just didn't feel right letting him into a place that meant so much to me, even though he was my brother.” Lena explains, her arm tightening around my shoulders slightly. I nod in understanding, pressing my lips to her shoulder.

“This was your place, I get it. I never wanted to go into the fortress of solitude when I was younger- It was Kal’s place… and I never felt welcomed enough as his family to go there, especially after everything that had happened.” I say, giving Lena my own story about my family that I should have been close to but ended up being distant with- though, Kal did make the effort of coming down for the wedding.

Lena turns her head towards me, a smile pulling her lips up and making her look beautiful in the orange glow of the living area.

“I love you.” She tells me, leaning forward to place a brief kiss on my lips. I smile into the kiss and press my nose into her cheek softly when she turns back to the fire, enjoying the sounds of her breathing.

“I love you too.”

/.\

Lena was asleep, her arm coiled over my stomach as we laid naked in the expensive bed of the master bedroom. I knew that I should be asleep too, but I didn't want today to end just yet. I turn around in her embrace slowly- an attempt not to wake the sleeping beauty. I came to a stop when I faced her front, her dark hair splayed out all over the pillows and her lips slightly open as she breathes in slow deep breaths- following a rhythm that made me confident that she was fast asleep.

I shift my own arm around her slender waist, running my fingers over the curve of her back and enjoying the smoothness of her skin. It was moments like this where I contemplated my life, looked at it from a bigger picture. Where I held the best thing in my life close to me and wonder if it all was worth it. I lost Krypton, lost my purpose for coming to Earth, lost myself in my own hatred and committed many crimes that would haunt me forever. But no matter how many times I thought back to the bad things, all I could do is look at the good thing in front of me and know that I wouldn't change anything if I could.

Lena fell in love with me because of who I was, if I had chosen a different path, who knows if I would have even met Lena- never mind fall in love with her. I smile softly, leaning forward to place a soft kiss to the smooth forehead of my wife, I knew that all the pain I went through was worth it, now that I had Lena in my arms.

And if anyone hurt her, there would be Hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. Thank you for reading the child that was birthed from my brain, I do intend to continue writing- not this universe- but definitely some more Kara x Lena stuff will be coming soon. 
> 
> If you want to know more about what I will be doing, I'll probably be putting it up on my Tumblr @styx-dib
> 
> All of your comments are welcomed and I'd be happy to speak to any of you over Tumblr if you're interested, I have way too much time which should be spent revising for my maths but I can take a break and chill with you guys.
> 
> Thank you all for this opportunity and for being such lovely readers, stay tuned for more because you'll be seeing some soon.
> 
> This is bye for now, young ones. Love you!


End file.
